Quête pour lui
by Circle of Justice
Summary: Thor cherche Loki à travers l'Univers et tombe sur Terre pour servir la cause des Avengers, et il découvrira une belle surprise mais quelque peu déstabilisante quand le cœur s'en mêle et qu'un autre courtise le même cœur que lui. Thorki. (Un peu d'IronFrost aussi )
1. Tout est printemps !

_Aujourd'hui, je commence la mise à jour de mes chapitres parce que sinon, j'ai pas fini et puis j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des tas de fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire pour ceux qui commence seulement et une petite review svp quand vous avez fini, ça m'arrangerai parce que voilà je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez. Je vous laisse lire en tout cas en espérant que vous aimerez. Kiss !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Tout est printemps !**

**Sur Asgard, il y a de cela 25 ans:**

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Loki admirait l'extérieur en pleine admiration. Le soleil avait enfin pointé le bout de son nez et de magnifiques fleurs sauvages poussaient dans tout le Royaume depuis bientôt trois semaines. Mais Loki ne se lacerait jamais de ce décor si sublime, si naturel, si... Beau, printanier quoi. Les fleurs, le soleil, le printemps. Loki regardait de son balcon les magiques cerisiers et pensait. Il venait à peine d'apprendre qu'il était un géant du froid. Quel choc. Et Thor n'était pas là. Il avait été exilé et ça, ça foutait encore plus un coup de barre au moral du jeune homme qui posa son coude sur le rebord de son balcon et mit sa tête durement contre. Des larmes coulaient. Odin lui avait menti depuis tant d'années alors. Mais pourquoi lui avoir caché un si grand secret ? Peut-être que Père-de-toutes-choses se doutait de la façon dont il réagirait ou pour autre chose ? Loki ne cessait de se poser des questions puis il entra dans sa chambre, se posant doucement sur son lit, se sentant vide, seul. Thor lui manquait. Ce n'était peut-être pas son frère mais lui, il le prenait comme tel. Et puis, il était si proche de Thor. C'était son frère même si aujourd'hui, il apprenait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Loki se regarda alors dans la glace. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. C'était comme si en dix minutes, il avait changé de visage. Il était dévisagé par les cernes, dues aux larmes. Entre sa monstruosité naturelle et le départ de Thor... Mais pourquoi pensait-il toujours à Thor ? Il ne pourrait pas l'oublier, celui là ? Non mais vraiment, il se sentait fou, ou incomplet depuis le départ de Thor vers on ne sait où. Loki était tellement en colère aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'il casse quelque chose et il avait une bonne idée. Il s'approcha du miroir et lui lança un immense coup de poing qui brisa la glace en milliers de morceaux.

Frigga entra à cet instant, ayant eu peur que ce soit Loki qui se soit blessé. Le dieu avait seulement du sang plein la main gauche mais sinon, il allait très bien. Ça l'avait apaisé de voir couler du sang le long de son poignet. Il avait sourit à cette vue, ça faisait du bien. Frigga s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son poignet et Loki lui sourit, c'était elle la seule personne qui n'avait jamais fait de différence entre lui et Thor et il la prenait vraiment pour sa mère, elle était si adorable.

- Loki ! Tu t'es fais mal, mon dieu ! J'appelle les médecins ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant vite vers les infirmeries royales.

Loki se frotta la tête de sa main qui saignait et ses médecins personnels vinrent et le soignèrent. Loki sourit en se forçant puis sa mère se posa à coté de lui:

- Maman...

- Mon chéri, qu'est ce que tu as fais...? Je sais que c'est toi qui a brisé cette glace. Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta la jeune déesse.

- Je ne suis... Pas ton fils maman... Pleura un peu Loki mais il s'arrêta vite, de honte. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant qui que ce soit, ce que sa mère savait très bien et elle lui caressa gentiment le dos.

- Si Loki, tu es notre fils... Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des origines Jotunn que tu dois désespérer. Je t'aime moi, tu es mon enfant... Vu ?

- Oui, maman... Chuchota-t-il mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il était un monstre dans une famille de gens normaux. Cela n'était pas convenable. Il devait disparaître. Pour toujours.

Frigga vit alors que son fils avait besoin de solitude et sortie de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle regardait son fils puis ferma la porte, écoutant son fils qui fondit en larmes dès sa sortie. Elle soupira, attristée, puis repartie dans ses appartements.

Loki était bien mieux tout seul. Il pouvait pleurer. Il allait être 17 heures seulement. Il croyait qu'il allait être 22 heures tant il s'était ennuyé et il s'était senti seul. Il regarda dans le vide, il voulait tant s'y lancé.

**Une semaine plus tard:**

Loki avait vu que Thor était de retour. Oh que non ! Il le détestait maintenant ! Mais pourquoi ? Il l'aimait tant il y avait de cela à peine 6 jours, pourquoi d'un coup le haïssait-il ? A cause de quoi ? Cette mortelle, cette Jane ? A cause de quoi ? Loki ne savait pas et était seul sur le trône. Il se sentait coupable et ne voulait pas revoir Thor. Il se leva brutalement et parti vers le Bifrost, voyant son frère juste à l'entrée de celui-ci. Il arriva dans la petite pièce et hurla Thor. Thor se rapprocha et lui sourit. Loki avait des larmes. Quel égoïste ! Loki avait mal et lui, il lui souriait ?! Comment osait-il, lui ?!

Thor se rapprocha de Loki mais celui-ci n'était pas ravi de le revoir. Il croisa les bras et le bouscula pour que Thor tombe contre le sol, ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs. Thor avait ensuite lancé un regard interrogatif vers son frère qui ricanait.

Loki se rapprochait de son frère tout en lui comptant la vérité, la vraie. Thor avait des larmes, il ne comprenait sans doute pas ou ne voulait pas l'accepter. Loki se haï de faire ce qu'il fit après ça. Il se battu contre Thor, alors que celui-ci ne demandait que la paix. En plein à la fin de leur combat, Loki perdit l'équilibre et bascula vers l'espace mais Thor lui prit le sceptre qu'il avait en main et Odin arriva pour retenir Thor, qui s'était complètement élancé vers Loki. Celui-ci tenait le sceptre mais il ne pouvait pas remonter. Il regarda Thor avec des larmes coulant:

- Je vais vous laissez en paix ! Vous ! Tous ! Cria le jeune dieu alors que Thor tentait de le remonter.

- Loki... Non... chuchota Odin puis Loki regarda Thor

- Je t'aime... Lui susurra-t-il puis il lâcha la main.

Loki disparu vite au fond du trou noir. Thor pleura, longtemps. Toujours.


	2. Chute dans l'Infini

_Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien, je suis toujours dans ma petite vérif parce que là, les fautes sont monstrueuses, mon dieu, je me désole d'avoir fait des erreurs pareilles, c'est vraiment minable. Bon eh bien je ne vous embête pas plus que ça, je vous laisse lire ! Kiss !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Chute dans l'Infini**

Loki tombait au fond d'un trou noir. Il tenta de se concentrer et ferma les yeux. Plus de lumière. Juste les étoiles, d'après la faible lumière qu'il y avait. Loki ouvrit les yeux et se vit chuter dans l'espace, il ne voyait aucune planète dans les environs et se demanda ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il regarda sa main qui était bleue. Merde, il était de nouveau un géant du froid. Il tenta de se retenir de paniquer mais tout explosait en face de lui. Les débris détruits du pont arc-en-ciel que Thor avait brisé. Thor lui manquait à ce propos. Il se sentait seul et interpela son frère plusieurs fois, le cœur brisé. Il aimait Thor plus que personne ne l'aimerait jamais au cours de son éternité. Mais qu'allait donc devenir son éternité à lui ? Une éternité à voler dans l'espace ou s'écraserait-il un jour sur une quelconque planète ? Il ne savait pas mais il s'en inquiétait.

Il tourna le regard puis fini par fermer les yeux, se laissant aller, pleurant quelques larmes et se laissant emporté. Il fut attraper par quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Il se tourna brusquement et recula, horrifié, voyant un homme au visage violet, habillé de jaune avec le fameux Gant de l'Infini sur lequel le dieu s'était tellement informé devant lui. Il eut un coup de peur, il savait que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait attrapé.

Thanos se rapprochait de son prisonnier. Mais quelle folie avait-il eu celui-là de sauter dans l'espace ? C'était quoi, un pari ? Ou alors le mec était-il stupide ? Le titan n'en savait rien mais il s'en contre-fichait. Il prit le bras de son nouveau prisonnier et le rapprocha de son visage. L'homme du genre d'une vingtaine d'années à peine se poussa, apeuré. Parfait. Il allait pouvoir en faire ce qu'il voulait.

**Sur Asgard:**

Thor pleurait la mort de son frère, enfin pas sa mort quand même mais sa disparition. Il se sentait coupable. C'était de sa faute si tout cela était arrivé. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait le choix égoïste de s'attaquer au Jotunheim, il n'aurait pas été exilé mais ça, c'était plutôt un point positif, Loki ne l'aurait pas attaqué, il n'aurait pas été obligé de détruire le pont arc-en-ciel et Loki ne se serrait pas lâcher de son sceptre, prétendant les laisser en paix ainsi. Tout ça, c'était du à l'attaque qu'il avait faite sur Jotunheim. En gros, de sa faute ! SA faute ! Mais il n'allait pas abandonner Loki.

Il songeait, assis sur le rebord de son balcon sous lequel il y avait un précipice d'au minimum 50 mètres de profondeurs. Ça ne le rassurait pas de se dire que son frère était peut-être mort, pas plus que la chute qu'il ferait si il basculait du rebord. Mais il retrouverait Loki, ce serait un point positif, sauf si il s'avérait que son cher frère n'était pas mort. Mais il fallait qu'il tente sa chance. Il se balança plus vers le ravin et là, Odin entra. Il prit son fils par le bras et le ramena sur le balcon, le poussant du rebord.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi voulais-tu sauter, mon fils ? Le questionna sagement Odin.

- Laissez moi ! S'emporta vite le prince

- Thor, calme toi un peu, s'il-te-plait. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois en vouloir. Tu ne dois en vouloir à personne. C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai voulu faire le bien d'un bébé faible et mourant. Mais je ne me doutais pas que ça irait jusque là. Thor, Loki et toi êtes mes fils, ne doute jamais de cela. Entendu ? Lui fit un peu la morale Odin.

- Non, Père... Pourquoi nous avoir menti ? A lui et à moi ? Vous auriez pu nous le dire... non ?

- Thor... Non. Je savais que Loki réagirait comme ça, je le connais. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous éloignez à cause de son égo. Il t'aurait repoussé mais vous avez grandis ensemble. Et ça, c'est précieux. Tu es le seul qui puisse ramener Loki à présent. Fais comme tu l'a toujours fait, ton frère t'écoutera toujours, tu le sais très bien. Nous comptons sur toi ta mère et moi.

- Mais Père, comprenez que Loki n'est pas stupide ! Il ne voudra pas que je m'approche subtilement de lui pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il m'a crié qu'il n'était pas mon frère !

- Mais il a aussi crié qu'il t'aimait, Thor ouvre les yeux ! Lui hurla le roi en colère.

Thor se tut en écoutant les paroles de son paroles de son père qui était enragé. Il tourna la tête brusquement pour regarder ses mains, se demandant quoi faire pour que son père soit fier de lui. Mais il ne trouvait pas de réponse, les lignes parfaitement bien dessinées sur sa main ne lui disaient rien malgré le fait qu'il cherchait en elles des réponses. Odin se dressa devant Thor et le vit en train de pleurer, enfin il le devinait en voyant des larmes tomber sur la main de son fils.

- Thor... Ne pleure pas, mon fils... Trouve seulement la solution de ramener ton frère et tu seras fait Roi d'Asgard.

Le roi sortit de la pièce, laissant son fils se questionner dans sa chambre. Il se sentait faible, il ne voulait pas devenir roi lui. Il voulait seulement aimer Loki, aimer son frère, en toute liberté. Mais si il vivait ici, il savait que ce serait impossible. Il devait vivre ailleurs, avec son amour, son frère, son amant et tout plein de choses encore.

**Dans l'Espace, dans un immense repère en lévitation près de la planète Midgard:**

Loki était enchainé, en train d'être prit en possession par il ne savait quel produit qui le contrôlerait. Loki ne voulait pas, il se débattait jusqu'à ce que Thanos lâche l'affaire et lui enlève son produit. Bien sûr, ça n'arriverait jamais. Le dieu souffrait énormément, ce poison le bouffait de l'intérieur. Thanos se mit devant et sourit, se moquant de l'état presque comme mort du dieu des malices. Loki releva la tête, regardant l'homme de ses yeux vert profond.

Thanos claqua la langue et se rapprocha du dieu, lui touchant le visage. Il se mit à ricaner quand il sentit que le dieu avait sursauté, et une plaie ouverte était apparue à l'endroit où il l'avait touché. Thanos lui sourit et il se mit à son oreille.

- Si tu veux, je peux continuer ça... Ou alors, tu te rend... A toi de voir... Chuchota Thanos, ce qui diffusa un poison dans le corps du dieu qui se raidit et serra les dents avec l'infinie douleur.

- Laissez moi partir... Pitié... Qu'allez-vous faire de moi...? Pleurait le dieu.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt si tu ne veux plus souffrir.

Les yeux de Loki commencèrent à clignoter en bleu mais le dieu se battait contre la prise. Mais il ne résisterait pas longtemps, car plus il résistait, plus le titan le blessait à des endroits qui saignaient beaucoup. Comme par exemple, le ventre, le cou, les tempes et tout ce genre de choses. Le dieu hurlait à chaque blessure supplémentaire, à bout.

Il allait lâcher. Il appelait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait, quelqu'un pour qui il comptait, Thor...

**Sur Asgard, pendant ce temps:**

Thor avait fait ses bagages. Il allait partir chercher Loki. Où que ce soit, il irait. Il était sûr de vouloir mettre sa vie en danger et n'hésitait pas à ne pas prendre de trousse de soins. Mais il le fit au cas où il y aurait eu besoin de soigner des plaies pour son frère. Lui, il s'en moquait. Il prit alors son sac d'une main et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit et referma doucement. Il fit surprit par Frigga et Baldur, sa mère et son grand frère:

- Thor... Où vas tu ? Lui demanda Baldur, curieux.

- Moi ? Je pars chercher Loki ! Il a besoin d'être retrouvé et je sens qu'il a besoin de moi. Donc je ne l'abandonnerais pas !

Thor parti en les ignorant et Baldur lui dit: « Thor. Sois prudent.» mais Thor ne se tourna même pas pour acquiescer. Il partit vers l'avant mais il entendit sa mère l'interpeler. Il se tourna et vit qu'elle lui avait sourit. Il fronça les sourcils et partit en fermant la porte du palais bruyamment.

Il alla vers le Bifrost où Heimdall l'attendait. Il entra et posa ses bagages, se tenant fièrement auprès du maître du Portail. Heimdall lui lança un regard complice et lui frappa sur l'épaule, comme par compassion. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Thor ne tarda pas à le savoir car Heimdall lui révéla:

- Thor, ton frère... N'est plus ton frère...

- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire Heimdall ?

- Protège le. Ne le blesse pas. Il a déjà assez mal comme ça. Bon voyage, mon Prince. Lui souhaita Heimdall en l'envoyant sur Midgard.


	3. Avengers Assemble !

_Coucou ! Vous allez bien ? J'espère que oui, en tout cas, moi ça va. Je suis dans ma période de longue durée de révision de mes chapitres avec les fautes atroces qu'il s'y trouve, je ne peux que corriger ces horreurs ! Bon eh bien je vous laisse tranquille, KISS !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Avengers Assemble !**

**Dans la Tour Stark, vers minuit et demi:**

Tony venait de rentrer à sa tour où sa Pepper chérie l'attendait, elle venait de lui donner la preuve que son prototype à énergie verte fonctionnait, et ça ravissait l'ingénieur. Il retira son armure et resta dans la Tour à prendre un apéro raté avec sa tendre, étant donné que M. Coulson était entré à ce moment là. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut informé qu'il devait venir pour être Avenger. Ah la blague. On lui avait dit qu'il ne convenait pas pourtant. Il avait sans doute rien compris comme il avait pas écouté, comme d'hab. Quand ça l'intéresse pas, le scientifique n'écoute pas. Simple comme concept. Mais pourtant personne ne comprenait semble-t-il. Il se posa sur son large canapé avec son verre à la main, trinquant dans l'air et alors qu'il allait boire, il vit qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se leva et posa son verre, quelque chose l'avait interpelé quand il avait regardé le Cube Cosmique. Il y avait une signature gamma bien particulière. Très faible. Il se lança alors à étudier les rayons gammas toute la soirée. Il se lassa vite mais il en savait suffisamment. Il alluma sa télévision et prit son verre mais lorsqu'il prit une gorgée et qu'il entendit la télévision, il recracha tout. C'était un certain Loki, un Asgardien, un dieu quoi, qui s'attaquait à la Terre. Tony posa vite son verre et se jeta sur son canapé, regardant la télévision avec attention. Il entendait que peu d'informations sur le dieu et il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Il alla sur sa tablette et chercha le nom qu'on lui avait donné: Loki. Il vit des légendes nordiques qui en parlaient comme un grand menteur, en qui on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance, et qui était le frère d'un certain Thor, un autre dieu. Tony trouva ça absurde et posa tout, restant perplexe, assis au fond de son canapé... C'était...

**A l'héliporteur du SHIELD:**

… Bizarre... Pourquoi un dieu s'attaquait-il à la planète Terre ? Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ça pour une grande figure comme lui. Et puis, pourquoi ce dieu là voudrait-il ça ? Avait-il des ennuis avec un humain, ce qui le pousserait à faire ça par la Destruction ? Fury ne comprenait rien mais il n'essaya pas de comprendre. Tous ses Avengers s'étaient réunis, enfin Natasha, Steve Rogers et Bruce Banner, mais il manquait Stark. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait encore celui-là ? Toujours à jouer au rebelle. Les dits Avengers se dirigèrent vers une salle particulière, où ils étaient en fait dans l'entre secrète de Fury, avec tous les panneaux de fonction. C'était incompréhensible, ce charabia de boutons et chiffres sans queue ni tête.

**Dans l'Espace, se dirigeant vers la Terre:**

Thor ne comprenait pas. Il était sûr d'avoir cassé le pont mais il se trouve que ce n'était pas le cas. Puisque le Bifrost fonctionnait. Thor se torturait l'esprit de questions sans rien trouver comme réponse à part que les sorciers d'Asgard avaient du le reconstruire magiquement. C'était la seule solution. Thor pensa tout de suite à Loki en pensant aux sorciers. Il revit en boucle l'image de son frère qui le fixait tristement avant de se lâcher dans le vide. C'était horrible. Il avait peur de ce qu'il voyait. Il avait mal au cœur, le cœur brisé. Il venait d'apprendre par le biais d'Heimdall que Loki avait fait du mal sur Midgard.

Thor tomba alors du ciel et atterrit sur une plateforme volante, un avion d'après ce que lui avait apprit Jane lors de sa première venue. Il sentit alors la présence de Loki dans cette plateforme. Il sauta dans le véhicule quand la porte s'ouvrit mais un homme en métal voulu l'empêcher de passer. Il le bouscula avec violence et attrapa violemment son frère par le cou avant de partir avec lui au loin. Il avait besoin de lui parler en face à face. Il jeta son frère au sol et se rapprocha de lui mais Loki ricanait avec méchanceté, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Thor eut très mal au cœur de voir que son frère se moquait de lui. Le dieu des malices se redressa en lui souriant. Il était si méprisant, ça ne ressemblait pas à son Loki, son amour, sa vie. C'était une copie, un mensonge, mais pas Loki. Impossible. Loki se rapprochait alors de Thor et il lui embrassa la joue, avec tendresse. Thor sourit mais lorsqu'il voulut prendre Loki dans ses bras, celui-ci lui planta son sceptre dans le ventre, avec méchanceté. Pas comme Loki, comme un autre. Thor se toucha le ventre, il saignait. Loki l'avait transpercé. Le dieu des malices se rapprocha et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres, y mettant toute la passion qu'il avait et fixa Thor de ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Loki... Pourquoi...?

- Thor, tu as toujours été stupide. Je voulais te montrer à quel point s'était absurde de croire que j'allais te suivre sur Asgard. C'est non. Cash. C'est clair, ça ? Maintenant, rentre chez-

- Loki ! Arrête ça ! Notre père-

- Non ! Ton père ! Je ne suis PAS ton FRERE ! C'est CLAIR ?! Ragea Loki.

- Mais... Loki... Avec tout ce qu'on a partagé, tu ne ressens rien...? Demanda le dieu du tonnerre, attristé.

- Non. Rien, tu comprend ça ? Dégage chez ton papa maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de te voir plus longtemps.

- Loki..._ pleura Thor, agenouillé devant son frère_. Aime moi !

- Pff !_ le gifle,_ Pars d'ici !

Thor tenta de retenir son frère mais son cœur était en morceaux. Et lui qui avait cru ce que Loki avait dit depuis le début et qui avait développé des sentiments pour son jeune frère, il se sentait manquant, en morceaux, même en cendres. Il ne sentait plus rien dans son cœur, sauf son cœur qui le faisait souffrir. Il était fou amoureux de Loki mais lui ne l'aimait pas et ça, ça faisait très mal. Loki se tourna alors vers son frère et se rapprocha de lui, comme attristé. Il le regarda avec compassion et partit temps que les autres Avengers ne l'avaient pas vu. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, le cœur en miettes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se mit auprès d'un arbre, pleurant un peu, ses yeux entre le vert et le bleu. Thor avait pleuré. En disant qu'il l'aimait. Et ça, c'était douloureux, putain. Mais pourquoi ça l'était ? Loki posa sa tête sur ses genoux et pleura quelques larmes. Il se souvenait alors de sa chute dans l'espace. Ça faisait peur et le dieu se redressa pour partir en courant, entendant des pas venir vers lui. C'étaient les Avengers. Il entendait des voix, celle de Stark et celle de Thor. Elles se disputaient. Loki se rapprochait en se cachant au fur et à mesure derrière des arbres pour remonter sur son rocher, regarder d'où venaient les cris. Il sourit en voyant que Tony était en colère et très moqueur. Les deux hommes se battirent ensemble et Loki en avait profité pour se cacher derrière le rocher et pleurer les larmes qu'il avait envie de faire sortir.

- Même les monstres peuvent pleuré, alors... Déplora Loki, en se mettant à sourire, même les monstres...

A cet instant, la dispute entre les deux Avengers fut stoppée par un Steven en colère. Loki avait regardé malgré ses yeux larmoyants et avait entrevu que Thor avait attaqué le Captain America. Loki s'était caché les yeux mais Tony était venu lui prendre méchamment le bras. Loki l'avait fixé avec ses petits yeux en larmes.

- Eh bien, vous regrettez ou quoi ? Se moqua le génie et Loki baissa la tête.

- Pas vraiment si vous saviez. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous dites ça.

- Vous pleurez.

- C'est faux. Mentit à la perfection le dieu.

- Eh bien alors quoi ? Pourquoi vos yeux brillent comme ça ?

- Je vous fait de l'effet à ce point, Stark ?

Tony eu peur et prit vite le bras du dieu en tournant la tête en un « non » catégorique. Il ne faisait pas d'effet à l'humain. Il se leva et suivit les Avengers qui l'emmenèrent vers le fameux héliporteur du SHIELD. Il aurait bien aimé visiter un peu mais des gardes surarmés le prirent par les deux bras et le menottèrent. Le dieu s'était laisser faire, imitant l'impuissance. Fury voulait tout de suite le mettre en condition dans sa nouvelle « maison » si on veut. Loki savait que les Avengers les surveillaient et il en profita pour avouer tous ses plans. Thor le fixait avec attention et Loki tourna la tête vers lui à la sortie du colonel et lui fit un sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main. Thor ne lui rendit pas et baissa la tête. Loki alla se terrer au fin fond de sa cage, pleurant comme un abruti, ce qu'il se sentait être à ce moment même. Thor dit tout ce qu'il savait à ses amis puis il rejoint le dieu dans sa cage, se mettant devant.

- Mon frère, là, je dois comprendre. T'es tu cogné la tête en tombant ? Demanda Thor, perplexe.

- Ah, je vois où tu veux en venir !_ rit de façon machiavélique, _Non sache que non. Et toi ? T'es tu foulé la cheville en venant jusqu'à moi ?

- Que prétend tu ? Que je ne voulais plus te voir et que c'est de ma faute si tu es tombé, c'est cela ?

- Tu es vraiment stupide. Bien sur que non ! Je voulais juste savoir si ça t'avait fait mal de venir pour me pourchasser ou si tu étais toujours sûr que je - tenais à toi ?

- Eh bien la deuxième. Tu n'es pas toi-même ! Je le sens Loki, parce que je t'aime et que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Ouvre les yeux !

- Ce sont les tiens qui ne se sont jamais ouverts, Thor. Moi, les miens se sont ouverts. Et j'ai mûri. Et ce n'est pas de voir tes larmes qui va me faire m'arrêter. Je suis ton Roi, Thor. Incline toi. C'est toit ce que j'ai envie de te dire. Pour moi, je t'ai assez parlé. Lança le dieu des malices en se retirant vers le bout de sa cage, souriant méchamment.

- Loki... Reviens avec moi...

- …

- Répond !

- Je t'ai dit que c'était tout. Au revoir.

- Loki, s'il-te-plait-

- AU REVOIR ! Hurla Loki, en colère.

Thor lança un regard noir à son petit frère qui ricana et qui lui montra la porte de sortie. Thor était furieux mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre cruel et il sortit sans discuter, ne disant à personne qu'il avait discuté avec Loki sinon ils lui auraient coupé la tête.

**Dans le labo de l'héliporteur:**

Tony était en train de faire de l'informatique avant qu'un certain Steven entre dans la pièce où il était seul avec Bruce, son nouveau pote. Celui-ci les disputa mais les deux hommes en jetèrent plein la tête de Fury pendant sa présence. Steve sorti de la pièce. Tony regarda Bruce et il tomba sur quelque chose. Un morceau du cube cosmique, infime, mais présent. Tony alerta Bruce qui s'occupa de l'examiner. Pendant ce temps, Tony devait aller voir Loki.

**Dans la salle de la cage de verre:**

Tony avait prit une chaise, il comptait rester longtemps. Il avait des tas de questions pour le dieu. Il la déplia devant la cage et frappa sur la vitre, voyant que le dieu se retourna vers lui juste après, il riait aux éclats, se moquant du dieu qui pleurait. Cette fois, il l'avait la preuve que Loki avait pleuré. Mais pourquoi pleurait-il ? Tony ne se gênait pas de demander ce genre de détails d'habitude mais il est vrai que ce n'était pas très sûr avec Loki. Mais il fallait qu'il sache.

- Pourquoi vous pleurez, Loki ?

- Bonjour, Stark. Vous avez dormi assez ? On dirait que vous dormez encore pour poser une question si absurde.

- Mais ça a son sens. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous pleurez. Expliquez vous. Lança le milliardaire en glissant sa main dans son paquet de bonbons à la violette et en tirant un de celui-ci pour le mettre dans sa large bouche grande ouverte.

- Je pleure pour les raisons qui moi seul me regarde. Vous vouliez quoi ?

- Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles, c'est vrai que ça m'intéresse pas votre vie. Comment avez vous dormit dans cette cage ?

- Pas. Je n'ai pas dormi.

- Pour quelle raison ? Questionna-t-il, en prenant un deuxième bonbon.

- Pour la raison qui me regarde. Autre chose ? Se lassait le dieu.

- Non. Juste te faire chier, si je peux me permettre de te tutoyer mais en fait, t'as pas ton avis à donner.

- Ah, tiens donc. Moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et vous vous permettez de vous inviter ici ? Ne serait-ce pas de l'abus de pouvoir temporaire, Stark ?

- Temporaire ?

- Oui parce que quand je serai dehors, c'est moi qui aurai le pouvoir. Et plus vous et votre stupide équipe.

Tony rit ouvertement, se moquant du dieu. Il se voyait sortir d'ici lui ? Mais il rêvait ou quoi ? Le dieu lança un regard incompréhensif à Tony qui releva son regard sur lui. Le dieu avait de grosses cernes, le teint bien pâle, l'air maigre et le visage affamé. Tony se tourna et prit un paquet avec un pain au chocolat dedans pour le passer au dieu par en dessous, là où il y avait la fente. Loki regarda avec méfiance Tony qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait le manger. Loki mangea avec crainte le pain au chocolat qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux semble-t-il. Tony sourit.

- Tu aime ?

- En effet, c'est très bon. Qu'est ce ?

- Un pain au chocolat. Je l'ai prit dans une boulangerie française du coin. Je t'en ramènerai si tu veux.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça, Stark ? Est ce que vous voudriez que je vous épargne ?

- C'est vrai que je tiens un minimum à ma vie mais ce n'était pas ça mon but. Tu fais ce que tu veux, chouchou.

- Chou quoi ?

- C'est un surnom qu'on donne aux gens qu'on aime bien. Je t'aime bien parce que tu n'es pas si cruel que ça encore à part les cent personnes que tu as tuées.

- Elles étaient moches.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Je sais bien, Stark, sinon vous seriez déjà mort.


	4. Aller-Retour vers la cage de verre

_Bonjour bonjour ! Ravie de vous revoir ! J'espère que vous aimez ma fic et que je ne suis pas trop ennuyeuse avec toutes mes histoires ! Aujourd'hui, je poste le chapitre 4 qui porte sur la relation entre Thor et Loki ;) j'espère ne pas vous décevoir auquel cas n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre de moi en review x). Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours, avec les histoires au lycée et tout, c'est pas facile de se trouver du temps libre mais bon, j'espère que ce ne sera que temporaire ! ^^ Le prochain chapitre que je posterai, ce sera samedi 14 Septembre, date de mon anniversaire. :) Ma meilleure amie vient de me lâcher, elle dit qu'elle supporte pas les Thorkis et que ça lui donne des malaises... -' Bon trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ à bientôt peut-être !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Aller - Retour vers la cage de verre**

**Dans la salle de la cage de verre:**

Tony venait à peine de partir avec un visage souriant. Loki n'y comprenait rien, qu'est ce qu'il voulait à la fin le milliardaire ? De l'amour ? De quoi ? Loki n'en savait rien et c'était assez horrible de se dire que le génie le draguait, c'était même dégueulasse pour le dieu qui était loin d'aimer ce genre d'homme, prétentieux, moche, mortel. Il ne valait pas son seul amour, il ne valait pas Thor. En parlant de Thor, le voilà qui entrait. Loki se releva brusquement et sourit à son frère. Il l'aimait mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de lui avouer et le forçait à être méchant avec lui, ce qui brisait le cœur du dieu des malices avec celui de son frère. Il se sentait désolé de tout ce qu'il disait, surtout qu'il ne le pensait pas la moindre seconde. Son frère s'approcha de la fameuse cage qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce et en caressa la vitre. Loki vint vers lui, posant sa main sur celle de Thor mais elles étaient séparées par la vitre. Loki baissa la tête, pleurant quelques larmes.

- Loki... Mon frère...

- Je ne- non oublie... Se stoppa Loki, il ne voulait pas encore faire une connerie qui lui ferait mal. Encore. Toujours.

- Comment ça, que voulais tu dire ? Que je n'étais pas ton frère, c'est ça... Déplora Thor, baissant la tête.

- Non- euh... Oui... Mais je ne le pensais pas... Quelqu'un parle à ma place...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Oh mais tu es vraiment c- non, je veux dire... Euh...

- Bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je m'en vais...

- Thor se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte mais Loki l'appela et Thor se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

- Thor... Attend...

- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- N- mais si ! Pleura Loki, tentant de se contrôler mais des mots qu'il ne pensait pas qui lui venaient comme ça.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Au revoir, mon frère. Dit Thor en sortant de la pièce en pleurant.

Mon dieu, Loki se sentait détruit. Il avait dit n'importe quoi et voilà donc le résultat. Thor avait pleuré. Sous ses yeux. Il était impuissant. Il s'écroula alors par terre, en proie à une crise cardiaque, due à sa maladie. Il appuya sur le bouton rouge que Fury lui avait donné en cas de besoin de quoi que ce soit et Fury entra et se précipita d'ouvrir la porte. Il se jeta sur Loki qui disparu et le vrai Loki le tua sur le coup. Quand des renforts vinrent dans le but de l'arrêter, il leur tira dessus, les larmes coulant. Thor. Il ne voulait pas. Non, il ne voulait plus tuer. Mais quelqu'un en lui ne lui laissait pas le choix. Faire du mal par la parole ou par la force physique ou mécanique ou encore magique. Faire du mal quoi. Rien que du mal, toujours du mal. Même à Thor. Tony entra dans la pièce suivit de Thor et Loki lâcha son sceptre au sol, pas pour se rendre mais parce qu'il aimait Thor et qu'il savait que si il avait toujours ce sceptre stupide dans la main, il tirerait sur quiconque bougerait, aussi bien Thor que Tony.

Loki ferma les yeux et se laissa enlacer par Thor. Celui-ci lui glissa des mots d'amour dans l'oreille et ceux-ci raisonnèrent dans tout son organisme et toute son âme. Il sourit et Tony lui rendit, mais là, le sceptre de Loki lui revint dans la main et il transperça Thor en pleurant. Thor se recula, complètement anéanti par le geste de son frère. Loki s'en voulu et se remit dans la cage, soignant au passage Nick Fury puis fit apparaitre un clone de lui qui appuya sur le bouton rouge et la cage tomba avec Loki à l'intérieur. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il se verrait bien mourir en s'écrasant au sol lourdement dans sa prison de l'éternel. Thor tomba au sol, se vidant de son sang et Tony l'emmena vers une infirmerie pour le soigner. Il fut entièrement soigné et remit sur pieds. Tony était seul avec lui dans la grande pièce blanche. Il était sur une chaise, dans l'ombre, près de Thor. Celui-ci jeta un œil sur lui:

- Tu es resté ici avec moi, ami Stark ?

- Oui, mon grand. Tu te sens mieux ? Ton frère ne t'a pas raté, tu sais...

- Mm... Si on pouvait éviter de parler de lui, s'il-te-plait, ça m'arrangerait... Se plaignit le dieu en regardant par la fenêtre, caressant la vitre.

_- s'assoit à coté du dieu, posant sa main sur son épaule,_ Écoutes... Je me doute bien du mal que ça te fais mais ton frère est en vie... Je le sens... Dans mon cœur...

Son cœur ! Thor avait-il bien entendu ?! Thor fixa soudainement Tony, ahuri et se redressa brusquement de son lit. Tony le regarda perplexe.

- Attend ! Tu l'aimes ?! Cria Thor, prenant son marteau.

Oui et alors ? Ça ne change rien, il est célibataire._ haussant les épaules,_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Thor. Avoua le génie.

- Tu ne- Non, quoi ! Non ! Je suis son frère et je le protège ! Il doit trouver une femme ! Pas un mari, ami Stark, non ! S'affola le dieu, sentant son cœur battre à 200 à l'heure.

- Ne me dis pas que-

- Que ?! Hurla le dieu, enflammé par cette révélation.

- Que tu l'... l'aimes...

- Eh bien oui ! Euh, je veux dire non, mais je dois le protéger ! Rectifia Thor, rougissant.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, ah eh bien je comprend tout maintenant ! Tu es simplement jaloux parce qu'il m'aime et que toi, il te hait ! Mais fais toi une raison, tu ne pourras pas nous empêcher d'être ensemble ! T'as entendu ?! Tu ne pourras pas ! Rétorqua le milliardaire en sortant de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte.

Thor regarda son marteau et le posa sur le fauteuil sur lequel Tony était. Il le détestait, à partir de là. Il le haïssait même ! Comment pouvait-il aimer son frère ?!

**Dans la salle de la cage de verre, à présent absente:**

Mais comment pouvait-il aimer son propre frère quoi ?! Non mais franchement, c'était dégueulasse, le milliardaire s'était assis dans l'espace où auparavant il y avait la cage de Loki avec le dieu de son cœur dedans. Mais il ne voyait plus que du noir, plus de couleurs, plus rien. Que du terne, de l'incolore, aucun sens n'avait cette vision de la vie. Il était fou amoureux de Loki, il le savait. Mais comment expliquer à Thor que ça ne se faisait pas d'aimer son frère ? Que c'était pas autorisé, pas légitime ? Il était tellement blond qu'il ne comprendrait pas. C'est là que Steven entra dans la pièce et vint près de Tony. Il s'assit à ses cotés et lui caressa l'épaule.

- Ça va aller, Tony ? Tu sembles... mal à l'aise... S'inquiéta le soldat.

- Mm, non ça va, t'en fais pas, rien de bien grave.

- Explications ?

- Je viens d'apprendre que Thor aime Loki...

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire, Tony ? Tant qu'ils sont heureux après...

- Mais... Voilà, Steve, le soucis, c'est que moi aussi...

- Toi aussi quoi ?

- Moi aussi j'aime Loki... Pleura Tony, que Steve serra contre lui pour le consoler.

- Aïe... Je suis désolé... Si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas... Fit Steve, se relevant et dirigeant à présent vers la porte mais Tony lui retint la main.

- Reste... J'ai besoin de ton soutient, Steve...

- Je comprends._ s'asseyant de nouveau aux cotés de Tony,_ Alors je t'écoute. Parle moi.

- Eh bien tu vois […]

**Du coté de Loki, sur la terre ferme:**

Loki se sentait seul maintenant. Il était seul, au milieu d'une prairie sans importance, regardant au ciel, paralysé. Sa colonne s'était brisée au contact du sol. Loki aurait presque imploré Odin de lui permettre de bouger mais question d'honneur, il ne le ferait pas, ce serait donner trop d'importance à son abruti de faux père.

Il bougea une main, pour prendre son sceptre puis tenta de se relever mais sans résultat. Il retomba de façon encore plus douloureuse que lors du choc d'il y a 20 minutes environ. Il vit alors un homme se diriger vers lui, une hache à la main. C'était la fin. Les médias avaient envoyé sa photo dans le monde entier, l'homme allait le reconnaître sans aucun doute et il lui ferait éclater la tête ou au minimum la séparer du reste du corps.

Cet homme le reconnu et appela le SHIELD au lieu de le tuer. Le SHIELD était alors en route pour le récupérer pendant que l'homme mettait la hache en dessous de la tête du dieu:

- Si vous bougez, je vous tue ! Criait l'homme, stressé, ça se voyait.

- Si je pouvais-

- Taisez vous ou je vous tue !

- En fait, j'ai le droit de-

- Chut

- … Quoi ? Finit sa phrase le dieu.

- Taisez vous ! Cria plus fort l'homme alors que l'héliporteur attendait au dessus d'eux et que Natasha le prit avec violence.

- Merci monsieur de nous l'avoir retrouvé. Remercia-t-elle le paysan en prenant non délicatement le dieu en morceaux.

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Hurla-t-il, sa colonne lui faisait encore plus mal, maintenant.

- Oups petit dieu, qu'est ce que vous avez ? _le questionna-t-elle, inquiétée par ce hurlement à la mort et les larmes du dieu. Le dieu ne put même pas répondre tant la douleur était atroce. Elle serra le dieu contre elle et ordonna aux autres de les remonter._ Tenez bon, Loki, on va vous sortir de là. Votre colonne est seulement cassée, vous vous remettrez peut-être. Le rassura-t-elle à sa manière puis elle l'emmena en salle d'infirmerie.

Le dieu y resta 3 semaines, malgré le fait qu'il se soignait par magie en plus des soins apportés par les infirmiers. Son cas était grave. Thor vint le voir, un soir, où il se sentait seul et s'ennuyait:

- Bonsoir mon frère... Tu t'es rétabli ?

- Plus ou moins... Et toi, tu vas bien, mon frère ?

Thor hocha la tête en se rapprochant de son frère. Il avait été touché d'entendre Loki dire « mon frère » si naturellement, sans se rattraper mais du premier coup. Ça avait apaisé le cœur en furie de Thor. Il s'assit à coté de son cher petit frère qui était comme mourant dans son lit d'hôpital. Il ne bougeait pas, était très pâle, était mince, comme un légume, ce qu'il avait des chances d'être pour le reste de sa vie, malheureusement. Le prince caressa la joue du dieu des malices qui lui sourit, tendrement et non méchamment pour une fois. C'était fou le bien que ça lui faisait.

- Es tu malade ? S'inquiéta Thor.

- Non, je suis moi-même... C'est l'autre qui est malade...

- C'est à dire ?

- Moi je suis amoureux d'un homme beau, grand et très bête des fois mais lui, celui qui se sert de moi, il le hait... Et ça me blesse, me tue... Avoua Loki.

- Je ne comprends pas Loki, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Thor en le regardant de façon interrogative et Loki se mit à sourire.

_- Rit ouvertement_, Mais, tu es bien blond quand même ! Caressant la joue de son frère, souriant avec amour, Contente toi de m'embrasser et tais toi, idiot. Dit Loki en souriant

Thor se rapprocha doucement des lèvres de son frère, et quand elles se touchèrent presque, Thor donna un vif baiser à son frère qui fut surprit mais il l'apprécia énormément.


	5. Ils se sont embrassés !

_Bonjour ! Ravie de vous revoir ! Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ! Je viens d'avoir 15 ans ! Hourra ! C'est votre cadeau ce chapitre ! Je l'aime beaucoup, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! Une petite review à la fin, svp ? Parce que c'est vrai que je sais pas trop si vous aimez donc dites moi tout, surtout ! Je n'aurais pas beaucoup le temps encore une fois et j'essaierai de poster la suite samedi, en supposant que j'y arrive ! ^^ bon eh bien je vous laisse lire ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Ils se sont embrassés !**

**Derrière la porte de la pièce, ayant vu le couple se donner un baiser:**

Steve n'en revenait pas. Les deux frères venaient de se donner un baiser sous ses propres yeux. C'étaient assez dégoutant mais pas dans le cas dans lequel le Captain l'avait prit. En voyant ça, il avait inconsciemment pensé à Tony. Il voulait tant malgré lui qu'il lui arrive la même chose avec le milliardaire mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il était tout le contraire de ce que le milliardaire philantrope aimait, il était tout le contraire de Loki, pour être plus clair. Il regrettait tant le fait de ne pas être méchant, stupide, borné, prétentieux et surtout beau comme Loki. Brun, avec de beaux yeux verts. Loki était beau, même très beau et Steve n'était qu'un simple humain sans importance quelconque. C'était horriblement frustrant pour Steven de s'imaginer Loki en train de... de jouer avec Tony, on va dire, mais il savait que le philantrope en rêvait.

Il s'avançait alors dans le long couloir sombre de l'héliporteur, n'allumant volontairement aucune lumière. Il voulait rester dans le vague, le flou, son état d'esprit actuel en fait. Il doutait de ses sentiments mais il était sûr de ne pas être indifférent face à Tony. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien et c'est ça qui posait problème. Il allait alors vers la grande pièce de la cage de verre où une nouvelle avait été construite pour de nouveau acceuillir Loki dedans. Steven s'en approcha et vit une ombre se rapprocher, et se recula brusquement, se bloquant contre le mur de derrière. Il avait été surprit à roder ici, c'était interdit.

Le Captain se raidit mais ce n'était que Tony, qui venait pour faire la même chose que lui, supposait-il, soit admirer la nouvelle cage. Tony se mit vers Steve et le fixa, perplexe. Steve passa la main derrière sa nuque, souriant naïvement:

- Je... Je... Euh, tu m'as surprit...

_- sourit,_ Vraiment ? Demanda Tony, amusé par la situation.

_- rit,_ Oui, c'est vrai que ça m'a surpris... _tout bas puis se tourne vers Tony,_ Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je venais te voir._ s'asseoit près de la cage,_ Il me manque, j'avais besoin de ton réconfort.

- Mm... A ce propos, je... J'ai été témoin d'une scène, Tony... Que tu devrais pas aimer...

_- se tournant vers son ami, _Je t'écoute, Steve.

- Tony... Loki a embrassé... Thor...

_- les larmes coulent sous le choc de la phrase,_ …

- Je suis désolé, Tony... Je sais que tu l'aimais...

- Mais je l'aime toujours, Steve... Et puis, je vais me coucher._ se lève et se dirige vers la sortie_

- Bonne nuit, Tony... chuchota Steve sans obtenir de réponse.

Steve se leva pour partir dans sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un venir. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le dieu des malices qui l'empêchait de passer. Il se recula, voyant le dieu en parfaite santé mais avec les yeux bleus comme la mer. Le dieu s'avança en ricanant et ferma la porte à clef.

Steve regardait le dieu avec stupéfaction. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du dieu. Loki se rapprochait alors du Captain qui s'était coincé, adossé contre la vitre de la cage de verre. Le dieu passa ses deux bras de façon à entourer Steven, de façon à l'empêcher de bouger. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire sadique.

- A qui veux tu faire du mal, aujourd'hui, mon petit Steven ? Lui lança-t-il, ricanant.

- STARK ! TONY ! AIDE MOI ! Hurla Steven et Loki ricana.

- C'est donc à lui que tu veux faire du mal ?

- Non ! Non, Loki pitié !

- Pas de pitié chez les Jotuns, Steven.

C'était là que Tony entra et que Loki, vicieux, embrassa Steve. Tony parut choqué et partit en pleurant dans sa chambre. Steve repoussa Loki, malgré le fait qu'il avait apprécié ce baiser, puis courut à la suite de Tony.

**Dans la chambre de Tony:**

Steve avait suivi Tony, mais celui-ci avait fermé la porte à clef, sous le coup de la colère. Steve donna trois coups dessus:

- Tony ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il m'a forcé !

- Alors ?! T'as aimé ?! Et moi qui croyait que tu m'aimais ! Je te retrouve là bas à embrasser mon ex amant ! Tu n'as fais que de me mentir ! Vas y, dis, t'as aimé ?! C'était sympa ?! Pleura Tony de l'intérieur, enragé à l'encontre du Captain.

- Disons que ce n'était pas désagréable mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, ok ?! Sors maintenant Tony, tout ça, c'est du faux ! C'est du mensonge, c'est de la magie, c'est de l'illusion ! Je t'aime, Tony ! Cria Steve en pleurant un peu et Tony lui ouvrit.

- Ah tu m'aime ?

- Bien sûr ! Je t'aime, si tu savais à quel point ! Te perdre serait la pire chose qu'il ne me serais jamais arrivée dans ma vie mais bon fais comme bon te semble, après tout, tu es le seul maître de tes choix... Déplora le super soldat en se retournant mais Tony le tourna vers lui et lui donna un baiser amoureux en tirant Steve dans sa chambre et fermant la porte à clef.

**Dans la cage de verre, le lendemain matin:**

Loki avait été ramené dans cette cage stupide et ça l'énervait. Il sentait qu'il faiblissait depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs mais il n'avait encore jamais été aussi faible que ce matin là. Il était là, couché, dos contre le sol, à ne pas pouvoir bouger tant la souffrance était atroce, ayant peur de plus de casser un os ou de s'arracher un muscle en se redressant avec trop de rapidité. Il n'avait pas mangé ce matin, ce qui faisait que sa santé n'allait encore pas mieux. Il se sentait vide de force, ce qu'il avait envie de dormir. Alors qu'il voulait se reposer, qu'il avait même fermé les yeux et commençait à inspirer profondément, c'est Natasha qui entra dans la pièce et qui frappa fortement contre la vitre, qui commença alors à descendre un peu mais pour vite se stabiliser. Loki s'était brusquement redressé, grâce à ça, il souffrait énormément au niveau de l'estomac. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un regard de haine, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous jouez les cupidons, maintenant ? J'ai appris pour votre petit tour hier.

- Mon petit tour ? Je dirai plutôt que c'était un petit jeu, mademoiselle Romanoff. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? La questionna le dieu en se recoiffant à l'aide de ce qu'il avait, c'est à dire ses doigts.

- Je voudrais juste savoir si c'était dans le but de les rapprocher.

- Absolument pas, c'est eux qui ont fait ça, moi je voulais qu'ils s'entre tuent. Et que voulez vous dire par « rapprocher » ?

- Eh bien vous voyez, euh, suite à votre petit tour-

- Jeu.

- Bon comme vous voulez, eh bien ils se sont disputés une minute avant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Stark, vous me suivez ? Reprit-elle et le dieu la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Il avait peur d'avoir compris.

- Je m'exaspère de penser que je vous suis. Je n'ai rien entendu pourtant.

- Vous êtes trop loin, je voulais vous demander si je pouvais dormir ici ce soir.

- Comment ça ici ? S'inquiéta le dieu des malices en stoppant tout geste suite à cette phrase, même arrêtant de se brosser les cheveux de ses doigts en laissant ceux-ci dans sa belle chevelure noire ében.

- Pas dans votre cage, non. Juste là où je me trouve.

- Dans quel but ? Celui de m'empêcher de dormir à cause de votre présence pesante sur mon esprit léger ? Non, Romanoff, hors de question. Nia clairement Loki, recommençant enfin à se coiffer tout en ayant baisser la tête pour ne pas la regarder.

- Et si je vous fait sortir en échange de cela ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide. Donc non. Ricana Loki, sachant très bien que la jeune femme se moquait de lui, elle n'allait sûrement pas le faire sortir, ce serait trop risqué.

Natasha prit alors les clefs qu'il y avait sur le bureau de Fury, non loin de la cage et les lança à Loki par le biais de la fente. Loki attrapa les clefs et les fixa. Tout était informatisé. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose question informatique. Elle le regarda de façon plus insistante et croisa les bras autour de sa forte poitrine. Il la regarda aussi, un sourire désagréable au visage qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Loki ricana en cassant les clefs au sol et la fixant de nouveau.

- Cette fois, je ne vous comprend pas, dieu des connards. Je vous offre votre ticket de sortie et vous, vous le-

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, misérable humaine. Si j'avais voulu sortir, je serais déjà loin de vous et de votre stupide machine volante._ ricane,_ D'ailleurs, d'ici peu, je serai loin de vous, puisque je ne me laisserai pas plonger dans l'océan - Comment vous l'appelez ? - L'Atlantique ?

- Que voulez vous dire par là ?

- Mes amis arrivent. Et je m'en vais avec eux.

Alors que le dieu du chaos avait seulement fini de prononcer ces mots, une bombe explosa non loin d'eux et cela fit trembler toute la pièce. Natasha se tourna brutalement vers Loki, qui ricanait avec moquerie. Elle lui lança un regard noir accompagné d'un: « Vous, vous êtes morts quand je reviens ! » méchant puis elle sortit en vitesse pour retrouver avec elle Œil-de-Faucon qui tirait des flèches sur des personnes, ou plutôt des cobayes, qui attaquaient. Elle sortit son pistolet et tira dans la tête d'un d'entre eux mais tous les autres se jetaient sur eux. Heureusement, ils furent vite rejoint par les autres Avengers, dont Tony, qui lui, partit dans la salle de la cage de verre pour surveiller à ce que Loki ne s'échappe pas. Mais trop tard. Quand Tony entra dans la pièce, le dieu venait de tuer 5 agents du SHIELD. Tony se rapprocha de son ex amour et lui tira un unirayon esquivé de justesse par le dieu qui tourna son mauvais regard vers lui. Il sourit mesquinement au milliardaire qui préparait un second unirayon.

- Tiens ! Stark ! Vous tombez à pic ! Cria le dieu en tuant un autre agent, le corps de celui-ci tombant au sol et Loki ayant le cœur du cadavre dans sa main.

- Lâche ça ! Et moi qui croyait que nos sentiments étaient réciproques, je vois que je m'étais bien tromper sur ton cas, sale merde ! Lui hurla Tony en tirant son unirayon alors que Loki amena devant le tir un agent du SHIELD qui fut grillé au contact mais Loki fut envoyé dans le mur avec le rayon une fois que celui-ci avait réduit en cendres l'agent.

- Vous croyiez quoi ?_ ricanant, ayant à peine une ouverture sur le crâne une fois que la nuée de poussière avait disparue, ce qui étonna dans le mauvais sens Iron Man,_ Que vous alliez me tuer avec ça ? Mais vous m'avez vu ?! Je suis un dieu !

Tony regarda méchamment Loki mais celui-ci lui tira dessus avec son sceptre, heureusement qu'il était arrivé à esquiver de justesse. Le tir avait percé le mur, ce qui donnait une idée malicieuse à notre Tony Stark. Il s'approcha de Loki et les deux hommes se battirent à la main, aux pieds, et tout ce qui va avec le corps sauf au moment où Loki repoussa Tony et qu'il lui tira dessus avec son sceptre, et Tony tomba en dehors de l'héliporteur, par un morceau de mur désormais cassé.

Le dieu des malices sorti alors vite de la pièce mais tomba sur Barton et Romanoff, tous deux prêts à lui tirer en plein dessus, l'un avec son arc et l'autre avec son pistolet. Le dieu ricana une fois que les deux armes avaient touché son front, se moquant des deux personnes. Lorsque les deux amis tirèrent, ils s'étaient en fait entre tués. Natasha avait tiré dans le bras de Clint et Clint dans la jambe de Natasha. Les deux Avengers regardèrent autour d'eux si ils ne voyaient pas le dieu mais il y avait trop de fumée, c'était même impossible de respirer. Les deux personnes partirent vite vers les bureaux de Fury mais ceux-ci étaient attaqués et les moteurs 1, 5 et 2 ne répondaient plus, ce qui faisait que l'héliporteur tombait du ciel.

Thor et Captain, accompagnés d'un Bruce très silencieux, les rejoignirent dans cette pièce, qui était attaquée par les sbires de Loki. Mais pas de Loki en vue. Fury activa toutes les caméras qui marchaient encore, ainsi que la lumière étant donné qu'il était tôt et qu'il faisait encore noir dehors. Tout s'alluma et ils pouvaient enfin se battre en sachant où ils frappaient. Les sbires mourraient un par un, ou plutôt 5 par 5, étant donné que les 5 héros en tuaient un chacun.

Soudainement, Thor s'approcha de Fury et regarda son écran. Celui-ci indiquait que Loki n'était pas loin du tout de là où ils se trouvaient et là, tous les moteurs, tous les ordis, toutes les caméras, toutes les lumières, s'éteignirent simultanément. Il y avait de la fumée partout. Soudain, une lumière bleue illuminait devant tous les agents présents ainsi que les Avengers le visage de Loki, qui ricanait.

Natasha mit un petit coup de coude à Thor qui s'avançait à petits pas vers Loki qui le regardait avec haine.

- Tu m'aime, Loki ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet, tout en continuant de s'en approcher.

Loki frappa alors de son sceptre au sol, ce qui fendit alors le sol de l'héliporteur. Une grande lumière blanche aveugla tout le monde et ils tombèrent tous dans le coma.

L'héliporteur plongea près de 20 minutes après, sous un immense et épais brouillard, dans l'océan Atlantique. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Loki n'était pas dedans. Ni les Avengers, d'après les scientifiques. En effet, les Avengers et Fury étaient partis dans un avion vers l'Amérique. New York, de manière plus précise. Ils devaient arrêter Loki avant qu'il ne prenne possession du monde, ce qu'il devait déjà tenté de faire au moment où eux étaient encore en direction des Etats Unis.

**A New York, pendant ce temps:**

Loki admirait son oeuvre. Il était en train de tout détruire et les Avengers n'étaient pas là, il pouvait être fier de son coup. Il avait réussi sa mission mais il restait encore quelques détails. Il fallait attendre que les quelques humains qui restaient soient tués, la preuve que les Avengers étaient morts, et la couronne placée sur sa tête. Ca ne prendrait pas très longtemps mais Loki avait déjà hâte de ce grand jour.

Alors que tout était presque détruit, le dieu aperçut alors son frère et ses amis Avengers derrière lui. Il se tourna tout doucement, les fixant puis ricanant. Il sortit alors son sceptre et vit que Tony s'était posé derrière lui.

Mon amour, eh oui, je suis en vie. Lui lança Tony, puis le dieu des malices se tourna vers lui mais Tony lui sauta à la gorge. Loki devenait bleu mais il repoussa de son regard vert malicieux le philanthrope qui se recula, connaissant ce regard méchant par cœur. Loki allait lui faire du mal. Tout était presque détruit, donc tous les Avengers sauf Thor se lancèrent vers les ennemis pour les tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Thor regarda son frère, qui était plus haut que lui.

- Loki ! Arrête ! Regarde ce que tu as fais ! Lui hurla Thor, sous le choc de savoir que c'était bien Loki qui avait fait tout ça.

- Et alors ? C'est ma volonté Thor ! Je vais te tuer toi aussi, je serai mieux dans ma vie après ça !

- Au contraire, Loki, tu te sentiras coupable. Tu seras loin d'être mieux. Tu m'aime Loki ! Je le lis sur ton regard !

- Arrête Thor, tu me fais pitié ! Ricana Loki en sautant de sa position pour atterrir sur son frère et le transpercer une nouvelle fois de son sceptre, mais cette fois-ci, tout en tirant de l'énergie une fois l'avoir transpercé.

Thor se recroquevilla, souffrant le martyr. Loki lui balança un grand coup de sceptre dans la tête, ce qui fit chuter Thor du haut de l'immeuble, sans Mjöllnir. Loki regarda alors comment avait atterri son frère qu'il haïssait tant, mais celui-ci fut interrompu par un coup de bouclier dans la figure, de la part de Captain America. Le dieu se tourna vers lui, lui envoyant un sourire mauvais, comme à son habitude.

- Reprend toi, Loki ! Tu fais n'importe quoi sous le contrôle d'un autre ! Réveille toi ! Tu es en train de détruire une race entière !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait avec moi ?! On a tué tous les Géants ! Il ne reste que moi ! MOI !

- Loki... Les mortels ne t'ont rien fait !

- Peu m'importe !

- Ouvre les yeux ! Tu es en train de tout détruire ! Insista Steve mais cette fois-ci, Loki lâcha un rire fou.

- Mais j'aime détruire. Et puis, c'est à vous de les ouvrir vos yeux ! C'était bidon toute cette histoire de possession ! Je suis moi même ! J'aime détruire !

Steve regarda avec exaspération le dieu qui avait bel et bien ses beaux yeux verts, comme quand il est lui-même. C'était ça qui faisait peur à Steve, justement, c'était le fait que de lui-même il pouvait faire ça. Captain America se vit obligé de tuer Loki. Il tira son bouclier au visage du dieu qui tomba du bâtiment pour s'accrocher finalement à un vaisseau d'un de ses sbires. Il se lança alors sur le toit d'un immeuble proche en faisant une roulade gracieuse pour se remettre debout, tombant malheureusement face à Hulk, qui était de très mauvaise humeur. Il se fit alors projeter dans le mur de l'immeuble d'en face et Hulk le brandit d'une seule main pour le monter vers la Tour Stark.

Il le posa, plutôt le balança, contre le sol pour lui parler.

- Petit dieu. Toi avoir tué humain. Moi vouloir tuer Loki.

- Ow ! On se calme, d'accord ? Je suis possédé je te rappelle. Moi j'ai rien fais ! Mentit Loki à la perfection.

- Toi possédé ?

- Oui Hulk. Possédé. Comme une marionnette dont quelqu'un dans l'ombre tire les ficelles.

- ?

- Tu vois, les marionnettes ?

- ?

- Bon laisse tomber... Quoi qu'il en soit, comme Loki n'est pas Loki, tu n'as pas le droit de tuer Loki.

- Si.

- Non ! Paniqua Loki, c'était la fin. Il ne pourrait rien contre Hulk et il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que si ce monstre le touchait, il se vengerait.

C'était à cet instant qu'Iron Man entra dans la pièce, et que Loki le fixa. Hulk se jeta sur l'inattention du dieu pour l'utiliser comme hochet. Loki était au sol, sous le choc, couinant. Tony s'en approcha en ricanant. Loki le fixa d'un regard mauvais et alluma ensuite Tony. Il le tabassait et quand Tony fut dans le même état que lui, les deux se battirent au sol.

Natasha se battait contre des sbires mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Elle était aidée des Avengers qui ne s'occupaient pas de Loki, soient Thor, Captain, Œil-de-Faucon, et Hulk maintenant, il venait à peine d'arriver. Tony était donc seul en haut face à l'autre taré, et ça ne rassurait personne. Même pas Thor, c'est pour dire.

Mais il fallait refermer le portail. Thor monta vers le sceptre, sachant que celui-ci fermerait le portail, et le ferma. Tous les monstres disparurent en cendres. Maintenant, il fallait s'occuper de Loki. Tous les Avengers allèrent dans l'étage 32 de la Tour, soit, le plus haut, et joignirent Tony en face de Loki qui ricanait. Il n'avait pas son sceptre, il avait du oublié ce léger détail. Il regarda sa main puis lança un regard méchant vers les Avengers en face de lui.

Il utilisa un peu de magie et son sceptre réapparut dans sa main. Il tira sur Natasha et Clint, qui finirent inconscients, en sang, encastrés dans le mur de derrière eux. Thor se jeta vers son frère mais celui-ci s'était caché dans le coin, ayant mit un clone.

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies tes pouvoirs, Loki ?! Lui hurla le dieu du tonnerre.

- Chuut... _faisant apparaître un bâillon sur la bouche de Thor,_ Ne dis rien, mon frère. Ricana Loki en revenant devant les autres Avengers, qui ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre à part sauter dans le tas.

Hulk se lança sur le dieu qui esquiva, ce qui fit que le colossal Hulk tomba de la tour. Loki ricana et évita un coup lancé par Tony. Un peu de souplesse suffisait. Tony se lança à l'assaut du dieu qui fit apparaître un gros cobra devant lui, ce qui fit vite reculer le milliardaire, effrayé. Le cobra montra alors ses dents jaunes de poison et tenta alors de mordre Tony mais celui-ci lui écrasa la tête avec son pied à cause de la peur.

Loki invoqua 5 autres serpents un peu plus gros, soit 5/6 mètres de long et 1 mètre de large devant les deux hommes. Captain esquiva les dents des serpents alors que Tony reculait de peur. Steve se rapprocha alors du dieu et lui envoya un coup de poing que Loki arrêta net, tordant doucement la main gauche de Steve qui hurlait à la mort.

Tony se jeta sur Loki qui ne l'avait pas vu venir et qui perdit l'équilibre pour s'étaler au sol, souffrant soudainement atrocement de la colonne. Il venait peut-être de se la briser. Mais aussitôt, il se redressa en pleine forme, sa magie venait de le soigner entièrement.

C'était à cet instant que Fury entra avec des gardes du Cosmos qui attrapèrent Loki avec violence, puisque celui-ci se débattait, même très puissamment, utilisant même de sa magie mais les gardes le calmant avec un poison extrêmement douloureux, surtout pour les Jotunns bien évidemment. Loki se recroquevilla en étant tenu et se figea, les yeux pleurant des larmes noires. Tony fronça les sourcils en s'approchant du dieu et lui mettant une grande gifle, mais le dieu, malgré le poison, trouva le moyen de lui rendre. Loki fut emmené par les gardes vers le nouvel héliporteur du SHIELD, encore plus beau, encore plus grand, encore plus tout. Les gardes montrèrent Loki enchaîné à tous les agents qui lui mirent une baffe chacun. Loki avait la joue en sang. Il fut emmené ensuite dans la cage de verre qui ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir et le verre était impénétrable. Loki fut mit à l'intérieur. Il n'en ressortirait jamais. Jamais.

**Dans la salle de la cage suprême:**

Tony devait s'expliquer avec Loki, c'était nécessaire. Il s'approcha alors de la cage qui l'électrocuterait si il était trop près de la vitre. Il posa tout de même sa main dans un bandage, soit sa main droite, sur la vitre, regardant Loki avec compassion. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur celle de Stark. Il lui lança un sourire amical auquel Tony répondit.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène, Stark ? Demanda Loki, c'était bien la première fois qu'il vouvoyait Tony, ça flattait le génie.

- Tu sais, le néo-gothique, on pourrait devenir amis.

- Non, pas si tu m'appelle comme ça.

- De même pour toi. On va faire un marché. Tu m'appelle Tony-

- Anthony.

- Bon si tu veux et moi j'arrête de t'appeler n'importe comment. On fait comme ça ?

_- long moment de silence, regardant Tony dans les yeux puis souriant,_ On fait comme ça.

_- lui rend son sourire,_ Cool. Tu aime le rock ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Anthony.

- C'est un style de musique. Tu connais pas ?

- Non... Mais je n'aime pas la musique, j'aime lire.

- Tu veux bien me lire quelque chose alors ?

- Oui, enfin, ça dépend de ce que c'est que tu veux que je te lise. Moi les trucs de zombies, c'est pas trop mon genre... Moi c'est plus romantisme, passion, et éducatif ainsi que culturel.

- Ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours avec toi... _grimace,_ Bon eh bien, t'as quoi dans ta cage comme bouquin ?

- Bah... Question stupide, Anthony, qui mettrait des livres dans une prison réservée aux gros malades comme moi ?_ sourit,_ Mais tu peux m'en ramener, j'en suis sûr.

- Alors là !_ rit,_ Je ferai rien pour toi, vieux !

- Oh quelle dommage, j'aurais pu te lire un bon livre en plus... Misère, et puis tant pis.

_- soupire,_ Tu fais chier... J'y vais...

Loki sourit et s'assit dans un coin de sa cage, attendant le retour du philanthrope. Il était désormais seul. Il se terrait désormais dans ses vieux souvenirs. Il se rappelait de sa jeunesse, son enfance, avec Thor qu'il appréciait à l'époque. Il se rappelait. Leur jeu, leur amitié, leur amour même. Il avait tant changé depuis. Plus rien n'était pareil sauf Thor. Loki avait changé depuis qu'il avait appris sa nature de Jotunn et son affection aussi avait été transformée en haine pure. Il s'en voulait d'être si dur avec son frère. Il pleura quelques larmes, n'en pouvant plus d'être qui il était. Il voulait être Loki, le petit Loki, le gentil pas le tueur, l'inconscient, le malade de Loki. Il baissa alors la tête et la posa entre ses deux genoux pour pleurer. Doucement, pleurer, toujours pleurer, à jamais pleurer. Il avait besoin de larmes pour ressentir le mal qu'il venait de faire aux Avengers et à Midgard pour des choses dont ils ne sont même pas coupables. Il regarda alors ses doigts fins se faire recouvrir de larmes rouges. ROUGES ! Il se redressa vite et se regarda dans le miroir et, alors qu'il vit des larmes de sang, il perdit connaissance.


	6. Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Tony Stark

_Saluuut ! Ça va ? Je pose aujourd'hui mon chapitre 6, en avance je sais, mais je me suis dépêchée et en plus, il faut que je laisse du suspense ! Sinon, c'est pas drôleuh ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez en tout cas. ^^ Kiss ! Et une petit review ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Tony Stark**

**Dans le salon de l'héliporteur, à 15 heures 32 le lendemain:**

Tony était vieux maintenant. Il venait juste d'avoir 43 ans. Il était en cet instant silencieux tout seul dans le salon de l'héliporteur, trinquant à sa santé, avec des amis imaginaires qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir, en fait. Tous lui faisaient la tête depuis qu'il avait été vers Loki pour que celui-ci lui lise une histoire, la veille au soir, tant que Steve l'avait plaqué, pensant qu'il le draguait, ce qui était totalement faux. Mais il est vrai que ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça d'avoir la compagnie de quelqu'un, Loki ou pas. Tony était assis sur son canapé favori, le fauteuil noir en velours, et buvait, buvait, et buvait encore, jusqu'à en être à moitié endormi contre le dossier du fauteuil très confortable. Le soleil passait ses rayons d'or à travers les fenêtres, éblouissant un visage familier, celui de Loki, qui était devant lui, mais translucide pourtant. Était-ce une hallucination ?

Tony se redressa brusquement et regarda attentivement le dieu qui lui souriait, le coude appuyé contre la table du mini-bar, le fixant, souriant avec gentillesse.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Stark. Fit le dieu en se servant de l'alcool fort comme Tony avait inconsciemment laissé la bouteille sortie sur le petit meuble de marbre et de bois. Il prit un verre et se servit largement assez.

- Merci Loki, tu es bien le seul à me l'avoir fêté aujourd'hui... _boit,_ Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je suis là parce que je suis là. Ça te va ?_ riant,_ Non sans rire, je voulais te voir.

- Pour quoi donc ? Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, hein ? _sourit_

- Je ne pense pas non. Mais en fait, peut être que c'est cela.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là, biquette ? C'est du flirt, hein ? Se moqua gentiment Stark, buvant de nouveau puis trinquant avec Loki pour ses 43 ans.

_- s'asseoit sur les genoux de Tony, se blottissant contre lui, fermant les yeux d'aise,_ Et si ça en était, Stark, comment réagirais tu pour me repousser ?

Tony regarda le dieu et un sourire tendre lui échappa. Lui qui avait depuis le premier regard aimé le dieu, comment pourrait-il un jour le rejeter ? C'était impossible. Loki jeta son regard sur Tony, tendre, amoureux, passionnel et à la fois si agressif. Tony se sentit un peu à l'étroit quand le dieu des malices lui avait adressé ce sale sourire sadique et sentimental. L'ingénieur enserra alors Loki qui se releva et qui lui sourit, enlevant sa chemise. Le génie le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds, troublé mais amusé. Loki commença alors à déboutonner son leggins quand Steve entra et cria à Tony de se réveiller. C'était sûr, il devait être en plein rêve. Loki se déshabillait devant lui mais...

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, baveux, la tête vers le bas, ayant bavé sur son jean. Il regarda dégoûté et Steve s'assit sur le fauteuil juste à côté de Tony et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui mit Tony mal à l'aise.

- De quoi rêvais tu ?

- Je pensais à... Toi, justement. Mentit Tony, ne voulant pas vraiment dire « Oh eh bien Loki s'est désaper et il voulait me câliner ! Ha ha ! »

_- rougit,_ C'est gentil Tony, si je te fais tant d'effet encore...

- Ecoute Steve, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi, soyons bien clairs... Hier soir, je ne flirtais pas avec l'autre malade mental... Il me lisait une histoire, Roméo et Juliette, et ça me faisait penser à notre histoire... Tellement beau, tellement doux mais avec une fin tragique, comme il s'est passé hier soir... Je pensais que tu comprendrais que j'en avais marre de cette relation dans laquelle on se voyait peut-être une fois par jour, et c'était dans ma chambre... Mais il faut croire que non, si ça te plaisais comme ça, tant mieux mais dans ce cas, je suis heureux qu'on ait rompu.

- Vraiment... ? Tu ne draguais pas Loki... ?

- Beurk ! Non. Se vexa le philanthrope, partant dans sa chambre et s'y isolant

Loki apparut alors devant Tony une nouvelle fois. Tony le regarda. Il était excité de le voir ici, enroulé dans une serviette de bains. Il le fixa de son regard éperdu et Loki se tourna vers lui, semblant content et surtout tout rouge.

- Hey, chéri, ne fais pas cette tête là. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Loki, un peu troublé.

- Chéri, maintenant ? Bien, je te regarde parce que tu compte faire quoi ? Est ce que tu es... ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas._ prend un t-shirt « I LOVE TONY » du placard du génie et va dans la salle de bain, s'habillant comme dans un pyjama. _Je vais dormir. A demain.

- Attend ! Hey ! Il n'est que 17 heures, mon cœur, tu pourrais rester un peu avec moi, non ?

- Non. Désolé Tony, mais tes hallucinations ne m'ont pas prévues à cette effet._ disparaît,_ fit le dieu et Tony soupira, s'ennuyant sans le malade mental que représentait Loki.

Tony se tourna sur le côté, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était devenu fou. Aimer Loki, qui aimerait ce gros taré ? A part lui, bien sûr. Et l'autre abruti de Thor. Ouais. Personne n'avait été aussi fou que Tony en ce jour. Oser s'imaginer en rêve que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre eux, mais c'était impossible. Il se blottit au fond de ses draps, se sentant froid, sans air, congelé sur place. Il avait une grosse couette pourtant mais il avait froid à l'intérieur. Il regarda alors soudainement pour avoir une preuve que Loki était vraiment venu et toucha son placard, cherchant le t-shirt « I LOVE TONY » et le retrouva à son plus grand malheur. Rien n'avait bougé. Le t-shirt était parfaitement froid, ce qui signifiait que personne ne l'avait touché depuis un certain temps déjà. Il jeta alors son regard sur le sol et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. C'était là que Bruce rentra et vit Tony se jeter sur son lit, en larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir vide, d'avoir froid, de voir des Lokis partout, de voir des hallucinations, d'être fou... Marre de tout. Il prit ses genoux de ses bras et regarda Bruce.

Celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés, posant finalement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, inquiet. Il passa alors sa main sur son dos dans un mouvement rassurant.

- Tony, qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon ami ? Je sais que ça ne va pas, je le vois.

- Mais si, ça va, Brucie...

- Dis moi tout. C'est ta rupture avec Steven ?

- … Oui, ça doit être ça...

- Parle lui en.

- Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens, Brucie... Personne, même pas toi...

- Une copine que tu aime alors ?

- Quoi... ?

- Une fille que tu aime et qui ne t'aime pas.

- Oui mais c'est plus compliqué encore...

- Explique moi...

- Voilà alors, de temps en temps, il m'arrive […]

**Dans la cage de verre, à cet instant même:**

Loki se sentait terriblement seul. Il n'avait pas vu Tony depuis bientôt 2 jours et en plus, il savait que cette journée était celle de l'anniversaire de celui-ci et aimerait bien lui souhaiter avec un poignard dans le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir malheureusement, ça aurait été tellement facile. Il était condamné à vivre dans cette cage qui ne pouvait même pas s'ouvrir, le seul contact avec l'extérieur était cette trappe. Mais comment y accéder si Fury le regarde en permanence et qu'il s'imagine il savait même pas quoi avec Stark. Il regardait depuis ce temps fixement cette trappe par laquelle Tony avait passé sa main pour serrer la sienne, et il s'était senti bien... Bien... C'était étrangement inconnu comme sensation chez le dieu. Il regardait alors, doucement, en tournant doucement la tête, vers sa main qui était pâle et mince. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé un seul morceau ? Depuis que Tony ne lui en avait pas donné, car tout le reste était mauvais, venant des sales mains des Avengers qui auraient très bien pu lui empoisonner. Il rejetait tout depuis que Tony n'était pas venu, et il n'avait pas parlé. Juste par geste. Le dieu du chaos ne voulait plus parler à personne jusqu'à ce que Tony revienne, même si il devait attendre lentement de mourir dans sa cage pour attendre que Tony vienne finalement trop tard. Ça en valait la peine. Vraiment. Le dieu tourna son regard vers la dernière chose que Tony lui avait donné. Une lettre. Que Loki n'avait bien sûr pas osé ouvrir. Il la saisit d'une main et arracha violemment le dessus pour récupérer le papier qui contenait un petit mot. Il le regarda avec insistance, comme sa vue avait commencé à se troubler.

« Pour mon petit crétin, je reviendrais bientôt, je t'en fais la promesse. Quand je saurais comment te faire sortir de cette stupide cage pour qu'on aille tous les deux vivre loin, ensemble. A condition que tu le veuille. Prends soin de toi, salopard, je vais revenir. »

Loki plissa les yeux pour deviner la signature mais n'y parvenant pas, il jeta la lettre au sol, ne supportant pas le fait que Tony lui-même ai menti, puisqu'il n'était pas venu. Il regarda avec haine sa main qu'il serra si fort qu'un liquide rouge en coula doucement, se répandant au sol. Il prit alors le papier qui recouvrait le petit mot de Stark et le plongea dans le liquide et le papier se teinta. Loki prit une grande inspiration et demanda à un garde par geste d'apporter un couteau. Le garde lui demanda pourquoi et le dieu montra une lettre pas encore ouverte comme excuse. Le garde lui jeta alors un couteau assez petit, que le dieu pensait, ou plutôt espérait, capable de le tuer en s'exécutant une immense coupure dans le cou. Il brandit alors le couteau fermement et se l'implanta dans la gorge, enfonçant et le garde partant chercher Fury en vitesse maximale. Loki lâcha alors le couteau, se rendant compte seulement qu'il allait être torturé en guise de punition pour tentative de suicide. Il regarda alors sa main et se dit que tant qu'il y était, autant y aller. Il reprit le couteau et s'arracha la gorge avec. Le sang ne cessait de couler, même de gicler, la souffrance était comparable malgré tout à celle qu'il avait ressentit quand Tony était parti sans jamais se présenter encore.

Fury entra et tenta d'ouvrir la cage pour punir le dieu mais celui-ci l'avait bloquée avec une chaise qu'il avait brisée sous la colère que Tony ne revienne pas. Le colonel lui lança un regard noir alors que les dernières gouttes de sang de Loki coulaient mais malheureusement, il ne mourrait pas si facilement. Il jeta alors la lame au sol et celle-ci se brisa en répandant du sang sur toute une traînée. Comment avait-il fait pour tomber si bas ? Lui, si fort, si courageux, sans cœur et fou de rage contre Thor, comment s'était-il retrouvé à se planter pour Iron Man ? Il ne le savait pas mais c'était affreusement humiliant, affreusement lâche, affreusement... faible. Loki était devenu un faible à cause de cet abruti de Tony qui lui avait parlé pendant une heure et qui lui avait fait se sentir bien, pour la première fois de sa vie. Fury retenta l'entrée et le morceau de chaise se brisa. Loki sursauta et Fury le prit par le cou, se mettant du sang partout mais s'en moquant parfaitement. Il avait un cadeau idéal pour Tony.

**Dans la chambre de Tony, à ce moment même, après la sortie de Bruce:**

Tony allait recevoir ses cadeaux si il sortait de la chambre mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il regarda alors sa montre mais il était déjà 23 heures. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici ? Des tas d'heures qu'il avait arrêté de compter. Il regarda alors ses doigts bouger et se dit qu'il y avait peut-être encore quelque chose à faire pour sauver Loki. Steve était avec lui mais il ne disait rien, assit à côté de la tête de son ex. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute mais voilà que Tony se mit à froncer les sourcils et sauta de son lit.

- Oh le bâtard !

- De qui parle tu... ? Lui demanda, de façon faible, Steven.

- Fury ! Il va le buter, putain, faut que je me bouge !

- De qui ? Qui va tuer qui ?

- Fury ! Il va tuer...

- Qui ? Loki ? On s'en fout, un de moins.

- Mais t'es malade ?! _Non, au fond je crois que c'est moi qui le suis... _On ne peut pas laisser Fury le tuer sans qu'il ait été... _Jugé ! Jugé, Tony, dis le ! _Condamné...

- Tu as raison. Nous devrions y aller alors. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul avec ce malade, Tony, et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Et si il te tue ? Qu'est ce que je deviens moi ?

- Un salop, ce que tu es à la base. Dit Tony en sortant de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Tony alla vers son porte-manteau mais fut vite soulevé par des mains puissantes au niveau du cou. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Thor le tenait par le cou, le regardant avec méchanceté. « Où mon frère t'a-t-il donné rendez-vous ? » Demanda le dieu d'une façon sombre, avec le regard correspondant. Tony regarda derrière lui et mit un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de Thor qui le posa délicatement. Tony respira de nouveau et avant que Thor ne reprenne ses esprits, il prit vite sa veste et courut dehors à toute vitesse, finalement suivi mais prenant vite sa voiture et sautant dedans. Il la démarra et accéléra alors que Thor tentait de le poursuivre. Il partit à toute vitesse vers la base du SHIELD et sauta des dizaines de marches pour arriver vers la cage de verre qui était vide, pleine de sang. Tony regarda choqué et tomba à genoux devant la cage. Il posa sa main sur la vitre et la caressa, meurtri. Qu'est ce que Fury avait fait de son dieu A LUI ?! Il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher, c'était SA propriété. Le dieu n'appartenait QU'A LUI ! A PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! Il se redressa et frappa furieusement la paroi qu'il caressait de la main pour se concentrer, se demandant où un abruti comme Fury aurait pu emmener un psychopathe comme Loki. Il savait. Qu'une seule solution. Le bâtard.

**Dans la salle de torture du SHIELD, salle n°1 où il est inscrit sur la porte: Loki :**

Loki se faisait trancher en petit morceaux. Les agents du SHIELD s'amusaient à lui couper une petite lamelle de chair et à l'arracher. Loki tentait de ne pas pleurer, mais la douleur était trop forte. Impossible de ne pas succomber aux larmes. Il pleura toutes les larmes qu'il avait mais cela ne calmait pas les agents « découpeurs de dieu psychopathe » apparemment. Loki tentait de se débattre mais il semblait que Fury avait supposé qu'il ferait ça étant donné qu'il était enchaîné sur une table, les chevilles, les mains, et le cou au cas où il tente de leur mettre un sale coup de tête. Il avait un bâillon, ce qui empêcherait quiconque de le retrouver. Mais le dieu avait espoir que Tony arriverait quand même à le faire. Rien que pour le voir. Mais c'était impossible puisque la pièce était au bout du bâtiment, tout en bas en prime. Personne ne viendrait dans une salle avec marqué sur la porte d'entrée « PRIVATE » d'après la logique. Sauf Tony, parce que celui-ci aimait bien désobéir aux ordres de Fury juste pour l'entendre s'énerver. Ça amusait Tony tout autant que ça faisait peur à Loki. Le dieu fixa alors une lumière au plafond qui était toute floue, impossible alors d'obtenir une image nette. Tout était flou et les yeux du dieu commençaient à se fermer.

Là, il vit sa vie passer dans ses yeux comme si il la revivait en peu de temps. De son enfance avec Frigga, Odin et Thor où ils étaient semblait-il si heureux et de cette indifférence. L'Indifférence. La chose qui avait poussé Loki à devenir ce qu'il était devenu. Le rapport de haine qu'il avait avec Odin le tuait, c'est pour cela qu'il avait été si « jaloux » de Thor, qui avait reçu la grâce d'Odin. Il se souvint alors des câlins d'Odin envers Thor et des mouvement de rejet pour Loki. Et surtout, il se souvint qu'il était un Géant des Glaces, fils de Laufey. Fils d'un monstre. Loki aurait voulu se jeter du haut d'une falaise, ça n'aurait rien été comparé à la hauteur et l'estime de laquelle il était tombé.

Toute cette vie à espérer changer les choses en tuant Odin, tuant Thor, tuant tout. Dans laquelle il aurait été vainqueur et il aurait montré qu'il était un véritable monstre et que ce n'était pas qu'une simple image amochée de lui. Dans son cœur, malgré qu'il se tuait à le nier, il se sentait minable, stupide, pire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été. Il se tournait dans tous les sens pour changer ça mais on ne change pas les horreurs, personne ne pourra jamais changer les horreurs. Elles faisaient et feront toujours partie de nous. Loki se sentit sourire à cette simple pensée mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait mourir de manière actuelle, mais mourir de la plus belle façon qui soit. La plus grandiose, la plus belle, la plus inoubliable, celle dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mourir avec un baiser d'amour sur les lèvres, posé à jamais. La façon la moins méchante on pourrait penser mais Loki ne voulait pas passer pour un salopard. C'était un humain, normal, plutôt un dieu mais normal, et il avait aussi besoin d'amour malgré son sadisme inné.

Fury regardait les agents tuer lentement et douloureusement le dieu du chaos. Il s'en approcha alors que celui-ci était en agonie et lui caressa durement la joue, avec un regard moqueur.

- Comment voudras tu être emballé, mon petit Loki ? Quel genre d'emballage conviendrait à tes dépouilles ? Rouge ? Vert, peut-être n'est ce pas ? C'est bien cela. Je dois marquer quoi dessus ? Bon anniversaire Tony ? Que voudrais tu lui dire ?

- Dites lui... Je t'aime...

- D'accord, j'écrirai ça. « Je ne vous ai jamais aimé, salopard de merde » Bien reçu. Donc papier vert, hein ?

- Mais-

- Parfait. Tuez le maintenant.

Les gardes obéirent aux ordres, simplement, arrachant la partie vitale de Loki et de tout autre dieu ou homme, le cœur, qu'ils emballeraient pour Tony. Joli cadeau, n'est ce pas ?


	7. L'Amant du Monstre

_Bonjour bonjour ! Désolée d'avoir mis du temps mais plus ça va plus j'ai de devoirs à faire alors voilà quoi. ^^ J'espère que vous allez aimer celui ci parce que je sais pas trop ce que vous allez en penser. Bonne lecture en tout cas, merci de me suivre et à bientôt peut-être ! Kiss !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7: L'Amant du Monstre**

**Dans la seconde partie de l'héliporteur, soit vers le bureau de Fury:**

Coulson avait informé Tony de ce qui s'était passé. Loki avait été « emballé » pour faire office de cadeau d'anniversaire pour Tony. Le milliardaire était fou de rage, son plus beau cadeau aurait été la tête de Fury dans un sac poubelle, pour ce qu'il en pensait de manière personnelle mais il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça comme ça, Fury le tuerait cent fois du regard sinon. Il se contentait d'avancer dans un stupide couloir incolore, malgré le bleu qui en ornait les murs, tout semblait si fade, sans vie, sans rien. Tony n'avait plus d'intérêt pour quoi que ce soit depuis que Coulson lui avait parlé et lui avait tout dit pour le meurtre de Fury. Thor lui-même était très en colère à cette nouvelle assez bouleversante. Non mais vraiment, pour qui se prenait il, le gros balourd de Fury ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur la vie des gens, après tout !

C'est alors que Tony arriva près du bureau et resta silencieux, comme depuis toute sa journée, de toute façon, et écouta pour voir si il entendait Fury. Ainsi, il écouta la conversation:

- Avez vous tué Loki, colonel ? Demanda Maria Hill.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Je savais que sinon, Tony m'aurait engueulé comme il en est éperdument amoureux.

- C'est insulter Stark, colonel, et vous ne pouvez pas vous le permettre. Pff... Tony, l'Amant du monstre, vous croyez vous ?

Tony regarda alors vers le mur de derrière lui, il avait tant besoin d'y envoyé un gros coup de poing mais il n'en ferait rien, c'était juste pas sa journée. Il regarda alors ses mains qui tremblaient avec l'envie de cogner. Il se tourna brusquement et rentra à la Tour Stark, ça valait mieux pour tout le monde. Là, il tomba sur Thor qui lui retint l'épaule, amicalement. Tony le regarda avec tristesse et Thor sembla comprendre ce message puisqu'il baissa la tête et ne retint pas ses larmes.

C'est là que Natasha entra, avec une lettre. Elle s'approcha de Tony et le regarda gentiment. Il la fixa tristement, posant finalement sa main sur son visage et se le frottant avec peine. Il avait tout perdu aujourd'hui. Loki, ses amis, tout quoi. Il regarda alors la lettre que tenait Natasha et celle-ci lui sourit.

- Eh oui, c'est pour toi.

- C'est quoi ? Les impôts ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, je sais que ça va te faire plaisir.

- Ah... ?

- Oui, fais moi confiance. Prend._ lui donne la lettre en lui caressant le dos, amicalement. _Je sais que tu as besoin de cette lettre, Tony. Ça va te faire du bien. Ouvre la.

Tony regarda alors l'enveloppe de manière sceptique puis l'ouvrit, y découvrant un mot. Une petite lettre mais de qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Il commença alors à sortir le papier fin de la grosse enveloppe. Il prit le papier replié à deux mains et l'ouvrit, tout doucement, de peur d'y découvrir une lettre d'adieu. C'était malheureusement le cas d'après les premiers mots.

« Tony, mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, je sais que tu ne pourras pas venir de sitôt à cause de ce que j'ai fais. J'en suis navré. J'avais besoin de me mettre au clair avec toi avant de disparaître là où je ne te dirai pas. Je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas supporté ton absence si longue à mes yeux. Je n'ai pas mangé, pas parlé, je t'attendais. Je ne supporte pas tant de naïveté de ma part, c'est pour ça que je m'en vais, et personne ne pourra m'en retenir, même pas toi. Je suis navré une nouvelle fois mais je n'ai plus envie de m'acharner sur mon sort pour attendre un milliardaire égocentrique dans ma prison de verre, ne prend pas mal ces mots, tu avoueras toi-même qu'ils sont bien placés. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne et c'est insupportable. Je disparais. Ce soir, je m'en vais, Tony. Adieu. »

Tony redressa brusquement la tête, la tournant vers Natasha. Elle comprit dans le regard choqué de Tony que ce n'était pas là une déclaration d'amour, enfin si, mais pas comme elle l'aurait pensé. Elle lu et une fois qu'elle arriva à la fin, elle se mit la main sur la bouche. Tony se redressa alors et alla mettre sa veste en cuir. Il se tourna vers l'espionne.

- De quand date cette lettre ?

- Aujourd'hui. Mais qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? Tu ne sais même pas où le trouver !

- Oh que si je sais. J'y vais, si dans deux heures je ne rentre pas, viens à cette adresse._ lui donne un papier avec une adresse quelconque dessus._

_- lit puis se redresse pour jeter son regard dans celui de son ami, _Sois prudent, Tony.

- T'inquiète pas, je serai là bien assez tôt. Enfin normalement...

Il sortit alors en courant du bâtiment, voyant Thor et Steve tenter de le retenir mais il partit à toute vitesse à l'aide de sa Porsche vers le lieu où il savait que Loki était. Il l'avait marqué dans son esprit. Il lui avait dit un jour, pendant une petite discussion dans la cage, que si il partait, ce serait pour se suicider. Du haut d'une falaise après s'être empoisonné pour ne plus être immortel. Tony avait eu le privilège de connaître le nom de la falaise en lui faisant les yeux doux. Il savait à présent où aller, fallait-il encore savoir où aller pour ne pas avoir de feus rouges. Merde. Il arriva vers un feu rouge mais il n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Il fit signe à des piétons qu'il allait faire quelque chose et tous se poussèrent pour que Tony roule sur le trottoir et fonce vers la falaise. Les flics le suivaient mais il ne s'arrêterait pas pour perdre la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Non pas son permis, mais Loki. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer quand il arriva vers la falaise et qu'il vit à son bord Loki, qui était assis, qui regardait la lune briller de tous ses feux. Tony dérapa et sauta de sa voiture, mais pas volontairement, pour tomber contre le sol et Loki se tourna brusquement et courut vite vers Tony pour le soutenir. Tony était plein de sang, mourant. Loki le secouait pour le maintenir en vie en pleurant des mots asgardiens. Tony allait mourir, il en était persuadé, plus de doutes là dessus. Il se sentait si faible et la police commença à les encercler mais quand ils virent l'état de Tony, ils appelèrent directement les ambulances. La lune faisait briller les larmes de Loki, qui tentait de retenir Tony avec lui.

Quand les ambulances arrivèrent, Tony ne put rien voir, sa vue aveuglée par les phares de la voiture. Mais il savait que Loki était là. Tony serra la main de Loki, froide, douce, se laissant facilement prendre. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota des mots d'amour et Loki lui lâcha la main pour retourner, de manière distraite, s'asseoir sur le rebord de la falaise. Tony pleura quelques larmes et Loki aussi, qui fixait le bas.

Loki avait tant besoin de se sentir apaisé. Il sauterait bien mais après, qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait si il était mort, au juste ? Il souffrirait encore plus de ne plus être proche de la personne qu'il aimait. Ce serait bien pire, en fin de compte. Le dieu jeta un regard désespéré à Tony qui ne le voyait pas et qui était monté dans le camion d'ambulances pour être emmené. Loki se redressa, jeta un regard noir à une femme qui était sous une cape noire, on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Elle était toute de noir, de grandes bottes noires sur un leggins brillant noir aussi. Sa veste et sa cape aussi mais quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient bien marrons, en belles anglaises. Elle mit sa main dans sa cape et parla semblait-il à une oreillette. Une journaliste ou bien une meurtrière ? La femme se dirigea alors vers le dieu et le fit tomber avec une parade de coups, puis mit sa main sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de parler. Il la regarda méchamment et elle le traîna un peu plus loin puis lui lâcha la prise sur ses lèvres.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda le dieu, en colère.

- Non, pas pour le moment. Je dois vous protéger.

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide.

- Vous me prenez pour qui, Loki ? Je ne suis pas dupe.

- Vous connaissez mon prénom ? Comment ?

- Ça n'a rien de compliqué. Laissez moi vous reconduire chez vous.

- Pas question que j'abandonne Tony.

- Vous l'aimez, hein ?

- C'est un bon ami, en effet.

- Je ne suis pas folle, vous lui faites les yeux doux mais Tony n'est pas homo et c'est moi qui vous le dit.

- Vous êtes quoi, vous ? Une de ses exs ?

- En effet.

- Quel est votre prénom.

_- sourit,_ Laura. Mais je suppose qu'il ne vous a pas parlé de moi, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

- Ni de notre fils, alors.

- Vous avez un fils avec Tony ?! S'écria-t-il, en colère.

Elle se mit à rire un peu puis elle découvrit son visage, et ses beaux yeux noirs dévisagèrent Loki. Il la regarda en colère. Elle posa sa main sur les lèvres de Loki qu'elle câlina des siennes puis elle partit vers le camion pour les suivre. Loki la regarda étrangement, crachant par terre pour passer ce goût pas si désagréable mais pas de Tony. Il l'attrapa alors par le cou et elle ricana, plaquée contre un rebord de la falaise. Loki voulut la jeter mais ça n'allait rien arrangé. Au contraire, ce serait pire. Il la maintenu dans la même position jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui mette un coup de pied dans le ventre et que le dieu enragé lâche prise avec la douleur. Il sortit son sceptre de nulle part et elle sourit, mauvaise. « On va voir qui rira le dernier, petite Laura. » pensa-t-il puis il lui sauta à la gorge mais celle-ci glaça le sceptre. Loki sourit et devint un géant du froid. Laura le regarda avec moquerie.

- Oh, un Jotunn, tiens tiens.

- Le Roi des Jotunns.

- Du Nord, bien sûr. Rit-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- C'est moi la Reine des Jotunns du Sud et nous, on sait se contenir d'être bleu, mon beau. Tu n'es qu'un incompétent, comme ta race de cinglés.

- Je te défend de dire du mal de moi.

- Personne ne me défend rien, je suis Reine !

Loki en avait marre des salopes. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui envoya un gros coup de sceptre qu'un jeune homme brun aux yeux marrons vint intercepter. C'était donc lui le petit Stark. Mais quel âge avait-il ? 20-25 ans à priori. La jeune femme repoussa le garçon et le SHIELD arriva, avec Hulk, et celui-ci prit la jeune femme et l'envoya en prison. Elle restait tout à fait calme, se remaquillant à l'aide de son reflet dans la cage de verre.

- Bonjour Laura. Fit une voix familière, celle de Tony qui venait juste de revenir de l'hôpital, soigné de ses quelques blessures mais il a encore des pansements sur la tempe droite et sur la joue gauche.

- Bonjour, Tony, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Plutôt bien mais c'est quoi ce malentendu avec Loki hier soir ?

- Ah ça ? C'était qu'il voulait me tuer. Je l'ai prit sous mon contrôle, c'est tout.

- … Comment va Chris ?

- Il est bouleversé que je sois ici. Il dit que c'est Loki qui devrait y être.

- Eh bien il va m'entendre. Tu mérite ce que tu as, tu n'avais pas à t'attaquer à lui.

- Et puis quoi ? Hein ? Et puis quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi si je recommence, et si je le tue, ou même le blesse ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi avec ton passé, Tony. Je porte plainte et tu vas direct au trou.

Tony resta silencieux, ouais, elle avait raison. Il avait été un mauvais père. Il buvait devant son fils de deux ans. Laura avait du porter plainte contre lui pour ça et Tony avait désormais un sursis. Il y avait intérêt qu'il ne dérape pas. Loki entra alors dans la pièce et câlina Tony, posant sa tête dans le cou du milliardaire égocentrique. Tony lui caressa les cheveux, et Laura se moqua d'eux. Tony lui lança un regard noir et elle leva les mains en l'air, signe qu'elle se rendait. Loki embrassait Tony dans le cou mais Thor entra. Ça allait faire mal. Thor s'approcha et Loki se poussa brusquement, faisant mine de ne rien avoir fait avant. Thor lui lança un regard suspect et Loki lui fit un sourire mauvais, lui annonçant qu'il gênait d'une certaine manière. Tony avait observé ce regard et se mit à rire franchement mais Thor le regarda de travers puis il se tut. La jeune femme ricana à cette vue.

- Deux amours impossibles... C'est digne d'une tragédie grecque... ! Se moqua-t-elle.

- Qui es tu, toi, pour nous juger ainsi ? S'énerva Thor.

- J'avais oublié... Trois amours impossibles en vérité.

- Lesquels ? Citez. L'incita Loki à continuer.

- Trois amours prohibés. L'un parce qu'il uni un Avenger à un ennemi, l'autre parce qu'il uni deux frères et le dernier parce qu'il relie un agent du SHIELD et un ennemi du SHIELD. Vous et moi y trouvons place, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris... Les deux premiers réunissent-ils deux mêmes personnes ? Questionna Thor.

- Non, puisque nous sommes quatre ici présent, je crois qu'avec ceci, vous comprenez seulement... Ricana la sorcière.

Thor se tourna alors brusquement vers Loki qui, suite au regard assassin de son frère, recula d'un pas, apeuré. Mjöllnir arriva dans la main de Thor qui tenta de l'envoyer sur Tony mais celui-ci l'esquiva de justesse. Il redressa alors la tête vers le dieu du tonnerre qui semblait très furieux. Le dieu du mensonge se tourna vers Tony et le regarda, en panique. Il fit alors apparaître le Tesseract dans ses mains et devint bleu au fur et à mesure. Thor le regardait.

- Loki ! Lâche ça ! Tout de suite !

_- nie de la tête, _Ah non non non, mon cher frère, je ne compte pas le lâcher. C'est elle qui nous manipule, je vais lui régler son compte. C'est une espionne du SHIELD, n'est ce pas ?

_- ricane,_ En effet, c'est exact. Fit la jeune femme dans la cage.

- Pourquoi alors dis tu cela ? Qui t'envoie et pourquoi ?

- Vous voulez tout savoir, M. Laufeyson ?

- Oui ! QUI – VOUS - ENVOIE ?!

- C'est Nick Fury. Il m'a ordonné de semer le trouble et j'ai voulu jouer avec vos sentiments mais je me suis moi-même perdue dans ce jeu là. Je suis tombée folle amoureuse de ma cible, je suis pathétique. Maintenant, si je retourne là-bas, il me fera tuée à cause de mon casier judiciaire.

- Qu'avez-vous donc fait de si grave ?

- Je... J'ai tué l'homme qui m'a mise au monde...

- Expliquez.

- Eh bien... A vrai dire, c'était un accident. Enfin... Bon bref, on était lui et moi dans notre petite maison au bord du fleuve et cette soirée à mal tourné. Nous nous sommes disputés et il est parti s'isoler vers la grande falaise qui menait ensuite directement vers le sol de pierre. J'étais tellement désemparée que je l'ai poussé et il s'est écrasé en bas. Il était mort et j'avais fuis la villa mais le SHIELD m'a découverte. Fury m'a prit sous son aile comme je n'étais qu'une simple petite fillette de 3 ans à peine. Il a assuré à toutes les brigades de polices passant de celle de New York à Interpol que j'avais disparue. Il m'a toujours prise comme sa propre fille et m'assurait qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien m'arriver du moment où je lui obéissais comme sa fille. J'ai toujours su me tenir à cette tâche... Jusqu'à vous, Loki. Je suis tombée amoureuse dès que je vous ai vu mais je ne devais pas le montrer, je devais rester professionnelle et non sentimentale. Mais vous m'avez charmée... Et j'ai échoué ma mission. Ce soir, je serai tuée j'ignore de quelle manière mais ce sera. C'est certain. Adieu, Laufeyson, adieu Odinson et... Adieu Stark.

La jeune femme sortie de la cage et se dirigea vers les bureaux de M. Fury. Elle s'arrêta devant le seuil de la porte, jeta un regard triste à ses amis puis sortie. Elle allait être tuée, elle le savait déjà. Thor regarda alors Tony qui semblait perdu et Loki qui semblait attristé. Thor serra Loki contre lui et le dieu, qui était ni plus ni moins son frère, se laissa facilement faire mais lança un regard triste à Tony qui parti.

Le milliardaire avait mal au cœur. Il savait que c'était la fin de la relation tant rêvée avec Loki. C'était dur, tellement dur de se dire que c'était fini aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Tony ferma la porte de la pièce et pleura quelques larmes, regardant de nouveau Thor discuter avec Loki qui lui faisait de doux sourires. Ah ce qu'il les aimait ces sourires complices, c'était tellement magique quand c'était à lui qu'il les faisait. Le génie caressa la porte et vit alors que la lumière s'éteint dans la pièce. Il avança dans un long couloir sombre, se sentant horriblement blessé, vide, le cœur anéanti. Soudain, il entendit un rire puis quelqu'un se jeta sur lui. C'était Loki. Mais comment- Tony ne voulait en fait pas se poser la question et serra Loki qui se prit dans cette étreinte avec un immense amour. Le cœur de Tony sauta de sa poitrine. Il se sentait tout d'un coup être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Loki avait toujours fait office de rêve pour lui. Toujours. C'était celui dont il avait toujours rêvé. Depuis tant de temps après la guerre de New York, il avait rêvé de Loki et de lui qui étaient avec une grande famille. La leur. Les Starks. C'était un rêve un peu fou mais tellement beau qu'il ne pourrait jamais y renoncer. Il voyait déjà le moment où il passerait la bague au doigt de Loki et qu'il l'embrasserait avec tant de sentiments que même les autres dieux seraient jaloux de l'amour qu'ils se porteraient. Mais ce n'était qu'une hypothétique vision, rien de tout cela était vrai et il serait étonnant que Tony accepte un mariage homosexuel un jour, lui qui aimait tant apprivoiser de jolies filles. C'était une folie mais une folie amoureuse. Ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça de serrer le bâtard d'il y a peu dans ses bras et de peut-être l'embrasser. Oh pas du tout ! Il s'en sentait même ravi. Quelle belle soirée pour Tony mais ce n'était pas la fin de ses surprises.

Quand tous eurent la bonne idée de rentrer à la Tour, ils entendirent des disputes. Loki resta un moment figé en reconnaissant la voix de Thanos, de qui il était le pantin attitré. Il se mit alors à blêmir et il recula avec effroi quand le Titan Fou sortit de la bâtisse. Loki se jeta au sol, mort de peur et Tony se plaça devant Thanos, voulant l'empêcher de toucher Loki mais Thanos le repoussa du petit doigt presque en le touchant et Tony fini dans le mur, mourant. Loki regardait Thanos dans les yeux et celui-ci l'attrapa par la gorge, le soulevant du sol.

- Comment oses-tu, petit Loki ? J'ai cru que j'avais été clair, pourquoi m'as tu trahi ? Et puis, tu vas avoir le temps de te rattraper, ne t'en fais pas, parce que je te prend avec moi et tu vas être de corvée, gamin ! Gronda Thanos comme si il parlait à son fils.

C'est à ce moment là que Thor dégaina Mjôllnir et que Thanos disparu avec Loki.


	8. L'Invasion de Thanos

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je poste celui-ci mais j'en ai trois autres qui attendent aussi de l'être donc je pense pouvoir poster en temps, mais pas sûr encore. Bref, je vous laisse lire, une petite review s'il vous plait à la fin, c'est sympa d'avoir vos avis ! Kiss !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8: L'invasion de Thanos**

**A la Tour Stark, 4 jours après la disparition de Loki et Thanos, dans la chambre de Tony, 7 heures 22:**

Cela faisait tant de temps que Loki manquait à la maison. Tout semblait vide aux yeux de Tony qui était un légume dans son lit, la colonne en piteux état. C'était donc ça que Loki avait ressenti l'autre fois, c'était fou ce que ça faisait mal. Tony pleurait tous les soirs son amour perdu quelque part dans l'espace, en train de se faire maltraiter par un malade mental. Thor venait souvent voir Tony pour lui assurer que tout irait bien et qu'il retrouverait Loki et l'épouserait. C'était incroyable ce que c'était rassurant. Tony ne pouvait plus bouger et il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher Thor d'épouser Loki.

_Quel malheur ! Trois cent fois qu'il me dit ça, il comprend pas que ça fait mal, merde ?!_

Thor regardait Tony fixement, se demandant sans doute ce pourquoi l'homme le regardait avec ces méchants yeux. Tony soupira et lui fit signe de la main de le laisser seul, l'homme en avait bien besoin. Thor sortit alors sans poser de question et Tony se mit la tête dans l'oreiller, saoulé par la présence de Thor il y avait 5 minutes. Tony se sentait tellement seul, il voulait Loki mais comment le retrouver si il ne pouvait pas bouger ? Il ne pouvait pas, ça réglait le problème. Mais Tony n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Il jeta sa jambe droite en dehors de son lit et se redressa avec difficulté. Il alla devant le miroir de sa salle de bain adjacente et se regarda, profondément, voyant un visage agréable apparaître. Loki. Loki lui souriait. Tony touchait la vitre et pleurait en même temps. C'était décidé, Tony n'allait pas laisser mourir Loki dans un coin de l'Univers. Il allait aller le chercher.

- Je viendrais mon amour... Souffla Tony dans un soupir de manque au reflet de Loki dans le miroir.

- Quand ? Tu me manque...

- Et moi dont. Je viendrais. Dis toi juste ça. Je serai bientôt là. Je te le promets.

_- sourit et pose sa main contre celle de Tony, caressant le milliardaire du regard, _Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

- Disons que je l'espérais. Non, je t'aime mon amour. Tiens bon.

Le reflet du dieu disparu du miroir et des bruits de bombes retentirent dans toute la ville. Tony s'approcha alors difficilement de la vitre et observa des bombes qui s'écrasaient dans la ville, détruisant des tas d'immeubles et une d'entre elles vint exploser dans la chambre du génie, qui fut projeté contre la vitre du miroir. Il avait des bouts de verre plantés dans la nuque, très agréable... Façon de parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se redressa et appela son armure qui avait automatiquement activée la fonction de maintenir Tony debout quand sa colonne ne le tiendrait plus. C'était là que Jarvis s'adressa à Tony, qui tentait de tenir debout quand même.

- Monsieur, votre invité est arrivé.

- Loki ?

- Oui monsieur, il est sur la passerelle vers votre balcon.

- J'y vais tout de suite ! S'exclama Tony, en joie, puis il s'envola sur cette fameuse passerelle et il y vit Loki. Celui-ci était sur le bord, attendant sans doute quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Lui peut-être.

Tony se posa devant Loki et celui-ci lui lança ses beaux yeux verts. Tony fit un beau sourire et caressa la joue de Loki, heureux. Il lui avait tant manqué que c'était inimaginable comme l'instant était précieux pour lui. Il jeta ensuite son regard sur la main que Loki cachait derrière lui.

- Que cache tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Quelque chose que tu vas bientôt voir, ne sois pas pressé chéri. Répondit amèrement le dieu des malices avec un sourire mauvais et ses yeux devenant bleus.

- Comme la première fois... Soupira Tony, s'éloignant de Loki qui lui avait lancé une dague en plein visage. Tony saignait.

- Oui, comme la première fois. Croyais tu par hasard que je t'aimais ou encore pire que j'avais changé ?

- Qui te commande ?

- Moi même.

- Arrête de jouer au con ! Qui te commande putain ?! Thanos ?! QUI ?! Hurla Tony, hors de lui.

- Moi-même !

- Ta gueule. C'est la guerre maintenant.

Loki eut un sourire mauvais sur le visage puis il tira sur Tony un laser de son sceptre, ce qui fit chuter Tony du toit de la Tour mais celui-ci s'envola avant de toucher le sol. Quand il arriva sur la passerelle, il eut affaire à un serpent géant et à un géant du froid de mauvaise humeur. Le serpent s'avança vers Tony qui lui tira dessus mais on aurait cru que rien ne s'était passé. Le serpent engloutit tout cru Tony. Tous les autres Avengers arrivèrent à ce moment là et alors que Captain allait attaqué le serpent, Loki en fit apparaître 9 autres. Puis 5. Puis 3. Cela faisait 18 serpents en tout qui courraient et détruisaient la ville à l'aide de Loki et de Thanos. Loki lança un regard malin à Bruce qui se battait contre lui et un serpent apparut sous ses pieds mais le scientifique l'évita de justesse, ayant failli être bouffé à son tour par une de ses sales bêtes.

Thanos se battait contre Thor et Captain, qui n'étaient visiblement pas contents de la venue de cet alien. Il les battait de large, les dominait, les avait pour lui tout seul. Loki apparut à coté de Thor et lui donna un baiser d'amour alors que Thor fut enchainé par lui-même. Le dieu des malices se recula puis il fit apparaître un bâton de bois auquel il accrocha les chaines de Thor et fit apparaître du feu sous les pieds du dieu du tonnerre. Thor redressa la tête vers son frère qui ricanait de plus belle. Il était fier, en plus ? Mais que c'était il bien passé pendant ces quatre jours ? Thor tenta de se sortir de la prise mais rien n'y fit. C'était là que la jeune espionne du SHIELD fit son apparition et glaça le feu du toucher. Thor sorti alors de la prise et Loki ricana.

- Loki ! Ils t'ont fait du mal, n'est ce pas ? Thanos t'as fait du mal.

- Faux ! Je l'ai suivi parce qu'il va me donner des enfants. Et j'aime les enfants.

- Donc, si je comprend bien, pour te faire une famille moche avec un malade mental, tu vas tuer tout le monde, même Tony qui t'aime et qui veut aussi te donner des enfants et en plus ils seront plus beaux ?

- Oui ! Tony est un idiot !

- Pas plus que Thanos tu me diras. Et de plus, c'est mon ex.

Loki se jeta sur la jeune femme mais celle-ci fut protégée par Captain. Il semblait furieux. Il lança son bouclier au visage de Loki qui fut alors coupé sur toute la diagonale. Loki se toucha l'oeil gauche, qui était bleu, plein de sang. Le dieu releva brusquement la tête vers Thanos qui le soigna du toucher. Loki lui adressa un beau sourire et il fut embrassé langoureusement par Thanos, ce qui était assez dégueulasse. Thor lança Mjôllnir au visage de Thanos qui fut projeté dans un mur, souffrant et mourant. Le Gant de l'Infini était au sol, entre Laura et Loki. Loki sauta dessus et lui tira dessus avec, ce qui l'anéantie de manière immédiate. Loki regarda alors son oeuvre d'un oeil curieux puis se jeta tout contre Thanos, pleurant son amant. Thanos ne bougeait finalement plus, ne respirait plus. Il était mort et c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Loki regarda alors Thor dans les yeux et lui sauta à la gorge.

Tout New York était détruit par les serpents qui en avançant cognaient dans les immeubles, les faisant ainsi tomber. Tous les habitants y étaient cachés, ce qui provoquait une grande panique au sein de la population. Les Avengers avaient beau se dépasser, ils n'étaient plus que 5. Tony n'était pas là. Bruce le chercha du regard mais ne le vit pas et Captain posa sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique, l'emmenant vers un serpent qui marchait alors vers eux, la bouche grande ouverte. Bruce ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et Thor électrocuta le monstre, le tuant. Il s'approcha de ses camarades.

- Vous pensez que c'est celui-là ?

- On sait pas, on en a tué 4 et c'était pas eux alors autant tous les tuer, ça fera moins de dégâts. Ouvre le, on verra bien.

Thor attrapa une épée et, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bête, Loki lui sauta dessus et le blessa au visage. Captain se rua vers le dieu pour savoir si il allait bien et Hulk décida de réduire le dieu des malices en bouillie. Mais Loki ne se laissait pas faire. Dès que Hulk le touchait pour le soulever, Loki le brûlait. C'était qu'il était froid comme ça, ce mec ! Hulk n'avait donc aucune chance de le toucher. Loki mit un grand coup de son sceptre dans le visage d'Hulk qui tomba assommé contre un immeuble un peu plus loin, le faisant s'écrouler lui aussi. Tout n'était plus que chaos. La ville était en feu, le sang ornait les rues de chaque coin, les immeubles étaient presque tous à terre et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas en étaient sur le point ou brûlaient entièrement. Les New-yorkais étaient pris au piège. Loki chercha alors du regard une personne qu'il ne vit pas. Il cherchait Stark. Il lui manquait tout au fond de lui mais c'était un détail à ignorer. Les sentiments, c'était pour les faibles, lui avait dit Thanos, l'unique amour de sa vie. L'UNIQUE. Il n'y a jamais eu lieu de quoi que ce soit entre le dieu des mensonges et Tony.

C'était à cet instant que le ventre du serpent mort se mit à trembler. Loki jeta son regard intrigué sur la chose alors que les Avengers repartaient au combat. Les doux yeux verts parcoururent le ventre de la bête, recherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le ventre recommença à trembler et quand Loki toucha, celui-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et Tony pointa ses missiles sur le visage du dieu. Loki sentit alors les larmes monter, ce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir cru à tout ça. Ce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir cru que Tony abusait seulement de lui pour se dire en couple et se vanter auprès de ses potes, d'avoir cru que Thanos l'aimait, d'avoir cru aimer Thanos, d'avoir cru être un homme bon en détruisant une vie, d'avoir cru faire le bien en tentant de tuer Thor et les Avengers, d'avoir cru qu'il était supérieur, meilleur, plus beau, plus intelligent et surtout d'avoir cru qu'il détestait Tony. Si Tony le tuait, après tout, ce serait bien fait pour lui. Il aurait du réfléchir avant de s'en prendre à tous. Avant il était un homme bon, qui entretenait de bonnes relations avec Thor et ses amis asgardiens, avant il aimait les gens qui prenaient soin de lui, avant il n'était pas égoïste. Le passé, on ne le change pas mais on peut se changer soi-même pour redevenir ce qu'on était avant, un homme bien. Tony lui faisait la tête et le dieu le savait. Il leva un regard triste sur Tony et leva les mains en guise d'abandon, brandit l'épée que Thor avait laissée tomber puis la donna à Tony, se mettant à genoux devant lui.

- Écoute moi Tony-

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Avertit Tony, tenant plus fermement l'épée et la mettant tout près du cou du dieu qui pleurait un peu.

- Eh bien ? Qu'attends tu ? Vas y, décapite moi. Qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter ?

- Ferme la !

- Hors de question ! Si je dois mourir dans une minute, je veux avoir eu le droit de vivre, Tony. Le droit de-

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Cria Tony, rapprochant encore plus l'épée et commençant à passer sous la peau.

- Vas y, tu seras soulagé. Tu n'auras plus jamais à entendre ma voix, comme ça. Tu y gagne tout et en plus, je te laisse faire. Vas y. Pleura un peu Loki.

- Ce ne sont pas tes larmes, Menteur, qui vont m'attendrir.

- Tue moi alors !

Tony balança alors l'épée vers la gorge du dieu, qui pleurait.

Captain était en train de tuer toujours les serpents, ignorant que Tony était déjà ailleurs, libéré de l'estomac du gros reptile. Il combattait avec Thor et Natasha, les deux personnes de l'équipe avec lesquelles il s'entendait le mieux. Ils étaient tous deux très tournés vers l'amitié et étaient à l'écoute des gens qui les entouraient, pleins de bonnes attentions. Les amis qui manquait à Steve. Le gros serpent tentait de mordre le bras de Steve, mais le soldat ne se laissait pas faire sous peine de se faire digérer après. Hulk et Oeil-de-Faucon arrivèrent et les aidèrent à tuer les quelques serpents qui restaient. Tout était détruit, tout n'était que cendres, plus rien ne bougeait dans la ville. Une grande fumée de poussière recouvrait la ville suite à la Guerre. Il n'y avait plus qu'une ombre qui s'approchait d'eux, celle qui s'avérait être celle de Tony, qui tenait une épée pleine de sang bleu. Le sang de Loki. Thor le regarda de travers, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à son frère.

- Loki est mort ? Demanda Steve en prenant l'épée.

- Oui. Répondit honnêtement Tony, semblant satisfait.

- Tu semble bien content, je peux savoir pourquoi ? Questionna méchamment Thor.

- Parce que je suis satisfait d'avoir tué un salopard, comme tous ici non ?

Aucun ne parlait, regardant le sol alors que les larmes de Tony coulaient toutes seules. Sa voix était cassée, preuve qu'il n'était pas si satisfait qu'il le disait. Steven lui lança un regard triste.

- Tony, tu n'aurais pas du le tuer...

- Pour quelle raison ? C'est bien ce que tous ici voulaient n'est ce pas ? En quoi ai-je fais une erreur ?

- Tu vas en souffrir, Tony...

- Mais je ne vois pas p-

- Parce que tu l'aime ! Le coupa Bruce.

Tony regarda ses amis avec un regard vide et secoua la tête en signe d'un « non » désespéré et catégorique. Il frappa du poing contre l'armure de Thor en s'excusant après puis alla vers sa tour, oubliant que celle-ci était en cendres ou au moins en ruines.

Il avança et il la voyait comme au bon vieux temps, de toute sa splendeur, avec un grand soleil qui s'illuminait dans les vitres de celle ci, sublime. Avec son nom marqué dessus et avec son balcon en forme de cercle où il avait pour habitude d'y retrouver Pepper. Ah Pepper. Si Tony avait su à l'avance ce qui allait se passer, il aurait jeter ses armures. Il aurait tout jeter, même son cœur. Il aurait eu une vie avec elle, des enfants, de la joie ou peut-être pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir, mais aussi peut-être de la folie à force de rêver de l'autre salop. D'ailleurs, où était-il maintenant ? En Enfers peut-être ?

_Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, salopard, crèves bien en Enfers ! Idiot de dieu des Malices ! Putain, pourquoi je t'aime tant ?!_

Tous les Avengers revinrent vers lui et le virent en train de jeter son regard dans les étoiles. Il faisait tard, contrairement à ce que Tony pensait. Il était environ 21 heures 30, voire plus. Thor posa la main sur l'épaule du milliardaire qui pleura quelques larmes.

- Et maintenant ? Où dort-on ? Ma tour est en ruines, comme tout ici. Il faut qu'on fasse venir l'héliporteur au plus vite, je veux dormir dans un lit chaud ce soir, pas sur du béton qui sent le cramé. Jura Tony en appuyant sur le bouton d'urgence d'une petite manette pour appeler l'héliporteur.

- Et voilà... C'est terminé la Guerre, vous croyez ? Questionna Steven.

- Oui, je sens qu'on va en avoir pour un moment. Confirma tristement Thor, regrettant ce que Tony avait fait à Loki.

- Et Loki ? Va-t-il revenir ? Interrogea Bruce à l'attention de Tony qui baissa la tête du ciel étoilé pour regarder fixement droit devant lui.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ose se pointer encore une fois, croyez moi- euh je veux dire- qu'il PUISSE se pointer encore une fois, bien sûr.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué ! Déclara Steven.

- Mm... Je pouvais pas... Pardonnez moi...

- C'est une bonne chose.

Tony regarda Steven avec attention et celui-ci lui renvoya un regard gentil avec un sourire compatissant. Tony regarda vers le ciel et vit alors l'héliporteur se poser devant eux. Tony regarda alors derrière eux mais ne vit pas le moins du monde une ombre qui signifierait que quelqu'un les suivrait. Il baissa alors la tête vers le sol et le fixa quand il vit quelque chose d'intéressant. Une trace de pas. Il fit signe à Steven qu'il revenait et avança vers cette trace de pas pour ne rien y retrouver, juste se retrouver lui au milieu d'un carrefour détruit. Il regarda autour de lui et quelque chose lui sauta dessus pour le mettre au sol alors qu'une balle fut tirée. Il resta immobile puis vit le visage de Loki au dessus de lui, qui le tenait contre le sol, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Tony le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et resta immobile tandis que le dieu des Mensonges avançait dans l'ombre, et alors que celui-ci ne fut plus visible, un bruit de balle retentit de nouveau. Steven accourut vers lui et le releva, pour le tirer vers l'héliporteur qui l'attendait. Tony voyait tout au ralenti.

Loki était souffrant, une balle plantée entre les deux yeux, ayant tué un homme, étant donné le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, fixant le milliardaire qui s'éloignait. Steven le tirait mais Tony tentait de se débattre, fixant Loki droit dans les yeux, lui envoyant un baiser par la pensée et lui souriant mais le dieu des Malices tourna la tête et fixa un morceau de verre qui lui éclairait une partie du visage avec la lumière qu'émettait l'héliporteur. Il le prit dans ses mains et Tony s'arrêta de marcher, ce qui stoppa Captain. Le génie fixait Loki, pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire de ce bout de verre.

Loki le prit mieux dans ses deux mains puis le caressa du doigt, plaçant un doigt venant de sa main droite, vers l'endroit coupant du verre. Tony frissonna puis s'agita alors que Captain maintenait sa prise. Tony se jeta au sol et quand Steven lâcha, Loki partit en courant à travers toute la ville. Tony se redressa et le suivit au plus loin qu'il pouvait, suivi lui-même de Captain.

Il arriva en face de Loki, qui venait de se couper le doigt. Tony le regarda avec amour mais Loki se mit à fondre, comme la chaleur pénétrait en son corps. Tony se jeta sur lui et le serra alors que le jeune Jotunn allait mourir. Captain attrapa fortement le bras de Tony et le tira avec puissance loin de Loki qui pleurait, regardant le sol, le voyant se rapprocher comme lui fondait tout doucement. Tony le fixa avec amour et lui tendait le bras et Loki ne fut pas assez proche pour le prendre. Tony envoya un violent coup de poing dans le visage de Steven et se jeta devant Loki, lui caressant la joue et celui-ci se transforma de nouveau en humain. Il lui manquait les jambes du coup, du à la fonte de ses membres.

Tony lança un regard horrifié au dieu qui caressa les lèvres du milliardaire des siennes. Celles-ci s'entremêlèrent en un tendre baiser et Tony se laissa vite prendre, aimant le contact. Le baiser était lent, mais plein de sentiments que Tony n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Il les sentait jusque dans ses entrailles maintenant, et amplifiés par les siens. Le baiser était doux, amoureux, tout ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre était là. Loki se perça la gorge avec le morceau de verre, ce qui déversa du sang dans la bouche de Tony qui se recula brusquement, regardant Loki dans les yeux, celui-ci s'était empoisonné pour ne plus être immortel, donc le fait qu'il s'était planté allait le tuer dans peu de temps. Tony se rapprocha de Loki et le serra, tandis que Loki recrachait du sang dans le dos de la chemise de Tony.

Tony se recula ensuite, lui donna un second baiser plus vif mais avec les mêmes sentiments qu'avant et Loki expira dans ce baiser. Les larmes montèrent sur les joues de Tony qui s'effondra en voyant le corps de Loki tout pâle dans ses bras, immobile et vide. Steven regarda Tony avec compassion et se retira, laissant Tony un peu seul mais Tony décida de le suivre. Il posa Loki avec délicatesse sur le sol et l'enterra avec des débris d'immeubles et notamment ceux de la Tour Stark et posa la lettre A de STARK, qui était autrefois exposée sur la Tour, sur le tas de pierres et s'était démené pour trouver un débris de sa tour en forme de cœur pour le poser au centre de la lettre. Il prit la main pâle qui dépassait encore du tas et la caressa avant de la recouvrir et de se redresser, restant pendant 5 à 10 minutes devant la petite tombe. Il avait les mains croisées, priant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait d'ailleurs. Ça lui avait fait du bien de se sentir écouté. Il posa son casque d'Iron Man puis parti avec Steven. Il monta à bord de l'héliporteur et alla aussitôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se sentant maintenant si seul. Il avait les larmes qui coulaient, il regardait ce reflet dans le miroir qui ne représentait rien. Juste lui. Tony Stark, Iron Man, l'Amant du Monstre. Mais c'était en fait pas si mal que Loki soit mort, ça débarrassait les Avengers d'un lourd poids. Et ça débarrassait Tony de sa raison de vivre. Maintenant, il pouvait mourir en paix.


	9. Retour inattendu

_Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée ! Moi pas du tout mais bon. Je vous met ici mon chapitre 9, sachant que le dixième, c'est possible que je ne sois pas en temps et je m'en excuse si il s'avère que je ne le poste pas samedi. Bonne lecture à tous et une petite review svp, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis. :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Retour inattendu**

**Sur l'héliporteur, dans la chambre de prêt d'Anthony, deux ans plus tard:**

La ville refaisait ses petits pas pour être repeuplée et les champs de construction se faisaient de plus en plus pour reconstruire la New York mais de manière plus moderne. Tony pouvait admirer la vue des champs de construction de sa petite baie vitrée mais celle-ci était impossible à ouvrir. L'héliporteur restait au dessus de la ville en construction depuis tout ce temps et ne bougeait pas d'une position, et Tony cherchait du regard la petite tombe de Loki qui devrait être entre les ruines de la Tour Stark et celles des bâtiments du centre-ville. Mais elle était impossible à apercevoir de là où il était, elle était trop petite sans doute alors qu'ils étaient à 1 km de hauteur. Tony était devant sa baie vitrée, admirant toute la mobilité des lieux qui ne comportaient que de grandes tiges en fer reliées les unes aux autres pour monter jusqu'au ciel. Il se tourna alors que le soleil pointait à la fin de son périple de la journée et se jeta sur son lit, lisant le livre des « Mythes et Légendes Nordiques » où il lisait son chapitre préféré, celui sur Loki. Il était tellement beau, ce chapitre, ça l'enchantait de se rappeler toute sa vie ce prénom qui avait tout changé. Loki, Loki Laufeyson, le fils de Laufey, Géant du Froid. Ça faisait du bien d'entendre ces mots. Tony ferma alors son livre et lança son regard vers le disque doré du ciel pour finalement poser le livre sur sa table de nuit. Il en caressa la couverture en songeant.

_Et si moi aussi, j'avais eu ma vie dans un livre, comment aurais je réagis ? Plutôt bien ou plutôt mal ? Bien parce que je serai connu mais mal parce que ma vie privée serait dévoilée au monde entier. C'est une bonne question, Anthony._

Il sortit de ses pensées pour se plonger dans un Univers bien à lui, celui de la construction de ses armures. Toute la pièce était remplie d'une lueur d'or sublime et celle-ci faisait briller l'imagination de Tony à travers ses yeux marrons. Il prit alors un tourne-visse et le fit sauter dans sa main, souriant. Il était passé à autre chose, maintenant, enfin presque. Disons que la mort lui avait déplu et qu'il avait préféré vivre au jour le jour et être bien dans sa peau. Il n'oubliait pas Loki, non, il avait même encore espoir qu'un jour, il reviendrait. Mais il ne devait pas se focaliser sur ce détail, il fallait laisser faire le temps, seul l'avenir lui dira si il retrouvera ou non Loki mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit dépendant de ça. Il avait reprit son activité en disant que sa petite amie était partie en voyage aux journalistes du monde entier, ne voulant pas leur dire qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance que celle-ci revienne ou cela attirerait d'hypothétiques fan-girls qui se jetteraient sur l'occasion et ça, non. Tony prit alors le morceau de métal qui devrait par la suite constituer un bouclier pour son armure d'Iron Man. Il le façonna de façon à ce que le morceau en question soit circulaire puis il le fixa à un bras de son armure et mit en marche un protocole pour le déplier et le replier en fonction de sa guise. Un fois fini, il enleva ses grosses lunettes de protection et Bruce entra, le regardant en souriant. Il s'en approcha.

- As tu ajouté ce fameux bouclier ou attend tu encore un peu ?

- Je viens de le finir, tu tombe à pic. Regarde moi ce bijou. Jarvis, bouclier s'il-te-plait.

Le bouclier se déploya et se forma, avec un Cercle bleu sur la façade. Bruce toucha le bouclier qui était du pur adamantium, c'était incroyable. Il se tourna vers Tony et lui sourit. Tony posa ses lunettes de protection sur la table de derrière et fixa son armure, admirant son travail depuis tant d'années. Il y avait beaucoup d'inventivité dans ces travaux et c'était toujours fascinant, même pour son propre auteur. Bruce s'approcha de Tony.

- C'est de l'adamantium, n'est ce pas ?

- Exact. Je l'ai trouvé dans les sources du SHIELD et j'ai engagé Laura pour les récupérer.

- Elle va mieux d'ailleurs ? Je me souviens qu'elle avait été blessée...

- Oui en effet mais elle va mieux, elle sort de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas grand chose, seulement un bras cassé et une jambe aussi, rien de très abominable. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a eu du mal à marcher de nouveau correctement d'après les médecins. Aujourd'hui, elle se porte bien. Elle est dans le bureau de Fury si tu veux la voir.

- Je vais y aller. Bon courage, Tony. Je reviendrai dans style 20 minutes, ça te va ?

- Dans ce cas, tu auras intérêt à mettre ta blouse, tu sais.

- Pour quelle raison ?

_- mettant ses lunettes,_ Expérience, mon cher !

- Très bien je vois._ rit,_ Sans soucis. A tout à l'heure, Tony.

Bruce sortit de la pièce, laissant Tony seul. Le milliardaire enleva ses gants en latex et se plongea dans un fauteuil, posant son coude sur l'accoudoir, songeant.

_Et si tu étais là, Loki, que penserais tu de moi ? Comment me trouverais tu ? Je suis patient parce que je sais que tu vas me revenir, je le sens. Ne me déçois pas, je t'en prie..._

C'est vrai que cette question, il se la posait souvent, malgré le fait qu'il avait changé un peu son mode de vie qu'il ne voulait pas triste, il le voulait fier, heureux et non désastreux. Et puis quand Loki serait de retour, enfin si bien sûr il l'était, Tony serait de nouveau heureux avec lui, ce serait de nouveau le bonheur, le rêve, l'amour dont le génie avait toujours rêvé. Il se lança alors vers la table des expériences et prit un échantillon de gaz toxique pour le mélanger à un morceau du sceptre de Loki, ce qui devrait normalement le localiser. Le fragment commença alors à émettre un signal lumineux et l'ordinateur central localisa au centimètre près la position du dieu. Il était... Pff, non ces données étaient fausses. Le fragment l'avait localisé derrière lui mais il n'y avait personne derrière à part le sceptre de Loki en sa totalité. C'était Thor qui l'avait ramené quand il l'avait trouvé dans les rues ruinées de l'Ex New York. Quand Tony avait serré l'objet dans ses mains, il avait ressenti un courant d'air froid le traverser, et il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour Loki à ce moment, quand cela avait été si troublé en lui. Il avait aimé Loki, comme il l'aimait en cette journée. Il jeta alors son regard sur le soleil d'or qui pointait à l'horizon et regarda les débuts de gratte-ciel. Ils montaient déjà au niveau du soleil, ces deux années avaient beaucoup bougées. Tony avait ensuite commandé au constructeur de la ville de créer proche de la prochaine Tour Stark un autel où il pourrait faire des offrandes à son dieu défunt mais toujours vivant en lui, malgré tout. Ce serait une manière de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, et ça, c'était important pour Tony. Il voulait que Loki sache qu'il l'aimait, qu'il pensait à lui, qu'il l'attendait encore depuis tout ce temps sans jamais perdre espoir ni penser qu'il ne reviendrait pas, et pas qu'il tente de le deviner à travers un train de vie commun à tous les hommes sur Terre, un coup heureux, un coup triste, c'était une façon banale de parler à un dieu tant aimé, peut-être même trop aimé. Mais Tony n'avait que faire de ce que pensaient les autres, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était sa petite vie d'Iron Man et sa grande vie tragique de Tony Stark.

Bruce vint en effet 20 minutes après qu'il soit sorti de la pièce et découvrit dans la pièce, dans le coin en retrait de la pièce, à gauche, vers la fenêtre, un petit Tony Stark assit dans son fauteuil de velours, semblant triste et fatigué. Il s'en approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, de façon amicale et le regarda avec compassion, lui traduisant: « Vas te coucher, Tony, t'es défoncé... ». Tony se releva brusquement mais se laissa finalement retomber dans son fauteuil. C'était fou ce qu'il avait envie de dormir mais quoi qu'il serait arrivé, il n'aurait pas réussi. Il était en train de penser à ce que serait le lendemain.

_Sera-t-il triste ou bien normal, comme tous les autres jours depuis deux ans ? Retrouverai-je Loki demain matin dans mon lit, en venant en fait de me réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar ? Que se passera-t-il quand le soleil sera au même point de vue dans cette position ? Loki sera-t-il couché sur moi ou sera-t-il encore loin, ou peut-être mort ? Découvrirai-je finalement après deux ans d'attente que Loki était bel et bien mort et qu'ils ont retrouvé son cadavre sous le fameux tas de pierres ? Que représente demain pour une prochaine année de solitude, peut-être, enfin j'ose espérer que c'est faux, bien sûr, mais qu'est ce que ça représente une journée, un lendemain, dans une vie ? Rien, quand j'y pense..._

Tony laissait couler des larmes en songeant à ces paroles qu'il détestait penser. C'était tellement horrible de se dire « Voilà, tout est fini, il est mort et moi aussi, point. » sans avoir jamais voulu que ça se réalise. Bruce se rapprocha avec une chaise rouge, un fauteuil de velours aussi, puis posa la main sur celle de Tony.

- Tony, regarde moi.

_- tourne la tête vers le scientifique,_ Que veux tu, Bruce ?

- Je voulais te dire d'aller dormir. Ça se voit que tu es fatigué...

- Non, c'est faux, je songe, c'est tout.

- Encore à propos de Loki ? Rho, franchement Tony, tu devrais l'oublier, ça te pourrit la vie pour un être mort, c'est assez inutile.

- Peut-être que tu as raison, après tout... _baisse la tête, regardant sa main gauche posée sur sa cuisse, ce qui lui faisait un endroit chaud sous son jean_

_- lui relève la tête, _Tony... Tu te prend la tête pour des histoires de rien du tout, Tony, tu dois trouver un sens à ta vie. Avec cette magnifique New York qui t'attend ! Regarde ta chance ! _souriant, s'attendant à un retour qui lui fut rendu de plus belle, des étoiles dans les yeux de son ami,_ Tony. Tu m'en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs, dis donc.

- Je suis un arc-en-ciel, tu veux dire ?

- Caché par des nuages de tristesse que je voudrais que tu enlève pour rayonner de plus belle aux yeux de tous.

- Mais comment les enlever ? C'était l'amour qui faisait rayonner les couleurs, Bruce. Si je repousse les nuages, les couleurs seront atténuées par la pluie et l'arc-en-ciel sera moins... Grandiose.

- Je sais que tu peux surmonter cette épreuve, les défis ne t'ont jamais fait peur avant-

- Avant que je ne rencontre Loki, l'amour qui a fait naître ces couleurs si sublimes... Mais elles sont ternes et fades aujourd'hui... L'arc-en-ciel n'existe plus maintenant...

- Mais on peut le faire renaître... _posant sa main sur le cœur de Tony, lui souriant,_ avec l'Espoir avec un grand E, Tony.

- Tony sourit à cette vue puis posa sa main sur celle de Bruce, pensant profondément.

_Que veux tu dire par là, mon ami ? Je ne comprend plus le sens du mot Espoir, je ne vois pas où tu le vois encore. Éclaire moi si ton espoir brille assez fort._

- Je songerai à ta notion d'espoir, je peux te le jurer. Sourit Tony.

Ma notion ? Mais elle ne t'est pas familière ?

- Pas vraiment non. Tu sais, moi, je suis pas vraiment du genre à espérer. Je pense que tout vient comme ça doit venir. La mort de Loki était programmée, tout est un géant ordinateur en fait ! On a tous nos noms marqués dessus avec une date. Oui ! Une date ! On est tous programmés nous aussi pour mourir et cet ordinateur nous avertit du jour où ça va arriver.

- Ah Tony et les ordinateurs... Se moqua gentiment Bruce, fasciné par l'implication de Tony dans ce qu'il disait.

- Bah c'est vrai ! Quand on regarde bien, pourquoi je suis né tel jour et toi un autre ? Ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard, Bruce, il y a une explication logique et technique à tous ces événements ! Il faut qu'on sache de quoi il s'agit pour pouvoir l'étudier et prévoir la mort et la naissance des individus ! J'ai le plan ! Je vais former un logiciel qui-

- Tony, Tony, Tony, je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est impossible. La technologie ne fait pas tout aujourd'hui, tu sais. Il faut seulement que tu attende, le jour viendra, pas la peine de forcer les choses et puis, on ne peut pas pirater la Mort, Tony. Rit Bruce, amicalement.

- Certes... _se levant de son fauteuil,_ Il faut juste attendre mais je ne suis pas du genre patient. Tu comprend, on m'a trop habitué à attendre quand j'étais gamin avec mon père...

- Je vois... Il va juste falloir que tu attende de pouvoir trouver la bonne personne.

- Bruce, tu vois, je suis pas un idéaliste. Ce que je peux, et il ne me semble pourtant pas que ce soit compliqué, c'est Loki. Point final. Je vais le retrouver, je me le promets. Je ne peux pas accepter une vie sans lui.

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux, au juste ? Rien, que je sache, alors qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il ne se fout pas de ta gueule juste pour se faire passer pour un type bien ?

- Bruce ! Tu ne cessera jamais de me juger mais merde, je suis plus un gamin et encore moins le tient ! Alors laisse moi divaguer, comme c'est ce que tu pense, mais fais pas chier !

_- se sent blessé,_ Bien, j'ai compris, Tony, tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité. Soit ainsi. Dit le scientifique en quittant la pièce en claquant la porte.

Tony se tourna alors brusquement vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers la ville qui se construisait. C'était si beau, plein d'espoir qui serait à venir pour fonder une nouvelle population, de nouvelles cultures, de tout quoi. Tout serait changé dans le mode de vie quotidienne des New-yorkais. Tony était assez impressionné par ce changement de décor, tout cela paraissait comme dans un film de fiction, ça semblait assez irréel mais la réalité frappa Tony en plein visage quand il vit en construction un petit autel pour Loki à côté de sa Tour, dans le jardin. Tony fixa le petit bloc de béton et pleura quelques larmes, se voyant déjà au pied de celui-ci à pleurer le nom de Loki, son amour, son dieu à lui. Là, un éclair vert déchira le ciel. Tony se tourna brusquement et vit alors une ombre avec un casque à cornes s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Seul et vulnérable, il prit son armure et se plaça derrière, voulant faire croire qu'il n'était pas là et resta dans la même position, recroquevillé sur lui même, espérant ne pas voir ce qu'il croyait qu'il allait voir et là, la personne fit son entrée avec de petits pas élégants. Tony serra les poings avant de se forcer à ne plus respirer plus les pas approchaient de sa position. Il garda la tête contre son armure mais une main froide se posa sur son épaule.

- Tony...

- Enflure ! Pourquoi tu es ici ?!

- Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir de savoir que j'ai survécu à ma blessure-

- Eh bien tu te trompe ! Casse toi de chez nous ! Tout de suite !

- Tu es-

- Oui je suis sérieux ! Je ne veux plus te voir chez moi et je ne veux plus te voir tout court d'ailleurs ! Où étais tu pendant deux ans ?!

- J'étais-

- Tais toi, tu sais quoi, je t'ai pas demandé de répondre !

- Oh ! Tu vas te calmer, compris ?!

- Tais toi, putain, casse toi !_ bousculant le dieu fortement._

_- commençant à pleurer pour la première fois depuis qu'il a connu Tony, _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, putain, Tony, explique moi !

- Tais toi.

- Je t'aime Tony...

- Vipère ! Je ne crois pas tes veines paroles ! Casse toi !

Loki se tourna pour partir en fondant en larmes. Mais qu'est ce qui prenait Tony ? Cela était blessant pour le dieu qui voulait en ce moment être blottit dans les bras de Tony, à se faire embrasser. Le génie avait-il oublié ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient engueulés ou s'en moquait-il seulement ? Loki se tourna pour regarder Tony dans les yeux puis franchit la porte pour partir mais avec la peine qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant. Il avait les yeux si brillants que Tony avait craqué de nouveau et le suivit dans le couloir alors que celui-ci fuyait pour disparaître. Il se transforma alors en femme quand il vint à passer par la pièce dans laquelle les Avengers s'étaient réunis et adressa des yeux charmeurs à Thor qui recracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche pour la rattraper en vitesse. Loki n'était pas d'humeur à rire mais un peu de jeu dans une soirée pareille ne manquerait à personne, même pas lui. Thor la regardait avancer dans le couloir et lui attrapa la main qui glissa de la sienne en moins d'une seconde, comme si il ne l'avait jamais touchée. Loki s'autorisa un sourire content et avançait dans le couloir mais fut bloqué par Tony qui voulu l'embrasser mais elle l'esquiva pour vite s'enfuir en riant aux éclats. C'est fou ce qu'un travesti pouvait faire changer les choses quand il venait à passer dans les couloirs. Elle continua son périple en regardant de ses beaux yeux verts perçants Tony. Elle se transforma en Loki, puis avançait jusqu'à ce que Thor lui prenne le bras pour l'emmener plus loin, dans une autre pièce. Il le fit asseoir et Loki regardait comme perplexe ce que Thor allait lui dire. Le dieu du tonnerre s'assit alors à ses cotés et lui caressa la main.

- Écoute Loki...

- Bouge ta main. Elle m'insupporte.

_- enlève sa main,_ Je peux te parler maintenant ?

- Ça dépend de trois critères: Thème, durée, langage.

- Ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

- Je met le chrono ? Le taquina le dieu des malices en sortant un engin appelé téléphone sur cette planète étrange.

- Non, Loki, je ne veux pas rire. Père veut qu'on rentre à Asgard.

- Quoi – Mais - Non !

- Loki, je ne pense pas qu'il nous laisse le choix. Il veut te voir, a-t-il dit pour te marier.

- Me - Me marier ? J'espère que c'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout. Dis moi quelque chose, tu veux épouser quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas et que tu n'aimeras pas ou bien quelqu'un que tu n'aime pas mais que tu connais ?

- Peut m'importe, pour être honnête. Pourquoi - Attend ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas me forcer à t'épouser ?!

- C'est ça ou-

- Non mais je rêve ! Dites moi que je rêve, putain ! Sale menteur ! Jamais je ne voudrais de toi comme mari !

- Tu préfère que ce soit une inconnue ?! C'est là un mal pour un bien ! De toute façon, tu n'as jamais rien compris à la vie ! Je veux t'empêcher de te coltiner une de ces pétasses d'Asgard en m'épousant !

- Je – te – hais ! Laisse moi, tranquille, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi !

Loki sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et Thor le regarda avec fureur. C'est vrai, Thor voulait épouser Loki et c'était uniquement dans son intérêt personnel mais ça pourrait aider Loki, aussi, d'épouser un homme qu'il connait plutôt qu'une femme inconnue. Mais Loki ne donnerait jamais son accord pour épouser Thor, c'était certain. Tony entra dans la pièce, furax. Il avait du entendre la discussion mais que voulez vous répondre dans ce genre de cas ? On ne peut rien répondre alors qu'on a tout dit pendant la minute précédente. Tony s'adossa au mur et regarda méchamment Thor.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?

- Je vais épouser Loki.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il voudra et que je voudrais ? C'est moi son mec t'as pigé ? Tu le touche pas. C'est à moi de le toucher parce que c'est moi qu'il aime. Pas toi. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Thor. Je te préviens que si tu le touche, tu ne vis plus.

Tony sortit alors de la pièce ainsi que Thor qui rejoint les autres dans le salon principal de l'héliporteur. Tony se dirigea vers sa chambre et entendit des pleurs en provenir. Sans hésiter, il franchit la porte et vit Loki en pleurs sur son lit. Il semblait mal, blanc, tremblant, en plein malaise autrement dit. Le milliardaire s'en approcha et lui caressa le visage, amoureusement et surtout de manière à le consoler. Le dieu lui lança son regard tendre que Tony rendit sans aucune hésitation. Il câlina alors son amour contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux, comme il avait toujours aimé le faire.

Loki le regarda, Tony revoyait sa vie passer dans ces petits yeux suppliant, ayant besoin d'être aimés. Tony se jeta alors dans ses profonds souvenirs, revoyant encore le jour où Loki venait juste d'apparaitre comme menace sur leur planète. C'était vraiment le jour le plus étrange de sa vie. Il avait eu un ennemi devant lui et son cœur avait été plus fou, prêt à tout pour acquérir du cœur du dieu tant aimé. Il n'en était pas revenu quand Loki avait été enfermé dans la cage de verre et que Steve l'avait quitté en pensant que le génie draguait Loki, ce qui était faux mais ça lui avait donné cette idée. Depuis, il sortait avec le dieu et vivait la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé quand les yeux de Loki brillaient d'étoiles pures, plus sublimes encore que celles du ciel, et qu'il les lui adressait avec ce petit sourire qui signifiait que Tony comptait pour lui. Il revoyait ces moments dans les yeux tristes de Loki, qui fixaient les siens avec peur et amour en même temps, ce qui rendait le contact un peu déstabilisant.

Tony s'assit à coté du dieu qui posa sa tête contre son épaule, avec tendresse et affection. Le génie lui lança un beau regard amoureux et Loki releva la tête pour l'embrasser avec brutalité. Le baiser était fort en émotions, ce qui devait en quelques sortes libérer Loki de tout ce qu'il devait avoir vécu depuis deux ans déjà. Tony serra Loki contre lui et celui-ci posa sa tête dans son cou, s'endormant. Il dormit au bout de 20 minutes, blottit tout contre Tony, en paix, à l'aise quoi. Le milliardaire égocentrique regarda Loki et le coucha puis se coucha à côté de lui pour le serrer plus fort et s'endormir lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux contre le torse chaud de Loki, et pouvait entendre sa respiration.

_Et si c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais, mon petit con ? Que ferai je de ma vie après toi ? Serait elle pareille, plus simple ou plus dure ? Explique moi, mon amour, je t'écouterai toujours tant je t'aime. Parle moi, ne dors pas, parle moi, je veux entendre le son de ta voix._

Tony finit par s'endormir et Thor entra dans la pièce, son marteau à la main, fixant Loki qui dormait tout contre Tony, attrapa plus fermement son marteau et s'avança dans la pièce silencieuse. On ne pouvait entendre que ces lourds pas frapper contre le bois du sol froid, dans l'ombre la plus totale. Il attrapa alors Tony par le cou et l'emmena, loin, d'où il ne pourrait pas revenir. Il ne voulait pas que Loki puisse le soupçonner et ne revint pas dans la chambre quand Loki y était seul, après que Thor ait fait disparaître Tony.

Tony ouvrit les yeux dans une sorte de bois, tout seul, dans le froid. Il lança son regard tout autour de lui et secoua la tête au cas où il rêvait ou plutôt faisait un horrible cauchemar, loin de Loki, loin de New York, loin de tout. Il était sûr de savoir à cause de qui il était là. Thor. Il se redressa brusquement pour se percher sur un arbre et vit un portail magique s'ouvrir sur le toit de sa tour. Merde. Ce connard allait avoir le temps de disparaître avec Loki si Tony ne se dépêchait pas. Il tendit donc la main et son armure lui vint. Il sauta dedans et fonça vers la ville. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'arbres, ce qui rendait la circulation difficile mais il en fit tomber une dizaine pour passer plus rapidement. Quand il arriva, il découvrit un portail magique qui allait se refermer quand Loki en sauta pour sauter dans les bras de son amant, qui l'emmena au loin, sous la fureur des autres Avengers, surtout de Steve et Thor, qui pour l'un détestait Loki plus que tout au monde et l'autre qui l'aimait de trop. Loki se serra contre le corps de Tony, fixé fermement, et pleura. Pleura tant que Tony pleura lui-même. Ils volaient environ 100 mètres au dessus du sol mais cela ne les effrayaient pas, ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour eux. Thor arriva et tira Loki des bras de Tony mais Tony agressa verbalement Thor, le pourchassant pour récupérer Loki mais les deux hommes étaient sur le point de partir. Dispute. Bagarre. Sang. Mais heureusement, Loki intervint avant que l'un tue l'autre.

- Arrêtez ça !

- Loki ! Pousse toi, mon frère, je ne voudrais pas te blesser !

- Non, c'est vrai, tu préfères me faire des gamins, tiens ! Lâche le tout de suite !

- Pas question. Je vais le tuer parce qu'il croit que tu lui appartient.

- Et il a raison !

- Non. Bref, rentrons avant que je ne te blesse sous la colère._ se tournant vers le portail._

- Frappe moi et je me barre.

_- se tournant vers lui,_ Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Je partirai si tu pose la main sur moi. Sois prudent. Ne joue pas avec le feu, fils d'Odin, ça pourrait mal finir et te brûler de manière très profonde._ regardant la main de Thor qui prend feu._

_- choqué, se secouant la main mais sans succès, _Non ! Arrête, pitié !

- Je n'ai pas de pitié pour le fils d'Odin, Menteur de ma vie.

La main de Thor continuait à brûler mais Steve jeta de l'eau dessus et le feu s'éteint brutalement. Loki releva les yeux sur Thor qui l'embarqua avec lui dans le portail, qui, avant même que quelqu'un n'ait comprit quoi que ce soit, se referma et les deux dieux avaient disparus.


	10. Retour à Asgard, retour des Ennuis

**Chapitre 10: Retour à Asgard, retour des ennuis**

**Sur Asgard:**

Devant eux se dressait le grand palais en or d'Asgard, où Odin les attendait probablement. Loki regardait le portail qui s'était fermé en pleurant, Tony commençait déjà à lui manquer. Thor prit violemment le bras de Loki et l'emmena avec lui au Palais. Deux gardes étaient devant la porte, tous deux bien baraqués. Loki les regarda de travers et les gardes lui pointèrent leurs deux lances sous la gorge mais Thor leur ordonna de les baisser et les gardes obéirent.

- Odin ne veut pas voir ce déshonneur pour le moment, permettez nous, mon Prince, de l'emmener jusqu'à sa suite.

- Ah donc il ne vient pas, finalement ?

- Non, mon Prince, nous devons nous en occuper le temps que votre père vous parle des circonstances. Pouvons nous ?

- Emmenez le et faites y attention, surtout.

- Thor, je ne suis pas un- _deux pointes passent sous son cou_ – o- ok j'ai rien dit, mais éloignez ça de moi !

- Pas question, Géant du Froid, fils de Laufey, catin des Jotunns.

- Je vous défend de m'injurier !

- Loki, calme toi un peu, je te prie. Tu dois te tenir correctement.

- Mais c'est la meilleure, ça ! C'est eux, regarde si tu m'aime !

_- regarde,_ Arrêtez ça.

- Bien._ baissent leurs armes._

Thor entra dans la pièce entièrement constituée d'or massif ainsi que de pierres précieuses, et approcha du trône où Odin, le Père-de-toutes-choses, était assit, bien aise. Il regarda Thor de façon perplexe et regarda ensuite Loki.

- Eh bien, il ne vient pas ?

- Si tu veux qu'il vienne, je le fais venir.

- Vas y alors, mais mets lui son bâillon.

- Non, pourquoi le torturer ? Il n'a rien fait lui, il ne t'a pas demandé de lui mentir toutes ces années et pourtant tu l'as fais alors pourquoi devrait-il t'obéir à la lettre ? Sache que de plus, il ne voulait pas revenir ici, j'ai du le forcer, alors tu ferais mieux de tirer un trait sur ton p- ton bâillon ridicule et insultant envers ton propre fils ! Tu peux te le mettre au c- je veux dire où tu veux mais pas sur ses lèvres !

- Thor, en serais tu amoureux ?

- Depuis toujours, oui. Je me suis débarrasser de mon seul obstacle pour parvenir à lui et ce n'est pas cette Anastasie qu'il épousera, mais moi !

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Jamais tu n'épousera ce sale Jotunn à la noix, c'est défendu ! Et de plus, avec tous les crimes qu'il a commis, jamais, je dis bien jamais, tu ne devras espérer procréer avec un criminel !

Thor projeta un regard noir Odin alors que Loki faisait son entrée dans la vaste pièce, regardant tout autour de lui, snob face à ce décor qu'il connaissait déjà. Ces murs l'aveuglaient, c'était une chose assez atroce de vivre ici, loin de tout, loin de New York, loin de Tony. Il lança alors son regard vers le trône et s'agenouilla devant Odin, malgré le fait qu'il aurait préférer cent fois l'assommer. Il regarda vers Thor qui lui sourit avec tendresse mais Odin se leva de son trône pour attraper Loki par le cou et le soulever du sol, menaçant de l'égorger ou bien de le laisser mourir, là, comme ça. Loki lança un regard de pour inspirer la pitié à Odin mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Thor fit un pas en avant mais les gardes prirent leurs armes plus fermement. Thor recula alors, ce n'était pas en ce jour qu'il avait envie de mourir. Loki ne touchait plus le sol et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, son souffle coupé et devenant bleu à force de cet effet. Odin eut un petit rire sourd et regarda avec méchanceté le dieu qui était en train d'étouffer. Thor s'avança pour de bon et les gardes vinrent le retenir mais Thor se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait et envoya un coup de poing dans le bras d'Odin qui broncha et Loki repoussa le Roi qui tomba contre le sol. Les gardes se jetèrent sur le prisonnier, lui prenant les deux bras et lui mettant un bâillon en serrant fortement. Les joues de Loki prirent le pli puis Odin regarda de façon mauvaise son ex- fils adoptif, ne le prenant plus comme tel depuis qu'il avait merdé et en beauté en plus, ce qui avait été une honte pour le Père-de-toutes-choses et son héritage. Thor regarda les gardes et s'en approcha, les dégageant et serrant Loki contre son torse, et, contre toute attente, Loki ne se sentit pas à l'aise du tout et s'amusait à envoyer des coups de poings méchants dans le torse de Thor, qui ne voulait quand même pas le lâcher, le sachant en danger si il le faisait. Thor se redressa alors brusquement et envoya un gros coup de pied au visage de Loki qui se mit à saigner, face contre le sol. Odin sourit à cette vue, Thor regardant son père de travers tout de même. Loki fut emmené dans une prison qu'on lui avait réservée le temps que la princesse en question vienne l'enlever de ce monde de malades.

Il ne bougeait pas de son banc, au fond de la cage d'une taille modérée avec assez peu de meubles mais plutôt intéressants à son goût, la plupart étant des livres de grands écrivains Asgardiens. Loki en brandit un et se lança dans la lecture, regardant tout autour de lui, perdu dans ses pensées. A quoi allait ressembler l'avenir maintenant ? Il allait peut-être rester en taule toute sa vie ou bien sortir pour épouser une inconnue ou pire cet abruti de Thor ! Il repensait surtout à Tony. Qu'est ce qu'il devenait, où il était, est ce qu'il l'avait déjà remplacé ? Toute ces questions trottaient dans la tête du dieu qui posa alors son livre, regardant le ciment qui recouvrait le sol. Il revoyait le visage de Tony, il se revoyait heureux avec lui et il se revoyait ou plutôt s'imaginait embrasser le milliardaire. Mais c'était douloureux comme pensée, parce que ça n'était pas vrai mais que Loki voulait que cela le soit. Thor fit alors son entrée, le dominant de sa grande taille, parfaitement droit mais l'air si familier, gentil et tourné vers lui. Loki le regarda avec des yeux noirs de haine tout en baissant la tête et posant la main sur la cage, caressant le reflet de Thor. Celui-ci le regarda alors comme si il ne comprenait pas mais Loki lui envoya un sourire timide. Il y avait quatre gardes autour de la cage, ils étaient ornés de vêtements en or, avec de grandes lances dans les mains. Loki regarda celui qui était le plus proche et lui fit signe de partir mais celui-ci passa sa lance magiquement à travers la vitre, la pointant au cou de Loki qui leva les mains en signe d'abandon mais des serpents glissaient le long de la lance que le soldat lâcha brutalement, effrayé par ces sales bêtes qui courraient partout par terre. Thor lança un regard tendre vers Loki qui lui en rendit un sombre.

- Que veux tu, frère ?

- Loki... Nous devons nous marier.

- Jamais !

- La semaine prochaine ne se dit pas jamais, tu sais.

- Tais toi ! Je préfère encore mourir ici que de m'appeler Loki Odinson, t'as pigé ?! Casse toi !

- Loki...

- Il n'y a pas de ça entre nous ! Va chercher une femme et fous moi la paix ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Pourquoi m'as tu ramené, au juste ? Pour m'éloigner de Tony, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Ça se voit, c'est inscrit sur ton visage de niais ! Vire toi de là et n'y reviens que si je suis déclaré mort ! S'emporta Loki, tapant contre la vitre avec force.

- Loki- Arrêtes voyons ! Je ne voulais pas ça ! Je voulais juste obéir à père !

- Arrête de mentir, traître. Je dirai tout à Odin, tu verras ce que tu vas prendre !

- Il sait déjà !

- Ah vraiment ? Eh bien je suppose qu'il ne sait pas qu'on a eu une aventure sur Midgard !

- Loki ne joue pas trop avec moi.

- Pourquoi devrais je écouter au juste ? T'es pas encore mon père que je sache.

- Non mais ton futur mari.

- J'en ai rien à foutre !

Loki jeta un regard noir à son frère mais son cœur se serra à cet instant, à ce geste. Thor regarda Loki avec tellement de tristesse que ça lui avait fendu le cœur, qu'il se disait impassible. Le dieu caressa la vitre du bout de ses doigts et lâcha la prise, s'éloignant de Thor, s'éloignant de tous ceux qui lui avaient menti depuis tout petit et qui venaient de recommencer. Thor avait promis à Loki, à l'époque, quand ils étaient encore ensemble, qu'il veillerait sur lui et sur le fait que rien ne lui arrive de mal. Et même pour ça, le dieu du tonnerre avait menti. Loki regarda alors le fond de sa main et frappa contre le mur en marbre, ce qui lui broya en une seconde. Le sang coulait à flots et Thor semblait paniqué. Il prit alors un bandage, ouvrit vaguement la cage pour passer et força Loki à le laisser enrouler sa main. Loki regarda alors le bandage avec attention, comme si Thor allait l'empoisonner avec. Mais il constata que Thor n'avait pas voulu le tuer avec ce bandage. Le dieu des malices posa ses yeux sur son frère et le dévêtit du regard, regardant partout et détaillant précisément le dieu en face de lui. Thor le regarda de façon perplexe et lui toucha les hanches, avec douceur. Loki lui envoya un gros coup de poing dans le visage, qui fit reculer brusquement le prince d'Asgard.

Les gardes revinrent à cet instant, sans doute sous demande d'Odin. Ils s'approchèrent de la cage et brandir non avec douceur le bras de Loki, le faisant tomber brutalement contre le sol, Loki souffrant aux épaules. Un des plus balèze l'attrapa par le col et l'embarqua mais il fut retenu par Thor. Loki fut alors jeté contre le sol alors que l'homme se tournait vers son prince en s'inclinant. Loki tenta de rester implacable mais pleura avec l'immense douleur qu'il ressentait. Thor s'en approcha en ignorant les gardes et lui caressa la joue, l'aidant à se redresser. Loki eut une mauvaise, voire même très mauvaise, réaction à cet acte et envoya de forts coups de pieds dans les tibias de Thor. Thor vacilla et lâcha le dieu, qui se tourna vers lui, le regardant méchamment.

- D'où tu me touche ?!

- J'essayais de te venir en aide-

- Mauvaise réponse !

- Loki je-

- Tais toi, Thor, oublie moi. Je quitte Asgard pour retrouver Anthony.

- Cela t'est défendu ! Tu seras tué si tu essaie ! Reste !

- Oh... Mais tenterais-tu par hasard de me faire condamné par ton stupide père ?

- Non !

- Alors quoi ?

- Je veux te protéger, Loki, je me tue à te le dire !

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu te TUE à me le dire, comme ça, tu serais déjà mort. Déclara amèrement le dieu des mensonges à l'attention de Thor qui baissa la tête.

- Que dois je faire pour te plaire ?

- Être quelqu'un d'intelligent, d'abord ! Et puis, tu ne me plais pas.

- Tu ne peux pas me la faire celle-là.

Loki se mit alors à penser, profondément, sous le regard suppliant de son ainé. Loki se tourna alors vers Thor et le regarda intensément. Il aimait Tony et Thor l'en avait éloigné. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Loki ressassait ses souvenirs si vieux déjà mais pourtant si heureux. La fois où il avait voulu sauter de la falaise mais que Tony s'était littéralement éjecté de sa voiture pour l'en empêcher, ça lui manquait ce genre de sacrifices qui lui donnaient de l'importance. Et surtout, c'était très touchant, même quand on était Loki, ça faisait du bien de se sentir aimé. Thor avait vu tous ces moments gravés en la mémoire de son cadet et s'en contre-fichait. Il voulait seulement épouser le dieu, se moquant de Tony, se moquant même de l'avis de Loki. Tout ce qui comptait pour Thor, c'était de l'embrasser et de lui faire de beaux héritiers, sans même s'occuper de Loki en particulier. Juste des enfants et de son travail de futur Roi. Odin allait bientôt lui céder le trône alors autant qu'il soit prêt. Loki regarda dans le bleu de l'œil de Thor et se jeta sur lui avec son sceptre et quand Thor voulut riposter, Loki le transperça de derrière. Les gardes se lancèrent à la poursuite de Loki qui était parti en courant dans les couloirs. Il était perdu dans une série de larges couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous, pratique pour trouver la sortie. Il tomba par malheur dans la salle du banquet et les gardes vers la porte de sortie le stoppèrent net. Sif s'approcha alors de Loki et le taquina en faisant passer son épée sur son cou. Elle avait toujours été jalouse du charme que Loki produisait sur Thor et elle comptait bien se venger aujourd'hui, où le dieu des Mensonges n'était guère le bienvenu sur Asgard. Loki se tourna alors brusquement vers tous les Asgardiens qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui. Thor arriva, transpercé et souffrant, mais il passa au travers de la foule pour enlacer Loki avec amour, interdisant à quiconque de lui faire du mal. Loki regarda de manière perplexe Thor qui lui fit un clin d'œil et Loki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire naïvement. Alors que tous les Asgardiens ici présents avaient regardé Loki d'un air méchant, Thor avait collé ses lèvres à celles de Loki, sa « moitié » si on veut. Loki grimaça mais se laissa emporter dans le but de ne pas se faire assassiner sur place. Sif railla et sauta sur Loki, tentant de le planter mais le dieu se défendait avec son sceptre, ne mettant pas de coup mais se contentant de parer. Thor se mit alors à vouloir arrêter Sif mais celle-ci continuait d'agresser Loki, sous les encouragements des autres, sauf d'Odin qui restait neutre et de Frigga qui semblait choquée. Thor se jeta entre les deux et Loki posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant semblant d'être tendre avec Thor. Sif grimaça puis poussa Thor pour envoyer un grand coup d'épée dans l'œil gauche de Loki qui creva sous le coup, tout blanc. Loki se toucha alors l'œil alors que Thor se battait désormais contre Sif, elle venait tout de même de faire du mal à la future Reine. Sif se recula alors, partant avec fureur. Loki regarda Thor de son œil valide et le Prince s'en approcha, lui caressant la joue. Loki se laissa faire, mais ça, même lui n'osait pas le croire.

C'est alors qu'il ferma les yeux, se replongeant dans des souvenirs profonds, des futurs rêvés avec Stark comme partenaire de vie et avec qui il aurait eu des enfants, et Loki adorait les enfants. Il releva la mèche de cheveux qui lui était passé devant le visage et sourit naïvement. Thor le serra contre son torse et les joues de Loki prirent une teinte écarlate. Il se cacha alors dans la chemise de son frère, honteux de rougir devant tout le peuple d'Asgard alors qu'il avait crié ne pas aimer Thor, mais c'était le cas... N'est ce pas ?

Loki reprit alors ses esprits puis se terra dans ses suites, regardant le soleil briller, faible, se sentant mauvais. Il touchait de sa main bleue la vitre de la porte vitrée, se demandant ce qu'allait devenir pour lui l'avenir sans plus jamais voir Tony, sans plus jamais voir personne de là-bas et décidé à fuir toute sa vie Odin, Thor, Thanos et toute leur bande de soit trop naïfs ou soit trop insistants dans le fait de vouloir le blesser. Il baissa la tête, regardant sa main gauche à laquelle il lia la droite, et des larmes s'écrasaient contre elles. Mais il pleurait ? Oui, Loki aurait lui-même avoué qu'il pleurait. Parce que ça faisait mal, les séparations quand on aimait encore une personne et qu'on avait été contraint de s'en éloigner, tout en sachant ne jamais la revoir, jamais. Loki tourna la tête et posa ses yeux sur un livre parlant de Midgard. Il en effleura la couverture mais celle-ci se décolora de larmes alors que le contact était doux et triste. Loki regardait vaguement le livre, les yeux dans le vague, se sentant soudainement un peu mal.

Thor entra dans la pièce, armé de Mjöllnir mais qu'il posa tout de suite à terre pour ne pas effrayer son cadet. Il s'approcha doucement et vit Loki extrêmement pâle. Le dieu posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune et tenta de le redresser mais le cadet résistait au contact avec haine et malveillance, ce qui fit reculer rapidement le dieu.

- Loki, tu es tout blanc... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? Tu as la tête qui tourne ? Tu as mal au ventre ? Tu as mal quelque part au moins ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu vas pas t'évanouir, hein ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu vas pas mourir ?

- TAIS TOI ! Hurla Loki en frappant fortement la petite table qui tomba en miettes sous la force du coup.

- Loki, pourquoi tu es parti de la salle de banquet ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas m'humilier plus que tu ne l'avais déjà amplement fait pour moi.

- Loki, arrête de dire ça. J'essayais de t'aider.

- Eh bien non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- Loki...

- Oui, Thor, je sais encore comment je m'appelle merci beaucoup. Tailla le dieu en colère.

Thor se recula, laissant son petit frère respirer. Loki se redressa durement et lança un regard froid à Thor derrière lui qui lui prit alors la main, en signe d'amitié. Loki la retira en vitesse et le gifla avec cette même main. Le dieu du tonnerre avait la joue rouge à cause du coup. Loki lança alors un sourire sadique et se jeta sur son lit, mais fut surmonté de Thor. Loki ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, sans doute étonné par l'acte de Thor.

- Hey ! Fiche moi l'camp !

- Non. Je te fais chier et ça m'amuse.


	11. Terre, Midgard

_Salut ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui ! Chapitre relativement court mais qui va déboucher sur l'annonce du mariage de Thor et Loki ! J'essaierai de vous faire un maximum de détails pour que vous soyez à fond dans ce projet de mariage qui va mal tourné. XD allez je vous laisse lire, j'ai assez parlé MDR mettez moi une petite review à la fin svp. 3_

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Terre, Midgard.**

**Sur Terre, à New York, le samedi soir, environ 5 jours après le départ de Thor et Loki, dans le salon de la Tour Stark, vers 22 heures:**

Comme de nombreux soirs. C'était tout ce que Tony pouvait dire aujourd'hui. Il ne savait dire que ça et ne saurait dire que ça, en fait. Depuis que Loki était parti, Tony buvait. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle copine, il aurait pas eu trop le choix de toute façon, il n'allait pas rester seul toute sa vie pour attendre un psychopathe, vous me direz. Eh bien, vous auriez tort. Tony aurait été prêt à faire ça seulement un vieil ami, voire même petit ami, nommé Steve, l'avait obligé à sortir avec une femme. Tony la trouvait comment ? Ennuyeuse, chiante, exigeante mais plutôt jolie. C'était bien là son seul avantage. Le milliardaire n'avait jamais osé entremêler ses lèvres avec celles de la jeune femme, de peur de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, et que ce n'était pas qu'une simple image. La jeune femme se nommait Angelina, mais elle n'avait rien de bien. Tony s'était plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi il était encore avec elle. Là, il venait de se disputer avec elle, comme elle était insupportable et toujours en colère. Une fille quoi. Bruce passait par la pièce et regarda Tony bizarrement, de manière de lui faire passer un message clair.

- Encore une fois ?

- Tous les jours maintenant. Elle m'insupporte.

- Quitte la.

- Steve n'aimerait pas, il dirait que je fais n'importe quoi encore.

- Je vois. Je peux lui parler si tu veux.

- Ne te gène pas. J'aurais du me jeter du toit comme je voulais le faire depuis le début, je crois que ça m'aurait empêcher bien des problèmes, tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut-être bien. Mais j'étais pas d'accord.

- Tu avais été saoulant quand tu m'avais fais la morale, tu le sais ça ?

- Maintenant oui. Sourit le scientifique en se servant une bière.

- Tu crois qu'ils reviendront ?

- Thor oui. Mais Loki, c'est loin d'être sûr, désolé de te déprimer. Tu sais, il va être accuser de toute sorte de crimes donc si il a vraiment de la chance, je pense qu'il sera mit en taule pour le restant de ses jours. Et au pire, eh bien... Il sera tué en public.

- Ne me parle pas de ça, tu vas me faire vomir.

Bruce sourit en entendant cette phrase et se dirigea vers la porte. Il brandit alors son manteau et s'apprêta à sortir quand une voix l'interpela, celle de Steven. Merde. Bruce se tourna alors pour voir le vieux capitaine lui faire les gros yeux, avec menace. Tony se mit entre les deux pour calmer la tension qui venait de s'installer. Steve jeta un regard rempli de haine à Tony, ce qui fit frissonner de l'intérieur le milliardaire égocentrique qu'il était. Peut-être qu'il savait, tout compte fait, que les deux « amoureux » s'étaient disputés et il semblait très mécontent, et ce n'était rien de le dire d'ailleurs. Natasha fit son entrée, elle était en colère. Elle lança un méchant regard à Steven qui baissa la tête, vaincu. La jeune espionne s'approcha du bar et brandit un verre qu'elle faisait tourner dans sa main, distraite, tout en tapant de son ongle sur le verre, ce qui provoquait un bruit très désagréable au goût de Tony, Bruce et Steven. Elle se redressa et jeta le verre au sol, en rage. Tony sursauta tandis que Bruce la regarda avec interrogation et que Steven s'était reculé. Elle regarda Tony avec un sourire presque méchant sur les lèvres.

- Clint m'a quittée.

- On comprend pourquoi... Railla Tony.

_- prend une bouteille en verre pleine d'alcool,_ Tu la veux sur ton visage ?

- Non merci.

- Alors tais toi.

- Fury nous a-t-il donné une mission ? Questionna Steven pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, il nous a dit qu'il y avait le bordel en ville à cause d'un certain Alexar mais ça ne me dit rien. Il paraît que c'est un Alfe Noir mais vous savez ce que c'est vous ?!

- Loki m'en a parlé... Révéla Tony.

- Poursuis donc. L'encouragea Bruce.

- Il m'a dit que c'était un Roi de Svartalheim qui voulait dominer l'Univers et qui avait déjà tenté ses coups sur Asgard, mais sans grande réussite. Parait-il qu'il avait une sœur qui a été piégée dans un collier le jour de son exécution mais on a jamais retrouvé le bijou. Il m'a dit que c'était un allié très proche de Thanos, qui l'avait empoisonné. Depuis, cet homme, enfin alfe, eh bien il n'a jamais cessé de vouloir détruire tout ce qui l'entoure. Loki l'a déjà affronté et l'a vaincu, il avait cru que ça suffirait.

- La preuve que non. Mais pourquoi s'attaque-t-il à nous ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que Loki m'a dit, désolé, et il ne m'a pas parlé de ça.

Natasha regarda alors son portable de manière distraite et vit qu'il était près de vingt-deux heures vingt. Elle venait à peine de recevoir un message de Fury qui leur disait de venir en urgence, réunion importante. Tony regarda le message et racla sa gorge, regardant son verre non terminé. Il agita le liquide et une autre goutte d'un autre genre tomba dans le récipient. Une larme. Tony venait d'évoquer le nom de Loki, ça venait de lui rappeler tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec lui. Steven posa sa main sur l'épaule du milliardaire et se dirigea avec les autres à l'extérieur de la pièce. Tony posa son verre mais il avait plutôt envie de le casser. Il frappa du poing contre son mini-bar, se sentant mal, très mal même. Il osait imaginer le pire pour Loki, qui devait avoir été tué sans doute depuis le temps. Comme le temps passait vite d'ailleurs. Ça faisait déjà cinq jours que Tony était seul dans sa tour, et 3 jours qu'il était avec l'autre connasse. Il regarda alors sa main qui laissait s'échapper un liquide rouge, coulant tout le long de son poignet pour s'écraser contre le marbre de la table. Il prit alors son verre d'une main et l'envoya avec violence s'éclater contre le mur d'en face et le verre explosa en dix milles morceaux séparés. Le liquide qu'il y avait encore dans le récipient était au sol, libéré de sa cage de verre. Ah la cage de verre. Comme Loki. C'était étrange comme tout reliait toujours à Loki dans les façons de Tony. Il regarda alors sa main et mit un bandage tout autour avant de regarder par la fenêtre, les autres étaient visiblement déjà partis. Il en profita pour aller sur un site internet, qui parlait des news sur la Terre. ABC News. Il y vit plein de monstruosités et il y vit, au fin fond des archives, des articles qui parlaient de Loki. Il les lit en douceur et vit alors des choses affreuses dites sur le dos du dieu. Il se sentit outré à la place de Loki, comme si il prenait sa place sur Terre. Il entendit alors la voix de Loki s'adresser à lui mais il regarda tout autour, sans jamais voir le dieu. Il s'assit alors doucement sur le canapé large, regardant les étoiles déchirer le ciel.

_Loki... Apparais devant moi... J'ai besoin de te voir... Si tu savais comme j'ai mal... Tu me manque tellement, personne ne veut comprendre à quel point ça me fait mal de t'avoir perdu, toi la plus belle chose qui ait pu m'arriver dans ma courte vie, j'ai tant besoin de te voir, tes yeux, ton visage, ton corps, ton esprit, toi. Reviens je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, déjà 5 jours sans toi sont durs alors toute ma vie, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir si je ne te vois pas. Demande à ton frère de te ramener mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas tout seul ici, sans rien, sans toi, tes mots, tes sourires et enfin tes rires. J'ai besoin de les ressentir en moi, raisonner dans mon cœur, me faire trembler tout entier, me faire mal peut-être mais m'apaiser. Je veux que tu vienne pour que tu m'apaise, tu comprend ça ? Apparais, montre toi, présente toi ici, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Arrache moi les yeux, coupe moi la langue, tue moi, écorche moi, étrangle moi, lapide moi, lynche moi, brûle moi, gèle moi, ça ne me fera jamais aussi mal que ce j'ai mal parce que tu n'es pas là. Je t'en supplie, juste, sois présent, que je te vois, te sente, te touche... J'en ai besoin... Aies pitié, mon dieu... Reviens moi..._

A cet instant, les volets se fermèrent brusquement et Tony alluma la lumière, espérant voir un visage ou une ombre, mais le vide. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son, rien du tout. Tony chercha du regard mais ne trouva rien qui puisse l'apaiser. Il se leva alors brutalement, rouvrit les volets et ouvrit une grande fenêtre, puis regarda vers le bas, prêt à s'y jeter. Mais il devait avant en expliquer les raisons. Il se rapprocha d'un bloc-notes et le prit avec besoin et y inscrivit quelques mots, comme des notes, pour expliquer son geste: « Besoin – Manque – Loki – Envie – Larmes ». Il regarda alors le stylo et en brisa la mine contre la table en marbre avant de poser le carnet et de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il regarda le bas avec un sourire presque heureux sur les lèvres.

Il entendit une voix, c'était Steven accompagné des autres qui étaient en bas.

- TONY ! ARRÊTE CA !

- Je suis trop malheureux. Je pars, ça apaisera tout le monde. Steven, n'essaie pas de me retenir, seule une personne pourrait le faire et elle n'est pas parmi vous !

- C'EST DE LA FOLIE ! DESCEND DE LA IMMÉDIATEMENT ! T'ES FOU OU QUOI ?! OU IL EST LE PROBLÈME, TONY, ON PEUT T'AIDER !

- Vous pouvez rien faire ! Vous pourrez jamais rien faire.

- C'EST A CAUSE DE LOKI ?!

- Tais toi ! Monte si tu veux parler !

Steven et les autres se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur et Tony restait devant la fenêtre, se sentant maintenant prêt. Il avança d'un pas et son pied était dans le vide. Des frissons le remplir d'un coup, non, il n'était plus prêt, il ne voulait plus. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se laissa tomber. Steven arriva à ce moment là mais ne parvint pas à le retenir de tomber. Tony sentait l'air lui faire mal, mais pas autant que le départ de Loki. Il regardait le sol fixement, sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer. Il allait s'écraser et on en parlerait plus. Ce serait fini, c'était justement ce que Tony voulait. Il se rendit alors compte de son acte et voulu faire vite demi-tour et appela son armure, qui se mit toute entière sur lui, puis s'envola en direction du portail. Il y avait un portail à Saint-Pétersbourg qui était prêt à usage, un vieux Bifrost qui l'emmènerait directement sur Asgard, retrouver Loki.

Le portail était juste devant, dans une des faces cachées de la ville. Il regarda alors le Bifrost avec espoir et s'avança à travers celui-ci. Une voix l'interrompit dans son rêve, lui montrant la réalité des choses. C'était un gardien du Bifrost, autre que ce fameux Heimdall dont lui avait parlé Loki, qui se tenait devant lui, une épée bleue dans la main. Tony se posa et enleva son masque d'Iron Man. L'homme avait l'air impassible.

- Où comptez-vous aller en prenant ce chemin ?

- Je veux rejoindre Asgard.

- Pourquoi faire ? Retrouver Loki ?

- Comment-

- Ne posez pas de question, s'il-vous-plaît. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse passer, croyez-moi, c'est pour votre bien.

- Mon bien ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Loki va épouser le Prince Thor demain matin.

- De-Demain ?!

- Oui demain. Je vous avais prévenu. Rentrez, Stark, c'est mieux.

Tony regarda avec désespoir le Bifrost puis rentra. Il songeait à ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé là-bas pendant cette dure semaine.

_Et voilà la raison pour laquelle tu ne venais plus, tu ne m'écoutais plus, tu ne m'apparaissais plus, tu as enfin trouvé ton bonheur dans les bras de ton frère. Je suis heureux pour toi, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Maintenant, je croyais que tu m'aimais, je me suis sans doute trompé. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Étais je mauvais, pas à ton goût, pas à tes fréquentations, qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal, moi, Loki, pour que tu me quitte d'une façon si vulgaire ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir puisque l'autre avait l'air de savoir depuis longtemps, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? T'as-t-il forcé ou étais-tu d'accord ? J'ai besoin de savoir Loki, ça me blesse que tu ne me l'ai pas dit._

Tony se posa sur sa terrasse et Steven sorti en vitesse, serrant Tony contre lui, ayant eu peur de le perdre. Tony pleura contre l'épaule de Steven qui le serrait plus fort pour le calmer puis ils rentrèrent tous deux. Natasha sourit à la vue de Tony et lui montra le papier.

- C'était quoi, un mot fléché ?

_- sourit,_ Non pas vraiment. Des notes rapides pour mes prochaines courses.

_- rit,_ Je vois. Tu achète du Besoin, du Manque et du Loki toi ?

- Non mais c'est une note à jeter. J'ai changé de liste.

- Ah bon ? Vraiment ?

- Ouais, j'ai la liste: Solitude à remplir maintenant.

- Mais..._ lui caresse le dos,_ Tu ne seras jamais seul, on est là nous.

- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde. Merci d'être là pour moi, c'est vraiment gentil. Je dois vous avouer un truc... J'ai fais une connerie avec Loki, tout le blabla, et j'aurais pas du, j'en suis navré. Je suis passé à autre chose maintenant. Je vous jure que tout ça, c'est fini.

- C'est pas trop tôt. Sourit Bruce, en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami fidèle.

Tony se recentra sur ses affaires, le business, les filles, les sous, les potes, les Avengers avant qu'il ne ré entende parler d'Alexar, d'où il se fixa sur sa nouvelle cible. Sa nouvelle copine s'appelait Mélanie, une très jolie fille venue d'une riche famille et ayant eu « quelques problèmes » le jour de son mariage avec un homme qui n'est en fait jamais venu. Mais bon, ça Tony s'en foutait un peu. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le futur, ce qu'il allait pouvoir construire avec elle et les Avengers qui seraient toujours là quand il en aurait besoin, il le savait déjà. C'était désormais sa seule priorité.

**Un soir, en boîte, le soir de sa rencontre avec Mélanie:**

Tony avait bu, beaucoup bu. Il y avait une jolie fille un peu étrange qui servait les gens, qui donnait tout ce que les clients demandaient sauf des petites gâteries, comme ils disaient, tous les gros tordus du bar. Ce soir là, Tony l'avait regardé, beaucoup regardé. Elle avait sourit avant de le servir et qu'elle lui donne son numéro. Tony releva la tête et la regarda perplexe.

- Au cas où il vous dirait, Monsieur Stark, qu'on se retrouve quelque part pour boire un peu. Si ça vous dit.

- Ouh oui ! Vous vous appelez ?

- Mélanie Ravenswood. Et vous, je ne vous pose pas la question.

- Mouais. s_ourit,_ Vous avez déjà eu un mec ?

- Oui. Un. Mon père voulait que j'épouse un riche mais j'ai voulu me marier avec l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse mais...

- Mais ?

- Il n'est jamais venu le jour du mariage.

- Ah, c'était un connard. Je vois le genre de type. Je suis pas comme ça moi.

- Bon à savoir.

- T'as déjà flirté avec une nana ?

- Une fois. Mais c'était pour déconner, un truc bidon, on s'est à peine bécoté.

- Ah !_ rit,_ Ça m'est déjà arrivé aussi.

Elle lui avait sourit et il lui avait prit la main, avec tendresse. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et embrassa le milliardaire avec amour, lui tenant la tête comme une panthère. Tony avait succombé au charme de la belle jeune femme et l'avait câliner, puis ils étaient partis manger quelque part, puis étaient rentré à la Tour. Ils avaient encore bu puis s'étaient sautés dessus.

C'était la seule soirée au cours de laquelle Tony avait oublié Loki, pour de bon. Sauf quand on lui reparlait d'Alexar, il s'en souvenait et se demandait une chose.

_Vous croyez qu'il va m'inviter à son mariage, l'autre salop ?_


	12. Mariage !

_Bonjour ! Allez, plus que 18 jours et on découvrira Thor 2 au cinéma ! J'suis trop contente, c'est top ! Vous allez bien sinon ? Je me suis cassé deux orteils mercredi, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas eu cours de toute la fin de la semaine pour éviter de mettre mon pied en contact avec une chaussure. Bon je vous laisse lire, je vais aller écrire le prochain qui portera sur... En fait, je sais pas encore. Bon bref, trêve de bavardages pour ne rien dire, bonne lecture. Une petite review aussi svp quand vous finissez de lire, merci._

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Mariage !**

_« Question de dignité, je refuse ce titre en ce jour, je refuse ce mariage, je suis las de pleurer et de me planter vainement. Thor, je suis désolé mais il m'est impossible de dire oui à un homme que je considère seulement comme un frère, un ami contre lequel j'ai beaucoup lutté. Aujourd'hui, frère, je veux être libre. Refuse cette idée stupide que de m'épouser et peut-être que l'on redeviendra les amis que l'on a toujours été. Si tu m'épouse, je me verrai obligé soit de te tuer, soit de me tuer. Adieu ou à bientôt frère, cela te revient de choisir la mention la plus correcte à ta décision. Je t'attendrai dans ma cellule, tu peux venir quand bon te semble, je suis toujours prisonnier. Je t'embrasse de façon amère, sache le. »_

Thor venait de lire ces lignes le jour même de son mariage. Ça faisait extrêmement mal, il fallait bien le dire quand même. Certes, il y avait eu quelques tensions la semaine passée, entre disputes, pleurs, rires moqueurs et coups, ça n'avait pas cessé de tourner mal entre eux, le dieu du tonnerre n'imaginait pas que ce serait à ce point un élément fort important dans sa vie. Ils avaient fait pire, pourquoi Loki le prenait si mal que ça ? Parce qu'il s'agissait de mariage ? Cette lettre, malgré tout ce qu'on puisse dire, c'était blessant le matin même de son mariage avec l'auteur. Thor caressait les lettres du bout des doigts et se leva brusquement de sa chaise à la salle d'assemblée, et tous les êtres ici présents le regardèrent de façon perplexe. Odin se leva aussi, regardant son fils avec autorité. Thor descendit les quelques marches et parti vers la porte mais fut retenu par Frigga, sa chère mère. Elle lui fit un léger sourire puis prit la lettre, lisant. Elle lâcha alors le papier et se tourna brusquement vers Odin, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lire. Thor posa les yeux sur son père et sorti en claquant la porte.

Il avançait à grands pas dans le couloir, sombre, dépité. Tout était terne, ça n'avait aucun sens car tout ici était de l'or, mais c'était comme si on l'avait déteint. Ça ne ressemblait plus à ce que c'était avant. Thor s'arrêta quelques instants, proche de la pièce qui contenait les prisons des esclaves. Il posa sa main contre le mur, sous le choc. Comment ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Il n'y avait aucune question, Thor devait seulement choisir. Vivre heureux avec Loki mais qui lui serait malheureux ou bien vivre seul avec Loki à ses côtés, malheureux, mais Loki lui serait heureux et en remercierait le geste. Il caressa le mur lentement puis ouvrit la porte, allant vers la cage qui contenait Loki. Celui-ci avait un regard meurtrier mais semblait espérer quelque chose quand il vit Thor se placer en face de lui et le regarder fixement. Le dieu se redressa avec grâce et se plaça devant la vitre magique qui les séparaient, posant sa main dessus. Thor posa la sienne au dessus et cracha ce qu'il voulait dire avec difficulté, dépité:

- Loki je veux que...

- Que ?

- Tu te tuerais vraiment si je voulais qu'on se marie ?

- Peut-être mais comme, évidemment, ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai pas à en venir là, n'est ce pas ?

- Eh bien...

- Eh bien ?

- Eh bien si... Je veux vraiment t'épouser...

- Non !

- Loki, je t'aime vraiment moi ! Je ne veux pas que l'on soient simplement des amis ! Je veux que l'on soient plus que ça, je veux t'aimer, le jour, la nuit, tout le temps, je te veux toi et pas l'ombre d'un frère que j'ai perdu ! Je t'aime !

- Pas moi ! Quand vas-tu comprendre ?!

- Loki... Si tu avais été à ma place, qu'aurais-tu fais... ?

- Autrement ! J'aurais préféré que mon amour soit heureux plutôt que moi parce que je ne suis pas un égoïste !

- Loki...

- Thor, j'aime Tony et tu ne pourras m'en empêcher. Tu peux tout essayer pour nous séparer, rien ne marchera jamais. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, nous sommes amis, petits amis, amants, et futurs maris, je peux te l'assurer. Maintenant...

- Maintenant quoi ? Il y a une condition ?

- Enfin, peut-être que si tu m'aidais, je pourrais me marier, en effet.

- Si je t'aidais ?! Vas y, dis moi tout, je ferai tout ce que tu veux !

- Libère moi et oublie moi. Deux actions pas très difficiles, il me semble. Mais peut-être trop dures pour toi.

Thor baissa la tête et enleva sa main de la vitre, ne regardant même plus l'inconnu qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne reconnaissait plus Loki, son petit frère qu'il aimait tant, les meilleurs amis du monde voire même mieux et là, il avait en face de lui un monstre sans cœur, perfide, stratège et menteur. Quand il osa enfin affronter le visage de son meilleur ennemi, il prit sa respiration à fond et Loki le fixa, moqueur. Thor frappa du poing sur la vitre et brisa celle-ci, attrapant Loki par le cou et le soulevant du sol. Loki attachait ses mains autour de celle de son ainé, implorant le dieu de le lâcher mais Thor forçait encore plus le lien à ces mots. Loki perdait tout son air.

- Loki ! Épouse moi et ferme la, sale monstre ! Je ne sais pas comment je peux aimer un salopard de ta race mais je n'en ai que faire ! Tu la ferme et tu m'épouse, pigé ?! Deux actions « pas très difficiles, il me semble » ! Mais « peut-être trop dures pour toi », Loki !

- Je t'en prie... Lâche moi...

_- le lâche,_ Je te hais tant que je t'aime, Loki. Si tu dis non... Tiens... _une idée lui ait venue, _Tu porteras ton bâillon.

- Qu- Quoi ?!

- Tu as bien entendu. Gardes ! Emmenez le se préparer, le mariage a lieu dans moins d'une heure._ commence à partir mais une main le retient._

_- implorant, sous le choc,_ Thor ! Attends !

- Tu as déjà oublié ? TU LA FERME et tu m'épouse. Ça s'arrête là entre nous. Lui rappela avec méchanceté le dieu du tonnerre en partant.

Loki fut emmené dans sa chambre royale, transformé magiquement en femme, puis les gardes arrivèrent. Une très jolie femme nue, les cheveux longs jusqu'aux fesses, bouclés, noirs, soyeux, brillant d'un blanc magnifique, bien faite, une belle poitrine, des jolies fesses et surtout des lèvres bien pulpeuses, d'un rose sublime comme celui d'une rose, et ses beaux yeux verts comme les émeraudes, leur tournait le dos, regardant vers eux, mais n'osait affronter la chose qu'ils tenaient.

Une magnifique robe, longue, avec un cerceau, noire sur le jupon scintillant de milles feux, de la soie verte tombant dessus, dont les bords sont dorés et les strass dessus aussi. Le bustier contient une croix en soie verte et or sur un fond noir, la robe ayant de belles manchettes s'arrêtant aux coudes, noires se finissant par du doré. La robe ressemblait à un papillon se déployant pour s'envoler, c'était vraiment magnifique. Avec, il y avait la couronne de Reine d'Asgard. Loki la regarda avec attention, voyant dessus des émeraudes accordées avec sa robe. Elle mit des sous-vêtements et brandit avec peine la robe qu'on lui tendait. Elle l'enfila et une styliste arriva à ce moment, regardant avec attention. Une coiffeuse arriva et lui refit ses anglaises, les parsemant de fragments d'émeraudes et de perles en or massif. Loki sentait alors la chose venir. La maquilleuse lui mit un magnifique fond de teint qui faisait briller sa peau, un coup rapide de crayon bien noir et de mascara, puis un phare à paupières ombré de la couleur or vers le coin inférieur de ses yeux au vert émeraude vers le haut, ce qui illuminait son regard intensément vert. Loki tourna sur elle même, admirant ce qu'on avait fait de LUI. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait faire. Les gardes arrivèrent enfin et lui passèrent un bâillon en or avec des émeraudes dessus. Loki tenta de se débattre mais elle ne pouvait rien.

Elle fut emmené au Roi Odin, qui avait sourit à sa vue. Les gardes s'agenouillèrent devant leur vieux Roi:

- C'est Loki ?

- Oui, mon Roi.

- Elle est magnifique. Thor l'attend dans la salle de mariage, je m'y dirige, emmenez cette charmante demoiselle sur place que le mariage commence.

- Oui, Seigneur.

Les gardes se redressèrent et prirent les bras de Loki pour l'emmener dans la salle de mariage, où tous étaient déjà. Tous la regardaient arriver, les mecs la matant, un peu, beaucoup, trop ! Loki les regardaient de façon mauvaise et ils tournaient tous le regard, Thor la regardait encore. Quand elle arriva vers Thor, les gardes la lâchèrent et elle se mit devant Thor, ayant envie de lui cracher au visage mais n'ayant pas cette option.

Thor caressa la joue de Loki, qui lui envoya une grande baffe. Il se retira alors avec colère et attendit que la sentence soit prononcée. Thor n'aurait pas à parler, il le savait bien. Seul Loki pensait qu'il aurait son mot à dire sur la question mais il s'était trompé. Le juré commença à s'avancer vers le couple et Loki eut envie de vomir quand il pensait à ce qui allait lui arriver d'ici 5-10 minutes maximum.

Bienvenue à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons l'union de Thor Odinson et de Loki Laufeyson, pour aller au statut de Roi et Reine d'Asgard, que le bonheur leur soit apporté tout au long de leur vie. Nous leur espérons beaucoup d'amour et d'enfants. Thor, Mon Roi, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ou plutôt le marié.

Thor s'avança vers le visage de Loki qu'il caressa avec amour, lui souriant avec tendresse. Il retira doucement le bâillon, comme le veut la tradition et embrassa aussitôt le dieu, qui cru vomir son repas pendant ce temps. Tous applaudissaient dans la salle, Loki regardait avec choc Thor, qui lui caressait les cheveux.

- C'est fini Loki, je suis là maintenant.

- Mais-

- Loki... _se rapproche de l'oreille de sa femme,_ Je t'aime...

- Mais pas-

Thor prit soudainement Loki contre son torse et vit Tony venir avec les Avengers derrière. Loki se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, sentant très mal voire même très très mal ce qui allait se passer. Tony s'approcha de Loki une fois qu'ils étaient au banquet, Loki n'ayant plus son mari auprès de lui.

- Alors ? Heureux ? Dit sournoisement Tony, s'asseyant à ses cotés.

- Tu fais erreur, Tony, il m'y a forcé.

- Combien d'enfants vous prévoyez ? 5 ? 6 ?

- Tony, s'il-te-plaît, écoute moi. Il m'a prit ici pour nous empêcher d'être ensemble, je n'y suis pour rien moi. Je ne voulais pas me marier avec lui, pourquoi croyais tu que j'avais ce bâillon ?

- Je l'ignore... Tu marques un point.

- Je ne voulais pas me marier avec lui, je lui ai donné une lettre pour lui dire mais comme toujours, il n'a pensé qu'à lui.

- C'est toujours comme ça, entre vous deux ?

- Oui, toujours.

- La semaine qui est passée, aussi ?

- Toujours.

_- rit,_ Je vois je te plains vraiment. Si tu veux... _dans son oreille,_ Je peux t'aider à l'empoisonner.

- Comment veux tu ? Odin croirait que c'est moi puis il ne chercherait pas à comprendre. Il m'enverrais en prison.

Tony prit un verre et en tendit un à Loki. Ils trinquèrent à cette horrible journée. Le soir venu, les Avengers devaient repartir. Tony avait prit Loki d'un coté à part pour l'embrasser follement pendant 1 heure au moins. Les autres utilisaient ce temps pour parler avec l'heureux marié. Il semblait tout joyeux d'avoir épousé Loki, ce qui était consternant pour les Avengers en face de lui, qui se demandaient sans cesse comment quelqu'un pourrait un jour vouloir se marier avec Loki. A part Tony évidemment mais lui ça s'expliquait avec sa folie.

**Le soir même, dans la chambre de Loki et Thor:**

Loki s'était tout de suite mit en pyjama, ne voulant pas que Thor puisse penser qu'il avait une chance qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux ce soir là. Thor était entré torse nu devant Loki, qui était en colère contre lui, tenant un verre dans la main, lui tendant avec dégoût:

- Je n'aime pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Je sais pas, goûte, j'aime pas perso.

- Tu es difficile, tu le sais ça ?

- On me l'a souvent dit, en effet. Bois ça, je n'en veux pas.

- Prend le verre, Ça semble être de la bière.

- Je n'aime pas, c'est trop fort pour moi.

- Boit, C'est très bon, moi, je trouve. Tu viens te doucher avec moi ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je me suis déjà douché, maintenant, je dors, et si tu me réveille, tu bouffe le mur. J'espère que t'as pigé. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

- Oh, jamais est un bien grand mot. Bon, bref, je vais me doucher.

Thor s'enferma dans la salle de bains, ce qui laissa le temps à Loki de se coucher de façon à être bien à l'aise. Il s'était cassé le poignet en baffant Thor, ça faisait assez mal et c'était très désagréable pour dormir. Loki releva la tête en entendant l'eau couler, son corps avait envie d'y aller mais pas son esprit. Il se leva alors et s'approcha de la porte mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, il se poussa pour aller sur le balcon. Il admirait la lune, la lune de miel. Elle faisait briller tout Asgard de tous ses feux. Bientôt, ils allaient voir le printemps et les fleurs s'ouvrirent sur un monde meilleur, sur un soleil d'or et de diamant, et montrer toute la beauté de la vie. Mais ça serait dans 3 semaines, et ça faisait longtemps 3 semaines ! Thor ouvrit alors la porte de la salle de bains et se rapprocha de Loki pour passer sa main dans le dos de celui-ci qui se tourna brusquement, ayant étrangement aimé le contact. Loki fixa de ses petits yeux scintillants le dieu qui était plus haut d'une tête. Thor sourit tendrement et serra avec amour Loki, qui se laissa prendre, serrant Thor avec haine et désir en même temps, pleurant des larmes de joie et de haine. Le contact était assez déstabilisant mais Thor ressentait l'amour qu'il y avait dans le mouvement et se laissa tendrement faire par son mari, sa Reine, son étoile, la future mère de ses enfants, si ils en avaient.

- Thor... Pendant notre mariage j'ai remarqué une chose...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... J'ai besoin de toi... Fais moi confiance...

- Je t'accorde toute ma confiance, mon amour.

- Et Jane ?

- Jane ? Foster ? Eh bien ?

- Tu lui a dit ?

- Non mais j'en ai rien à foutre de celle là, c'est toi que je veux.

- Est-ce que tu me veux tout de suite ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Maintenant, tout de suite ? Souriant, passant ses bras autour du cou de Thor et le regardant intensément, avec amour.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça nous fera une bonne journée.

Loki sourit puis embrassa avec fougue Thor, le poussant dans le lit avec lui. Il referma magiquement la baie vitrée, enlaçant Thor avec amour, caressant son torse du bout de ses doigts fins.

**Du côté d'Odin, à la même heure:**

[…]

- Frigga, je savais que Thor prendrait les bons choix pour lui et son frère, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à simuler pour leur couple, il sera durable et heureux.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Loki était malheureux tout à l'heure, tu sais, je doute que ça ne s'arrange avec le temps...

- Non, ça s'arrangera au fil des nuits.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Thor n'a jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un de sa vie, je m'en souviens bien. Le sourire qu'il a fait quand Loki est arrivé, tu l'as vu ? Il va beaucoup s'occuper de lui.

- Peut-être trop non ?

- Mais non, pas d'inquiétude ma chère. Allons nous coucher, laissons leur leur nuit de retrouvailles et puis nous verrons ce qu'il en sera demain.

**Dans la chambre des amants:**

[…] Loki posa une carte sur le tas déjà présent sur le drap du lit, sur le coté droit, semblant fier, torse nu et Thor était en face de lui, tenant 3 cartes alors qu'il n'en restait que deux désormais à son cadet. Loki regarda la carte posée, tout étonné, sous la peine de Thor et s'écria:

- As ! J'ai gagné !

- Ah non ! Pourquoi je te bats jamais ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi, Thor ?

- Oui.

- Le jeu est truqué, je t'ai eu ! Idiot !


	13. Jeu de cartes

_Coucou tout le monde ! Ravie de vous revoir/de vous rencontrer ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai mit beaucoup de temps parce que j'étais plongée dans une fiction et que j'ai zapé, désolée ! Bon bonne lecture à tous ! Une petite review ? ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Jeu de cartes**

**Dans la chambre de Loki et Thor, environ une heure depuis qu'ils ont entreprit le jeu, recommençant une nouvelle partie, vers minuit et quart:**

Loki regardait et analysait les moindres signes que pourrait laisser paraître et pensa à un vieux jeu ancestral qui permettait de regarder la vérité à travers un jeu de 32 cartes. Il prit alors toutes les cartes en main, sous le regard curieux de son aîné. Il tira trois cartes du tas de devant lui et en posa une vers lui, une vers Thor et une au centre. Thor le regarda de manière intriguée et suivit les yeux de son frère qui lui disaient ce qu'il devait faire. Loki posa sa main sur le visage de Thor et lui glissa une carte entre les mains, au hasard. Thor voulu la retourner mais Loki lui retint la main.

- Ne sois pas si pressé, mon frère, nous avons tout- notre temps...

- Loki, qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

- De même, tu prend une carte et tu me la glisse dans la main. Droite si possible, c'est la plus franche.

- La plus franche, mais de quoi est ce que tu parle ?

- Tu verras, fais juste ce que je te demande.

Thor fit ce qui était demandé. Loki sourit puis retourna la carte au centre, qui montrait un Roi de Pique. Loki regarda tristement Thor et s'assit doucement sur le lit, s'adossant à la tête de lit. Thor le regarda avec attention et Loki lui sourit.

- Que veux dire cette carte ?

- Ça veut dire que j'ai menti.

- Comme toujours...

- Pardon ?!

- J'ai rien dit, je retire !

- Bien mieux. Depuis le début tu dois te dire que je suis amoureux de Tony, comme il se le dit, comme je me l'étais dit. Mais c'est faux en fait, je viens de me rendre compte de ça. Je l'ai fais pour que tu sois jaloux en fait, c'est parce que j'étais depuis toujours amoureux de toi et que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, pourquoi d'après toi je te faisais toutes ces misères sans jamais te tuer, pourtant dieu sait que j'en ai eu maintes fois l'occasion ?

- Je me suis en effet toujours demandé.

- C'est parce que depuis le début je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais osé te faire du mal pour cette simple raison, je t'aime tellement que je me serai peut-être blessé en même temps. Une fois, une unique fois, ton sang à coulé à cause de moi et je m'en veux encore. C'était il y a pourtant si longtemps...

- C'était i ans, c'est cela ?

Loki hocha doucement la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Il y voyait une lune d'argent, surplombant un pays de glace, de neige et de givre. Il y avait encore quelques lumières qui brillaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ce qui illuminait certains points d'une ville en or. Loki se sentait hors de lui. Il voulait que cette glace disparaisse, qu'elle ne se permette plus de lui rappeler ce qu'il était vraiment et qu'elle oublie sa personne. Thor regarda Loki avec attention et tourna la tête vers le lieu dans lequel il regardait, finalement pour se tourner de nouveau vers son mari. Loki le regarda en lui souriant puis se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bains adjacente, se mettant de l'eau sur le visage, puis se regardant dans le miroir, il vit sa vraie personne, sa vraie nature, sa vraie forme. Dans le doute, il baissa la tête et regarda sa main, mais elle était parfaitement blanche.

_Tu es fou, mon pauvre Loki, tu te vois comme tu es maintenant, il faut que tu te fasse à l'idée que tu ne peux pas mentir à tout le monde, ou tu te mentiras toi même..._

Cette phrase à laquelle il pensait se répéta dans l'ombre, près de la grande douche. Loki se retourna avec méfiance et s'approcha doucement, prenant un rasoir à Thor comme arme en cas d'attaque. Il toucha les rideaux de bains qui étaient fermés et hésita à les ouvrir. Sa main tremblait, il n'osait pas franchir ces rideaux, de peur de ce qu'il se trouverait derrière eux. Il se mit alors à beaucoup transpirer, les yeux commençant à mal voir, tout était flou, tout était noir. Une seringue a été plantée dans son bras droit, au niveau du poignet, ce qui avait été brûlant, et qui avait sans doute été fatal.

Un lourd choc venant de la salle de bains avait alerté le jeune prince marié, qui s'était précipité dans la pièce en question et qui avait découvert son mari inconscient et pâle contre le sol, sachant que le rebord du lavabo à proximité de l'individu était en sang, ainsi qu'à l'arrière du crâne de Loki. Thor sauta sur son mari, effrayé, il semblait qu'il l'ai perdu. Malekith, le grand ennemi, frère d'Alexar, qui était le Roi des Alfes Noirs, qui sorti de l'espace de douche, en rage. Il voulait sans doute faire un meurtre, ce qu'il devait d'ailleurs avoir fait avec le dieu inconscient. L'alfe s'avança à travers la pièce pour sortir sa main droite de derrière le muret, montrant ainsi une seringue encore dégoulinant d'un liquide rouge et vert, sans aucun doute un poison pour les dieux. Thor se redressa brusquement et se rua sur Malekith pour lui envoyer Mjöllnir en plein visage, ce que l'ennemi esquiva très facilement et repoussa le Prince. Thor se releva comme il pouvait et s'approcha de Loki pour le protéger de l'ennemi en face d'eux. Malekith se mit alors à tourner autour d'eux puis sorti une carte du cœur de Loki, qui était à découvert après une grosse coupure transversale. Thor regarda surtout le sang qui en dégoulinait, sans se soucier de quelle carte c'était, il n'en avait que faire. Une, deux, trois, quatre et finalement une vingtaine de gouttelettes rouges en coulaient, et s'écrasaient avec violence contre le bras de Thor, qui était là seul, en face de Malekith, dans une tenue désobligeante. Loki entre ouvrit les yeux quand Thor posa sa main sur la plaie largement ouverte, souffrant, transpirant, mourant. Thor le regarda de ses yeux bleus comme l'océan et plongea son regard dans celui de Loki, ignorant parfaitement l'autre ennemi qui se croyait être le centre de l'attention. Malekith posa la carte ensanglantée sur le visage du cadet et lui chuchota des mots dans la langue nordique, celle que Loki parlait très bien, comme tous ici. Ceux-ci étaient une menace, une grande menace même pour le futur héritier d'Asgard, ou plutôt héritière d'ailleurs.

Hé oui, Loki attendait l'héritière du trône. Pendant une longue journée qui précédait celle de leur mariage, Thor était venu à la chambre de Loki lui donner le bonjour alors que celui-ci était uniquement vêtu d'un peignoir. Loki avait regardé, tout en se levant de son lit tout doucement et s'approchant de son aîné, lui en chemise royale. Thor l'avait serré contre lui, et Loki s'était senti revivre, il avait senti son cœur battre, comme quand il serrait Tony autrefois. Là, ça avait dérapé. Loki ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui s'était passé mais il sait en tout cas qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés sous les draps du grand lit en or et parsemé d'émeraudes pures. C'était la seule chose dont il était encore sûr grâce, ou à cause, il n'était pas encore sûr d'avoir décidé, au fait qu'il s'était retrouvé un jour dans les toilettes, devant un test positif de grossesse. Il avait paniqué, depuis, tout était trouble chez le jeune dieu. Il ne savait même plus quel jour c'était exactement, il ne savait plus que Thor allait avoir dans 1 mois et 3 semaines 2 millions d'années mais il s'en foutait un peu, en fait. Il avait peur surtout de ne pas savoir comment il s'appelait lui-même mais bon, il n'était pas débile non plus. Il s'appelait... euh... Louis ? Comment ? Est ce qu'il avait un prénom d'ailleurs ?

Thor le regardait pensif et Loki lui lança un regard désespéré, pensant vraiment qu'il était malade et qu'il devrait consulter avec un psychologue. Ah ! Ça y est ! Il s'appelait Loki ! C'était revenu ! Enfin !

- Loki, ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais ça va mieux. C'est quand ton anniversaire déjà ?

- Pourquoi tu compte m'offrir un cadeau ?

- Ouais.

- Ah bon ?! Quoi ?! _tout content_

_- ricane, se frottant les mains de manière mesquine, _Une grenade bien fraîche.

- Ouais ! J'adore les grenades !

- Celle-ci, tu devrais l'aaaaaadorer. Oh crois moi.

- Vraiment ? Elle vient des jardins ?

- Oui bien sûr Thor. Ricana Loki en se levant du sol, retournant vers le lit et s'y asseyant, de façon pensive.

- Loki, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

- Dorment. Comme tout le monde. Mais moi, je me passerai de dormir cette nuit._ vient plus près de Thor et l'embrasse avec la langue, amusé par la situation que Thor ait envie de s'amuser et pas lui,_ Bonne nuit, mon cher.

- Bah... Tu ne viendras pas dormir ?

- Peut-être que si mais tu dormiras sans doute. Fais de beaux rêves mon prince.

Thor fit un large sourire alors que Loki se dirigeait vers la porte, assez en colère contre Malekith après que celui-ci l'est empoisonné mais apaisé par son amour partagé avec Thor. Il s'appuya contre la porte et se tourna légèrement et Thor le regarda pensivement. Loki lui fit des yeux doux, même très doux, pour symboliser son amour pour lui. Thor sourit et se coucha, montrant à Loki la place libre mais Loki fit un sourire, sans rien de plus que ça. Thor se redressa quand Loki s'avança pour partir mais qu'il s'était arrêté sur le seuil. Loki ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait, mais ça arrangeait Thor qui pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Loki se tourna vers Thor, il devait se lancer et lui avouer mais il n'oserait pas, pas après leur dispute. Il changea de sens, tournant sur lui-même puis il parti, ne voulant pas affronter la vérité. Mais celle-ci le frappa en plein cœur quand il entendit Odin parler de vente aux esclaves. Loki trébucha dans ses pas et se posta derrière la porte qui était entre ouverte et écouta la discussion, le visage à moitié dans l'ombre et à moitié éclairé par le rayon qui passait par l'ouverture de la porte en or.

Odin se postait sur son lit, parlant sans aucun doute à ce qui devait être son confident. Il regardait un point en mouvement, certainement cette fameuse personne. Une main passa par l'ouverture de la porte et Loki sursauta, se cachant un peu plus. Puis cette petite main bien fine pour celle d'un homme se retira et la personne qui était sûrement une femme avança vers le lit Royal, dans lequel Frigga dormait. Loki passa sa tête du coin qu'il avait prit pour refuge et se montra progressivement, allant vouloir rentrer sans la moindre hésitation mais ne voulant pas être puni par Odin pour « intrusion dans une discussion personnelle » et retint son envie de passer cette porte.

- C'est une offre qui me paraît plutôt acceptable._ acquit Odin, semblant particulièrement sûr de lui,_ Ça nous fera de l'argent et puis il se vendrait à prix d'or ce salopard, on pourrait racheter tout un pays avec le bénéfice que cela va nous apporter. Mais je sais aussi que ça brisera son petit cœur.

- Qu'en avez vous à faire ? C'est à prendre ou à laisser mais je pense que 2 millions de pièces d'or devrait vous allécher, je me trompe ?

- En effet, c'est plutôt tentant. En plus pour ce petit con, ça ne me coute pas grand chose. Vous avez les pièces sur vous ?

- Oui je les ai. Vous les prenez ? Où est il ?

- Je vais envoyer les gardes le chercher, je vous l'amène tout de suite.

A ces mots, Loki accourut dans la chambre de Thor et lui et secoua Thor comme un fou. Thor ouvrit un œil pénible et regarda Loki avec haine, c'était lui qui venait de faire l'erreur de le réveiller en plein sommeil et il allait le payer. Loki semblait tellement paniqué que Thor n'avait que faire de sa future vengeance. Les yeux de Loki regardaient partout en même temps, il était en sueur, tremblant, pâle comme si il allait s'évanouir. Mais ça ne devait pas être loin de ça, d'après les gestes de panique que Loki faisait comprendre à Thor, qui s'était vite redressé dans le lit, regardant intensément Loki qui semblait perdu et pressé.

Tout était flou, plus rien n'était net, mon dieu, des gardes avaient pour ordre de le vendre, mon dieu, c'est pas vrai ! La vue de Loki commençait à devenir sombre et il sentait son pouls battre à trois mille à l'heure. Il allait être vendu, il allait être loin de Thor, il allait être torturé, il allait travailler, il allait... Y en avait tout une liste mais Loki préférait les ignorer les autres possibilités tant elles devaient être atroces et longues, lentes à l'action, et sans doute meurtrières. Thor brandit de ses mains les deux épaules de Loki et le secoua, alors que celui-ci était en plein stress. Il passa alors ses bras autour du corps paniqué et l'enserra avec amour et réconfort mais non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se sépare de Thor, non il ne fallait pas, non il ne devait pas ! Loki se serra contre Thor puis finit par l'écarter, pressé, il fallait qu'il avoue tout, là, maintenant, ou ce serait trop tard après et il ne pourrait pas expliquer sa détresse. Thor le regarda d'un air interrogatif, se demandant vraiment si Loki était malade physiquement ou si il y avait vraiment un gros problème. Loki serra la main de Thor, en pleurs, en pleine panique, en train de mourir sur place. Thor lui lança un regard stressé et Loki se mit à genoux sur le lit, pour être à la même hauteur que Thor qui était alors assit. Il jeta un regard triste sur le sol et Thor releva son visage, le caressant d'une main rassurante.

- Thor... C'est affreux...

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, mon frère ?

- Je vais être...

- … ?

- Être...

- Loki, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je vais... Je...

- Loki ! Parle, tu me fais peur pour rien, enfin, je crois... Quoi qu'il en soit, parle !

- JE VAIS ETRE VENDU, TU AS CE QUE TU VOULAIS ? VOILA JE T'AI REPONDU ! CONTENT ?! TON PERE VEUT ME DETRUIRE ! Lâcha en un bloc compact et incompréhensible le dieu du Mensonge, paniqué, pleurant.

- LOKI, Loki, Loki... Chut, calme toi je n'ai rien compris... Répète moi plus doucement s'il-te-plaît...

- Ton père...

- Oui ?

- Il veut... Me vendre... Au marché des esclaves... Pour 2 millions de pièces d'or...

- Vraiment... ?_ sous le choc, voyant de plus son amour pleurer._

Loki regarda autour de lui de manière distraite mais ne vit encore aucun garde. Il tourna la tête et le regard suivit vers Thor et lui caressa la joue, des violents coups étant maintenant donnés dans la porte de la chambre, qui allait sans aucun doute finir par céder et s'ouvrir. Mais Loki ne voulait pas être vu, il ne voulait pas être vendu, et surtout, il ne voulait pas impliquer Thor là dedans. Quand la porte fut presque forcée, Loki caressa la joue de Thor et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, lui mettant quelque chose en main puis sautant par la fenêtre pour s'échapper à cheval jusqu'au Bifrost en grande vitesse. Thor le regarda partir pensivement et les gardes entrèrent, ayant défoncé la porte. Thor se tourna vers eux et ferma sa vitre, déclarant aux gardes armés qu'il n'avait pas vu Loki depuis l'heure dernière. Les gardes sortirent en vitesse et Thor se jeta sur le lit, perplexe.

Il ouvrit sa main sur un objet précieux pour lui: L'As de cœur et décrocha un sourire amoureux.

_Moi aussi, je t'aime, Loki. Sois prudent._


	14. Carte perdue

_Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Je suis trop impatiente, bientôt Thor 2 ! Wouhou ! Je suis trop contente, mon petit Loki m'avait manqué. Bon bref, chapitre assez long d'après moi mais j'ai expliqué tout ce que je pouvais ! Beaucoup de Loki ! ^^ Bon je vous laisse lire, je me tais sinon je vais écrire trop de trucs. A plus ! Reviews please ! ;) A très bientôt peut-être !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Carte perdue**

Thor regarda la carte avec perplexité. Elle voulait dire quoi ? Qu'il l'aimait sans doute mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait que Thor fasse de ça ? Thor lança un regard vers le Bifrost qui s'activa, sans doute pour s'ouvrir sur Loki, l'envoyer nul ne sait où et se refermer, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Thor ne comprenait pas cet aspect de son monde, ceci dit celui de tous les mondes, tout cela fonctionnait de la même façon, comme si la personne disparue n'était pas importante, celle-ci n'affluait pas sur la façon de faire tourner la planète, n'empêchait pas le monde de suivre son cours, n'empêchait pas les minutes, les secondes, les heures de s'écouler à leur rythme normal, n'empêchait pas les gens de se lever le matin aux rayons d'un soleil identique à celui de la veille et de se coucher à l'heure où la lune semblable à hier se levait haut dans le ciel. Mais une chose changeait: le cœur des gens, les habitudes elles ne changeaient pas mais les sentiments, les peines, les rires, les pleurs, les joies, eux, changeaient plus on était proche de la personne disparue. C'était le cas pour Thor par exemple qui venait à peine de perdre son ami, son avenir, sa vie, et ainsi son mari et frère. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer manger, boire, dormir, il s'imaginait seulement pleurer pour ne pas avoir compris, ne pas avoir entendu les pleurs de son cadet, se concentrant uniquement sur son projet de devenir Roi et de se venger de Loki, verbalement et physiquement, mais sans même apercevoir l'avis de l'intéressé. Loki pleurait souvent, il ne parlait pas souvent, il n'était pas heureux dans cette nouvelle facette de sa vie de Dieu, était-ce pour cela qu'il partait à part pour la raison que les gardes le coursaient ? Thor avait le cœur brisé depuis très tôt ce matin, se sentant trahi, seul et abandonné. Il voulait un enfant, un héritier ou bien une héritière, peu importait ! Mais la seule chose qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde c'était d'avoir un enfant avec Loki, mais il venait d'en fermer la porte en laissant Loki partir loin, très loin, de lui pour sûrement ne jamais le revoir. Thor se frottait alors le visage pensivement contre sa main, les larmes lui montant mais cela n'allait rien changé. Il se redressa rapidement et se jeta contre la porte, fondant dans d'horribles sanglots pendant longtemps, sombrant dans la solitude et ayant follement envie de revoir Loki. Il pressa sa main contre la porte en bois doré et pleura, le front jeté tout contre.

Il avait mal, très mal, dans la poitrine mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Il se projeta donc dans le futur mais ce fut des images douloureuses qui lui vinrent en tête, il allait en faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits, c'étaient bien les cauchemars les pires que l'on pouvait espérer quand on aimait quelqu'un et qu'il venait de s'éclipser.

Il y avait de longues trainées de sang dans des montagnes de neiges, qui glissaient et Thor n'arrivait pas à monter à cause de son manque d'appuis. Il y avait un creux important au niveau du haut de la colline mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, d'ailleurs, il espérait en tout cas avoir beaucoup trop d'imagination en songeant à ce que ce soit Loki. Il s'avançait doucement, ne voulant surtout pas dévaler toute la colline dans le cas où il devrait tout remonter, avec encore moins de facilité à cause de la fatigue. Il trébucha soudainement sur un caillou au sol et se rattrapa à l'aide de ses mains, se hissant sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il arriva à très peu de pas du haut de la montagne, son objectif. Il avança trois pas puis il fut en haut. Les trainées de sang menaient finalement au creux avant de s'enfoncer dedans. Thor s'avança devant le creux mais ne vit qu'une marre de sang ridicule, et poursuivit sa route car les trainées étaient encore présentes et menaient semblait-il plus loin que Thor l'avait cru. Il s'avançait mais il faisait extrêmement froid, un torrent de neige lui battant le visage par de la neige menaçante. Thor enroula ses bras autour de lui, pour tenter de se réchauffer. Habituellement, ni Thor ni aucun autre Asgardien ne craignait le froid mais celui-ci était atroce, il passait à travers la peau. Thor arriva devant une nouvelle colline bien plus haute celle-ci et commença alors aussitôt à la gravir. Il arriva en haut après 20 minutes de tentatives d'escalade finalement réussie. Il vit alors un nouveau creux mais en forme bien particulière. La forme d'un corps. Il devait y avoir un homme déposé dedans. Thor s'avança presque timidement et jeta son regard triste dans le creux où reposait Loki, en sang, mort depuis semblait-il longtemps déjà. Thor tomba à genoux avec le choc et prit délicatement son petit frère, comme si il avait peur de le casser en petits morceaux. Il serra ensuite son cadet dans ses bras en lui chuchotant tout en sanglotant, totalement effondré, à plusieurs reprises: « Mon amour... » et cela se terminait par le cadavre qui fondait dans ses bras, laissant Thor seul, perdu dans le désert de glace et mourant de chagrin et de froid.

Là, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et aperçut alors Frigga qui venait d'entrer, ayant sans aucun doute entendu les pleurs, et s'était agenouillée à coté de lui, lui caressant le visage avec douceur et compréhension. Frigga savait pourquoi Thor pleurait, elle était avec Odin quand ce marché avait prit forme et malgré le fait qu'elle ait voulu protester, elle ne s'était pas assez bien fait entendre. Odin avait été cruel avec Loki, ce qui avait obligé la triste victime à être cruelle avec Thor, le Prince désespéré d'Asgard.

- Thor, je sais ce que ça te fait, ça me fait pareil. Sache que j'ai lutté pour qu'Odin abandonne mais je n'ai rien pu faire, il est bien trop borné pour ça... Désolée... Mais il va nous revenir.

- Non.

- Thor... Aies confiance en Loki, il ne te trahira jamais. […]

**3 mois plus tard, sur Asgard:**

Bouh. Avait fait l'autre monstre, derrière Thor.

Thor se tourna brusquement et voulu échapper au coup de sceptre que son cadet allait lui mettre en plein visage mais se le prit finalement dans l'avant-bras gauche qu'il avait soulevé en protection, au niveau justement de son visage. Loki l'attaqua en plus avec le poignard qu'il avait dans sa main gauche et toucha le mollet, ce qui fit énormément de mal à Thor.

_Il ne te trahira jamais, qu'elle disait... Regarde toi aujourd'hui..._, songea Thor, immensément en colère contre son frère qui l'agressait depuis l'explosion dans la chambre de Thor, l'ex-chambre de couple.

Loki avait perdu la tête, c'était très facile de le remarquer. Il ne savait plus viser avec ses missiles, ne possédait pas bien son sceptre car celui-ci le brûlait de temps en temps et semblait désespérément avide de pouvoir et de vengeance. Loki frappait, avec vulgarité, non avec grâce comme il le faisait en général, ce qui faisait que c'était assez étrange. Thor se défendait, non, il n'attaquait pas, il ne faisait que se défendre et esquiver les coups qui semblaient dangereux. Loki se jeta alors sur lui et ils tombèrent tous deux contre le sol de marbre, Loki en dessous, ce qui avait fait sans doute pas mal de dégâts au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale car Loki émit un hurlement à la mort, le craquement atroce se faisant entendre de tout le palais. Thor se sentit mal et releva doucement Loki mais il le repoussa et tomba encore plus douloureusement contre le sol, les larmes coulant finalement des yeux. Thor se baissa à la hauteur de Loki et lui caressa la joue, Loki lu envoyant pendant ce temps de puissants coups de poings dans le torse. Quelque chose tomba de nul part, l'As de Cœur que Loki avait donné à Thor et que Thor avait justement perdu. Il se jeta contre le sol pour la récupérer mais une main noire et blanche la récupéra juste avant que Thor ne puisse avoir la chance de la toucher. Malekith examinait cette stupide carte, qui ne servirait pas à grand chose. Mais il savait quand même que c'était une carte magique qui pouvait toucher en plein... Cœur. Thor se redressa alors furieusement et lança des éclairs de ses yeux à Malekith, en un regard noir. Malekith toucha la pointe de la carte en ricanant.

- On dit que la personne qui tient cette carte en dernier, rien qu'en un tir sur une personne, peut la rendre éperdument amoureuse d'elle. Tu veux que je fasse un test avec Loki ?

- Vas te faire foutre ! Lâche cette carte sur le champ !

- Pas question. Ce serait amusant non, que ton petit chéri m'embrasse... Avec la LANGUE ! Ricana le monstre.

- Tais toi, tu n'as pas le droit de l'insulter, ce n'est pas un objet dont tu peux te servir. C'est un être vivant qui a le droit de choisir. Même si je ne suis pas l'homme qui règne aujourd'hui dans son cœur, je ferai quand même tout mon possible pour qu'il soit heureux.

- J'ai vu ça ouais ! Et quand j'étais avec Tony, ne me dis pas que tu faisais tout pour me rendre heureux ! Tu t'es servi de moi pour le rejeter et m'en éloigner ! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de chien ! Ne m'adresse même plus un seul regard comme tu m'en a adressé le jour de notre ''mariage'' ! Plus jamais !

- Loki... Désespéra le prince en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Loki le regarda de ses yeux verts perçants et se balança avec violence vers Thor, souffrant au dos et finissant par retomber violemment la tête contre le sol, anéanti physiquement, inconscient, gisant. Thor se tourna brutalement vers Malekith et se mit alors à faire tourner Mjöllnir dans sa main et l'envoyer en plein visage de Malekith qui se téléporta au loin à ce moment là. Des tas de gardes noirs entrèrent dans la pièce. Thor se tourna vers Loki, le prit contre lui, le portant avec délicatesse pour éviter de le blesser plus, et brandit Mjöllnir, pour le faire tourner et s'envoler à toute vitesse avec son cadet inconscient dans ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient battus par le vent et il se posa sur le pont arc-en-ciel, sachant qu'il fallait juste qu'il les empêchent d'entrer d'ici. Même Heimdall avait été battu par ces monstres consanguins et Loki ne bougeait toujours pas, ce qui handicapait Thor mais ça lui donnait la force de se battre pour le sauver. Il balança son marteau sur les ennemis qui se dirigeaient sur eux, les tuant d'une traite, refaisant le geste plusieurs fois pour échapper à la mort qui les attendaient sûrement, lui et Loki.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il y eu tellement d'ennemis que Thor du utiliser la manière forte mais il n'était pas sûr de ne pas blesser Loki. Il brandit alors mieux Mjöllnir, serrant plus tendrement et fortement le dieu contre lui, électrocutant et détruisant (effet non attendu précision) le pont arc-en-ciel mais ayant tué tous les ennemis, le portail étant refermé. Le pont se détruisait à une vitesse trop grande pour que Thor puisse prendre le temps de s'envoler. Il se mit alors à courir le long du pont qui se détruisait derrière ses pas. Loki ne bougeait toujours pas, et Thor pleurait en disant à son frère, sans s'arrêter de courir pour autant: « Si on devait mourir aujourd'hui, j'aurais été heureux d'avoir tenté de te sauver. ».

Odin était au bout du pont, voyant son fils courir pour tenter d'échapper à son triste sort. Le pont fut entièrement détruit presque mais Thor était rattrapé par la destruction de la plateforme. Il trébucha, ce qui provoqua sa chute. Odin sursauta et eu un sentiment de peur comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Il se précipita dans le palais pour visionner ce qui se passait, si Thor allait s'en sortir ou non.

Thor tentait de ne pas lâcher Loki, le serrant avec force tout en tentant de prendre de l'élan avec Mjöllnir pour repartir dans les airs mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire les deux, car quand il se préoccupait de Loki, le marteau divin n'avait pas assez d'élan et quand il s'occupait de l'envolée, Loki glissait de ses bras. Les débris se rapprochaient tout comme eux d'un immense trou noir, dont ils n'allaient certainement pas sortir vivants, encore moins en un seul morceau. Thor devait faire un choix, et ce, très vite sinon il allait être contraint de ne pas choisir sa destination, qui sera peut-être même différente de celle de Loki, et ça, c'était non. Il regarda en haut avec des larmes et serra Loki avec amour. « Je veux mourir avec toi. Voilà notre prochaine destination: Le Paradis. Adieu mon frère... Je t'aime toujours. »

Tout devint noir et ce fut extrêmement secoué. Thor tentait d'accrocher Loki le plus possible mais le dieu glissa de ses bras, heureusement, Thor rattrapa sa main. Il la serrait très fort mais le vent qu'il y avait était beaucoup trop puissant. Le dieu qu'il retenait ouvrit les yeux vaguement et sursauta, se demandant sans doute où il était.

- THOR !

- LOKI ! TIENS MOI LA MAIN ! NE LA LÂCHE PAS ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, ME FAIS PAS CA !

- J'AI MAL !

- JE SAIS ! TIENS BON ! C'EST BIENTÔT FINI !

- THOR... C'EST FINI... ADIEU...

- NON !

A ces mots, Loki lâcha la main de Thor, partant dans une direction que Thor ne connaissait pas encore, déjà qu'il ne connaissait pas la sienne. Il regarda Loki qui disparu sous ses yeux impuissants et pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait. Finalement, il fut tout d'un coup projeté du trou noir qui se refermait devant lui. Il avait encore les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues en regardant le trou se fermant, prenant son frère avec lui. Il tomba douloureusement contre une planète froide, pleine de neige avec des collines enneigées.

_Ah non ! Loki non ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois loin de moi, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je souffre de toi, que j'ai mal de toi, je t'en prie, dis moi que ce cauchemar n'était qu'un stupide mensonge, une idée stupide et atroce, je te veux, si je te vois, dans ce creux, en sang, mort, comme dans mon cauchemar d'hier, je me rendrai à l'évidence. Je me suiciderai, mon amour, je te rejoindrai aux Enfers ou au Paradis, mais tu ne seras pas arraché de mes bras ! Je ne le permettrai pas, comme dirait Tony._

Thor resta longtemps immobile, n'osant pas avancer plus dans la glace affreuse et imposante. Il regarda à ses pieds et y découvrit une grande trainée de sang. Il se laissa tomber à genoux en hurlant à la mort de son frère. Une jeune fille qui passait par là se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ans, elle était jolie, moitié bleue moitié violette, les yeux jaunes et les cheveux en une tresse assez jolie sur le coté droit, les cheveux blancs comme la neige qui recouvrait le sol. Elle se mit devant lui, et lui fit un sourire.

- Tu es qui... ? L'interrogea Thor, rencontrant le visage de la petite.

- Je suis Meningan. Princesse de Svartalheim. Et toi, tu es qui ?

- Thor Odinson.

- Ouah ! Le fils d'Odin ! S'exclama la petite et lui sautant dans les bras.

- Tu cherche quelqu'un ? Que fais tu ici, toute seule ?

- Je me baladais mais je me suis perdue... Je suis tombée puis je me suis retrouvée là, je sais même pas où je suis. C'était tout noir et ça secouait dans tous les sens puis j'ai entendu un monsieur crier. J'ai eu peur moi... Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis dans ton cas.

- Pourquoi tu criais ?

- Mon frère est mort... pleura Thor, en jetant son regard sur la trainée sanglante présente devant lui.

- Tu veux aller le voir ? C'est le brun aux yeux verts là-bas ? Derrière la colline de Serlin ?

- La colline de quoi ?

- De Serlin. C'est son nom ici.

- Ah... Je veux bien que tu m'y emmène.

Thor se redressa difficilement, en fait, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller admirer le cadavre de son cadet enfoncé dans la neige. Ils avancèrent doucement dans le froid atrocement glacial, se dirigeant droit vers le lieux dont semblait émaner les trainées sanglantes. La petite jouait à sautiller dans la neige, à faire des anges, à lancer des boules de neige à Thor, pendant que celui-ci attendait et espérait que son frère était encore en vie. Un lourd vent plein de flocons se leva, faisant frissonner le dieu du tonnerre. La jeune fille le regarda et lui donna son manteau de fourrure, pour le réchauffer un minimum. Thor prit la petite veste et la posa sur ses épaules, suivant la petite qui semblait sûre du chemin qu'elle empruntait. Soudainement, elle se mit à montrer un creux du doigt et courir vers le lieu en question, Thor courant à sa suite. Elle se jeta sur le sol et aida Loki à se relever, sous le regard heureux de Thor, qui semblait vraiment soulagé. Loki était d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui, ce qui pouvait s'avérer être un vrai danger avec lui.

Le dieu des Mensonges se mit bien droit, digne, sous le regard chaleureux de Thor, qui lui tendait les bras. Loki le regarda et serra de ses mains chacune des mains de l'ainé, se moquant ainsi de lui. Thor se mit à rire et serra son petit frère contre lui, aimant beaucoup ce genre de proximité, avec l'être que son cœur chérit le plus. Loki se figea, étonné par la prise de son frère qui était plutôt intime quand même. La petite fit un sourire puis partie en rigolant. Loki la regarda et lui adressa un très beau doigt. Le troisième de sa main. La petite disparue dans le brouillard. Thor fixa Loki de ses beaux yeux océans.

- J'avais eu peur de te perdre...

- Moi aussi, j'avais eu peur de me perdre. Le taquina Loki, de ses yeux de biche.

- Très bonne ta blague.

- J'ai aimé aussi. Thor, ça me fait un peu honte de te dire ça mais... Merci.

- Mais de rien. Loki, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir alors que je pouvais tenter quelque chose pour te sauver, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non.

- C'est du pur égoïsme.

- C'est moi. Rit le dieu en se serrant contre le plus musclé.

- Et puisque c'est toi, c'est parfait.

- … Excuse moi ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aimais, petit amour ?

- Tu vas – me faire roug – rougir... Rougit le dieu des malices en se cachant dans les vêtements de son frère, qui rit à pleins poumons.

Loki leva les yeux sur Thor, le regardant avec une immense tendresse. Il caressa la joue de son ainé, qui lui tint le menton avec deux doigts. Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre et Loki caressa de ses lèvres celles de Thor avant de l'embarquer dans un baiser passionnel. Thor se laissa tendrement faire, passant ses bras tout autour des hanches de Loki, le caressant avec amour pendant que le baiser durait un maximum de temps, pour le plus grand bonheur de Thor, qui se sentait aimé comme jamais il ne s'était senti. Loki lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur et s'écarta un peu, pour poser son nez contre celui de Thor, le regardant dans les yeux avec beaucoup de sentimentalité. Thor sourit et voulut se lancer dans un second baiser mais Loki évita et le fit lui-même, ce qui surprit Thor une nouvelle fois. La prise était si douce, si puissant, et si sentimentale. Loki se retira et poussa un peu Thor, regardant tout autour de lui, se demandant où ils étaient.

- On est je sais pas trop où, Loki, ne me pose pas cette question. Rit Thor, accompagné de la réaction riante de Loki à l'entende de cette phrase.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non je ne sais pas. On a été projetés ici pendant qu'on était dans le trou noir, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne crois pas connaître cette galaxie, et la planète encore moins.

- Ah ça m'aide, que de détails avec toi. _sourit,_ Thor, je devais te dire quelque chose d'important j'estime.

- Vraiment ? Je t'écoute donc... C'est grave, c'est quoi ? Tu es malade ?

- Non je –

- Tu vas mourir demain ?

- Non ! Eh bien –

- Non je veux pas que tu sois tué !

- Mais je –

- C'est Thanos ?

- Thor non –

- Malekith ?

- Nom de Dieu, écoute m –

- Je vais le tuer ! Je te jure qu'il ne te fera pas de mal ! Quoi qu'il m'en coute !

- STOP ! Hurla Loki avec colère en fixant Thor.

- Bah... Quoi ?

- Tu vois, tu ne m'écoute pas !

- Pardon...

- Idiot. Bref, je disais –

- Je ne suis pas id – _, se met vivement la main sur la bouche, sachant qu'il ne devait pas couper Loki et qu'il venait juste de le faire,_ non j'ai rien dit, poursuis.

- Bien._ Déclara avec insistance le dieu en face de lui,_ Je poursuis. Je voulais te dire un truc. J'espère que j'ai pas oublié ce que c'était... Ah oui ! Je voulais te dire que j'ai un moyen de sortir d'ici et de retourner sur une planète.

- Cool !

- J'avais aussi plus important...

- Quoi donc ?

- Je... Je suis enceint.

- De qui ?

- IDIOT ! MAIS DE TOI ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'INSINUE PAR CE PETIT '' DE QUI ? '' AUSSI MINABLE QUE TOI ?! CRETIN !

- Ah excuse moi, j'étais à l'ouest.

- Tss...

_- rit,_ Excuse moi Loki. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Et mon poing dans ta gueule, tu crois que c'est lequel des deux ?!

Thor rit à cœur ouvert tandis que Loki boudait, les bras contre son torse, les croisant pour montrer son mécontentement. Thor tapota sur l'épaule de son frère mais celui-ci planta ses ongles pointus en lui, lui faisant très mal. Thor regarda le sang perler de sa main et sourit. Il l'injuria de fille et Loki péta littéralement un câble, envoyant son poing dans la figure de Thor. Le dieu du Tonnerre tomba la tête la première dans la neige épaisse, tentant de s'en extirper mais Loki n'était pas tout à fait d'accord car à chaque fois que son ainé ressortait la tête, celui-ci lui renfonçait encore plus profond. Thor attrapa la main de Loki et le fit chuter quand il se fit enfoncer la tête dans la neige, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Loki se reprit soudainement en fronçant les sourcils et se redressa, récitant une incantation sans doute pour qu'ils rentrent sur Asgard. Mais Loki avait une bien meilleure idée. Il se mit alors à sculpter l'air d'une forme tourbillonnante en souriant à Thor, les yeux clos avec la concentration et ses mains devinrent aussitôt vertes, une boule d'énergie puissante se formant entre ses mains fines.

Thor le regardait intensément, lui tirant la langue. Loki se tourna, la boule d'énergie en main, lui tirant dessus. Thor disparu immédiatement, Loki l'avait envoyé dans un monde très appréciable: Niflheim. Il se tourna et aperçut des soldats ressemblant à des Yétis, il croyait même que cela en étaient bel et bien. Il se pressa de faire son incantation en refaisant le même geste mais changeant de nom de planète. Il avait prononcé Niflheim pour Thor mais pour lui, il prononça: Midgard.

Il apparut dans un grand désert, celui dans lequel il était tombé au tout début. Il regarda autour, il avait beau être passé là, il était toujours autant paumé. Il chercha du regard une route et revit cette stupide route où l'homme dans le camion l'avait dragué. Beurk. Mais maintenant, tout prenait son sens. Loki était tellement beau, tellement fort, tellement magnifique et merveilleux (c'est lui qui le dit ! Mais je suis d'accord ! ^^) que tous les Midgardiens étaient amoureux de Loki, c'était évident.

Il avança encore tout le long de cette route sans aucun sens et arriva au bout de quelques jours dans New York, ville dont il savait facilement refaire la carte. Il avança dans la ville, habillé si magnifiquement que toutes les filles le regardaient passer, avec des yeux doux et des lèvres un peu ouvertes, en attente d'un baiser opportun. Mais elles rêvaient elles, il n'y avait que Thor à ses yeux. Loki regarda tout de même ses mains, se dirigeant vers la Tour Stark. Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer si il revoyait Tony, si ses sentiments referaient surface ou si ils avaient pour de bon disparus de son esprit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, anxieux.

Il arriva devant la Tour et sonna, timidement, sachant très bien que les Avengers n'avaient pas encore signé le pacte de paix avec lui mais il fallait qu'il ait un endroit où dormir, même si il savait que cet endroit lui serait sans aucun doute refusé. C'était Tony qui passa la tête par la porte et quand il vit Loki, il se jeta contre lui, le serrant avec espoir.

- Ah ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Mon dieu, où étais tu ?! S'exclama Tony en serrant la tête de son dieu entre ses mains, lui caressant les joues avec un sourire amoureux sur le visage.

- J'étais – euh – sur Asgard.

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Ca y est, tu as quitté Thor et tu viens vivre avec moi, comme je le veux depuis si longtemps ?

- Euh – Non. Je suis désolé Tony, j'aime Thor. Je ne me vois pas faire ça.

- C'est pas grave vas. Entre, ne reste pas dehors. L'invita Tony, tout de même heureux de revoir son désormais ami.

Loki pénétra dans la pièce principale, voyant tous les Avengers lui faire des yeux furieux tandis que Tony entra, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Loki. Loki lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires et se tourna vers les Avengers. Tony lui dit discrètement: « Habite ici, si tu veux, tu ne les dérangera pas. Si ils te font du mal, je me charge de leur punition. Et elle sera de taille. » avant de lui sourire et d'aller boire un verre au niveau de son mini-bar, donnant un verre de vodka à Loki qui trinqua avec lui. Les autres se sentirent obligés de venir et vinrent plus près de lui pour qu'ils trinquent tous ensemble dans une ambiance amicale. Loki sourit aux Avengers qui se mirent tous à le pouponner pour s'excuser du mal qu'ils lui avait fait en échange des excuses sincèrement dites de Loki, qui l'avait fait pendant la trinque.

Loki, après cela, demanda une chambre à Tony, qui lui donna sa voisine. Tony dormait dans la 1, et Loki avait reçu la 2. Il alla tout de suite remercier Tony puis s'y enferma. Il se jeta sur le grand lit en bois de pin qu'il y avait dans cette chambre. Il ouvrit les rideaux et regarda le ciel, la ville, et la lune qui pointait à l'horizon.

_Thor où es tu ? J'ai été vache, ce que je t'ai fais, tu ne l'as pas mérité mais j'ai eu peur de vraiment t'aimer. Retrouve moi, je t'en prie, viens. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, de te voir, de te sentir et te toucher, je sais que c'est un peu honteux pour moi de penser ça. Oh allez j'arrête de penser à toi, tu me saoule._

Loki fixait les phares des voitures qui roulaient sur les routes, les feux rouges, les blancs et les jaunes pour les voitures les plus anciennes et les moins bien entretenues. Il avait fait un coup de travers à Thor une nouvelle fois mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le regrettait. Loki passa sa main dans la poche de son jean et y sentit quelque chose dont il ignorait tout à fait la présence. Il sortit la chose de sa poche et vit l'As de Coeur, plein de sang. Loki posa la carte devant lui et commença à la pousser, jouant avec un peu de façon déprimée. Il sortit de la poche de son manteau la carte qu'il avait mit dans la main de Thor. C'était la Dame de Trèfle, qui symbolisait pour eux le mensonge, le coup monté. Il regarda pensivement la carte et une larme coula. Tout ceci n'était donc pas un stupide mensonge plus gros que lui, non, ça disait bien la vérité. D'après cette Dame, Loki ne cesserait jamais de faire du mal à Thor et l'As de Coeur traduisait qu'il aimerait toujours Thor. Enfin, le Roi de Pique symbolisait qu'il avait menti, ce qui était vrai. Il y avait plein de gens à qui il devait des excuses. Mais comment leur dire ? Comment, par exemple, dire à Tony qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments pour rendre Thor jaloux mais qu'il s'était piégé tout seule en tombant amoureux lui-même ? Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire ça comme ça, ce ne serait pas cool alors que Tony l'abritait chez lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas retourner sur Asgard. Ce n'était pas du tout correct et respectueux envers la personne que Tony était, eh oui, parce que contrairement à ce que Loki pensait, même un Midgardien a un coeur et a des sentiments propres, jouer avec n'était pas un jeu intelligent.

Tony entra dans la pièce, ayant envie de parler de son expérience difficile avec Loki, voyant le malaise profond du dieu et pensant partager sa douleur en deux avec cette conversation. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Loki, la caressa avec compréhension puis le retourna vers lui, lui souriant.

- J'aime pas te voir triste. Lui dit le milliardaire avec pitié.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Loki, je crois justement que cela nous concerne tous les deux, c'est quoi le problème enfin ?

- Je t'ai fais du mal quand je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas revenu pour vivre avec toi tout à l'heure ?

- Loki...

- Ce n'est pas la réponse demandée.

- … Eh bien... Oui. Mais je m'en fiche de ça.

- Tu aurais une corde et un tabouret ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ou bien du poison ?

- Non, non, non, non ! Pas question que tu te tue, ok ? J't'ai dis que c'était pas grave, Loki, je ne veux pas que tu fasse ça ! Et Thor, il dirait quoi ?

- Thor n'est pas là !

- Ne t'énerve pas. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé sur Asgard ?

- Je lui ai fait un sale coup, j'ai plus de nouvelles. J'm'inquiète parce que je sais que c'est ma faute, oh je m'en veux... Je n'ai rien à faire dans ce monde Tony..._ projette son regard sur le milliardaire, pleurant,_ Tony...

- Loki, oui je te comprend. Mais il va revenir, j'en suis certain.

- Tony...

- Crois moi.

- Tony...

- Oui ?

- J'ai mal au ventre...

- Attend, depuis combien de temps t'es enceint ?

- 6 – 7 mois...

- Putain, il accouche ! Sort en courant, sautant sur Steven et le secouant, MERDE STEVE ! LOKI ACCOUCHE, IL A MAL MERDE DE MERDE ! AIDE LE, BOUGE, PUTAIN, MERDE !

Loki était dans la chambre, tentant de respirer normalement, sachant qu'il allait accoucher. Tony arriva pour le porter avec l'aide de Bruce et ils le montèrent dans le labo d'opération, le couchant sur la table de métal sur laquelle ils avaient posé une couverture fine, blanche, comme dans tous les hôpitaux. Bruce s'approcha tandis que Loki se transforma en femme, sur le point d'accoucher. Bruce se mit en position pour l'aider à le faire avec le moins de douleur possible.

_1 heure, 2 heures, toujours pas de nouvelles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?! Il est mort ?!_

Cela faisait deux heures que Bruce était seul enfermé avec Loki dans le labo, ce qui faisait un peu peur à Tony, qui avait peur que le bébé soit mort ou bien pire, que Loki soit mort. Il tournait en rond dans le grand couloir, attendant le verdict. Soudain, des pleurs de bébé retentirent de la pièce.


	15. Fatalis: L'assaut de New York !

_Salut salut ! Vous allez bien j'espère ? C'est le début d'une longue série de chapitres avec Fatalis, je vous préviens d'avance. Je ne fais pas de précision sur comment ils ont connus Fatalis, si ce n'est pas clair, faites le moi savoir, je vous répondrai comme je suis en tort. Bon eh bien je vous laisse lire, n'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Fatalis: L'assaut de New York !**

Tony entendit les pleurs et fonça dans le labo, se jetant sur la maman et son bébé. C'était une petite fille, elle s'appelait Thrïa d'après la mère. Tony la prit contre lui, lui faisant un grand sourire. La petite était bien blonde avec de beaux yeux verts comme sa mère. Elle avait le teint bien pâle, elle était plutôt mimi comme petite. Elle fixait Tony de ses beaux yeux et pleura pour demander sa mère, ce qui fit que Tony rendit la jeune à sa mère. Loki la serra contre lui, avec plein d'amour dans les yeux. Tony sourit à cette vue puis sorti de la pièce pour se rendre dans son labo. Jarvis n'était semblait-il pas opérationnel puisqu'il ne répondit pas à son inventeur quand celui-ci l'appela. Tony entra et alluma toutes les lumières, découvrant Fatalis au niveau de son ordinateur. Le génie était en train de pirater Jarvis pour récupérer des tas d'informations sur les Avengers et Loki mais Tony l'en empêcha en se jetant sur lui dans son armure d'Iron Man. Victor se poussa juste à temps, et chargea une boule d'énergie électrique entre ses mains. Le philanthrope au sol se recula pour éviter de se la faire tirer mais Fatalis lui tira en pleine tête. Tony perdit connaissance dès que le choc le toucha.

Loki avait vu Victor faire, tout en faisant taire sa fille. Il avertit Steven qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et s'approcha de la porte, l'entre ouvrant plus. Victor leva la tête vers la porte, l'air interrogateur, et s'en approcha doucement. Loki brandit un vase à coté de lui, se cachant un peu plus, prêt à lui mettre dans la figure quand celui-ci arriverait. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à vouloir prendre la défense de Tony, mais son cœur semblait vouloir lui dire de ne pas laisser Victor s'en tirer comme ça. Il avait juste écouté son cœur au lieu de sa tête. Victor arriva vers la porte, posa sa main sur le rebord de celle-ci, et passa sa tête dans l'espace ouvert. Loki lui brisa le vase sur le visage, et l'ennemi tomba dans les pommes, au sol, gisant la tête ouverte. Loki se recula en se mettant à la lumière et vit que Tony était en train d'être emmené par un robot géant de Fatalis. Il hurla le prénom du génie et se jeta sur le robot, le désactivant. Tony ouvrit brutalement les yeux et vit le robot tomber avec Loki dessus. Il commença à paniquer mais Loki l'en empêcha, s'élançant contre les murs et transperçant une vitre deux étages plus bas. Tony descendit à toute vitesse, effrayé. Les autres Avengers étaient déjà sur le terrain, de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il l'aide de lui-même si les autres ne pouvaient pas le faire. Il se précipita vers Loki qui avait le crâne ouvert mais qui se relevait doucement. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et l'aida mais Loki était bien trop lourd. Tony abandonna l'idée et se mit à ses cotés.

- Ça va ta tête ?

- Oui... Mais toi, t'es complètement dérangé ! Quelle idée de se battre seul contre Victor ?!

- Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Désolé.

- C'est rien vas. Mais fais gaffe à la prochaine fois.

- Au fait... Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

- Je sais pas encore.

- Ah ok...

- Mais je pense pas le refaire si c'est pour de nouveau m'ouvrir le crâne. Cracha le dieu en se mettant sur ses jambes.

Une bombe se dirigeait droit sur eux. Loki la fixait de ses yeux bien verts et ordonna à Tony de se reculer. Tony courut au fond de la pièce, effaré. Il se cachait derrière son large canapé. Il tremblait énormément, ça y est, c'était la fin. Plus rien ne pourrait les sauver. Alors qu'il regardait dans le vide, il put apercevoir la petite juste à coté de lui. C'était cruel.

_Quel monstre. Laisser sa fille qui vient de naître mourir dans une explosion si violente. Franchement, jamais je ne le comprendrai. C'est ce qui m'attire chez lui._

La bombe se rapprochait et Loki ne venait pas avec eux. Tony se leva de derrière le canapé pour voir Loki bouger ses doigts de manière étrange. Il le regarda, incrédule, quand celui-ci arrêta la bombe à l'aide de la magie. La bombe était comme arrêtée par une barrière invisible, qui ne pouvait pas être traversée. Les yeux de Loki étaient blancs, ce qui devait symboliser sa colère, visiblement, puisque ses yeux faisaient comme si ils ondulaient à l'intérieur. Il y avait des éclairs dedans, et de la neige. Tony le regarda, un peu troublé. Là, le tonnerre éclata dans le ciel et Loki lâcha l'attention sur son sort pour voir le dieu du tonnerre tomber du ciel. Ses yeux redevinrent verts et il téléporta la bombe dans un endroit qu'encore aujourd'hui on ne connait pas, nous, en 2013.

Thor tomba juste devant Loki, le prenant par le cou alors que le jeune papa – maman était très fatigué. Il ne touchait plus le sol une fois qu'il fut soulevé du sol, Thor était plein de blessures plutôt graves, cela dépendait des quelles on parlait en disant cela. Certaines, n'étaient que des griffures ou des coupures peu profondes, et d'autres, étaient des plaies lourdes, bien profondes, ou alors des membres cassés. Loki rit, heureux de revoir Thor mais semblant tout de même sournois à son sujet. Thor fronça les sourcils avec colère et serra sa prise, ce qui broyait sans doute en silence les os de Loki.

- Thor...

- Espèce d'enflures ! Vois où tu m'as envoyé ! Je me suis fait prendre dans un piège et je suis sûr que tu avais tout prévu !

- N – Non ! Je te – Jure que – je n'y suis – pour rien. Tenta d'articuler Loki, dans la prise désagréable.

La petite se mit alors à pleurer juste à coté de Tony. Tony la serra et cela attira l'attention de Thor qui aussitôt toucha le ventre de son frère. Il le lâcha ensuite, se rendant compte que Loki avait accouché et que c'était là sa fille. Il s'approcha de la jeune enfant et la serra contre lui, revenant vers Loki et lui enfonçant la tête dans le mur, ce qui fit pleurer encore plus l'enfant.

Tony regarda impuissant la scène puis se précipita vers Thor pour lui reprendre Thrïa quand il recommençait à engueuler Loki pour un motif que même lui ne semblait pas comprendre. Loki se mit alors à rire comme si le sujet était hilarant. Thor lui jeta un regard mauvais en le poussant contre le mur. Loki semblait avoir mal au niveau du dos après ce choc. Il se tenait au niveau du bas du dos, glissant le long du mur, avec douleur. Thor se jeta par la fenêtre, allant se battre avec les Avengers. Tony se rapprocha de Loki et alla le poser en salle de soins, là où il avait accouché. Il posa le dieu sur le matelas en position couché et sauta par la fenêtre, dans son armure. Il attaquait les robots géants qui semblaient très mécontents que l'on ait assommé leur maitre. Il lançait des lasers par ci, par là, pour faire tomber les têtes des robots. Tony survola une zone dite turbulente et y vit Captain qui se battait vainement contre une vingtaine de robots acharnés et assoiffés de vengeance. Tony descendit au niveau des têtes des robots et tira sur les machines sans aucune pitié. Les têtes tombaient mais l'un d'eux attrapa Captain America avec violence, le montrant à Tony pendant que celui-ci rechargeait ses missiles. Il vit soudainement une flèche atterrir dans l'œil du robot, qui se recula en lâchant Steven. Tony s'élança et le récupéra de justesse, le posant un mètre plus bas, au sol.

Alors que le nombre de robots diminuait, un cri déchira le ciel. Tous levèrent les yeux vers l'endroit dont celui-ci provenait. Une immense tête passa au dessus des immeubles, les écrasant tous un par un, sans aucun effort. Tony jeta un regard sur la Tour Stark, qui semblait être la cible du monstre. C'était une sorte de géante araignée mécanique, qui faisait la taille d'un immeuble, voire même encore un peu plus. Elle posa son immense patte juste à coté de Tony qui se jeta contre Steven, qui lui allait être réduit en bouillie. L'Araignée – Bot poursuivait son chemin sans se soucier de ce que cela faisait comme dégâts. Elle allait vers le fond de la ville, ce qui leur laissait encore un peu de temps.

Clint se jeta du haut d'un immeuble, rattrapé par Thor, pour aller voir Captain America qui était en bas et qui demandait que tous viennent vers lui. Natasha monta sur le dos de Hulk pour venir plus près du rassemblement, se posant finalement à terre. Steven capta alors tous les regards.

Nous devons l'empêcher d'atteindre la Tour Stark, nous ferons tout pour ça ! Compris ? Maintenant, je donne les rôles mais je pense que vous les connaissez à part quelques exceptions, je me trompe ? Tony, tu vas en haut, mais tu ne bloque pas. Tu vas surveiller la Tour et si le monstre s'en approche, détourne le. Thor, tu attaque tout ce qui bouge là-haut. Natasha et Clint, vous allez sur les immeubles et vous buttez les robots, Hulk tu les aide. Quant à moi, je vais voir d'où provient leur base de données et la désactiver. Compris ? Tout le monde connait son rôle ? Parfait. Allez y !

Tous allèrent à leur position, Thor emmena Natasha et Clint sur les toits tandis qu'il s'occupait d'électrocuter les robots d'en haut. Hulk sauta de toit en toit pour dégommer tous les robots. Steven cibla l'endroit d'où venait les données et s'y dirigea tandis que Tony monta pour observer la monstrueuse Araignée – Bot. Il jeta son regard au loin, et, voyant la créature arriver près de la Tour, il lui tira des missiles et parti plus loin dans la ville. Fatalis se dressa sur le toit de la Tour Stark, un fier sourire aux lèvres. Il tenait Thrïa dans ses bras, il l'égorgeait. La petite ne pouvait pas crier, pas pleurer, elle ne pouvait même pas bouger, même pas respirer. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, sortis de leurs orbites quand Loki se dressa juste derrière Fatalis, souffrant du dos. Fatalis lui sourit et lâcha la jeune enfant du haut du toit. Loki bouscula avec violence Fatalis et se jeta du toit, attrapant la petite et le serrant, se mettant en dessous d'elle, comme ça, ce serait lui qui prendrait le choc et qui mourrait, pas la petite.

Thor voyait Loki tomber mais il avait des tas d'ennemis à éliminer. Il brandit alors Mjöllnir et lança le tonnerre sur chaque ennemi, volant à toute vitesse vers Loki, qui se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Thor l'attrapa et le posa sur un immeuble voisin, lui posant la main sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Loki leva les yeux vers lui et Thor s'envola de nouveau, laissant Loki et Thrïa seuls sur le toit.

Tout se détruisait. Loki regardait dans le vague, serrant la petite. Il s'assit alors sur le rebord du toit, déprimé. Il montrait à sa fille le spectacle le plus horrible de sa vie. Ses amis qui se faisaient tuer par des monstres violents et immensément grands, les immeubles qui tombaient avec des gens dedans, des bébés qui se faisaient marcher dessus par l'Araignée – Bot et tout ce genre d'horreurs que la petite ne serait pas prête d'oublier. Elle riait, tendant ses mains vers le ciel quand Tony passait au dessus d'eux en volant. Fatalis apparut alors derrière Loki, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki, lui chuchotant qu'il allait tuer sa fille et lui après. Loki frissonna puis il se mit à courir quand Fatalis les poursuivaient avec une boule électrique dans la main, voulant achever avec la jeune enfant. Loki sautait malgré lui d'immeubles en immeubles, serrant son enfant, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être rattrapé par Fatalis. Une drôle de sensation lui apparut, comme si il avait vécu pareil mais dans la version inverse. Quelqu'un qui le portait, pendant que celui-ci était dans le coma, et qui lui courrait le long d'une plateforme en pleine chute. C'était étrange et un peu déplacé pour la situation actuelle. La petite se crispa quand elle vit Fatalis flotter au-dessus d'elle. Quand il tira, Loki s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui fit que Fatalis avait raté sa cible. Celui-ci se posa devant Loki, en créant une plus forte, avec un ricanement mauvais. La petite se serra contre son père-mère et Tony interpela Loki dans son oreillette. « Recule et jette la petite, je l'intercepte. ». Loki recula donc, faisant semblant que ce soit par peur, puis jeta la petite de l'immeuble mais celle-ci fut récupérée par Iron Man qui parti à toute vitesse à l'autre bout de la ville. Loki était seul face à Victor von Fatalis. Celui-ci s'approcha du dieu et commença à l'étrangler mais le dieu ne se laissait pas faire comme ça. Victor poussa Loki dans le vide. Le dieu n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper. Thor ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela, une seule personne l'avait remarqué. Tony. Mais il était bien trop loin, il n'aurait pas le temps de le récupérer avant l'impact. Mais il fallait essayer. Tony ordonna à Jarvis de lui mettre les boosters à la vitesse maximale et fonça à travers la ville pour attraper Loki. En vain, ou bien trop tard. Loki avait tapé contre le sol, un bruit de craquement arrachant tout autant le ciel que l'avait fait le cri de l'Araignée – Bot.

Tony eut très mal au cœur mais il n'avait pas le temps pour cela et il se remit au combat contre les robots géants de Fatalis. Celui-ci était juste derrière lui.

- Donne moi la fille et je lui réserverai un meilleur sort que celui de son père. Menaça-t-il.

- Pas question. J'ai fais à Loki une promesse. Je la tient.

- Donne la moi !

- Non. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, une promesse est une promesse, ça ne se trahi pas à moins d'être un enfoiré dans ton genre. Ce n'est pas toi qui avait dit à Loki que tu ne lui ferait aucun mal autrefois ?

- Si.

- Eh bien tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Mais moi, je tiendrai la mienne, question de... Conscience. Tu dois avoir mal à la tête, non ?

- Non je me sens mieux que bien. Cet enfoiré de dieu ne méritait pas plus la vie que toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me jette pas par delà l'immeuble alors ? En quoi suis-je différent ?

- Stark, ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler et tu aurais fait pareil que moi. Regarde tous les crimes qu'il a commis, tu ne vas pas dire que tu avais de la compassion pour ce monstre, si ?

- Eh bien je vais te surprendre. Oui j'en avais. C'était un type bien, qui me parlait avec confiance. Je savais qu'il serait toujours un peu déstabilisé mais je voulais l'aider et pas le jeter d'un toit moi. Tu connais la différence entre toi et moi, Victor.

Tony se tourna vers lui et lui tira un missile en plein visage, que Fatalis n'esquiva pas et qu'il prit en pleine bouche. Fatalis rejeta la tête en arrière et se lança à la suite d'Iron Man quand celui-ci partit à toute vitesse, portant toujours Thrïa qui riait aux éclats. Tony lui fit un sourire puis monta plus haut dans le ciel, montrant à la petite les étoiles. Thor passa juste à coté d'eux à ce moment là, souriant à la petite tout en électrocutant encore des monstres qui arrivaient de part et d'autre de la ville. L'Araignée – Bot se dirigea vers eux et attrapa Thor entre ses crochets, le secouant avec violence et force. Tony fonça sur la fameuse araignée et Hulk aussi. Ils l'achevèrent et Fatalis fut mit en cage de verre, pour un petit examen de sûreté, soit de santé mentale.

**Dans la pièce de la cage de verre, deux semaines plus tard environ:**

Tony se plaça devant la cage, mangeant un shawarma au nez de Fatalis, qui semblait jaloux. Il lui fit un petit sourire désabusé puis s'avança vers la cage, se mettant en position confortable sur la chaise en velours qui était devant la cage. Fatalis le regarda dans les yeux. Tony posa son papier sur le rebord de sa chaise et se leva finalement pour faire face dignement au super méchant. Fatalis lui jeta un regard intrigué et prit la petite chaise de fer pliable qu'il avait prit pour lui, pour la placer devant la vitre, en face de Tony.

- Alors ? Vous avez fait le deuil ?

- … Hier... Et toi ? Tu te fais bien chier ? Se moqua Tony mais un peu amèrement suite à la question du méchant.

- Non ça va, tes amis me tiennent bien compagnie avec leurs couteaux. Et puis, je suis bien ici, c'est comme ma nouvelle maison. Tu es en forme en ce moment ?

- Non forcément, la personne que j'aime est partie bien trop loin.

- Tu me désespère. Tes amis sont-ils heureux du deuil ? Me sont-ils reconnaissants ?

- Je crois pas. Ça nous a un peu tous troublés la mort de Loki. Captain a pleuré, c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais pleurer, je dois avouer. Il avait été très touché par la mort de Loki, plus que je ne le pensais. Bruce a failli nous faire un Hulk, Thor avait pleuré puis il avait embrassé Loki, avec amour, ça m'a un peu dégoûté je dois dire mais bon, ils sont mariés. Clint a rit avec Natasha, et puis, moi, bah...

- Explique.

- J'ai pleuré parce que ça m'a fait mal d'avoir pu le sauver mais ne pas y être parvenir, je me sentais plus coupable que personne ne l'avait jamais senti avant. Alors j'ai regardé, j'ai examiné le visage du dieu que j'avais tué. J'ai eu...

_Tu vas te donner la honte devant tout le monde, je te conseille d'éviter de poursuivre. _Songea Tony.

Il avait été bouleversé de s'être senti si faible devant Loki. Le dieu était pâle, très mince, les cheveux en anglaises parfaites, les yeux malheureusement clos, Tony aurait voulu les dévorer encore et encore, l'aimer encore, lui sourire encore, le serrer encore, et non pas le pleurer parce qu'il était mort. Tony avait frissonné quand il avait touché le visage froid et terne de la victime de Fatalis. Les larmes avaient coulées, il voulait l'embrasser mais il avait vu le regard meurtrier que Thor avait posé sur lui, qui signifiait que si Tony faisait le con, il allait le payer. Tony avait regardé le dieu et lui avait tout de même chuchoté des mots d'amour, comme si celui-ci pouvait toujours les entendre et avait fini par lui caresser la joue, avec tendresse, regardant tristement le cadavre qui paraissait vivant pourtant mais Tony savait, il avait touché le cœur de cette personne et rien ne s'était produit. Il avait ensuite prit son visage dans sa main et avait commencé à le lever vers lui, et Thor s'était avancé d'un pas contrarié et sûr. Tony l'avait à peine regardé, puis avait replongé son regard dans celui de Loki. Il l'avait rapproché, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse coller ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Il décida que puisque de toute façon, il n'aurait plus jamais le contact avec lui, il devait en profiter. Là, le dieu s'était éveillé en sursaut, embrassant avec peu d'envie Tony pour le pousser puis il fonça sur Thor pour l'embrasser avec amour et fougue.

En vérité, depuis, Tony avait quitté les Avengers, quitté Pepper, tout quitté. Il ne restait que sa solitude et sa honte, tout comme l'envie soudaine de meurtre quand Thor avait succombé au baiser de son cadet comme si il l'avait toujours attendu. C'était peut-être vrai mais depuis leur mariage, ils avaient eu un plus non ? Une petite fille ne naît pas par télépathie ! Thor avait eu la chance d'avoir Loki, pour lu, ce que Tony n'avait pas eu mais qu'il aurait aussi aimé avoir.

Tony s'était lancé dans un vieux projet très égoïste mais un projet intelligent malgré tout. « Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura » avait il dit en préparant un sérum avec un peu n'importe quoi dedans, ce qui empoisonnerait sans aucun doute le Dieu du Chaos. Une fois qu'il l'eut finit, il était allé l'offrir en cadeau à Loki dans un café ''gentiment'' préparé spécialement pour lui. Une gorgée avait suffit. Le dieu avait bu tranquillement puis en partant vers la cuisine, il avait commencé à recracher du sang puis il avait bu de l'eau, comme si cela allait l'aider. Thor avait commencé à descendre les escaliers en interpelant Loki, qui continuait de cracher toujours plus de sang. Au bout d'un temps, il se mit à pâlir, transpirer, pour finalement recracher un poumon et mourir comme ça. Thor avait fait tout un scandale sur le fait que quelqu'un l'avait tué mais étrangement, il n'avait jamais soupçonné Tony, ni aucun des Avengers.

Tony était passé en soirée pour voir le dieu se faire enterrer. C'était de cet enterrement que parlait Victor, il s'en doutait mais il ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'en était moqué et qu'il était tout de même reparti avec la boule au ventre de la culpabilité. Ça ne collait pas avec l'image du héros Iron Man.

Tony s'était ensuite terré dans sa Tour, seul, toujours seul. Il ne sortait plus, il buvait à outrance, il ne voyait plus de filles, plus rien. Il créait des médicaments qui auraient la capacité de lui ôter la vie et attendait toujours désespérément le moment où il penserait cela utile. Depuis, il ne regardait plus la télé, il ne faisait plus rien, ne mangeait pas, ne parlait pas, rien. Il n'y avait qu'à Victor qu'il avait la force de parler car il se sentait aussi malade que lui, dans le fond. Son raisonnement avec Loki avait été stupide mais il n'y pouvait plus rien maintenant, malgré le fait qu'il aurait aimé changé les faits et aimer Loki jusqu'à ce qu'ils divorcent si un jour ils l'avaient fait.

Une fois à la Tour, Tony se posa sur son canapé et se servit un verre plein de vodka, préparant le whisky pour second usage. Sans plus hésiter, il porta le verre à ses lèvres, et le but d'une seule traite comme il en avait l'habitude. L'alcool lui brûla alors lentement l'estomac, c'était apaisant. C'était l'effet recherché si fantastique que procurait l'alcool à Tony, qui avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, se sentant faible et complètement désespérant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte alors qu'il allait porter son quinzième verre à la bouche. Tony se leva doucement et ouvrit à Thor, qui semblait toujours aussi triste. Il l'invita à entrer et lui servit un verre. Thor le dévisagea:

- Tony, tu es bourré ! Combien de verres ?!

- C'est que le deuxième. Mentit Tony en donnant le verre plein à Thor.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle encore: Thrïa est malade.

- Vraiment ? C'est tout triste ça, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle a choppé la maladie de Loki.

- Loki... Déplora Tony en baissant la tête, laissant ses yeux déborder de larmes.

Thor posa les mains sur les épaules de Tony, lui faisant signe qu'il était là mais Tony n'en avait carrément rien à foutre. Il lança un regard noir à Thor et repoussa ses mains avec violence, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire au dieu qui lui envoya une grande gifle. Tony se tourna alors avec violence vers Thor et les deux commencèrent à se battre jusqu'à ce qu'une voix leur crie d'arrêter. Steven. Le Captain s'avança dans la salle et les sépara en vitesse, comme Tony voulait sauter une nouvelle fois sur le dieu en face de lui. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi.

_Mon gars, si tu veux te griller, surtout c'est le moment ! Devant tout le monde !_

Thor se laissa éloigner par Steven qui se plaça devant Tony, lui envoyant un coup de poing. Tony se mit alors à ricaner mesquinement alors qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Steven le regarda et lui prit violemment le poignet, l'envoyant contre quelqu'un de grand, mince, habillé de noir et de vert, les cheveux derrière les épaules, longs jusqu'à mi-dos, bouclés un peu, on pourrait dire ondulés, les bras puissants, semblant très pâle de peau, avec un regard vert comme l'émeraude assez déstabilisant. Tony leva les yeux vers la personne qu'il cru avoir reconnue et constata que c'était bien lui. Oui ! C'était lui ! LOKI !

Tony sauta au cou du dieu qui semblait peu content, mais s'en fichait. Thor lui fit un regard furieux. Tony se tourna alors vers lui et lui serra la main en guise de paix. Loki prit Thor d'un coté puis Tony pour faire la même chose aux deux. Loki avait parlé du fait qu'il aimait l'un mais qu'il aimait aussi l'autre, qu'il n'arrivait pas à choisir et qu'il avait besoin de temps mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de laisser aux deux autres hommes. Il leur avait sauté dessus et les avaient tous les deux embrasser avec amour et tendresse.

Ils se mirent dans un coin du salon, sur le sofa pour Thor, sur un fauteuil noir pour Tony et le rouge, le plus grand, pour Loki, le convoité des deux hommes. Thor regarda furieusement Tony, tandis que Tony lui rendit un sourire amusé. Loki les regardaient, assez embarrassé vu la couleur de ses joues, toutes rouges. Tony leva les yeux sur Loki et le reluqua du regard, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé la teinte rouge des joues de Loki.

- Je vais vous expliquer mon problème. Je n'arrive pas à choisir lequel j'aime le plus. Donc ça m'embarrasserai d'en choisir un et de faire souffrir l'autre, vous comprenez. Proposez moi des solutions, on verra bien. Résuma brièvement Loki, embêté.

- On pourrait se battre ! Déclara Thor.

- Non, non, non, pas de bagarre, je ne suis pas un lot ! Tony, tu en pense quoi ?

- Bah on pourrait faire un marché.

- Quel genre de marché ? Questionna Thor.

- Bah... J'y réfléchi encore...

- Vous me désespérez... Bon, plus sérieusement. Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre alors si vous vous décidez pas, je pars avec une autre gonzesse.

Thor regarda Tony avec défi tandis que Tony lui donna un beau sourire. Tony avait une idée mais c'était quand même un peu tordu. Et puis, Loki ne voudrait jamais.

Loki regarda avec intérêt le visage de Thor, puis celui de Tony. Il soupira, appuyant la tête contre son coude qui était lui même posé contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil de velours. Thor sembla avoir soudainement une lumière de convoitise dans les yeux et regarda Tony, qui le regarda intérieurement. Ils avaient la même idée. Suffisait maintenant de la proposer.

- Au pire, on partage ? Demanda Tony avec un sourire pervers.

Loki se leva avec exaspération puis se dirigea vers la chambre. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes. Il avait l'air complètement effaré mais valait mieux ne rien dire quand deux pervers désireux voulait son corps. Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

- Qui commence dans ce cas ?

Tony bondit de son fauteuil et se jeta à la suite de Loki mais, Thor semblait avoir la même idée. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se disputer. Loki gifla les deux hommes et les poussa, pour prendre son manteau. Il regarda dehors, vit une belle fille, lui sourit, ce qui attira beaucoup la belle blonde aux yeux d'or. Loki se tourna vers les deux hommes qui le regardaient, comme choqués. Loki eut un sourire naïf et prit la main de la fille, partant avec elle au loin.

Tony le fixa avec colère. Il rentra alors dans l'appartement et se jeta sur le canapé. Thor s'assit à coté de lui et lui parla de tout et de rien. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent alors l'un de l'autre en amitié et aussi physiquement. Tony regarda le blond dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui lança un sourire charmeur.

- Pff... Au pire, on laisse tomber le néo-gothique...

- Que veux tu faire, Stark ?

- Pour l'instant pas grand chose à part lui péter mon poing dans la figure.

- Je suis dans ton cas. Rit Thor.

- Tant mieux, on fait un deux contre un. Sourit Tony.

Thor rit à cœur ouvert, ayant toujours aimé l'humour de son ami Midgardien. Tony lui lança un sourire presque débile et les deux s'approchèrent, Tony touchait les cheveux de Thor distraitement tandis que Thor caressait la joue de Tony. C'était à cet instant que Loki avait décidé de rentrer, ce qui fit rougir les deux hommes en face de lui.

Un vrai triangle amoureux décidément.

Thor qui aime Loki et Loki qui aime Stark et Stark qui aime Thor.

Étrange mais comme ça.

Loki sourit et se jeta entre les deux amis. Les deux commencèrent à lui faire des tresses, Tony lui mit ensuite du maquillage pour rire. Ils avaient fait une soirée travestis, ils avaient même invité tous les Avengers à venir jouer les travelos. Tous avaient bien rit jusqu'à ce que tous aillent chez eux, Thor restant étrangement à la Tour Stark avec Loki et Tony.

**Pendant ce temps, chez Fatalis:**

Crâne Rouge se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire, celui-là. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Fatalis à 19 heures et il était 19 heures 20. Crâne Rouge appela alors sa femme, qui était avec un petit bébé. Elle le taquinait des doigts, attentive à son mari. Elle allait faire comme il lui avait demandé: tuer Fury puis faire un carnage pour libérer Fatalis de sa cage de verre qui serait si simple à ouvrir.


	16. Fatalis: Compte à Rebours

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va ! Moi ça va aujourd'hui ! Celui-ci est trèèèèèèès long, je vous préviens ! Il m'a prit 17 pages open office, alors je pense qu'il est relativement long enfin voilà quoi !^^ Bon eh bien je vous laisse lire, vous aurez besoin de temps ! Laissez moi vos avis, s'il-vous-plaît ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Fatalis: Compte à Rebours**

**A la Tour Stark, deux semaines plus tard:**

Loki était reparti depuis déjà deux semaines quand il avait surprit les deux hommes ensemble, ce qui avait un peu bousculé Tony. Loki semblait heureux d'avoir rencontré une jolie fille sans doute et voulait la rejoindre. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Était-il vraiment inconscient au point de laisser sa petite fille seule sans lui ? En plus, Tony en avait plus que marre d'entendre brailler cette gamine à longueur de journée, réclamant sa mère.

Steven regardait les alentours, sûr que Loki allait rentrer en ce jour, le lundi 18 Novembre, soit deux semaines après son départ avec l'autre nana. Tony le regardait lui avec peine, se disant que c'était sans espoir. Finalement, Steven lâcha l'envie de regarder en permanence la rue de derrière une baie vitrée et alla se coucher, comme l'heure le réclamait en quelque sorte, comme il était à peu près une heure du matin. Il fit alors mine de ne pas être très en forme avant de quitter son repère. Tony le regarda, le verre de whisky à la main, se demandant si il avait lâché ou si il était vraiment crevé. A ce qu'il voyait, ça devait être un mélange des deux. Il le congédia en un levé de verre et d'un signe de la tête. Il était désormais seul avec Thor qui était encore en pleine forme. Il regardait pensivement le liquide jaune dans son verre puis se leva avec colère, tapant son verre contre la table basse, ce qui fit un peu sursauter le dieu du tonnerre. Celui-ci leva des yeux interrogateurs vers le milliardaire en rogne.

- Si tu sais où est ton stupide frère, ce serait le moment de le dire avant que je ne devienne fou !

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi où il se trouve, Stark. Il aurait du revenir depuis bien longtemps, je suppose. Ce genre de coup d'un soir ne sont pas censé s'éterniser à ce point, tu as raison de t'inquiéter. Cependant, je pense qu'il va nous revenir. Il ne laisserait pas sa fille pour une fille croisée dans la rue, crois moi.

- Vraiment ? Et si il n'en avait décidément rien à foutre de rien ?!

- Stark...

- Bah ouais, après tout, c'est quoi ton frère ? Une sorte de petite trainée qui se tape tout le monde ?!

- Stark. Se raffermi le dieu du tonnerre en regardant Tony avec avertissement.

Tony se tut quand il aperçut ce regard plein de méchanceté. Thor n'allait pas accepter que l'on insulte son frère et encore moins son époux. Tony se rassit alors pensivement sur le canapé, regardant encore et encore ses mains qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner. Ça l'apaisait contrairement au regard meurtrier que lui adressait Thor. Tony regarda alors vers la porte, ayant cru entendre un bruit en provenant. Il s'avança alors dangereusement de la porte et vit une ombre plutôt grande, mince, élégante et très belle soit dit en passant. Il se mit devant la personne en question qu'il avait bien reconnu et découvrit Loki, en colère. Tony voulu lui toucher la main mais Loki leva un doigt autoritaire qui lui disait clairement de ne pas tenter ou ce serait avec des circonstances aggravantes. Tony jeta donc sa main en arrière et constata que le visage et l'état même du dieu étaient loin d'être belles.

Le visage était fendu en deux parties distinctes grâce, ou à cause, Tony n'avait pas déterminé, à une grande coupure transversale qui partait du coin de son front à gauche et alla vers la droite pour fendre ses lèvres en deux, crevant sur son passage l'œil gauche du dieu. Il avait des tas de blessures de ce genre sur la totalité de son corps, son torse, tout quoi. Il avait aussi une lourde blessure au niveau du ventre, semblable à une brûlure sacrément profonde. Tony voulut la toucher mais Loki lui lança un regard tueur. Il recula, laissant le dieu retirer sa veste, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait, et d'entrer tranquillement dans SA tour. Il avait plutôt envie de le foutre dehors mais en quoi cela avancerait les choses ? En rien. Donc il laissait le dieu entrer pour ensuite réclamer de pures et crédibles explications de son absence.

Le dieu enleva sa veste d'un claquement de doigt et se ramena sur le canapé, en galère visiblement. Tony se sentit rire puis lui dit droitement ce qu'il pensait.

- Ça, je peux en effet t'assurer que t'es dans la merde, parce que je veux que tu m'explique les raisons VÉRITABLES de ton absence.

- Je... Tony non...

- Allez ! Insista nonchalamment le milliardaire, en colère.

- Euh... Un autre jour, je n'ai pas envie...

- PARLE !

- Non... Non, Tony, je ne peux pas...

- DANS CE CAS, HORS DE CHEZ MOI !

- Tony !

- TU M'EXPLIQUE OU TU DÉGAGES, C'EST CLAIR ?!

- Je ne peux pas te parler... Désolé...

Tony parut en colère et Loki prit la décision de se diriger vers la porte et récupéra son manteau. Tony se jeta à sa suite, le retenant fortement. Loki fondit alors en larmes, Tony en ignorait la raison mais il la ressentit très rapidement. Il commençait à avoir froid, son cœur semblait ralentir, beaucoup. Loki le regarda dans les yeux, lançant un sort pour tenter de le soigner dans son cœur. Tony se sentit de plus en plus mal, le dieu empirait la blessure enfouie en lui. Il tomba alors à genoux, en malaise, sentant que la fin était proche. Loki s'agenouillait alors devant lui, lui chuchotant des ''reste'' ou bien des ''sois fort'' qui étaient tout sauf rassurant. Tony leva alors ses bras pour attraper le col de Loki, le secouant comme un pommier. Loki le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds tout en pleurant quelques larmes quand les mains de Tony vinrent enserrer sa gorge. Tony ne voulait pas serrer plus, mais c'était une sorte d'automatisme. Il serrait de plus en plus le cou du dieu qui prenait une couleur bleue, puis semblait trembler et s'affaiblir.

_Est-ce que putain je suis bien en train de faire ce que je pense faire ?!_

Tony relâcha brusquement ses mains qui éraient brûlées, et regarda Loki avec horreur. Il avait peur de lui, il venait de lui faire mal, même très mal. Loki semblait malheureux et se malaxait doucement le cou, qui avait une grande marque de strangulation. Tony regarda alors ses mains et se tourna vers le dieu qui n'osait pas le regarder, la tête baissée.

_Qu'est ce que tu me cache, petit salop ? Tu vas me parler, oui ?_

Loki prit son écharpe sur le porte manteau et l'enfila, allant sortir mais Tony brandit avec force le pantalon du dieu qui se tourna avec pitié.

- Tony, lâche moi, il n'est pas bon que je reste ici.

- Tu vas d'abord me dire pourquoi tu m'as brûlé, et je peux te garantir que si je dois te frapper pour ça, je te frapperais toute la nuit.

- Tony, je t'en prie, oublie moi.

- Ta gueule. Maintenant, tu ramène tes miches sur ce canapé et tu m'explique avant que je te coupe les bijoux de famille, mon pote.

- N'importe quoi..._ va tout de même s'asseoir,_ Bon, que veux tu savoir ?

- Tout ce que je dois savoir. Je ne t'oblige pas à me raconter le reste.

- _soupire,_ Bon... Je me suis battu, ok ?

- Contre qui ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et tant que j'y suis, quel est le rapport ?

- Dans un bar, samedi. Je traînais avec Milèna, une de mes meilleures amies, et je l'ai vue. Elle. Amora.

- L'enchanteresse ? Mais elle vit pas à Asgard, elle ?

- Si justement. Alors je suis allé vers elle, et elle m'a jeté une malédiction.

- Une malédiction ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, en fait.

- Non pas du tout ! Celle du toucher. Quand je touche quelqu'un, cette personne meurt au bout de 7 jours.

- Sérieux ?! Putain, pourquoi je t'ai touché ?!

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me touche, donc j'ai voulu partir mais tu m'as retenu. Tu as 7 jours pour que ma malédiction soit annulée sinon tu meurs et moi aussi.

- Tu as aussi une semaine de vie ?

- Oui. Malheureusement, j'ai envie de dire. On a 7 jours pour la retrouver et la tuer.

Tony se leva en signe d'accord puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Bruce. Il y pénétra doucement et secoua Bruce doucement pour le réveiller sans réveiller Hulk. Bruce ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Tony, de manière interrogative. Tony s'assit alors sur le lit tandis que Bruce se leva pour enfiler une tenue quelconque mais autre qu'un caleçon tout simple. Il se plaça alors devant Tony et lui demanda de vagues indications sur la raison de son réveil. Tony regarda vers la porte derrière laquelle l'autre monstre se cachait, écoutant la conversation discrètement. Tony était dépité. Comment expliquer à Bruce la raison de sa visite sans mentionner le nom de l'autre débile qui se planquait derrière la porte ? On ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Tous les Avengers furent réveillés quand les deux amis commencèrent à échanger à propos d'une malédiction divine. Thor entra dans la salle et vint vers Tony, regardant son frère. Loki leva un doigt autoritaire, il savait bien que Thor voulait lui sauter dessus pour le serrer si fort qu'il en mourrait peut-être en une seule fois. Loki n'était pas l'être le plus stupide de l'Univers, oh dieu sait, loin de là ! Tony savait bien que le jeune homme était très très intelligent et qu'il avait facilement déjà réussi à berner tout le monde. Loki regardait de ses yeux verts perçants la scène qui se manifestait devant lui en avançant au fur et à mesure, sortant de l'ombre que lui faisait la porte.

Tony racontait tout ce qu'il savait. C'était donc à Loki de les éclairer davantage, ce que le dieu des Mensonges ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier. IL s'avança alors, faisant tout de même attention à ne toucher ni même effleurer personne et se mit en face de tout le monde, avalant visiblement durement sa salive. Cette fois-ci, Tony était la preuve que ce n'était pas un affreux mensonge comme il avait l'habitude de les mentionner. Loki regarda le monde perplexe en face de lui et respira un grand coup, avant de se lancer dans les explications. Pas grand chose à retenir: Loki draguait sa meilleure amie, il avait bu, il est tombé sur sa pire ennemie, et il a voulu faire le beau en cherchant le combat mais il a perdu et s'est fait maudire. Putain de lui, putain d'Amora, putain d'alcool, putain de vantard. Putain quoi. Ça avait été une putain de soirée qui s'était terminée par une putain de bagarre et une putain de malédiction. Tony n'en pouvait plus de se dire que dans une putain de merde de semaine, si il ne tuait pas cette p- cette sorcière, pardon, il serait six pieds sous terre avec un dieu de merde qui s'appelait Loki. Ça foutait un peu les jetons.

Thor prit alors une grande inspiration et brandit Mjöllnir, le montrant à ses amis les Avengers. Loki le regardait avec crainte, comme si il y avait de quoi lui foutre sur la gueule. Peut-être que le dieu avait finalement quelque chose à se reprocher, peut-être que cette malédiction cachait le fait qu'il ait vraiment voulu faire du mal à Tony mais qu'il ne l'assumait pas. Enfin, Tony n'en savait rien mais vu le comportement de Loki, il avait quelque chose à dire, visiblement.

_Eh bah, qu'il le dise, ça nous fera du temps perdu en moins. Non et puis, ça nous fera peut-être moins de temps ensemble, c'est moins bien, parce que si je suis trop loin de lui, je vais finir sous la terre avant demain soir. Non, vaut mieux qu'il reste en fait. C'est mieux... Pour moi biensûr, lui j'en ai rien à foutre. Non, mon pote, tu t'enfonce, tais toi. Rien ne sert de lui dire je t'aime. Il ne le mérite pas. Quoique, avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi- non putain ta gueule !_

Tony fixa alors une photo sur son mur, qui était un peu usée, qui représentait Loki comme il l'avait vu depuis New York. Il avait laissé courir ses yeux cette journée là sur le corps frêle du dieu dont il était en train de tomber amoureux, tellement fortement, que même en ce jour où il fixait ce tableau, il sentait son cœur battre, en regardant le dieu devant lui. Alors qu'il était un peu pensif, il se tourna, ayant entendu un bruit. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, la cage de Fatalis. Loki le suivait de près, ayant aussi entendu. Tony s'arrêta devant la porte de la pièce qui contenait la cage et se tourna vers Loki. Celui-ci le regarda de façon perplexe.

- Tu rentre ?

- Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Oh allez, râle pas, et entre.

Le dieu ne se vit pas accorder le bénéfice du choix et fut poussé dans la large pièce. Fury gisait au sol, mort, en sang, étendu comme on savait pas trop quoi, les bras écorchés semblait-il par des ongles féminins, et ça, Loki s'y connaissait. Quand il devenait femme, il avait des ongles tels des griffes de tigre. Mais bon, c'était une parenthèse.

Loki leva les yeux vers une jeune fille qui semblait être la coupable du meurtre mais Loki n'en avait clairement rien à foutre que Fury soit mort, il le méritait bien. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui allait ouvrir la cage et l'en empêcha d'une poigne de fer. La jeune femme regarda le dieu dans les yeux et celui-ci la mit à terre en deux secondes, le temps de lui faire un croche-patte bien placé et le tour était joué. L'adolescente d'environ 18 ans le regarda avec ses yeux rouge sang, elle semblait possédée par une puissance au delà de la sienne, ce qui faisait sa turbulence. Loki se pencha vers elle et lui mit un immense coup de pied dans le visage, ce que la fille esquiva en disparaissant étrangement, laissant derrière elle un nuage noir, de l'Ombre, avait conclut Loki. Il se tourna brusquement en voyant la jeune femme réapparaître derrière lui et lui envoyer un violent coup de talon dans l'œil gauche, ayant sans doute pour but de lui crever ou au moins de l'aveugler suffisamment pour faire un truc malsain. Loki regarda alors la jeune femme, son œil guérissant si facilement qu'on aurait cru qu'il s'était à peine griffer. Elle fondit en nuage noir puis pénétra dans la cage de Fatalis. Loki fit alors ce qu'il ne devait pas faire. Il ouvrit la cage et terrassa Fatalis. Mais la jeune femme était réapparue derrière lui et l'avait fait tomber violemment, avec des tas de coups de hache dans le crane. Tony était entré en urgence, se jetant sur Loki, en oubliant la malédiction mais n'en avait rien à foutre. La jeune femme se pencha vers le dieu qui lui serra le bras si fort que le sang coulait. La jeune femme pâlit, puis tomba, raide, contre le sol.

- Finalement, cette malédiction, ça va nous servir.

- A tuer ?

- Précisément. Rit Tony mais Fatalis se releva.

- Donne le moi, Stark, et tout ira bien pour tout le monde. Je te promets que je n'aurais pas besoin de te tuer si tu me le laisse gentiment.

- Dans tes rêves ! Cria Tony, se tournant vers l'homme.

- Parfait. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Tony... Souffla Loki.

Fatalis se jeta sur Tony, qui commença à essayer d'éviter les coups que l'autre tentait de lui placer en plein visage. Le combat était tellement rapide que Tony avait beaucoup de mal à esquiver, ce qui faisait que par moment, il se prenait un coup démentiel. Loki se redressa, voyant Tony en train de se faire mener, et attrapa le poignet de Fatalis. Celui-ci ricana, cela ne semblait rien lui faire. Fatalis avait une armure, c'était pour cela que ça ne marchait pas sur lui. Loki le regarda avec crainte et Fatalis se tourna sur lui, le frappant mais Loki se défendait bien mieux que ce que Fatalis pensait. Soudainement, alors que Loki lui envoya un coup de tête, Fatalis se mit à sourire. Loki se recula alors brusquement, laissant le méchant s'exprimer sur la raison de ce sourire tordu. Victor ne le fit pas, et attaqua de nouveau. Il arriva vers Loki et alors que celui-ci se défendait avec son bras, Victor lui prit avec force et l'attrapa par le cou, s'avançant vers l'oreille du dieu.

« C'était bien, sous terre ? Parce que tu vas y retourner, chéri. »

Loki tenta de se défaire de la prise mais Victor le tenait fermement. Tony ne pouvait pas bouger, complètement détruit à cause des coups puissants. Il ne pouvait que crier à Fatalis de laisser Loki tranquille, de le « Lâche ! », ou encore de le poser et de partir, qu'il « as gagné ! ». Victor sourit face à la couleur que prenait le dieu en face de lui, c'était un peu bleu, avec des yeux rouges comme le sang le serait. Mais lui, son sang était bleu, il coulait le long du bras de Victor qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Loki lui envoya un grand coup de pied dans les bijoux de familles et Fatalis lâcha brutalement, se pliant en deux avec la douleur. Loki sourit mesquinement.

- Je continue ? Ou tu te casse ?

_- ricane,_ Aucun des deux serait le mieux.

- Oh mais ça ne va pas être une option envisageable.

Fatalis se redressa puis quand Loki voulut lui envoyer un coup, celui-ci disparu devant lui. Loki secoua la tête, taquiné par la tactique semblable à la sienne que Fatalis avait adopté. Il s'approcha alors de Tony, lui montrant une main amicale. Un rire lui vint quand Tony préféra se relever tout seul.

- Je préfère ça que de me faire tuer, merci bien.

_- rit,_ Tu es une petite chose marrante, Tony.

- Ah vraiment ? Et c'est censé être un compliment ?

- De ma part, oui. Mais fais en ce que tu veux.

_- sourit,_ Je voulais savoir. Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé à Fatalis ?

- Je sais pas, comme ça. Tu sais, j'ai encore des sentiments.

- Pas moi, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

- Ouais. T'aime l'autre nana ?

- Non. C'était juste pour vous taquiner. J'ai même pas coucher avec elle. Je l'ai largué à la minute où je vous ai vu rentrer en colère, Thor et toi.

- Thor, Thor, Thor, tu n'en a que pour lui.

- Oui parce que je l'aime.

- Certes mais moi j'aime pas quand tu en parle.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je suis jaloux, Loki. Parce que je t'aime et que tu l'aime lui.

- Mais lui. Il t'aime toi, non ?

- Plus ou moins, enfin si on veux. Mais ça ne sera jamais comme toi. Jamais. Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontré, celle avec laquelle je me voyais vivre, me voyais mourir, me voyait grandir. Je voulais vivre avec toi, tes bras me chantaient des chansons quand on était ensemble, j'ai vu naître mes plus beaux sourires à ton égard, et me dire que tu t'en tape royalement, ça me fait horriblement souffrir. Alors vis avec lui, si bon te semble, je ne peux qu'accorder, mais je t'en supplie, pas chez moi, pas sous mon nez.

- Tu veux que l'on parte ? Ma présence te gêne, c'est ça ?

- Non. Voilà, tu n'as pas compris. Tu ne me gêne pas, c'est lui qui me gêne. Mais si tu l'aime, tu ne voudra aller nul part sans lui alors je voudrais que vous partiez.

- Bien, j'ai compris. Cet après-midi, nous partons.

Loki se dirigea alors vers la porte, semblant blessé par les mots que Tony a tenus. Il partait en direction de sa chambre, allant voir Thor pour lui dire qu'ils partaient. Thor semblait déprimé, c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait de partir hors de chez soi, et ça faisait mal. Il se jeta alors dans son lit et regarda par la fenêtre le beau soleil. Il aveuglait presque, c'était assez désagréable. Mais il était là, lui, et il ne voulait pas les éjecter. Thor prépara alors ses valises. Il prit tout ce qu'il y avait de nécessaire, et rien que ça.

Le dieu des Mensonges regardait pensivement les Avengers se réunir dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Tony lui fit un sourire que Loki ne lui rendit pas, lui faisant plutôt un doigt. Tony se tourna, gêné, puis reprit sans aucun doute sa discussion avec ses amis. Loki caressa de son doigt le symbole de la boucle de l'infini qui était sur son poignet depuis son mariage avec Thor, se rappelant très bien de ce grand jour qui lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Tony mais de Thor. Son plan s'était révélé efficace, en fin de compte. Il avait réussi à rendre Thor jaloux et à l'avoir, comme il le voulait depuis son adolescence. Il avait été heureux finalement de s'être marié au fond de lui, il avait juste plus fait attention à son ''amour'' pour Tony au loin de se concentrer sur leur mariage. Cela avait été un jour que jamais Loki n'allait oublié. C'était beau d'avoir embrassé la personne qui l'aimait et dont il était amoureux. Il se leva alors avec entrain et alla vers sa chambre, pour constater que Thor avait fini de faire les bagages. Il sourit alors, s'approchant du dieu du tonnerre et enlaçant ses lèvres des siennes, dans un baiser tendre et amoureux. Thor avait un grand sourire, serrant son frère contre lui, l'entraînant plus sur le lit. Loki regarda alors avec frayeur et se releva brusquement.

- Je n'en ai aucune, vraiment, aucune envie.

- Vraiment ? Bon bah on verra une fois chez nous. Dans notre chez nous. D'ailleurs, ce sera où ?

- J'ai déjà ma petite idée mais là n'est pas la question. Embrasse moi.

Thor s'approcha alors de Loki, le plaquant contre le mur, mettant leurs lèvres en contact, celles de Thor enveloppant complètement celles minces du dieu en face de lui. Loki gémit, appréciant énormément le contact. Thor laissa glisser ses lèvres sur le visage de son amant, arrivant vers son cou et l'embrassant avec tendresse. Loki laissa passer sa main contre la nuque de son mari, lui caressant avec douceur tout en faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour échapper au contact, ce qui le rendait plus agréable encore. Loki gémit, tout comme Thor. Thor passa sa main contre le torse de son frère dans un contact chaleureux, continuant le baiser dans son cou. Loki mit ses deux mains contre le torse de Thor, commençant à le pousser. Thor accepta et se poussa, laissant Loki se remettre. Le dieu des Mensonges s'approcha de sa fille et la prit avec lui, prenant la main de Thor et lui disant de prendre les valises. Tous les Avengers sortirent à cette nouvelle, regardant les deux amants qui avaient la main enlacée, ce qui choqua un peu Tony.

- Il a pas mal ? T'es pas maudit alors ?

- Si mais c'est un dieu, il ne craint pas.

- Et ta fille, c'est une déesse ?

- Fille de deux dieux, la logique veut que cela en soit une, oui.

- Vous avez de la chance, vous, les dieux.

Loki fit un petit sourire faible et Amora apparut devant eux. Loki sauta vers elle pour la toucher mais elle disparue et le frappa à la tête. Loki, un peu étourdi, se releva et frappa vers la sorcière qui était devant Thor, et disparue, ce qui envoya le coup dans la figure de Thor. Loki le regarda avec compassion et s'excusa, ce que bien sûr Thor accepta sans aucun problème. Amora se plaça alors derrière Tony, le prenant avec elle. Tous les Avengers étaient choqués. Loki prit la main de Thor et alla vers la porte mais Steve les retint.

- Restez... Nous avons besoin de votre aide... Tony s'est emporté tout à l'heure... Loki s'il-te-plaît, nous avons vraiment besoin que vous nous aidiez à le sauver.

- Pas question. Vu comme il m'a rejeté, je ne compte pas faire le moins du monde pour lui.

- Loki... Je t'en prie... Si tu fais ça, vous aurez sans plus aucun doute le droit de rester ici. Je te promets que je lui ferai changer d'avis si ce n'est pas le cas.

_- regarde attentivement, cherchant un mensonge,_ Tu ne me mens pas ?

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, Loki... _soupire,_ Alors, tu reste ?

- Et ma fille ? Thrïa est en danger ici. Je la ramène à Asgard.

- Tu es fou ! _s'exclama Thor,_ Père va la tuer !

- Et si je le tue avant, quelle chance aura-t-il de le faire ?

- Loki... Je te reconnais bien là, en fait, tu me mens depuis le départ.

- Non. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas tuer Odin. Pas un instant.

- C'est vrai mais est ce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?

- Plein de fois, regarde, je t'aime, je te le dis, ça te va ? Tu me lâche avec ça.

- Si tu m'aime, tu ne tue pas Odin. Logique. Si tu aime quelqu'un, tu ne veux pas tuer sa famille. Question de respect.

Loki fixa avec des yeux noirs de colère le dieu derrière lui. Il s'avança vers Thor et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec méchanceté.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait tuer mon père, au juste ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. Tu l'as fais tout seul.

- Peut-être parce que je voulais montrer à ta famille que je les aimais, tu y as pensé à ça, le chouchou ?!

- Loki, je ne souhaite pas que nous nous disputions aujourd'hui.

- Et moi je le veux ! Répond à ma putain de question ! S'emporta vite le dieu des Malices.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre, Loki, non je ne veux pas que l'on parle de ça ici.

- PUTAIN RÉPOND ! Hurla Loki, frappant dans le torse de Thor.

- Je n'y peux rien de tout ça. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais préféré à toi, c'est un mensonge.

- QUOI ?!

- Tu mens, comme toujours, parce que la vérité c'est que tu es jaloux.

- Pourquoi serais-je jaloux si comme tu dis tu n'avais rien de plus que moi ?! Tu te grille tout seul ! Abruti consanguin, je te tuerai si je pouvais !

- Loki, ce n'est pas le moment de laisser s'échapper ta folie habituelle.

- P-PARDON ?! MA FOLIE ?! MAIS JE T'EMMERDE, MOI, FILS D'ODIN !

- Loki, tu recommence. Fit Thor, avec mauvaise foi selon Loki.

- PUTAIN DE TOI ! JE TE HAIS, JE TE HAIS, JE TE HAIS ! Non c'est trop pour moi, je me barre.

- Loki arrête un peu, il faudrait que tu vois un médecin.

- Je t'emmerde, tu l'entends ça ?!

Le dieu des Malices récupéra la petite Thrïa avec brutalité et partit avec elle en claquant fortement la porte. Il fit apparaître un manteau sur les épaules de la petite et sur les siennes puis avança dans la ville et tout son brouillard épais, il était impossible presque de se repérer. La petite pleurait, ayant très froid dehors. Loki se posa alors dans Central Park, devant le lac aux milles couleurs qui ne semblait pas être en forme aujourd'hui. Il faisait froid, il allait bientôt neiger. Le temps se faisait de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus frais, de plus en plus humide, on sentait bien l'hiver. Loki regarda alors l'arbre au dessus de lui qui était plein de neige et eut envie de frapper dans une de ses branches pour en faire tomber l'épaisseur froide qui la recouvrait. La petite Thrïa regardait son père-mère en se demandant sans doute quand ils allaient bien finir par rentrer. Loki lui sourit, la prenant plus contre lui pour la réchauffer. Il retira sa veste de ses épaules et la posa sur son bébé, l'y enroulant tout en lui réchauffant le dos en lui caressant. La petite lui faisait un sourire tendre, mais elle faisait penser à Thor comme ça, et Loki tourna la tête avec dégoût. La petite fit un petit bruit et Loki tourna la tête vers elle, lui souriant. La petite laissa s'échapper un rire de sa petite voix de bébé. Loki la serra fortement et se leva pour se balader.

Il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui étaient assises sur les bancs, discutant avec d'autres, tandis que des enfants jouaient dans la neige avec des pelles. Loki passait au milieu d'eux, avec sa grande veste noire, les regardant avec un sourire. Un petit garçon vint vers lui et caressa la tête du petit bébé que celui-ci portait en lui souriant. Loki lui rendit un gentil sourire puis se releva, ébouriffant les cheveux bruns du petit, avançant vers nul part. Les allées se ressemblaient, toutes pleines de neige, de givre, de glace même par moment, ce qui confirmait qu'il avait plut. Les arbres étaient recouverts de neige, droits, presque déprimants. Loki regarda l'horizon et n'y vit que du brouillard intense, glacial, et vraiment très épais. La petite commençait à trembler mais Loki ne sentait rien lui, étant Jotunn de nature. Il se tourna alors brutalement quand il entendit quelqu'un le suivre. Ses yeux se baladaient tout autour de sa position, tandis que ses bras serraient plus fortement sa fille qui commençait elle aussi à avoir peur. Loki se lança alors vers l'avant, ayant vu une ombre se lancer à sa poursuite. Il se mit alors à vouloir la semer mais tomba face avec son auteur. C'était Fatalis. Celui-ci ricanait en tentant d'arracher Thrïa de ses bras, mais celui-ci criait en tentant de la garder tout en se faisant brutalement battre. Loki se redressa ensuite, cherchant, prenant une branche d'arbre pleine de neige et la balança au visage de Fatalis en partant en courant au loin. Victor se tourna quand il ne fut plus aveuglé par la neige et rattrapa Loki en quelques pas, le bloquant devant un lac. Loki regarda l'eau en face de lui, avec crainte, tandis que Victor était juste derrière. Celui-ci passa sa main sur l'épaule de Loki, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Loki le fixa avec des yeux méchants. Fatalis le poussa dans le lac glacé mais ce n'était pas la température qui était gênante, c'était le fait qu'il était bloqué et que Fatalis tenait sa fille. Loki tenta de se débrailler de sa prison de glace et Fatalis rit à cette vue, caressant avec un rayon magique le visage du bébé qui sembla s'apaiser.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui fais ? S'inquiéta Loki en tentant de sortir mais se faisant mal.

- Rien de très douloureux, juste, je la mets en confiance.

- Lâche la !

- Pas question de cela. Alors, où en étais je ? Ah oui, je voulais te parler de son avenir.

- Tu n'as pas à en décider ! Ce n'est pas de ton ressort !

- Calme toi, chéri, rien de très méchant. Juste un plan pour que contrairement à sa mère, elle reste en vie.

- Appelle moi mère une seconde fois et je te fais avaler mon poing.

- Quoi qu'il en soit. Je voudrais la prendre sous mon aile.

- Dans quel but ?

- Dans celui de l'aider à apprendre les techniques de combat et qu'elle devienne une redoutable guerrière.

- Pour l'utiliser contre moi, je connais ton petit jeu, rend la moi tout de suite !

- Non je ne veux pas laisser ce petit ange avec un malade comme toi.

- Entre toi et moi, de façon honnête, qui est le plus cinglé ? Moi peut-être ? Lâche la tout de suite, elle ne comprend même pas ce qui se passe. Tu lui fais peur en plus, tu n'as même pas de pitié pour un enfant !

- Devrais je en avoir pour la fille de mon éternel ennemi ? Le dieu des Mensonges, ils te disent, tes amis ? Bien, je trouve que tu le porte bien, ce surnom. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a peur ? Ou est-ce que c'est un plan pour que je la lâche, hein, explique moi.

Loki sentit son cœur battre à deux cent à l'heure alors qu'il forçait pour sortir du bloc du glace qui remontait le long de ses bras. Il regardait alors la petite pleurer pour lui, et les larmes lui montèrent alors que maintenant, ses jambes aussi étaient en train d'être emprisonnées par la glace. Loki tenta de se débattre, mais rien n'y faisait. La glace était maintenant au niveau de ses cuisses , tandis qu'elle avait recouvert la totalité de ses bras et qu'elle descendait vers le ventre. Loki était désormais impuissant, les éléments étaient plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement, il était immobilisé. Victor s'approcha de lui, lui montant le visage vers le sien pour regarder les yeux de détresse que celui-ci faisait. Il ricana puis se recula, tandis que le cou de Loki était recouvert et que son visage était en train de l'être. Il commençait alors à couiner, ne pouvant plus se débattre, ne pouvant plus que subir. La glace progressa rapidement et recouvrit totalement le visage de Loki, qui n'était désormais pas plus qu'une statue de glace au milieu d'une plateforme de givre. Fatalis prit la petite plus fermement et disparu avec elle.

**A la Tour Stark, en même temps:**

Steven avait entendu un bruit, un cri, provenant de Central Park. Depuis, il regardait par la fenêtre pour voir la moindre trace d'enlèvement ou bien de coup de feu ou bien d'autre chose. Il avait entendu ce cri, mais n'ayant rien entendu de plus, il avait foncé vers le salon pour prévenir tout le monde. Bruce l'avait regardé avec interrogation tandis que Thor l'avait regardé avec frayeur. Thor avait sauté de son fauteuil:

- Rogers ! D'où ça venait ?!

- De Central Park. C'était il y a environ une dizaine de minutes.

- Mon dieu ! _prend son manteau,_ Il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite ! Thrïa peut être en danger ! Et Loki aussi !

- On ne sait même pas si c'est eux. Thor, tu t'inquiète peut-être pour rien.

- Non, Steven, je suis sûr que ce sont eux ! Ça m'inquiète, imaginez qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose !

Les Avengers foncèrent vers le Parc, cherchant tout autour. Le parc était beaucoup trop vaste pour qu'ils puissent fouiller, avec la quantité de brouillard qu'il y avait dehors. Steven regardait tout autour, se demandant par où commencer. Thor regardait du coté opposé. Rien à l'horizon. Tous les enfants jouaient comme si de rien n'était sauf un petit garçon qui était assit sur une balançoire, restant calme, brun, aux yeux un peu noirs. Bruce s'approcha du jeune garçon, lui prenant les deux mains. Le petit leva les yeux sur lui et se transforma en une petite aux cheveux blancs, en tresses, la jeune fille que Thor avait vu sur l'autre monde et qui l'avait guidé vers Loki. Thor s'approcha alors de la petite et elle lui fit un sourire.

- Tu sais où est Loki ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne l'ai jamais perdu. Il est là-bas, vers le petit lac. Je suis son ange gardien, je vais pas le lâcher.

- Que fait-il ?

- Plutôt faisait. Il se disputait avec un autre garçon.

- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

- Je n'étais pas en face de lui...

- Comment était-il habillé ?

- Il portait une grande cape verte foncée avec des gants en métal, je crois. Il avait de grandes chaussures noires et grises, du métal aussi. C'était un mec bizarre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ?

- Il a prit le bébé.

- Ma – Ma fille ?!

- Un bébé, une petite blonde avec des yeux verts. Loki la portait avant mais il a été poussé et l'autre mec est parti puis Loki était plus là.

- Emmène moi...

La petite prit la main du grand homme et l'emmena dans un endroit sombre, devant un espèce de petit lac. Thor s'avança, voyant une ombre. Il toucha alors et vit juste un bloc de glace, rien de très étonnant vu la saison. Mais celui-ci avait une forme particulière, voulant montrer quelque chose à travers lui. Thor fit signe aux Avengers de le rejoindre et tous vinrent sans discuter. Steve s'approcha de Thor, regardant ce que Thor lui montrait. Un visage gravé dans un bloc de glace. Il était quand même évident qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Steve retraça la silhouette de son regard et regarda la petite, qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Tu dis qu'il est tombé ?

- Oui, il est tombé parce qu'on l'a poussé.

- Il s'est relevé ?

- Je crois pas.

- Il était... _montre la statue de glace,_ Comme ça ?

- Bah non, il était pas un glaçon.

- Non je veux dire... Dans cette position ?

- Je crois que oui. Mais vous voulez dire qu'il est... _montre la silhouette avec horreur,_ Là dedans... ?

- La logique veut que oui.

- C'est atroce ! Pourquoi ?! Il était gentil, qui est ce qui lui a fait ça, hein, dis moi, monsieur blond !

- Je ne sais pas encore qui lui a fait ça, mais je te promets qu'il va le payer.

- Je peux vous aider, hein ?

- Tu sais, c'est dangereux. Il pourrait te tuer.

- Qui ?

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire. La réponse est non, tu pourrais te faire tuer.

La petite regarda alors le Captain avec des yeux contrariés. Steven lui fit un petit sourire amusé puis tourna de nouveau son regard vers la silhouette de glace et devint plus sérieux. Il lança ensuite ses yeux bleus vers le visage de Thor qui tourna le regard vers lui. Steven semblait interrogateur. Il était à la recherche d'une réponse à la question que posait ses yeux, qui était: ''T'as pas une idée pour le sortir de là ?''. Mais il semblait que Thor soit aussi perplexe que lui à ce sujet. Bruce s'approcha alors de la silhouette et se transforma en Hulk, frappant de son poing dedans. La glace se brisa avec brutalité et Loki sortit son visage plus blanc que blanc du bloc gelé. Hulk se calma donc pour redevenir Bruce Banner et aider Loki à sortir de là. Loki se secoua les vêtements avec haine pour celui qui l'avait mit là-dedans. Loki lança sa tête en arrière, les cheveux en magnifiques anglaises, mais un peu en bordel. Celui-ci se recoiffa à l'aide de ses doigts puis s'avança, évitant le regard de tous. Les autres ici présents le regardèrent avec surprise et un peu avec colère. Loki se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un sourire gentil.

- Vous restez ?

- Non, on se disait juste que tu pourrais, enfin, tu vois, nous remercier.

- Non, non, non, Steven, pas de ça avec moi. Vous me devez de l'aide, je suis un dieu, stupide vermine.

- Ouah... Il venait d'où celui là ? Rit Steve.

- Du cœur.

- Tss. Bref, on ferait mieux de partir chez Fatalis, il doit avoir la petite.

- Il l'a.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui veut, Loki ? Demanda Thor à son frère.

- Il... Il veut l'utiliser si on veut.

- Comment ? Quand ? Contre qui ?

- Alors. Comment: en lui apprenant à se battre, Quand: dès son plus jeune âge et Contre qui: contre nous. C'est clair ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

- C'est si marrant. Fit Loki, de mauvaise foi, en avançant dans le froid, suivit des autres.

Loki était trempé jusqu'aux os, il dégoulinait d'une eau absolument glaciale, ce qui devait être très désagréable pour lui. Il avançait tout de même très rapidement, n'ayant absolument aucune envie d'attendre les autres qui tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre la marche rapide du dieu devant eux. Steven lâcha au milieu du parc, épuisé de marcher si vite. Thor l'attendit comme tous et interpella Loki qui se retourna brusquement.

- J'en peux plus... Souffla Steven, crevé.

- Loki, tu vas trop vite. Reprocha Thor.

- On arrive pas à te suivre. Déplora Bruce.

- Ralentis un peu. Rajouta Natasha.

- Ouais, c'est chiant, on va pas te courir après non plus. Termina Clint.

- Vous n'êtes pas satisfaits ? Vous n'êtes jamais contents ! Un coup je vais trop vite, et blabla, et blabla, oh ! Je suis pas un jouet ! Je fais ma vie ! Qui vous a demandé de me suivre en plus ? Personne ! Alors restez tranquilles ! Si vous êtes pas contents, rentrez !

- Loki c'est pas ça mais pourquoi tu nous attend pas ?

- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, THOR ! Cria Loki, avançant de nouveau seul.

Loki était déjà loin devant, il ne les attendrait pas le moins du monde. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Il regardait ses affaires trempées avec dégoût puis continua sa route vers la planque de Fatalis. C'était là que la petite devait être, et que Tony aussi devait se trouver. C'était donc la prochaine destination du dieu des Malices.

Il s'arrêta devant le grand manoir de Fatalis, un peu remué par la dispute qu'il venait de provoquer une nouvelle fois avec Thor et ses amis, les stupides Avengers. Loki toucha la porte en métal et passa son œil à travers la serrure, pour faire apparaître la clé qui correspondait à celle-ci puis l'ouvrir. Il pénétra doucement dans la pièce centrale, sombre, pas très meublée. Tout ce que Loki aimait. Il n'aimait qu'il y ait trop de choses inutiles et que ce soit l'aveuglement quand on allumait la lumière. Par conséquent, cette pièce lui plaisait bien. Il s'avança dans le bâtiment, avec confiance en lui. Il entendit derrière une porte blindée des pleurs de bébé. Sa fille. Il regarda tous les moyens pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte mais n'y parvenait pas. Un écran apparut en face de lui, lui montrant le sort abominable qu'il faisait à son enfant. Fatalis n'était visiblement pas dans la pièce. Des machines transperçaient les veines de la petite pour lui injecter un sérum de mortalité. La petite hurlait et le sang coulait. Loki se sentit débordé par la colère et défonça la porte avec un simple coup de poing. Il laissa tout de même les injections pour faire le sort inverse à partir des machines, c'était à dire, lui envoyer un sérum d'immortalité. C'est à cet instant que Fatalis entra, accompagné de deux grands hommes, génétiquement modifiés, croisés entre des monstres géants et des hommes qu'ils devaient être avant. Loki les regarda de ses yeux fatigués et sauta à la gorge de l'un d'eux, pour l'égorger doucement, mais l'autre avait prit sa défense et d'une main, il avait prit Loki et l'avait jeté dans le mur d'en face. Les deux gardes vinrent vers lui tandis que Fatalis récupéra la petite.

- Non ! Ne la touche pas !

- Loki, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite ici... seul. J'ai cru que tu aurais ramené tes amis mortels.

- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi ! Ferme la ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir de l'aide pour t'éclater la tête !

- Que tu crois, jeune homme.

- J'ai quatre millions d'années de plus que toi, alors je te conseille de te la fermer.

- Loki, Loki, Loki... Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Comme j'ai décidé de l'appeler, connard !

_- le prend par le cou, l'étranglant, _Ne joue pas au con avec moi, je crois que je gagne.

- Tu veux... Qu'on tente, pour voir... ? Je sens rien là, t'as rien de mieux... ? Dégage moi tes stupides sbires, qu'on se batte... Comme des hommes... Tu crois que... Tu peux battre un dieu... hein... ? Mais... dans tes rêves...

Fatalis donna ordre aux gardes de partir, ce qu'ils firent sans aucunement discuter. Loki regarda Fatalis en ricanant méchamment et lui envoya son pied dans le crane. Celui-ci recula brusquement sous la force du coup.

_C'est parti._ Songea Loki, en affichant un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

Fatalis se jeta sur Loki mais celui-ci se baissa brutalement, ce qui fit que Fatalis plongea dans le mur. Il se retint juste à temps avant de s'y enfoncer puis se tourna pour tenter de mettre un coup de poing au visage de Loki mais celui-ci disparu pour le pousser avec violence de derrière. Il y avait trois Loki devant lui, il ne savait pas lequel frapper, lequel était le vrai. Il envoya alors un éclair sur les trois et les trois avaient disparus. Il était étrangler par l'arrière, il y avait encore Loki. Il lui envoya un coup de poing mais celui-ci disparu de nouveau pour que le vrai Loki le dévisage d'un puissant coup de poing. Fatalis retomba violemment contre le mur de derrière. Loki était puissant, cela dépassait tout ce que Victor savait de lui. Il le pensait juste capable de jouer avec un sceptre. Mais en parlant de sceptre, Loki fit apparaître son sceptre dans sa main gauche. Il était gaucher, le bouffon. Victor se jeta sur lui mais s'empala dans le sceptre pointu que Loki avait pointé vers lui pile à ce moment là. On aurait dit que le dieu savait déjà tout ce qu'il allait faire. C'était embarrassant, ça ne lui laissait même pas le temps de lui envoyer un coup sans que son ennemi l'ait anticipé. Victor avait un gros désavantage face à un dieu complètement malade.

Il réussit tout de même à s'extirper du sceptre et jeta un coup de poing au dieu que Loki n'avait pas vu venir. Il se le prit en plein visage, ce qui le fit saigner. Fatalis profita du temps que Loki avait prit pour se toucher le visage pour l'électrocuter, oui, c'était déloyal, et alors ? Loki prévoyait bien ses coups à l'avance, ça aussi c'était déloyal. A chacun sa part.

Loki tomba à genoux au sol, vaincu. Après une heure de combat rude, le dieu avait fini par se faire électrocuter six fois, ce qui l'avait un peu court-circuité. Fatalis l'attrapa par le cou, lui envoya un coup de poing dans le visage, le faisant ainsi tomber contre le sol, et lui mit des menottes. Le dieu se débattait mais il était prit au piège, Victor était fier de son coup. Il releva avec violence le dieu épuisé et l'envoya dans une cellule, en attendant sa condamnation. Parce que Fatalis allait vraiment le condamner à la pire des morts. Il avait déjà son idée, il alla donc vers une salle dite ''four'' parce qu'il y avait un grand chaudron de lave au milieu de la pièce dans lequel on plongeait du métal pour en faire ensuite des armures efficace pour le combat. Il prit le bras de son meilleur soldat, et l'emmena dans un coin. L'homme était son confident si on veut, il était toujours là quand Fatalis avait des ennuis, était en joie et tout ce genre de choses. Lui travaillait à construire des armures solides qui n'avaient jamais trahi Victor. Victor voulait de la qualité, eh bien avec lui, il en avait. Ce jeune homme avait toujours été passionné par les armures. C'était son dada. Il était forgeron, comme il en avait toujours rêvé. En ce jour, il devait rendre un service à son maitre et ami, Fatalis. Un service plutôt simple.

**Dans la cage de Loki:**

La rage. C'était ce qui symbolisait l'humeur du dieu. Il avait perdu contre un vulgaire Midgardien à la noix, qui n'avait même pas de pouvoirs mais uniquement une bonne tenue et une technologie de pointe. Loki était seul au fond de sa cage, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait devenir maintenant. Il voyait les ouvriers de Fatalis travailler d'arrache-pied pour parvenir à quelque chose à la fin de leur mois. Une somme d'argent qui ne devait pas être bien élevée mais qui devaient leur suffire pour vivre avec leur famille, si ils en avaient une, bien entendu.

Loki se sentait honteux, là, seul, misérable, à attendre qu'un stupide Midgardien chanceux d'avoir gagné lui annonce ce qu'il voulait faire de lui. C'était dégradant mais bon, c'était comme ça. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était seul maintenant, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Eh bien non, en fait, ça faisait mal d'être seul. Il pensait à Thor, qui devait se demander où il était, lui qui s'était toujours inquiété pour lui, qui s'était toujours occupé de lui, qui l'avait toujours aimé d'abord comme un frère puis comme un amant, lui qui lui avait donné confiance en lui lors de la guerre contre Malekith il y a de cela si longtemps, guerre qui était restée sous silence à cause du fait que Jane l'ait quitté à cause de la nuit que lui et Thor avaient passé ensemble, et il s'était avéré que cela avait scandalisé Odin, qui avait voulu faire exécuter Loki, ayant annoncé que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait sans le moindre doute ensorcelé Thor pour faire du mal à Jane. Ca aurait été malin de sa part, mais ce n'était pas ça du tout, hélas ou heureusement, le dieu des Mensonges n'avait même pas encore décidé. Il s'était passé des choses étranges depuis que cette guerre était finie. Thor s'était rapproché de Loki sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive et il lui avait dit qu'il ne regrettait rien. Loki avait été un peu troublé par cette révélation un peu désobligeante qu'il lui avait ensuite faite, celle qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand il était avec Loki, il se sentait... Différent. C'était une semaine avant leur stupide mariage. Mariage si mauvais, si énervant, si malsain, si... si... beau. Loki n'allait pas oublié ce jour, même quand il serait sur le point de mourir. Il se souviendrait qu'il aime, qu'il a aimé, et qu'il aimera toujours Thor, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver dans son futur.

A cet instant, Fatalis se plaça devant la cage, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Loki leva des yeux tristes sur lui, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Loki s'approcha des barreaux. Il joua un peu avec la clé qui pendait de la veste de Fatalis, qui devait ouvrir sa cage, mais sans la prendre.

- J'ai mis au point ta mort, Loki.

- Ah vraiment ? Il ne me semble pourtant pas encore que je sois au paradis.

- Très drôle...

- Bref. C'est pour quand alors ?

- Tu seras emmené dans la pièce du fond là-bas.

- Cela ne me répond pas.

- Tu seras mit sur une plaque de métal et tu seras mit dans le chaudron de forge.

- Cela ne me répond toujours pas, décidément.

- Dans cinq jours, exactement, à 19 heures.

- C'est un rendez-vous ? C'est à la demande ?

- Oui, en effet. Je te souhaite de passer un bon séjour ici, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais moi venir.

- Je n'y manquerais pas vas.

Fatalis s'éloigna pensivement tandis que Loki le regardait partir en laissant couler les larmes. Il allait mourir, ça y est, c'était officiel. Il n'avait plus que 5 jours de vie et après ce serait dans le chaudron. La mort la plus atroce pour un Jotunn, bien entendu. Loki fixa le bracelet qu'il avait au bras, un cadeau que lui avait fait Thor pour la naissance de Thrïa. Thor et Thrïa, ses deux amours, qui étaient désormais tous les deux loin de lui, l'ayant abandonné ici. Loki se laissa glisser le long des barreaux, regrettant ce qu'il allait faire. Il chercha le moyen d'ouvrir son bracelet et une fois ouvert, il le donna à une vieille femme pour qu'elle l'emmène à la fonte.

Au point où il en était, il n'y avait plus rien à perdre... Il sortirait dans cinq jours pour aller à la mort...


	17. Fatalis: Protocole D

_SALUT ! AUJOURD'HUI, THOR LE MONDE DES TÉNÈBRES ! JE VAIS ALLER LE VOIR ! WAOUH ! J'y vais à 14 heures 30 alors je profite du peu de temps que j'ai devant moi pour mettre mon chapitre qui est plus court que le précédent, désolée pour ceux qui avaient apprécié la longueur du précédent mais j'ai eu un léger contre temps de 3 jours et puis l'inspiration n'était pas la bien venue. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même, vous me direz, parce que j'ai été débordée et j'ai peur de ce que ça va donner. Bon et bien je vais arrêter de parler et aller vite me préparer avant de prendre la direction du cinéma ! Ouais ! VIVE LOKI ! Bonne lecture à vous et à plus peut être !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Fatalis: Protocole D**

**A la cage de Loki, toujours, chez Fatalis:**

Loki regardait les heures passer, la nuit venait de tomber dehors. Il se sentait un peu trop seul, alors que Tony devait sûrement être dans les environs. Pourtant, quand il tentait de faire signe de vie, pas une seule voix, pas un son, rien ne venait de la large pièce qui était extrêmement haute en degrés. La chaleur qui se répandait dans cette pièce close devait fleurter avec les 30°C, un vrai cauchemar. Loki lançait ses yeux à travers la pièce, tenter de voir la moindre trace d'une personne, mais rien ne se montrait. Il devait être facilement minuit et quelques, voire même une heure du matin donc personne ne passerait par ici si tard, mais Loki s'accrochait à l'espoir de voir quand même l'ombre d'une personne. Rien, toute la nuit, rien. Loki lançait des éclairs à chaque mur qui se trouvait devant lui. Tout autour de lui l'énervait, au fond, il se sentait très en colère de la situation mais dissimulait cela par des larmes.

Le lendemain, au petit matin, Fatalis était passé lui faire des examens pour savoir si il supporterait ou non la forte chaleur. Non mais franchement. Qui supporterait ça à part peut-être un mec en lave, voire même si il ne fondait pas dedans quand même ? Personne, encore moins un géant des glaces. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, Loki s'interrogeait. Si il était le géant des glaces qu'il avait toujours vu en lui, comment se faisait-il qu'il ait été congelé ? Cela ne semblait pas possible et pourtant, Fatalis avait bien réussi. Loki regardait alors avec grande violence l'homme en face de lui, celui qui la veille l'avait vaincu avec une chance de malade. Fatalis eut un petit sourire amusé et prit Loki par le bras pour l'emmener dans un grand laboratoire. Loki regardait tout autour de lui, impressionné par cette technologie de pointe, mais moins qu'il l'avait été avec Stark.

Il y avait des tas d'ordinateurs branchés à des drôles de machines rondes, avec une aiguille qui se baladait entre des nombres à trois chiffres voire même à quatre, et cinq pour certaines. Loki démasquait vite l'origine de ces nombres à rallonge en voyant des fils qui conduisaient à une machine immense, qui semblait chauffer beaucoup car l'air dans ses environs se troublait, était surtout irrespirable. La machine sembla s'arrêter et Fatalis s'en approcha, forçant Loki à le suivre. Loki regarda la machine avec surprise, mais il n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que Fatalis allait le faire aller dedans pour le chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de douleur.

Victor plaça le dieu dans une sorte de siège en position debout, en métal, en face de lui, dans la machine chauffante. Loki se débattait de son mieux mais à chaque fois, le méchant était ''obligé'' de lui envoyer une décharge à dix milles Volts. Loki se calma bien vite, un peu immobilisé. Il fut attaché fortement au niveau des coudes, du torse, de la tête, des jambes, des chevilles et des poignets. Fatalis ricana en voyant le dieu dans un fort état de détresse, et lui lâcha juste celui pour le visage. La tête de Loki se baissa par automatisme, le dieu devait souffrir un peu vu la façon dont les liens avaient été fixés sur lui. Le dieu grimaçait, menaçant Fatalis avec méchanceté comme l'homme n'en avait encore jamais vu chez lui.

- Relâche moi, ordure !

- Loki, voyons, c'est un test. En espérant que tu ne meurs pas dedans, bien entendu.

- Ferme la et libère moi ! Tout de suite !

- Non hélas. Bonne chance à toi.

Fatalis se retira de la machine et en ferma la porte. Loki tenta de défaire les liens en tirant fortement dessus, mais sans succès. Victor s'avança vers le chef de l'opération, qui était assit à un poste de PC. Il regardait la fréquence du rythme cardiaque de son prisonnier en souriant. Victor regarda ce qui était indiqué à coté: sain. Il jeta alors son regard vers le chauffeur de la machine au centre de la pièce et demanda au chef de monter de 10° la température qui dépassait déjà les 30° à l'origine. Loki sentit alors son pouls commencer à s'emballer et ses mains trembler avec la chaleur. Il transpirait mais sans plus, ce n'était pas encore aussi atroce qu'il s'y attendait. PAS ENCORE. La chaleur continuait d'augmenter, ça commençait à faire un peu mal. On devait sans aucun doute et même facilement atteindre les 50°. Loki transpirait de plus en plus, son corps devenant lourd, ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Victor se demandait si Loki se sentait bien et lui lança un message à travers la machine. **'' Alors ? T'as pas trop chaud ? ''** questionna-t-il en ricanant puis il fit monter la température à 65°. Loki serra les poings, en colère, voulant sortir. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues tant la douleur devenait affreuse, Loki sentait qu'il allait tomber dans le coma. Fatalis le regardait avec attention, c'est pour ça que Loki voulait rester éveillé. Il ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse à son adversaire, ne pas broncher devant lui et ses tests stupides. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible, même pas capable de survivre face à une machine.

Sa tête tombait. Sur l'écran, Fatalis voyait clairement les larmes couler de ses joues, ce qui le fit sourire. **'' Maintenant, monte à 120° ''** ordonna t-il à son garde qui le fit, et Loki sentit tout son corps brûler, ses entrailles explosaient. Il hurla avec la douleur immense qu'il ressentait, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il brûlait, son corps était en pleine agonie. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses mains se serraient, tout devenait plus étroit. Le garde regarda alors avec insistance son maître qui lui fit signe de monter encore. Le garde réagit:

- Monsieur, on ne doit pas.

- C'est toi qui commande ?

- Non mais-

- La discussion s'arrête là, monte encore.

- Mais monsieur, il va mourir !

- C'est le but, tu n'as pas encore comprit ? Monte !

Le garde se leva brutalement, faisant face à son maître, qui semblait en colère. Il s'approcha de la machine et l'ouvrit, en sortant le dieu en agonie. Loki semblait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais semblé. Il tremblait, pleurait, agonisait. Le garde prit alors son pouls et le sentit très, très, très faible. Il releva brusquement la tête vers Fatalis. Celui-ci semblait satisfait de l'état du dieu. Il s'en approcha justement pour lui envoyer un coup de pied en pleine figure. Loki avait roulé pitoyablement sur le sol, comme un faible.

- Alors Loki ?! On a du mal à se lever ?! Ricana avec mauvaise foi l'homme.

- Tais toi, Victor... Rend moi mon enfant... Gémit le dieu.

- Hors de question ! Ou alors...

- Alors quoi... ?

- Si je te rend ta fille, tu me donne Thor. Marché conclut ?

_- prend une pause puis lève le bras en signe d'accord, serrant la main de Fatalis, _Marché conclut mais rend la moi...

Fatalis sortit de la pièce, partant à la recherche des Avengers. Il savait que la porte de la Tour Stark serait sans doute fermée mais il n'avait pas grande difficulté à passer par la fenêtre toujours grande ouverte de la chambre de Tony. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte et comme prévu, celle-ci était fermé. Il regarda pensivement le reste du grand bâtiment et lança une pierre sur une vitre très faiblement, juste pour qu'elle tape contre la vitre pour faire diversion pendant qu'il allait passer par la fenêtre de l'étage de la chambre de Tony et Bruce. Il remarqua que son plan avait marché et se dirigea alors très rapidement dans la chambre de Tony.

**Dans le salon de la Tour Stark, à cet instant:**

Une pierre venait de frapper contre la grande baie vitrée du salon. Steven s'était levé brusquement mais en arrivant devant la fenêtre qui n'avait même pas une fissure, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne en bas. Il caressa alors sa fenêtre et se rappela d'une personne qu'il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aperçue. Cela faisait le deuxième jour d'absence de Loki, ce qui paraissait bizarre. Mais Thor ne semblait pas plus paniqué que ça, donc il devait sans doute savoir où il était. Il s'approcha alors justement du grand blond qui venait de faire son entrée dans la large pièce, s'étant jeté sur le canapé à sa grande habitude, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Steven, qui s'assit à ses cotés.

- Thor, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, Rogers.

- Est ce que tu pense que Loki, Tony et Thrïa sont vivants ou bien qu'ils ont été... Tués ?

- J'ai confiance en mon frère, Rogers, je suis sûr qu'ils sont en parfaite santé et à l'abri.

- C'est pour ça qu'il leur faut deux jours pour retrouver le chemin de la Tour avec le proprio à leur coté ?

Thor releva doucement la tête, il est vrai que c'était tout de même assez étrange que Stark ne retrouve pas le chemin de sa Tour, et que Loki soit incapable de parler à Thor par télépathie ou au moins se téléporter dans la Tour avec les deux autres. Cela signifiait sans aucun doute pour le fils d'Odin que son frère et époux, son ami; membre des Avengers et sa petite fille à peine âgée d'un mois courraient un grand danger. Il se releva brusquement, se dirigea vers la porte et prévint tous les Avengers de l'endroit vers lequel il prenait route: le repère de Victor. C'était la seule solution. Si l'homme les détenait encore, il allait ainsi devoir les relâcher par la force ou par le gré. Il prit Mjöllnir en l'attirant à sa main puis se lança dans la direction du petit bâtiment caché au fin fond de la ville, à l'autre bout, exactement à l'opposé de la Tour Stark. Steven le regardait partir, prenant avec lui son bouclier, ayant enfilé son costume de Captain America, mettant son dernier gant en regardant les autres de façon perplexe. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire mais le problème était qu'il ne savait pas encore comment il devait le faire.

Sans plus hésiter, il s'élança vers la porte avec ses Vengeurs pour suivre le dieu du Tonnerre qui semblait en pleine détresse. Ils le suivirent et arrivèrent près d'un grand immeuble, plutôt délabré, qui devait être le repère de Fatalis. Thor s'approcha de la porte et l'effleura de sa main droite, semblant très concentré. Il sentait l'aura de Loki, il était passé par cette porte. Mais d'après les images qu'il recevait, le dieu des Malices n'en était pas sorti depuis qu'il avait franchi cette porte. Il se tourna vers ses amis Vengeurs qui lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif. Thor regarda alors Bruce qui s'avança, examinant rapidement d'un léger coup d'œil professionnel la porte pour en découvrir le matériau. Celui-ci était facile à deviner, c'était de l'adamantium. Bruce jeta son regard sur la poignée qui semblait tout à coup appuyée de l'intérieur. Thor toucha la porte et la bouscula avec force, l'ouvrant sans avoir beaucoup forcé. Il n'y avait que trois petits gardes de pacotille qui attendaient derrière cette porte. Thor et Bruce, aidé de Steven et des deux amoureux tueurs, se jetèrent sur eux, les écartant sans trop de peine.

_Loki, où es tu mon frère... ?_

**Dans la salle de prison de Tony, voisine de celle de Loki:**

A cause de leur discussion qui avait soit disant gêné le gentil petit Victor, les deux prisons voisines étaient insonorisées. Cela allait que Loki savait parler par télépathie, ce qui avait donné un petit espoir à Tony de pouvoir communiquer mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était vraiment pas très doué à ce sujet là, lui. Il avait tenté de faire des gestes vagues, qui ne signifiaient pas grand-chose en eux même, mais ça n'avait toujours rien donné. Il avait lu sur le visage de Loki un sourire moqueur. Il lui avait tiré la langue avec amusement, les deux anciens ennemis s'entendaient à merveille maintenant, il est vrai qu'ils avaient pleins de points communs.

_Un père qui ne nous aime pas tous les deux, une intelligence extraordinaire, deux mecs super sexys, et deux grands joueurs en général, je sais pas, mais ça commence à me faire peur d'être aussi proche d'un monstre comme lui... Putain de petit dieu..._

La journée était longue. Loki ne voulait pas parler semblait-il, parce qu'il restait seul sur son banc, refermé sur lui-même plus qu'à son habitude, il était très mal en point. Il ne bougeait que pour faire un gentil sourire à Tony qui lui rendait puis qui se mettait à l'imiter pour le faire rire, ce qui fonctionnait à chaque fois, étonnamment. Loki était vraiment un grand blagueur aussi, ce qui les rapprochaient encore un peu.

_Et un de plus._

En plus, Loki semblait fasciné par tout ce qui l'entourait, c'était une technologie qui était assez déstabilisante. Tony aimait bien se vanter avec ses créations tout comme Loki aimait se vanter de sa magie puissante. Deux grands vantards, en quelques sortes, mais cela que lorsque ça leur prenait l'envie de rendre un peu plus cool leur journée.

_Et encore un, si je continue, j'en ai pour la journée._

Ils s'amusaient malgré tout dans cette petite cage, c'était amusant de regarder l'autre faire des bêtises plus grosses que lui pour à la fois faire chier Fatalis et à la fois rire un peu entre eux. Ils étaient aussi emmerdeurs l'un que l'autre, c'était vraiment l'un de leur passe-temps favoris à tous les deux. Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils se jetaient dessus, ce qui ne manquait pas de rendre malades les autres autour d'eux.

_Tss... Un autre et je te tue... Maudite auteur... Arrête de me rapprocher de ce dératé..._

Loki aimait tout ce qui était stratégie. C'était vraiment son grand dada. Il aimait jouer, il aimait inventer, il aimait surtout réfléchir. C'était un pur génie, tout ce qu'il faisait venait de lui, un peu comme les bijoux magiques qu'il pouvait construire en claquant des doigts pour donner ou bien retirer une faculté spéciale à la personne qui le portait. C'était un peu comme Tony avec ses armures en fin de compte mais c'était magique et non technique. C'était bien la seule chose qui les séparaient en vérité. Mais ils étaient tout de même deux grands cerveaux.

_Tu veux mourir, petite ? Vous, lecteur, tout ce qu'elle dit, c'est pas vrai, hein..._

Loki aimait aussi observer d'un œil curieux tout ce que faisait Stark, comme si il était toujours attiré par les créations techniques de celui-ci comme Tony aimait les bijoux magiques que Loki créait. Il disait que c'était très inventif, sur ce point, il avait raison. Loki avait beaucoup d'imagination.

Un seul point les opposaient tous les deux: Loki vivait au jour le jour, en essayant de faire tout ce qu'il peut pour s'en sortir sans appréhender le futur alors que Tony cherchait à faire le monde dont il rêvait depuis tout petit. Loki était un homme qui vivait pour le moment présent alors que Tony se projetait sans cesse dans le futur, délaissant le présent, se concentrant sur son avenir et celui du monde, même de l'univers, tandis que Loki tentait de sauver la mise du monde actuel, trouvant des solutions pour le préserver des guerres qui leur tombaient dessus.

Stark était un visionnaire, un futuriste, tandis que Loki vivait pour lui, au jour le jour, sans s'occuper de rien d'autre.

_Ben, tu vois quand tu veux..._

Pour le moment, rien ne se passait qu'il ne se passait pas d'habitude. Loki restait fixe, sur son petit banc, à blâmer la vie, tandis que Tony cherchait sans cesse un moyen de se sortir d'ici. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur leurs siège, en colère pour l'un, triste pour l'autre.

Tony ne voyait aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, ce qui était assez rageant, parce qu'il y avait toujours quatre à cinq gardes devant chaque cellule et que l'armure Iron Man était bien loin, à la Tour Stark, en train de se faire cirer pour Steven, sans aucun doute.

Loki lui, pensait à ce qu'il devait faire, ce à quoi il devait penser pour se faire pardonner par Thor d'avoir été si égoïste mais d'abord pour se pardonner lui-même, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire depuis deux jours. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il pensait à s'échapper mais vu le nombre de gardes, c'était pas la peine. Il en se faisait plus d'idées. Ils ne pourraient jamais sortir d'ici. Il n'était pas fou non plus, il ne voulait pas se faire tuer.

Où était donc Fatalis ? Il était à la Tour non ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait à Thor ? L'avait-il déjà tué ? Avait-il déjà rasé New York ? Qu'avait-il fait depuis tout ce temps ? C'était une question qui rodait aussi bien dans la tête de Tony que dans le cœur de Loki. Les deux étaient inquiets mais à des degrés différents. Tony pensait juste qu'il avait du leur faire du mal et qu'il le tuerait, mais Loki pleurait des larmes de tristesse, persuadé que son grand frère ait été tué. Comme avant.

'' Dans la guerre contre Malekith sur Asgard, tout avait changé. Loki était prisonnier mais il avait aidé. Il avait fait son devoir pour se racheter mais cela ne suffisait pas au super méchant en face d'eux. Loki s'était jeté sur les soldats quand ils avaient voulu faire du mal à Thor, celui-ci n'avait pas comprit que c'était par amour. Il croyait que c'était uniquement pour tenter d'échapper au mariage mais il s'était trompé. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses dans le cœur du dieu du Chaos quand il avait apprit que la petite Jane avait été rejetée par le peuple et que Malekith voulait s'en prendre à Thor. Il s'était rendu compte de quelles étaient ses priorités et quel était son honneur. Il avait vite rejeté l'honneur pour protéger son frère de tout. Mais c'était un souvenir sans conséquence parce que le mariage allait tout de même avoir lieu. Cela avait blessé Loki que Thor ne fasse pas plus attention que ça à l'avis de son cadet. Il l'avait détesté puis l'avait de nouveau aimé. C'était un piège, cet amour était trop puissant pour être détruit, même par la Guerre. C'était pour dire.''

Loki entendit alors, ses chaines tombées sur le sol, elles venaient de se détacher de ses poignets. Il jeta son regard sur les poignets de Tony qui étaient tout aussi libres que les siens. Il devait y avoir intrusion. Loki regarda alors tendrement Tony, se demandant si celui-ci allait lui sourire, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas en faisant ce geste, ou si comme toujours, le sujet voulu, il allait lui tirer la langue. Tony avait choisi encore une fois la deuxième option, ce qui fit sourire de toutes ses dents le dieu du Chaos qui se jeta sur le sol quand une balle anti-immortalité qu'avait créé Fatalis tenta de lui transpercer le crâne de l'arme d'un garde expérimenté. Tony se releva brusquement, lançant un regard mauvais au tireur qui enleva les vitres insonorisées. Tony se balança vers l'avant.

- Loki ! Tu vas bien ?!

- Oui, à priori, je n'ai pas de séquelles._ relève les yeux sur son bras avec une grand coupure transversale, comme il s'est coupé sur le rebord du banc en verre et claque la langue,_ Enfin, pas des graves.

- Tu saigne ? S'inquiéta le milliardaire, tentant encore et encore de voir de travers le dieu mais ne le voyant pas du tout.

- Oui, je me suis jeté par terre et je me suis coupé contre le banc mais rien de grave, sinon.

- Si tu le dis, mon cher. Faut qu'on sorte de là.

- Comment, le futuriste ? Sourit le dieu.

- T'es debout ?

_- se relève juste,_ Là oui.

- Bien. Tu vois le mec en face de nous ?

- Celui qui nous écoute depuis le début de la discussion et qui va sans doute nous tuer ?

- Euh... _regarde en face de lui, le garde pointe son pistolet chargé vers son crâne, furieux, _Ouais lui.

- Que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Tu sais bien. Le Protocole D.

Loki regarda alors ses mains, se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'avait été le plan D installé par Tony en cas de détresse, d'où le D. Il commença à se concentrer et à réciter une incantation sous le regard méchant du mec qui pointa son pistolet sur lui finalement, allant tirer.

**'' VAS Y, TONY ! ''**

Tony avait sorti un gant de secours qui s'assemblait d'habitude avec son armure et tira dans la tête du garde juste avant que celui explose la cervelle de Loki. Il ouvrit alors la cage à l'aide du sort que Loki avait lancé, sortant vite. Le dieu s'était écroulé, préparé tout de même à éviter la balle si elle avait eu le temps de partir. Tony lui ouvrit la porte, le porta, puis se dirigea vers les autres salles mais se faisant bloquer par un groupe de vingt soldats, avec Fatalis qui portait Thrïa, pleurant sa maman. Tony regarda tout autour pour tenter de trouver une sortie mais aucune n'était envisageable, les soldats les entouraient, sans laisser de brèche. Loki demanda à Tony de se redresser en tirant un peu sur sa chemise mais le milliardaire le serra un peu plus, fixant Fatalis, lui faisant un petit '' Attend '' timide. Victor s'approcha des deux hommes alors que les autres sbires gardaient les armes pointées sur eux. Tony les regarda un peu avec panique, tentant d'utiliser son poing d'armure mais celui-ci avait grillé. Victor ricanait, tout en s'approchant encore plus près d'eux.

- Tiens tiens, regardez qui voilà. J'étais sûr de vous avoir enfermés, pourtant. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Questionna-t-il avec un ton désagréable accompagné du sourire pervers assorti.

- Laisse nous partir. Elle aussi.

- Je venais la rendre à sa mère.

- Ta gueule, Victor, ne parle pas, rend la moi et vire ton gros cul de ma putain de vue ! Cria Loki, arrachant des bras de Victor sa petite chérie qui ne pleurait plus.

Loki fit un petit sourire à son enfant, elle lui avait follement manquée, mais il l'inspectait aussi. Tony restait de marbre, sûr que les Avengers allaient venir à force, ils avaient du remarquer leur absence. Tony attendait là, calme, serrant le dieu et sa fille contre son torse, de façon à les protéger. Victor eut un petit sourire méchant quand il vit que Loki avait touché le point sensible, une piqûre dans le bras de sa petite. Il releva brusquement la tête vers Victor, les larmes aux yeux.

**'' DIEU ! QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?! ''**

A cette phrase, l'autre monstre de Victor s'était contenté de sourire mesquinement, regardant avec haine le dieu dans les grands bras de Stark. Il semblait fort, mais c'était lui qui était protégé. A croire que Tony tenait vraiment énormément à lui, au point de ne pas le laisser se battre son protection de sa part. Victor sourit en regardant la fillette qui était contre sa mère, la tête dans son cou. Il sorti alors un papier qu'il montra à Loki. C'était assez troublant, ça ressemblait à une ordonnance de médecin malgré que cela se voyait tout de suite que ce n'en était pas une. Loki prit le papier dans ses mains, lisant les éléments chimiques qui y étaient répertoriés. Il y avait toute sorte de poison, et encore des choses comme de la javel et du décapant. Loki regardait avec horreur, resserrant de plus en plus son enfant. Il lut ensuite qu'il y avait de l'huile, du liquide inflammable, de l'essence et aussi un liquide qui, en réaction avec un autre un peu plus haut, brûlait en une demi-heure. Loki jeta le papier au sol et envoya un énorme coup de poing dans la figure de Fatalis qui tomba contre le sol, la joue en sang à cause du coup, un peu assommé de plus.

Loki se redressa, regardant méchamment Victor. Ce connard allait payer d'avoir fait ça à son enfant. Les gardes tirèrent tous, Loki ne broncha pas. Il avait des balles plein le corps, d'anti-immortalité, mais il ne bronchait pas, résistant grâce au fait que sa fille était malade dans ses bras et qu'il voulait la venger. Il baissa de nouveau le regard sur Fatalis mais celui-ci avait prit la fuite pendant que ses sbires avaient mitraillé le dieu.

Tous les gardes partirent, mais se firent assommer derrière la porte. Steven entra en précipitation vers les deux hommes et Loki enlevait les balles unes à unes, un peu en colère mais restant détendu, snob, immobile, se contentant de se soigner et d'effacer les traces de sang qu'il avait sur son uniforme. Le reste des Avengers entra à sa suite, regardant leurs camarades. Thor s'approcha, accompagné de tous les autres mais surtout à l'avant, puis se posta devant Loki, se mettant à genoux devant lui, lui embrassant la main. Le dieu le regardait avec des yeux un peu tendus.

**'' Veux tu bien me pardonner ? ''**

A cette question, le dieu resta de marbre. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Rien du tout. Il n'en pouvait plus de se disputer tout le temps avec le dieu du Tonnerre et il ne cessait de se demander si ce ne serait pas mieux si ils se séparaient de manière... Définitive. Mais il n'y pensait pas, enfin, il ne le voulait pas. C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup pensé mais ces deux jours passés loin de lui avaient été très durs. Il s'était promit de se faire pardonner mais finalement, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Loki avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour eux deux, c'était Thor qui avait merdé et il fallait qu'il assume, maintenant. Le dieu regardait son amant dans les yeux, tenant toujours sa fille contre lui, regardant froidement Thor qui rampait pourtant devant lui. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Non, Loki voulait de vraies excuses, pas un truc bidon. Il n'accepterait pas d'excuses tant qu'elles ne viendraient pas du cœur. Celles-ci étaient peut-être romantiques mais c'était ce qui les rendaient fausses justement. Ce n'était pas ''naturel''. Et Loki voulait que les excuses soient naturelles. Il retira donc sa main froidement, les yeux clos, très tendu, puis regarda méchamment Thor. Celui-ci baissa la tête mais aucune larme ne vint.

_Non, ce n'est pas encore le moment Loki, ne te laisse pas avoir, tu l'as déjà beaucoup fait..._

Thor se lança alors vers ses amis, prenant sa petite contre lui quand même. Loki était distrait, ce qui avait attiré Tony vers lui. Il était venu s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de celle de Loki, dans la petite salle d'attente, puis avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu semble malheureux, Loki. Tu voulais lui pardonner, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

- Parce que c'était de fausses excuses et que je veux que ses excuses viennent de son cœur, pas de son intérêt personnel d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager son lit.

- C'est ce que tu as ressenti, toi, quand il t'a fait ses excuses ?

- Oui, Tony. Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Explique moi.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elles étaient fausses et j'ai tout de suite su que j'allai les refuser. C'était trop faux. Y avait rien de vrai, y aura plus jamais rien de vrai.

- Mais si, je suis sûr et certain qu'il va se rattraper. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, au juste ?

- Je me suis disputé avec lui pour des raisons qui ne te concerne pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend que tu ne veuille pas en parler, tu sais, on est pas si différents. Quand j'ai des problèmes, je suis pareil. Je ne veux en parler à personne. Je veux voir personne et je déprime, je sais ce que tu vis en ce moment et je peux t'aider.

Loki releva la tête vers Tony, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis le début de la discussion. Il pleurait. Des larmes tristes coulaient contre ses joues rosées et son regard était plein d'étoiles. Il avait les yeux même plus brillants que des étoiles, cette allusion est nulle. Loki regardait gentiment Stark.

Personne n'avait jamais fait attention à ce que Loki ressentait, à ce qu'il pensait, sauf peut-être Frigga quand il était jeune. Mais elle était morte maintenant, tuée de la main de Malekith et ses sbires. C'était l'une des pires journées de sa vie, cette guerre avait vraiment tout changé. Même lui. Ses sentiments avaient poussés pour le dieu du Tonnerre mais quand il lui avait dit, Thor semblait faux. C'est comme ça que Loki avait réussi à remarquer que les excuses de Thor étaient fausses, elles aussi. Il n'avait rien, aucune émotion dans sa voix. Lors de cette vieille journée, Loki lui avait dit clairement tout ce que lui ressentait, ce qu'il pensait, qu'il avait besoin de Thor pour régner à ses cotés, mais Thor n'avait rien dit. Si, il avait dit un '' bien '' de faux-cul, comme il le dirait à n'importe qui. Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était Loki, son frère. Pourquoi avait-il été si faux avec lui, c'était tout à fait incorrect. Mais Thor semblait s'en être battu de la révélation que lui avait faite Loki, repartant loin dans son coin avec sa Jane pour la '' ramener '' sur Midgard. Mais Loki n'était pas idiot et pas fou non plus. Il savait bien qu'il en avait profité pour passer '' du bon temps '' avec la Midgardienne, ce qui avait été une horreur pour le nouveau Roi d'Asgard. Loki était resté dans sa chambre toute la journée et quand Thor était revenu, il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, c'était à dire le repousser. On aurait presque dit que le dieu n'avait pas comprit ce qui s'était passé. Vraiment, Loki n'avait pas envie de rire, ça recommençait, comme ça recommencerait toute sa vie. Il sorti de ses pensées pour revenir sur le visage de Tony qui semblait attristé.

- Stark, ne me fais pas ces yeux là, tu me ferais presque peur. Autant de sentiments chez un grand crétin, tu me rappellerait trop mon frère, ce sera ton costume d'halloween si tu veux me faire peur.

- Ton frère te fait peur ?

- Un peu ouais. Je ne suis pas là pour mentir, il me fait peur avec ses stupides sentiments. Les sentiments, ça n'existe pas chez les dieux.

- Pas chez toi, plutôt.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

- Rien de bien méchant. Mais tu mens.

- Ne suis-je pas réputé pour cela ? Railla le dieu du Chaos, le cœur serré.

- Tu as mal au fond de toi, mais t'ose pas le montrer. T'es comme moi, t'es sûr qu'on est pas frères ? Ou cousins ?

- J'ose l'espérer ou bien ma famille serait un véritable drame.

- C'est pas très sympa ça.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je te dise que ce serait parfait ? Dans quel genre de rêve vis tu, Tony Stark ?

- Tss. Je te laisse, j'ai des choses à reprendre. Je rentre à la Tour. Tu viens ?

- Non, j'ai décidé, cette nuit, je dors dehors..._ d'un ton moqueur puis criant, _MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE JE VIENS, ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI !

Tony tourna les talons, allant tranquillement vers les autres, n'ayant pas écouté la dernière phrase de Loki dans sa totalité. Il se rappelait du** '' MAIS BIEN SÛR ''** et il en était resté là, ayant eu sa réponse. Pas qu'il n'ait pas eu envie d'écouter la fin de la phrase, mais si en fait. Des fois, le dieu était très contrariant, comme lui en fait. C'était assez déstabilisant. Il rejoint alors les Avengers.


	18. Fatalis: Tentative d'évasion

_Salut salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour en arriver là, mais je dois bien admettre que j'ai mis du temps, je m'en excuse profondément. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi j'aime bien en tout cas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez une idée pour un chapitre qui va se nommer: " _**Admiration**_ ", je suis preneuse ! ^^ bon bonne lecture à vous ! A bientôt peut-être !_

* * *

** Chapitre 18: Fatalis: Tentative d'évasion**

Tony suivait les autres, qui avançaient, semblant connaître par cœur le chemin qu'ils prenaient alors que Tony lui-même ne le connaissait pas. Il regarda alors à l'arrière, s'attendant à y voir Loki mais il n'y avait personne. Une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui fit sourire le milliardaire tout en le faisant fermer les yeux, avec humour. Il s'était fait avoir.

**« Bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as vu un fantôme ? »** fit Loki d'un ton mauvais tandis que Tony se tourna en face de lui pour lui sourire.

Il y avait une véritable complicité entre les deux hommes qu'il y a si peu de temps se détestaient plus que tout au monde. Entre le Loki de l'Attaque de New York et celui de maintenant, la différence était flagrante mais c'était pour le plus grand plaisir de chacun. Loki se lança alors plus vers l'avant pour voir que la Tour était attaquée. Tony regarda d'un air perplexe les bombes qui s'y écrasait tandis que Loki fixa la petite Thrïa, avec crainte. Il secoua brutalement Thor, lui criant qu'il y avait Thrïa en danger si il laissait faire. Le dieu du Tonnerre eut un grand sursaut quand il sentit le dieu qui était à un mètre de lui s'envoler par magie pour atterrir dans le bâtiment en fusion, lui ayant laissé l'enfant. Tony leva brusquement la main, suppliant Loki de ne pas y aller mais le dieu n'avait pas écouté.

Steven se massa les tempes, en train de réfléchir. Il savait déjà que c'était Victor qui attaquait mais la question était pourquoi. Il regarda alors avec misère le bâtiment qui était en feu, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire car deux choix s'offraient à lui: soit emmener ses Avengers se battre, soit y aller seul pour sauver la vie de Loki parce que si Victor le voyait débarquer avec les Vengeurs, il allait pas hésiter à égorger le dieu.

Ils montèrent tous de façon différente, ne laissant pas le temps au Capitaine de réagir. Hulk sautait sur les murs, Iron Man et Thor volaient jusqu'au bon étage tandis que Clint et Natasha prenaient les escaliers. Peu après, Steven se décida à prendre la même option que les deux tueurs. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'étage de la chambre principale, soit celle de Tony, où Loki menait un petit combat facile avec Victor, qui semblait en grande faiblesse. Loki ricanait avec méchanceté en continuant de frapper l'homme même quand il était à terre. Victor redressa la tête, regardant avec haine le dieu en face de lui et fit un sort, qu'il allait lui jeter dessus. Thor se lança brutalement à l'assaut du méchant et se mit au dessus de Loki, le protégeant, en position de combat, à croupi sur lui, le retenant au niveau de la poitrine avec son bras gauche, tenant Mjöllnir de la droite. Fatalis regarda Loki avec dégout puis tira sans grande difficulté, touchant le dieu du Tonnerre en plein visage. Tous vinrent plus près d'eux, mais seul Clint avait remarqué qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'équipe. Quelqu'un de cher pour lui, plutôt, de chère. C'était Natasha mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué, trop occupés à s'occuper de Thor qui s'était blessé et de Loki qui semblait encore effrayé. Clint regarda tout autour puis poussa un juron, ce qui interpela ses amis.

- Natasha, elle est où ?!

- Elle doit être en train de monter, laisse lui le temps. Soupira Steven.

- Mais... Non ! Elle était là y a pas deux minutes ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui, il l'a enlevée !

- Dans quel but, ami Barton ? Demanda avec perplexité le dieu du Tonnerre, se tenant au niveau du front, souffrant.

- Celui de nous attirer ! Il veut nous tendre un piège et qu'on tombe dedans... Une condamnation ! Qui a été condamné par Fatalis ici ?

_- lève la main, _Loki et moi l'avons été. Affirma Tony.

- A quoi vous a t-il condamnés ?

- Euh... A la liquéfaction dans un bassin de lave pour moi, et toi, Tony ?

- Moi c'était à une exposition aux radiations trop puissante pour que j'y survive, il a dit. Il est malade ce gars de toute façon.

Clint regarda alors de manière perplexe l'extérieur du bâtiment, mais sans voir la moindre trace ni de Natasha ni de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, la rue était particulièrement calme, peut-être même un peu trop. Loki s'approcha alors de Clint, lui chuchotant deux mots à l'oreille puis l'archer hocha simplement la tête, puis se tourna vers le dieu qui partait pour rejoindre le repère de Fatalis. Tony et les autres ici présents le regardaient, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

Loki savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que cela inquiéterait sans aucun doute les Avengers mais il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Natasha était en danger et le dieu s'était promit de protéger les Avengers qui seraient en danger, il devait simplement tenir sa parole. Rien de plus que cela.

Thor s'approcha alors de son cadet puis posa distraitement la main dans sa nuque, caressant du bout des doigts les longs cheveux bruns bouclés descendant au-delà de ses épaules frêles puis lui donna un magnifique sourire que le dieu du Chaos avait essayé d'éviter de voir.

Il lui en voulait toujours. Il ne lui pardonnerait peut être jamais l'égoïsme dont il avait fait preuve le jour de leur dispute. Il avait été borné, il en payait le prix. Loki jetait un regard pénible sur sa petite qui jouait avec la main de Steven, qui la portait en souriant. Le dieu sourit à son tour à son enfant puis Thor lui tourna la tête vers lui.

- Il faut à tout prix que je te parle...

- Ai-je l'air d'avoir envie de discuter aujourd'hui ?

- Loki, ce n'est pas une blague, je te connais trop bien. Enlève moi ce sourire stupide de tes lèvres et suis moi, il faut à tout prix que l'on parle.

- Parler ? Mais de quoi ?

- De l'autre jour. Je n'ai pas été juste avec toi.

- Je ne suis là que pour confirmer.

- S'il-te-plaît, accorde moi une minute de ton temps.

- Une minute ? C'est énorme pour un gars comme toi ! Railla le dieu.

- Je t'en prie...

- Bon... Compris. Mais rien qu'une simple et unique minute.

Loki prit alors son sceptre à pleine main puis suivit son frère dans une pièce à part. De façon distraite, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Thor, mais il devait vraiment y faire attention ? Loki regarda son frère dans les yeux et s'assit délicatement, avec grâce, sur le grand lit froid. Thor se posa à coté de lui, un peu gêné visiblement. Loki n'osait pas le regarder.

Qu'allait-il dire ? Comment expliquer le fait qu'il en voulait à Thor alors que celui-ci avait tout fait pour le rendre heureux et pour le protéger ? Loki n'avait pas l'âme d'un briseur de cœur, même si il était un ennemi, ou plutôt, un ancien ennemi. Il avait toujours menti, certes, mais pas sur la vraie nature de ses sentiments et sur celle de ses intentions. Loki avait toujours été franc et direct concernant ses envies de dérober de force le trône d'Asgard, sur son envie parfois obsessionnelle de tuer Thor, et aussi de ses sentiments fraternels tout de même pour le Dieu du Tonnerre. Mais ce n'était pas non plus très honnête sur ce point. Il fallait bien dire que Loki avait toujours été proche de Thor, mais pas de la façon dont Thor lui-même le pensait. Loki avait toujours eut des sentiments étranges concernant Thor, il l'avait toujours aimé et l'aimerait sans doute toute son éternité. Le dieu fils d'Odin avait toujours été distant, il ne voulait surtout pas que Loki croit ce qu'il croyait déjà depuis sa douce enfance.

Loki aimait passionnément, Thor aimait tendrement. Les deux amours étaient parfaitement opposés. Loki était certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire en sorte que Thor l'aime mais quand c'eut été le cas, le cadet avait fait sa tête de foin. Thor regrettait la dispute. Loki le voyait dans ses yeux océans. Il voyait une vague d'immense regret qui passait à travers lui. Loki regrettait aussi, mais il n'osait pas le dire. C'est lui qui avait rejeté les excuses de Thor, il n'allait pas dire juste après qu'il était énormément touché par cette décision. Cela ne ferait pas sérieux, cela ne ferait pas Loki. Thor prit alors plus assurément la main de son cadet et d'un automatisme rare, Loki lui serra les doigts. Thor avait sourit, le dieu ne faisait pas ça d'habitude, ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'il était maintenant prêt à le faire, malgré la réaction qu'il aurait pu craindre de Thor: son sourire.

Le sourire de Thor était le cauchemar perpétuel de Loki, il ne pouvait pas regardé quelque part sans apercevoir ce sourire qui lui faisait mal, parce qu'il avait en effet envie d'en profiter mais sa décision était compromettante à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à ses excuses et oui à un baiser, même si il aurait voulu et qu'il l'avouait. Cela ne faisait pas Loki du tout, ça faisait un petit être fragile qui avait besoin d'une épaule et non Loki, le puissant dieu solitaire et fourbe. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

- Loki, je suis désolé. Je te le dis et te le redis mais je veux vraiment me faire pardonner, j'ai été stupide, je te prie de m'en pardonner.

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

- Je ne t'oblige de rien, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu accepte mes excuses et que l'on reparte sur une nouvelle base.

- Quand la base est détruite, la tour tombe. Ferma le dieu du Chaos.

- Mais si on reconstruit cette base ?

- Sur un autre terrain. Un terrain de guerre n'est jamais assez solide pour supporter une nouvelle base. On ne peut pas reconstruire sur des débris.

- Loki, tu veux dire que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ?

- Tu es mon frère, mais pour l'instant, ça s'arrête là.

Le dieu du Tonnerre tenta le tout pour le tout. Il fit alors ses yeux de chien battu à son gentil Loki qui détourna le regard pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon principal. Thor regarda l'extérieur, de la petite fenêtre au dessus de son lit, le soleil levait à peine au dessus des collines lointaines. Les larmes dévalaient sur le visage du dieu qui regrettait plus que tout au monde ses actes, cette dispute et tout ce qui avait pu blesser Loki. Il ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose: un nouveau départ avec le dieu du Chaos, oublier tout ce qui s'était passé avant, juste, repartir de zéro. Mais même ça, le dieu de son cœur ne voulait pas le faire. Thor ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Qu'avait-il fait de si mal pour qu'il soit puni ainsi ? Privé de l'amour de sa vie pour toujours ?

Loki n'en avait que faire de ce que pensait Thor. Loki était méchant, point. Il l'avait été en tout cas et ça avait du faire du bien de se sentir plus dur, plus... Intelligent. Les sentiments le réduisaient à une absurdité digne de ce nom, même si ce mot ne devait pas être encore assez puissant. Loki regarda à l'extérieur, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit à Clint.

Il lui avait juré qu'il ramènerait sa chère Natasha Romanoff à la maison en pleine santé, il ne comptait pas rompre sa parole. Il se leva alors d'un pas sûr et se dirigea vers son objectif, accompagné de Tony, qui depuis quelques temps le suivait comme un chien suivrait son maitre. Mais Loki était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de rusé, il allait bien finir par le perdre dans un coin ni vu ni connu. Mais pour cela, il fallait que le génie ait une entière confiance en lui, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

Tony suivait. Oui, il était malin. Il savait que sa présence gênait au maximum le dieu du Chaos et en profitait autant qu'il pouvait. Il avait aussi ce sourire d'emmerdeur né gravé sur la tronche tout le long du trajet.

- Loki ?

- Oui, Stark ?

- Rien en fait, je voulais te faire chier.

- Arrête cela. Je m'en délecte tant que cela ne te plairais pas.

- Tu aime bien ? Dans ce cas, je continue. Merci Rodolphe.

- Ro quoi ?

- Rodolphe. C'est un surnom que j'utilisais pour parler de toi pendant que tu étais en train de faire je sais pas quoi avec ton frérot à Asgard, juste après l'attaque de New York.

- Ah ça... Tu sais, je n'ai pas fait grand chose là-bas. Les Ases ne m'intéressent guère.

- C'est comme ça alors que vous vous nommez là-bas ? Étrange.

- Pas autant que New-yorkais à mon goût, Stark.

- Dis moi, je pensais à un truc, tout le monde a un casque avec des cornes de bouc, dans ton monde ?

- Non, pas à Jotunheim. Sourit le dieu, jouant avec les nerfs de l'humain.

- Non, j'veux dire... A Asgard. Vous êtes tous comme ça ?

- Exact.

- Vous avez une drôle de mode...

- Pas plus que vous. Vous vous habillez tous différemment, mais ce n'est pas ce qui fait le style, Stark. C'est dans votre attitude que cela prend son importance.

- Tu me vouvoie ou bien tu parle en général ?

- Je parle toujours en général, Stark, sache le.

Il est vrai que sur ce point, le dieu avait infiniment raison. Les humains n'avaient aucune manière de se comporter, ils faisaient n'importe quoi, oubliaient les règles de politesse, se tenaient n'importe comment n'importe quand, cela en effet, sans aucun effet de mode ou quoi que ce soit à part la personnalité. Mais Loki, les dieux, et toute la petite bande des Asgardiens, eh bien, mine de rien, même pour le plus pourri de tous, c'est-à-dire, monsieur Loki Laufeyson, avaient du style. Ils savaient comment se comporter en société, avec les femmes, et toutes les règles de politesse ne leur échappaient jamais. De plus que les dieux maitrisaient à la perfection les arts du combat, la preuve vivante avec Thor et Loki qui étaient vraiment des dieux surpuissants.

Tony avançait toujours, accompagnant le dieu du Chaos partout, pour le plaisir de le voir râler, il est vrai que Loki était encore plus séduisant quand il était en colère. C'était là toute la beauté de son visage qui ressortait, passant de ses fines rides qui montrait quand même que l'âge avait frappé et ces beaux yeux émeraudes qui paraissaient plus intense quand le dieu était en rage contre quelqu'un. Il était beau en toutes les humeurs, mais plus comme ça. Ça le rendait plus charmant.

Loki s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du chemin, le poing serré. Il pouvait sentir le mal venir de loin, et c'était le cas. Son cœur avait une sorte de petite manie qui était qu'il se resserrait quand il y avait du danger qui planait au dessus de ses amis. Il se tourna quand il sentit de l'air se bousculer contre son corps, puis regarda tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce que de l'eau flotte dans les airs, l'entourant, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il respirait, n'était pas mouillé du tout, mais il pouvait toucher les gouttes qui étaient en orbite autour de lui. Tony s'approcha vaguement mais Loki leva un doigt autoritaire pour lui dire de ne pas toucher, et l'ingénieur laissa plus de place au dieu. Celui-ci semblait nager dans le bonheur, quelle drôle d'expression dans un moment pareil.

C'était le cas de le dire, il nageait vraiment dans le bonheur !

Tony était littéralement impressionné, il ne savait pas si il devait s'avancer où si il devait partir en courant. Le regard mystérieux du dieu de la Malice ne l'aidait pas vraiment à faire un choix raisonnable. Loki avait un grand sourire puis toucha une goutte d'eau et tout retomba, aussi vite que ça s'était soulevé. Le génie lança un regard ahuri à son ami dieu puis se rapprocha de lui, piétinant l'eau avec plaisir. Son pied, cependant, ne voulu pas ressortir de la flaque d'eau, malgré tous ses efforts pour en sortir. Une silhouette féminine se forma à partir de l'eau, tenant le pied de Tony et le faisant tomber. Loki sourit, reconnaissant cette déesse, plus précisément cette nymphe. C'était Aquera. Une de ses vieilles amies qu'il n'avait point revu depuis son arrivée à New York. **« Je déteste que l'on me marche dessus. » **avait dit la silhouette avant de se donner un visage humain.

C'était une très jolie fille, Tony aimait bien ça, elle avait de belles formes, il les appréciaient encore plus, elle avait de longs cheveux, il était fou de ça, mais elle était dangereuse, et le milliardaire détestait se mettre en danger dans une relation. Il la regarda, mais c'était tout ce qu'il comptait faire avec elle, tout bien réfléchi.

La nymphe afficha un sourire moqueur puis se tourna vers Loki, disparaissant finalement en flaque, que Tony s'empressa d'éviter alors qu'il marchait. Loki sourit mystérieusement, partant à la marche avec lui mais se fit arrêter par un cri. Il se tourna alors brusquement, et vit Tony toujours derrière, lui lançant un regard clairement déstabilisant. Loki cherchait en lui des réponses à ses questions intérieures. Tony esquissa un regard bizarre et pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Je te gêne ?

- Tu m'obstrue la vue, mortel. Pousse toi !

- Plus gentiment et je le fais.

L'ingénieur se retrouva projeté dans un arbre, chaque millimètre carré de son corps lui faisant ressentir la pire souffrance qu'il n'ait encore jamais sentie auparavant. Il regarda en direction du coupable, lui lançant un regard méchant.

_Ah, tu le prend comme ça, mon pote. Parfait._

Une main se resserra sur son cou, et Tony envoya un coup de tête sans grande conséquence à son agresseur, qui lui décrochait un sourire stupide. Tony sentit ses entrailles se détacher quand la main le lança une énième fois contre un arbre, mais un plus gros que le précédent. L'homme se rapprocha et, de son arme, pointa Tony qui sortit tout de suite son armure, se relevant grâce à elle, tirant dans le visage pâle. Les cheveux noirs bouclés furent décoiffés, ce qui avait beaucoup énervé son propriétaire. Le dieu se redressa, une fois qu'il ait eu le temps de toucher le sol de sa tête, de sentir la véritable importance du coup à travers la douleur, puis de se reprendre; puis envoya un terrible coup de pied dans la jambe droite de Tony.

Il avait une main sur la bouche, retenu par trois sbires de Fatalis. Le dieu du Mensonge voyait la scène, les larmes coulant. Fatalis avait osé ! Loki regarda alors ses mains devenir vertes, avec la magie qui s'y concentrait. Loki regarda alors dans la direction de Fatalis, puis tira tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur et sur les mains. Victor sembla disparaître, Loki redevenant visible. Tony se jeta sur lui mais Loki se laissa faire, pour tomber contre le sol et regarder avec peine le génie qui comprit tout de suite, voyant les trois sbires s'en aller vite.

- Putain – Merde – Il m'a – Oh le – La vache – _s'énerva le génie._

_- pose sa main sur l'épaule métallique d'Iron Man, _Tony, calme toi, il avait fait exprès. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Non en effet ! C'est la tienne ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit !?

- Tony -

- J'étais certain que c'était toi ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu !? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas défendu !?

- Écoute moi -

- Non je ne t'écouterai pas ! Plus jamais ! Et tes putains d'yeux, ils ont un putain d'effet sur moi, enlève les des miens ! Enlève les de ma vie, disparais ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir tes yeux, jamais !

- Tony...

- QUOI !?

- Je t'en supplie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Si pour rester près de toi, je devais me crever les yeux, je le ferais !

- Fais le alors !

Le dieu regarda autour de lui, et sortit une photo de sa fille, caressant le visage du bout de ses doigts, puis sorti sa dague pour l'enfoncer dans son œil droit, puis finissant par le gauche. Le sang giclait, Tony avait la peur de sa vie.

_Putain, gros con, qu'est ce que j'lui ai fais !? Mais ! Je ne savais pas qu'il allait le faire, en plus !_

Loki se guérit juste assez pour que le sang ne gicle plus, mais il avait toujours les deux yeux crevés, il y avait une fente en leur centre quand il les gardaient ouverts, et ils étaient blancs, comme la neige, la pupille de la même couleur, indiscernable. Tony s'approcha et toucha la joue du dieu qui sursauta, faisant peur à Tony via cette réaction parfaitement naturelle. Le dieu arrivait tout de même à marcher droit, enfin plus ou moins, mais il se prenait tous les poteaux qui passaient devant lui, ne les voyant pas, mais étrangement, il savait quand Tony manquait de s'en prendre un, ça le faisait sursauter à chaque fois et le dieu se tournait brusquement, tirant en plein dans le poteau.

_Ce dieu ne voit même pas où il marche mais il sait que je vais me prendre un poteau électrique, prends en de la graine, Tony._

Ils arrivèrent tous deux après beaucoup d'efforts vers le grand repère de Fatalis, qui les fit trembler simultanément. Loki souffrait, c'était visible sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être ici visiblement. Tony non plus, mais lui n'en faisait pas tout en plat... En même temps, lui, il savait bien ce qu'il faisait, pas Loki avec ses yeux manquants. Le dieu en question s'avança et ouvrit la porte d'un sort, qui semblait être accompagné d'une tirade Asgardienne ou bien un truc comme ça, parce que Tony ne pouvait pas en comprendre un moindre mot sur la phrase qui devait en contenir une petite dizaine. L'ingénieur fixa les mains de Loki qui devenaient vertes alors que la porte s'ouvrait en grand, les gardes mourant sans même avancer d'un pas. Les yeux de Loki étaient complètement verts, il était ensorcelé.

_Non ! Tony, mon pote, ne panique pas ! Ne pars pas en courant, t'as déjà vécu pire non ? … Euh … Non …_

Ouais, Tony commençait vraiment à paniquer ! Il se disait vraiment qu'il fallait qu'il parte en courant en criant « Au secours ! Au dieu ! » mais il n'avait pas le courage d'abandonner le dieu des Malices ici, seul, devant chez Fatalis, alors que celui-ci n'était pas capable d'apercevoir le bout de son nez. Il s'avança (au lieu de reculer) puis aida Loki à avancer dans la grande villa (au lieu de partir en gueulant). Il fallait bien dire que ce n'était pas difficile de trouver son chemin dans cette maison, dont toutes les salles se ressemblaient... Façon de parler ! Tout était si semblable que Tony avait l'impression de faire le tour cinquante fois sans jamais trouver la bonne salle, mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Loki soupira, fatigué de marcher. Il resta un moment debout, fixe, essoufflé, en train d'agoniser avec la grande chaleur qui émanait de ces pièces. Tony s'approcha du panneau qui indiquait le numéro du couloir qu'ils allaient emprunter et le lit à voix haute:

- Couloir 23. On est pas déjà passés par là, tout à l'heure ?

- Non. On a fait les 1, 5, 12, 13, 15, 21 -

- On a fait le 23 ou pas ?

- Non, uniquement le 21, 24 -

- Arrête !

- Et 25. Et 26 aussi.

- Oh ! C'est bon, j'ai pigé !

- Et 27 non ? Pas 27, le 28 je crois.

- Mais tu vas la fermer, ouais !?

- Et le 34, mais je sais pas comment on s'est retrouvés là-bas.

- TAIS TOI, LOKI ! Hurla Tony, à bout.

Le dieu se tut immédiatement, mais Tony savait que ça ne durerait pas et commença tout de suite à avancer. Loki n'avait pas bougé, sachant très bien par où Tony était allé mais étant si contrarié et si borné qu'il n'avait pas envie de le suivre, juste pour le plaisir de voir sa réaction quand il verrait qu'il l'avait perdu en cours de chemin. Ce serait marrant... En temps normal...

Steven était tendu. Très tendu. Loki et Tony étaient où, au juste ? C'était bien beau de dire à tout le monde qu'ils allaient au repère mais c'était pas non plus une raison pour mettre trois heures ! Il tournait en rond dans le salon, stressé pour Natasha, inquiet pour Loki et effrayé pour Tony. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était de tous Tony qu'il préférait. Il se sentait bien avec lui, il savait qu'il pouvait être lui-même, et que Tony se moquerait bien gentiment de lui. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très motivant, mais il y avait quelque chose chez le milliardaire qui aidait le Captain à se lâcher avec lui. Malgré ses sales blagues, Tony était un grand sentimental, qui prenait mal ses ruptures, qui prenait mal les actes comme ceux que Loki avait eu envers lui, les refus en d'autres termes. Tony aimait bien qu'on lui donne ce qu'il voulait, et cela quand il le voulait. C'était un riche, il aimait tout avoir quand il le souhaitait, parce qu'il prenait les gens pour des objets, pour lui c'était pareil ! Avec l'argent, on faisait tout. Mais il n'y avait malheureusement pas que ça dans la vie et Tony n'arrivait pas à l'admettre. Mais bon, je m'égare.

Steven, donc, regardait par là fenêtre maintenant si il ne voyait pas les trois agents rentrer saints et saufs mais rien ne se montrait, pas un agent, pas même un homme, à peine un chat. Il n'y avait pas de doute que personne ne passerait à une heure si tardive mais c'était quand même étrange.

Thor, lui, était sur le canapé, s'en voulant. Il avait été trop stupide avec Loki, ça le tuait de l'avoir perdu pour ça. Le dieu ne lui pardonnerait sans aucun doute jamais, malgré que Thor rêvait que celui-ci le fasse quand même. Mais il avait été borné, il avait crié toutes les pires horreurs à Loki, comment se faire pardonner ? Il s'approcha alors de Bruce, qui le regardait, et lui chuchota quelque chose avant de partir au centre-ville.

Loki avançait, guidé par Tony, mais il ne voyait rien du tout. C'était la sensation la pire qu'on puisse jamais ressentir que de se sentir perdu, vulnérable et faible à chaque seconde d'une vie, qui plus est, étant vouée à l'éternité. Loki ne se voyait pas vivre sans ses yeux pendant le reste de sa vie, c'était impossible. Il prenait et serrait très fort la main de Tony, qui était son seul repère pour se diriger sans se prendre dans la figure le rebord d'un mur ou bien rentrer dans un garde ennemi, ce qu'il avait fait cinq minutes plus tôt.

Ouais, il était rentré en plein dedans. Le dieu avait senti quelque chose de dur sans pour autant savoir ce que c'était puis sa tempe fut atteinte par un cercle étrangement froid, ce qui l'avait fait frissonner et il avait tout de suite comprit qu'il s'était mit dans un bordel même pas imaginable. Il avait brusquement reculé, et avait laissé parler ses réflexes, qui avaient facilement mit à terre le jeune garde plein d'énergie.

Tony s'aventurait, dans un noir effroyable, ne pouvant qu'à peine apercevoir qu'il y avait des portes que quand il manquait de se les prendre dans le nez. C'était une sensation désagréable, tout de même, d'être aveuglé comme ça quand on avait encore les pupilles en état de marche. Mais Tony n'était pas un dieu psychopathe, il n'allait pas se crever les yeux, encore moi juste pour être aux cotés d'un ami. Il fallait quand même avoir pété un grain...

- Loki, tu es toujours accroché ?

- Toujours, Stark, mais contente toi d'avancer s'il-te-plaît, déjà que tu as la chance que je doive te suivre au lieu de te tirer, trainer au sol, avec une laisse à ton cou.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, évidemment, tout le monde sait ça. Se moqua Tony, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, mortel ?

- Toi. Ta nouvelle attitude, j'aimais bien le Loki qui était gentil, aimant, et attentionné. Pas le malade mental que tu es redevenu. Je pourrais t'abandonner ici, sans jamais revenir, alors reste calme ou JE te calme.

- Serait-ce une menace, créature ?

- Contente toi de me suivre et ferme la.

- Je ne veux plus.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus te suivre, je reste ici. Je préfère encore ça plutôt que de poursuivre un chien mal dressé.

- Vas te faire foutre alors.

Tony lâcha avec colère la main du dieu, qui resta de marbre, semblant ne pas broncher. A cet instant, le milliardaire commença à ressentir au fond de lui une sorte de vide détestable. Il toucha alors son bras droit, voulant s'empêcher de rentrer dans le piège du dieu des Malices qui avait un sourire de petite merde sur les lèvres. Tony s'avança, passant de salles en salles, laissant le dieu dans un coin, tout seul.

Il se sentait coupable mais quelle importance ? Après tout, c'était Loki qui avait demandé ça, Tony ne lui avait rien demandé lui. C'était uniquement de la faute du néo-gothique que cela s'était passé. Le génie se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de pénétrer dans une grande salle sombre, encore plus que tout le reste de la maison, dans laquelle il entendait des pleurs. Il entra soudainement en contact avec quelque chose d'humain, quelqu'un donc. Il toucha plus le visage et se rendit vite compte que c'était celui de Natasha. Celle-ci pleurait, elle avait mal d'après ses lamentations. Tony la détacha mais tomba nez à nez avec Fatalis, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire, tandis que celui-ci ordonnait à Natasha de partir en courant, ce qu'elle refusa évidemment.

_Putain, je suis pas assez dans la merde comme ça pour me trimbaler une nana ?_

Victor s'avança et tira de la foudre sur l'armure Iron Man, qui avait déjà quelques dégâts. Quand Tony releva la tête, il avait affaire à Loki, droit, digne, mais avec un détail qui ne pouvait pas tromper.

Certes, les cheveux étaient identiques, tout aussi noirs avec de magnifiques boucles que Tony avait toujours apprit à aimer, les lèvres, ces magiques lèvres qui ne lui avait donné qu'un seul baiser, il les reconnaissait parfaitement, la forme du corps, la plus belle merveille que Tony n'ai jamais vu de toute sa vie de mortel, ce torse bien musclé, mince, magnifique comme les étoiles qui scintillaient la nuit, ces jambes, tout en longueur, sublimes, si fines, c'était vraiment une partie du dieu magnifique, magique, tout ce qu'on voulait, et puis, finalement, son teint, comme la neige pure, la beauté au sens extrême, Loki était bien la plus belle créature qu'il n'ait encore jamais connue jusque là. Peut-être avait il aimé tendrement Pepper, mais Loki était vraiment beaucoup mieux. Ces yeux, ces yeux verts plein de malice... Attendez... Verts ?

_Il est pas censé être aveugle ? Ce n'est pas lui, alors, te laisse pas avoir mon pote._

Loki avança vers Tony, lui tendant une main pour le relever. Le génie enleva son gant d'Iron Man pour lui tendre et quand le dieu la brandit, il la serra très très fort, lui lançant une grande décharge électrique dans tout l'organisme. Tony tomba, raide, à genoux devant lui. Loki lança un sourire plein de charme puis se pencha vers Tony, lui caressant la joue en lui envoyant encore quelques piques d'énergie quand Tony tremblait avec le contact.

- Tu sais que tu es un animal très mignon, quand tu le veux, Anthony Stark ?

_Il ne me dit jamais ça._

- Je sais oui. Tout comme je sais que tu n'es pas Loki !

- Bien sûr que si, mon enfant.

_Ça non plus._

- Victor, je suis amoureux de Loki. Je le reconnaitrais entre vingt millions de doubles magique de lui, parce qu'il a quelque chose que malgré tous tes efforts, tu n'arriveras jamais à avoir !

- Mais que dis tu ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Il a... Il a...

- Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?

- Rien mais c'était pour que tu te grille tout seul, ce que tu viens de faire ! Perdu, Victor ! Et en fait, si. Il a quelque chose de plus que n'importe qui. Un cœur.

- Tss... Tu es vil.

Tony sourit mystérieusement et lui envoya un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre, et Fatalis se cabra, tombant à genoux sur le sol, souffrant énormément. Tony se redressa en vitesse, tirant Natasha par le bras et la sortant en grande vitesse. Natasha s'accrochait bien à lui, suivant malgré ses multiples blessures.

Ils franchirent la porte de sortie, voyant les Avengers dehors, qui les attendaient. Thor avait un cadeau dans la main, emballé dans un paquet vert, Tony savait pertinemment pour qui il était. Vert, ça ne trompait pas grand monde. A leur arrivée, Thor avait lâché son paquet et laissé tomber contre le sol, voulant courir dans le bâtiment mais Steven l'avait retenu.

- Loki ! Où il est !?

- Il a pas voulu me suivre tout à l'heure, je l'ai laissé tout seul. Avoua Tony.

- Mais t'es fou !? Loki est très fragile !

La maison commença à s'enflammer, et Fatalis parvint de justesse à partir avec ses deux gardes mais Thor avait foncé dans la grande salle en feu. Il y vit une ombre. Thor pensait à Loki, ou plutôt espérait que ce soit lui. Son regard reflétait les flammes qui détruisaient tout autour de lui, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir d'intérêt pour le dieu. L'ombre sentit sans doute qu'il était là car elle descendit les escaliers avec danger mais arriva en face de Thor, séparée de dix mètres de lui à cause d'un pilier qui venait de s'écrouler entre eux, enflammé bien évidemment.

Thor regardait fixement son petit frère, qui lui avait tant manqué, ayant envie de lui sauter dessus pour le serrer et le rassurer, effacer ces larmes qui perlaient sur les joues noircies par la fumée de son cadet, et l'embrasser jusqu'à brûler vivant avec lui. Son cœur battait au ralenti, tout semblait extrêmement long alors que les deux frères se dévisageaient, ou plutôt que Thor dévisageait Loki. Celui-ci avait les yeux entièrement blancs, il se les était crevé mais en faisant quoi ? Il y avait des milliers de façons toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres et que Thor détestaient plus que tout ce qui pouvait exister dans ce monde, même dans cet univers dangereux. Il voulait juste protéger son frère.

Loki s'approcha, sentant l'aura de son ainé devant lui. Il avait des excuses à lui faire mais comment les formuler ? Il y avait des milliers de façons de le faire mais toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres et Loki n'aimait pas se ridiculiser. Il avançait, juste, sans se demander ce qui allait se passer ensuite, enfermé par les flammes autour de lui. Il avançait, visant droit sur son objectif. Il arriva devant lui et fit un sourire triste, sans pour autant lever les yeux ou quoi que ce soit, il savait qu'il était là, mais pas l'endroit exact. Thor caressa la joue de son frère qui ferma les yeux, laissant un sourire tendre sortir de ses lèvres trop souvent mauvaises, puis laissa les larmes couler. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit des lèvres chaudes dans son cou, l'embrasser avec une tendresse qu'il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit, ça lui faisait du bien de se sentir de nouveau aimé, de nouveau désiré, de nouveau... lui-même. Loki était un grand sentimental malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, ou faire. Il aimait être aimé.

Le dieu de la Malice releva la tête vers le dieu en face de lui, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

- Loki. _sort le cadeau de son dos, l'ayant récupéré,_ J'ai des excuses à te faire, je vais te donner quelque chose pour que tu me-

_- pose un doigt sur les lèvres de son ainé, _Chut...

- Mais Loki-

- Tais toi, fils d'Odin, tais toi... _avec tendresse, se rapprochant de son oreille,_ Contente toi de me donner un baiser.

Thor sourit à cette écoute, il se sentait apaisé d'entendre ce qu'il avait entendu tout au creux de son oreille. Les flammes détruisaient toujours le décor, mais rien ne semblait compter, même pas le temps, ni la mort. Plus rien n'était important du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Thor passa son pouce sur la joue de Loki, inclinant son visage vers le haut, pour le mettre en face de lui et s'en approcher. Il effleura de ses lèvres celles de son frère puis l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui donner, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son petit frère chéri.

Loki souriait intérieurement, se sentant mieux que jamais il ne l'avait été. Son cœur battait, il pouvait entendre ses battements à l'intérieur de son corps, il l'entendait battre avec un rythme lent, tandis qu'une couleur rouge prenait place sur ses joues.

_Thor, tu as toujours été pardonné dans mon cœur... Mon amour, je ne te ferai plus jamais le mal que je t'ai fais, je te le jure... Parce que je t'aime._


	19. Petit texte pour Passion of Imbattables

**En l'honneur de Passion of Imbattables qui fête aujourd'hui son anniversaire !**

_Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais la remercier pour m'avoir si gentiment accueillie parmi les membres du site, c'est vraiment touchant, je suis très heureuse de te connaître et c'est vraiment le cadeau que je voulais te faire que de te le marquer à la place de mon chapitre, il saura attendre, l'amitié avant tout à mes yeux._

_Tu es l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse, tu as su m'accueillir, m'aider avec de super conseils, me réconforter quand cela n'allait pas avec tes blagues qui m'ont beaucoup fait rire tant de fois et surtout, tu as toujours su être là quand j'en avais besoin, tu as toujours été disponible quand je voulais te parler, et je t'en remercie infiniment._

_Je pensais sincèrement que j'allais être seule sur le site, à poser mes chapitres et rien de plus mais tu m'as prouvé, avec certaines autres personnes que je remercie également, que je n'avais pas à me sentir si seule et que je pouvais compter sur quelqu'un pour partager mes idées, mes pensées et tout ce qui me passait à travers la tête sans jamais être jugée ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai vraiment trouvé ça génial._

_A défaut de pouvoir t'offrir un vrai cadeau que j'aurais tant aimé t'offrir, mais, manque de bol, trop de kilomètres au compteur pour un paquet XD, et bien je t'ai écrit ce petit texte pour te dire finalement avec toute mon attention et mon affection, très bon anniversaire à toi, ma chère Passion of Imbattables. ;)_

**_Circle of Justice_**


	20. Fatalis: Admiration

_Bonjour à tous, juste, j'ai un truc à dire plus important que tous les autres: DÉSOLÉE ! Une semaine voire plus que je devais vous donner ce chapitre, je suis navrée, j'ai été débordée, et puis, l'inspiration ne me venais pas cette semaine alors j'ai attendu hier soir seulement où j'ai eu une grande montée d'inspiration et j'ai pu finir mon chapitre à temps finalement, mais je suis désolée de l'absence de chapitre la semaine dernière, j'ai abusé, je sais, mais je vous promets, enfin d'après moi, que ça en valait le coup ! J'aime ce chapitre, c'est mon deuxième favori de ma saison avec le Protocole D, qui était vraiment celui que j'ai préféré, malgré que je doive avouer que je n'ai que de très limités souvenirs des 5 premiers chapitre de ma story. Bon bah voilà, je crois que j'ai fais le tour de la question, alors je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant ne pas vous décevoir si vous attendez ce chapitre depuis la semaine dernière et qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur. Je m'en excuse si c'est le cas. Mais bon, bonne lecture tout de même et un grand merci à mes reviewers ! :) Je vous adore !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Fatalis: Admiration**

Tous étaient de retour à la bonne vieille Tour Stark. Depuis tout le temps qu'il s'était écoulé, elle était la seule à ne jamais avoir changé. Tony aimait sa tour, peut-être même plus que ses amis, enfin, ceux qu'il considérait comme tels, c'était les Avengers et puis Loki. Pepper et Fury exclus des Avengers bien sûr. Certes, Pepper avait toujours été bonne et attentive envers lui mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait d'un ami. Il voulait du soutient, elle en donnait, certes, il voulait de l'amour et de l'affection, elle en offrait aussi mais ça ne comptait pas, et par dessus tout, il voulait juste être sûr de pouvoir parler sans que rien ne soit répété à personne, de la confiance quoi, mais ça, elle n'était pas fichu d'en offrir rien que le minimum vital. Même Loki le faisait mieux qu'elle, c'était pour dire que même le dieu de la Duperie était plus apte à garder un secret et être honnête qu'elle en était capable, et ce n'était pas de l'exagération !

Loki était seul maintenant, dans sa petite chambre locataire, que Tony lui avait aimablement prêtée, alors qu'il était censé vouloir les tuer mais bon, cherchez l'erreur, et il lisait. Il passait toutes ses journées à lire, encore, toujours, sans même jeter un simple coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait, il en était totalement indifférent. Il lisait toujours des bons livres, pas des petits livres de poche, non, des gros pavés de cinq milles pages sans abuser. Bah si, lui, il abusait de lire ça au lieu de rester un peu avec les gens qui avaient la bonté de l'accueillir au lieu de l'envoyer dans un endroit qu'il aurait sans doute pas trop apprécié. L'héliporteur n'était pas le refuge le plus sûr pour lui, mais après tout, il semblait se moquer complètement de son environnement, pourquoi s'embêter avec un dieu râleur ? Allez comprendre ça...

Lorsque le dieu releva enfin les yeux de son bon gros bouquin, il les posa sur un robot qui faisait le ménage dans la Tour, avant de détourner les yeux de nouveau sur son bouquin. Il commença sa nouvelle lecture mais soupira, puis posa le livre sans oublier bien sûr le marque page qui devait être vers la moitié des pages qu'il devait contenir, autrement dit vers les deux mille cinq cents. Ça faisait beaucoup en seulement une heure de lecture, vous trouvez pas ?

Loki se leva, prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, voyant de la fumée provenir du salon. Il prit aussi son courage à deux mains puis sortit de la chambre fraîche et aérée pour plonger dans un véritable enfer, dans le salon, plein de fumée qui sentait de plus le brûlé. Loki s'approcha doucement, discernant vaguement une silhouette au sol, en train de se redresser. Devinez de qui il s'agissait ?

Tony regardait sa machine qui venait de lui péter au nez pour éviter qu'il ne lui mette un nouveau prototype que la machine refusait de tester sur elle. Elle avait donc attenté à sa vie et à celle de son créateur en même temps. La fumée se dissipa enfin et il vit sa machine détruite, encore fumante, puis il se tourna vers la personne qui était là.

_Loki..._

Le dieu Malin s'approcha du milliardaire. Il avait vu la machine mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, il ne comptait pas rester dans l'indifférence à ce sujet là très longtemps encore, une envie monstrueuse de se moquer de ce petit génie l'avait prit depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il aimait bien taquiner un petit peu Tony, qui se mettait toujours dans des états pas possibles. Il lui toucha alors l'épaule et se dressa à coté de lui, contemplant la machine en pièces détachées. Un petit rire moqueur lui échappa et Tony le regarda de façon noire.

_Ce qu'il peut être chiant, quand il veut..._

Loki se força alors à froncer les sourcils, ne disant plus rien, se contentant de regarder sans commenter. Mais bon, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps avec ce genre de dieux...

"Comment tu as fais cela ?"

"Ça te regarde ? Il y a de cela exactement dix minutes, quand tu étais dans ton bouquin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, parce que t'as pas vu le gabarit enfin bref – en quoi ça t'intéressait ce que je faisais ?"

"Tony, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Elle m'a pété à la tronche parce qu'elle voulait pas devenir une beauté."

"Permets moi de vouloir comprendre, mon petit génie ?" Sourit le dieu.

"Je voulais la repeindre, elle a pas voulu. Et voilà."

Un rire gentil échappa au dieu. Tony le regarda de façon perplexe, perdu dans le regard de son ami, comme beaucoup de fois ces derniers temps.

Tony avait prit l'habitude de se noyer dans les yeux émeraudes du dieu pour calmer toutes ses pensées, ne se concentrer que sur l'essentiel, c'était surtout pour cela que Tony aimait bien Loki, il était intelligent et cultivé. On pouvait parler de tout avec lui, contrairement à quand on avait la stupide idée de parler de Tom Cruise à Steven. Il demandait toujours **« Ça se mange ? »**, puisqu'il ne connaissait absolument rien au monde des célébrités, auquel appartenait loin devant les autres Tony, le beau gosse, milliardaire et tout le blabla... Enfin bref, avec Loki, Tony sentait vraiment qu'il pouvait parler de tout sans que cela pose de gêne ou quoi que ce soit chez le dieu. Il avait beau être un alien, un Ase, tout ce qu'on voulait, il avait une excellente connaissance des langues terriennes, des cultures, des religions et des régimes politiques ainsi que de la mode, malgré qu'il ne la mette pas souvent en valeur sur lui. Ce n'était pas pour critiquer, parce que Loki avait vraiment un style irréprochable, mais qui n'allait qu'à lui malheureusement ou heureusement, ni Tony ni personne sur Terre n'avait encore décidé.

Et puis, l'avantage avec Loki que l'on n'avait pas avec les autres, c'était qu'on pouvait parler avec lui, mais aussi pleurer et lâcher tout ce qu'on avait. Rire, pleurer, crier, on pouvait tout avec lui. C'était vraiment une personne extraordinaire mais qui avait du mal à vous accepter dans sa **« liste d'amis hypothétiquement possible en cas d'attaque nucléaire envers son honneur et ses valeurs »** avait il dit allez savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là, vous avez une heure devant vous !

Steven lui, c'était un ami tout comme un gars rencontré dans la rue et plus jamais revu depuis en serait un. Il était... Utile. Disons qu'il y avait des choses qu'il savait bien faire et ça, Tony n'hésiterait jamais à s'en servir pour lui. Mais il y avait aussi des domaines où l'homme du XX ème siècle avait des lacunes, comme le romantisme, ou encore la mode. Il était un ami occasionnel, seulement quand Tony était seul et qu'il pensait à Loki, Steven savait lui parler de certaines choses qui le faisait oublier le râteau qu'il s'était prit avec le dieu qui était maintenant mère.

Bruce, c'était un ami de confiance avec qui Tony échangeait beaucoup. Un homme très intelligent, assez marrant, mais il ne laissait pas Tony choisir sa voie, et c'est ce qui gênait le plus le génie de l'informatique. Il voulait bien que Bruce ait des choses à dire sur ses sciences, mais pas sur sa vie privée. Mais en dehors de ça, il était très gentil et Tony aimait le danger, il aimait jouer avec les nerfs de Bruce pour faire venir Hulk mais quand il le réveillait, il partait en courant. Comme ce que nous tous à sa place aurions fait, je me trompe ?

Clint, lui, il était juste chiant. Pas d'autre mot. Il était peut-être sympa en mission, il protégeait et tout ça, mais c'était tout quoi. A la Tour, il était exécrable sur le long terme. Tony n'échangeait pas beaucoup avec l'archer, ne voulant pas dériver sur Loki et la flèche de Clint qui lui avait percé l'œil. Il s'en passerait bien tous les jours de sa vie, merci beaucoup !

Thor, lui, c'était comme un grand frère. Tony le considérait comme tel en tout cas. Tony aurait rêvé connaître un peu mieux le dieu orageux mais il était toujours avec ses amis les Avengers, mais pas lui bien évidemment, ce serait dommage. Il était aussi très souvent avec son mari, le petit dieu à la con avec un nom de quatre lettres qui est beaucoup trop charmant pour être vrai, il avait nommé le petit Loki Laufeyson, mais maintenant devinez ? Vous avez une heure aussi pour découvrir son nouveau nom de famille tordu !

Natasha, c'était une Espionne. Rien de plus que ça. Il n'y avait rien de réel avec elle. Tout était calculé pour une mission de m**** donnée par M. Fury en personne pour savoir ce que faisaient les petits Avengers en son absence. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup à faire après tout. Elle était là pour espionner, et ça s'arrêtait là.

Et Loki, LOKI ! C'était vraiment une personne exceptionnelle mais qui était très réservée par moments, et par d'autres trop extravertie. Il n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, de se moquer, ça ne le gênait pas plus que cela aurait gêné n'importe qui qui était là pour affaire et rien de plus. Loki, c'était Loki. Il ne fallait pas vouloir obtenir quoi que ce soit de sa part, ou on serait vite déçu parce qu'il ferait tout pour faire le contraire de ce qu'on lui demandait, c'était sa façon de dire: « Je t'emmerde, sale fils de pute, vas dormir dans ta tente et rêve si tu veux me voir comme un con ». C'était vraiment un gars, comme Tony les aimait. Un VRAI gars !

Enfin, c'était juste pour montrer plus claire les relations qu'avait Tony avec un peu tout le monde ici.

Il affichait un sourire mauvais au visage, fixant Tony juste à coté de lui, le regard moqueur.

"Tu aime te moquer, hein ?"

"C'est amusant."

"Pour toi oui ! Mais moins pour celui qui reçoit, Loki..."

"Mais ce n'est pas – enfin si justement c'est très méchant mais marrant." Ricana Loki, regardant tout autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose. "Tony, je vais partir."

Mais Tony n'avait pas écouté, comme toujours. "Non mais j't'assure ! C'est marrant au début, ok, mais bon je suis du genre à vite me lasser. Excuse moi, tu disais ?"

Loki sourit faiblement. "Rien d'important."

"Tu ne veux pas me dire ?"

"Non, Tony, ce n'est rien d'important. Répare ta machine."

Le dieu sortit de la pièce, retournant dans sa chambre. Il la couverture du livre, regardant les symboles qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus. C'était des sortes de runes, des trucs un peu bizarre mais que Loki avait l'habitude de déchiffrer sans le moindre complexe. Il regarda un à un tous les petits signes et les déchiffra sans difficulté puis se tourna violemment, regardant tout autour de lui une nouvelle fois. Il sortit une feuille de papier, y inscrit quelque chose puis sauta par sa fenêtre.

Tony avait tout juste réparé sa stupide machine en lui ajoutant un cerveau artificiel un peu plus évolué. Il avait entendu la fenêtre de la chambre de Loki, il avait cru comprendre, mais il avait aussi espéré que c'était une grave erreur de sa part. Le dieu était parti. Il avait prévenu ? Non. Peut-être que c'était ça qu'il avait déclaré « pas important » il y avait vingt minutes. Peut-être, mais Tony avait été tellement stupide qu'il n'avait pas écouté les craintes du dieu, se concentrant uniquement sur sa petite personne. Il était comme ça, c'était dommage mais Tony ne pouvait rien y changer, c'était le plus gênant. Ceci dit, Loki lui ressemblait. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui lui ressemblait ? Il ne savait pas bien qui il devait mettre en avant.

Tony s'avança vers la petite chambre et en ouvrit la porte, y trouvant ce qu'il pensait bien sûr y trouver: le vide, personne, pas un chat, rien. Loki n'était plus là. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, mais il n'y avait rien en bas, à croire que ça faisait déjà un moment. Tony s'approcha alors de la fenêtre où quelque chose était accroché. Un morceau de chemise de Loki. Il flottait au vent, trempé, recouvert par la pluie violente, mais il était si fin qu'il parvenait tout de même à s'élever dans les airs. Tony le prit, le serrant. Il allait le chercher. Par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, mais il allait le trouver, quelque part peut-être vivant, mais peut-être mort. Loki était parti, comme le lâche qu'il était, mais Tony le trouverait et le ramènerait en le tirant par le caleçon si il le fallait.

Thor pénétra dans la pièce étroite, regardant la froideur du ciel qui se présentait devant lui, et regardant surtout son ami la tête baissée, avec quelque chose dans les mains, à pleurer sans aucun doute. Loki devait être parti. Thor regarda alors vers le livre et vit le petit papier posé dessus. Il y avait une traduction des hiéroglyphes inscrits sur la couverture. Il y avait un langage étrange que Thor ne connaissait pas suivit de l'Asgardien correspondant, puis de l'anglais. C'était une menace vraisemblablement mais pas adressée à Loki pourtant, mais à Tony et Thrïa. C'était pas la traduction des hiéroglyphes en fait, c'était un tout autre message. Thor savait lire les hiéroglyphes lui aussi, il savait donc pertinemment que ce n'était pas leur traduction.

"Il est parti où, Thor, tu as une idée... ?" Demanda d'une voix tremblante le génie.

"Si j'avais une idée, il serait déjà là... T'as-t-il parlé d'un départ de sa part ?"

"Non... Enfin peut-être..."

"Qu'a-t-il dit ?"

"Je suis incapable de te le dire ! J'ai été le plus gros abruti du monde ! Je n'ai pas écouté ses larmes quand il en avait, je n'ai pas écouté ses secrets sans les répéter, je n'ai pas écouté ses rires sans les briser, et je n'ai pas écouté ses confessions sans m'oublier un instant..."

"Que veux tu dire ?"

"Il a voulu me parler tout à l'heure, je suppose qu'il m'aurait dit, mais je n'ai pas écouté ! Je n'écoute jamais personne d'autre que moi ! Et là, si il était en danger, je m'en voudrais parce qu'il m'en a surement parlé mais que je n'ai pas écouté, comme toujours..."

Thor regarda autour de lui, semblant perplexe. En effet, il n'y avait vraiment aucun signe de Loki, à part ce morceau de vêtement que Tony tenait fort dans ses mains, qui devait s'être déchiré lors de la fuite de Loki. Cela brisait le cœur du dieu que son frère soit parti comme ça, il croyait que cela était parti pour s'arranger, mais en fait, leur relation s'était dégradée très rapidement, sans que Thor n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher la chute perpétuelle du taux d'affection qu'avait Loki pour lui, car plus les jours passaient, plus Loki s'isolait, sans parler à personne. C'était sa personnalité, certes, mais il en faisait de plus en plus recours ces derniers temps. Peut-être avait-il des problèmes au fond, que tout le monde avait ignoré, et que cela faisait référence avec la fuite du dieu qui leur manquerait tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas retrouvé de toute façon. Pouvoir s'assurer qu'il était sain et sauf était quand même préférable quand vous perdiez un ami, vous ne pensez pas ?

Le rendez-vous n'avait pas commencé mais il s'y était rendu en avance. De ses longs et fins doigts bien pâles, il avait grimpé sur le toit, et s'était mit près d'une fenêtre. Il attendait. Il attendait d'entendre des gens discuter pour commencer sa petite mission personnelle. La lumière était faible, il n'y avait qu'une toute petite lampe sur le bureau du chef de bande qui brillait à sa plus faible intensité, dans le but sans aucun doute de ne pas attirer les curieux pour ce rendez-vous « top secret » direz vous. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas particulièrement malin de se mettre à l'étage le plus haut d'un bâtiment pour une discussion personnelle et privée. Il écouta le fin dialogue, très peu audible mais qu'il parvenait tout de même à entendre:

"Maître Fatalis, m'avez vous demandé ?"

"Oui, mon cher, tu sais que j'ai envoyé une menace à Tony Stark ces derniers temps, mais je lui ai inscrit que je voulais sa réponse au plus vite mais je n'ai rien reçu, aurais-tu des nouvelles de ce cher Stark ?"

"Non, aucune. Ni du dieu de la Malice qu'il fréquente."

"Même pas mon petit Loki ? Oh, quelle dommage, il pense qu'il est discret mais je sais très bien moi. Gardes !"

Loki sursauta, son cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure. Il allait avoir de gros ennuis, il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite mais comment, il supposait bien que le bâtiment était encerclé. Il se laissa glisser le long des tuiles, tentant de partir par la grande rue adjacente mais Fatalis apparut devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

_Là, je suis dans la merde..._

Le dieu fixa le méchant avec un regard effrayé, ne voulant pas se faire enfermer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il voulait juste rentrer à la Tour et se planquer à double tour dans la salle à manger, derrière trois chaises, une table, et un grand fauteuil de préférence mais il n'avait pas le temps, il ne pouvait juste pas passer avec l'ennemi devant lui.

Fatalis lâcha un sourire, c'était glorieux. Il allait pouvoir obtenir plein de renseignements si il arrivait à attraper Loki avant que celui-ci ait l'idée de partir. Mais il fallait encore qu'il y arrive. Il se jeta à l'assaut du dieu qui disparu, et réapparu derrière son dos pour le poignarder avec sa dague magique qu'il venait d'empoisonner. Ça faisait mal, certes, mais il fallait qu'il fasse avec la douleur. Il se tourna brutalement, sentant le dieu derrière lui. Mais il n'était plus là. Il était encore derrière et lui planta une nouvelle fois dans le thorax la dague ensanglantée, mais plus empoisonnée, seulement brûlante tout d'un coup. Victor tourna la tête et vit que la lame en lui dégageait des flammes. OK, cette fois, il était cramé et c'était le cas de le dire. Il envoya un coup de poing au dieu et celui-ci l'esquiva avec une rapidité juste... **Incroyable** ! Il devait alors être vrai qu'il avait eu de la chance la dernière fois, quand il l'avait vaincu.

Le choc fut alors porté sur les tuiles qui tombèrent, cassées à leur moitié. Loki le regarda l'air moqueur et lui envoya un coup de poing si fort dans le visage que les dents même de Fatalis volèrent avec, suivies d'une marée de sang et de salive qui s'écrasa sur les tuiles restantes du toit.

La colère de Loki avait souvent des séquelles, mais à ce point, le dieu battait un record. Il avait réussi en un coup de poing à exploser le dentier d'un homme. Certes, il l'avait fait plusieurs fois, mais gardez lui un peu de mérite, hein !

Il en avait assez de ce combat qui pour lui avait trop duré et n'avait pas mesuré sa force. Il avait frappé sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un si il avait jeté le coup au thorax, ou même rien qu'au niveau du ventre. Il avait fait du mal, il ne regrettait pas, mais il savait qu'il finirait par le faire quand il serait séquestré dans une pièce noire et vide, avec seulement une mini-fenêtre type celle qu'on mettait au cachot à l'époque des forts dans le monde de Midgard pour le pleurer et lui rappeler que malgré son emprisonnement, le jour se levait et se couchait comme la veille où il était libre.

**Une semaine plus tard:**

Loki détestait être enfermé. Il n'aimait pas, il était en quelques sortes un petit peu claustrophobe. Rien que l'idée de rester seul dans une grande pièce qui pouvait accueillir une dizaine de personne le déprimait, la solitude était absolument horrible pour un dieu qui tenait son pouvoir de la socialisation. Mais bon, il devait se forcer à ne pas bouger de ce petit matelas, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, parce que c'était vraiment plus dur que de la pierre alors pour dormir, c'était pas ça, et il se contentait de fixer la porte sans plus rien regarder d'autre. Il ne voulait ni manger, ni parler, ni dormir, ni boire. Il voulait juste se laver toutes les heures et fixer la stupide porte blindée de métal, qui ne voulait décidément pas s'ouvrir.

_Quand vas tu t'ouvrir, stupide bloc de métal, que je puisse m'échapper d'ici !?_

**A la Tour Stark:**

Une semaine. Pas de retour, ni de nouvelles, ni rien. Fatalis attaquait tous les jours maintenant, avec des robots de plus en plus puissants et il devenait difficile de les maîtriser. Ils étaient presque dignes d'avoir comme deuxième nom: Iron Man Junior aux yeux de Tony, c'était quand même fort ! En parlant de nouvelles, il avait eu des nouvelles d'une de ses vieilles amies. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis un bon bout de temps mais bon, il voulait juste savoir comment elle allait. Laura. Depuis son séjour à l'hôpital lors de la précédente attaque de New York, Tony n'avait pas reprit contact, estimant qu'elle devait avoir besoin de se reposer. Il avait enfin fait le premier pas, et il avait trouvé une jeune femme en pleine forme, en train de faire des exercices de musculation, comme une grande quoi !

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous jeudi soir pour parler de son nouveau réacteur Ark qu'il allait mondialiser. Il aimait bien avoir son avis avant de faire les choses, elle était pleine de sagesse et de bons conseils mais qui n'allaient pas toujours, et heureusement, dans le même sens que celui des autres, ce qui l'en différenciait énormément. Tony la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour savoir donner un chiffre. Il aurait dit, depuis le lycée. Mais c'était peut-être même peu dire.

Laura était charmante, marrante, pour le fait qu'elle était parfois trop franche à son goût et qu'elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à lancer la pire des insultes comme si cela était une grande banalité. Elle était sympa en plus de ça, elle aimait bien parler, même trop bien, ce qui lui avait causé des ennuis après. C'était pas le genre de fille à se la jouer trop, elle aimait être au centre de l'attention mais quand elle n'y était pas, elle savait se la fermer, elle, au contraire de Tony.

Enfin bref, il ne voulait pas uniquement parler de l'Ark avec elle. Il voulait aussi lui parler de Victor von Fatalis, de ses craintes, et de la disparition mystérieuse de Loki deux jours avant le début de la série quotidienne d'assauts de Victor. Tony croyait que Loki était pour quelque chose là-dedans mais il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent, disons qu'il en était sûr à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent. Non allez, soyons gentils, quatre-vingt-dix.

_Ce bâtard a disparu juste avant, vraiment juste avant. Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela laisse supposer mais je pense qu'il est en parti responsable des assauts, si ce n'est pas totalement responsable._

Il pensait, au fin fond de son laboratoire, tout seul, à préparer le projet Ark qu'il présenterait le lendemain au monde entier via une antenne télévisée très connue. Il ne devait pas se rater, mais il ne se raterait pas de toute façon. Il était Tony Stark, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Un génie ne se trompe jamais.

_Sauf quand tu pensais que Loki était un type bien, et que tu lui a offert ton cœur comme un naïf de ton espèce... Mis à part ça... Merci quand même._

… Enfin bref, Tony ne se trompait presque jamais. Il était à fond sur son projet qui était fin prêt, mais il était sûr qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette petite merveille. En effet, il manquait quelque chose, mais il ne saurait dire quoi. Tout était si confus, entre ses pensées qui s'adressaient à Loki et son travail trop nombreux, il était juste impossible de se concentrer.

Un coup de fil. Anonyme. Tony s'approcha du téléphone fixe et décrocha. Une voix qu'il reconnu tout de suite répondit à l'acte:

"Tony Stark, je suis ravi d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu as reçu mon petit mot ?"

"Quel petit mot, Victor ?" Demanda franchement le génie.

"Vas dans la chambre de Loki, et prend le papier sur son livre. Lis le à voix haute s'il-te-plaît."

Tony attrape le papier sur le livre. Il le regarde avec crainte avant de le prendre à pleine main.

_C'est quoi encore ce jeu débile ? Je suis en train de me faire avoir. Raccroche lui au nez et dis lui d'aller se faire foutre._

"Quel est ce nouveau jeu stupide ?"

"Lis ce papier et tu verras. Vas y, lis le." Joua Fatalis.

"« Mon très cher Loki, je sais que c'est toi qui va hériter de ce petit mot, je sais que tu aime beaucoup aller chercher le papier dans la boite au lettres. Dis à Tony que si tu ne pars pas, je le tuerai dans d'atroces sou - » Putain connard ! Dis moi où il est !"

"Non. Je ne sais pas moi." Ricana Victor.

"Répète ça, connard, et je viens et je défonce ta baraque avec ta femme et tes enfants ! Dis moi où il est ou au moins, passe le moi si tu ne veux pas."

"Bien. Je te le passe."

"Loki ?" Interrogea avec espoir le milliardaire.

"Oui, Tony ? Tu es fou d'avoir décroché, c'est un piège ! Y a une bombe qui va être lancée à ta position cache toi - !"

Tony entendit alors le bip sonore. Ça avait raccrocher. Il regarda alors le portable qui s'était éteint, sans laisser le temps à Tony de s'en rendre compte.

_Ow ! C'est quoi ce bordel, j'avais plus de batterie ? Mais c'est pas possible, je viens de le brancher ! Bon, Tony, mon pote, vas dormir, je crois que tu es un peu trop fatigué._

Un bruit sourd s'approchait, beaucoup trop vite. Tony réalisa alors ce que Loki venait de lui dire et courut vers la porte, mais peut-être un peu en retard car une bombe explosa sur le labo, soufflant tout sur son passage, ce qui envoya une lourde table contre Tony qui se retrouva bloqué, démolit de la tête au pied, contre la porte qu'il voulait franchir. Il était inconscient, gisant comme si il était mort, ce qui aurait pu être le cas mais son réacteur Ark montrait clairement le contraire.

_... C'est fini cette fois..._

Il en entendit une seconde arriver, et s'écraser plus bas dans sa Tour. Il admirait depuis toujours sa chère Tour qui se faisait détruire toutes les trois guerres. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait rien faire, il souffrait, son corps se faisant tirailler de tous les cotés par des morceaux de tout et n'importe quoi qui venait s'écraser sur ses membres et étaient soufflés à chaque nouvelle bombe, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à Tony. Du sang recouvrait le sol un peu plus à chaque mouvement, chaque bombe, chaque fois que quelque chose bougeait en fait. Tony allait bientôt se déchirer en plusieurs morceaux détachés si ça continuait comme ça. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, voyant rouge et noir. Puis, une ombre. Celle qu'il aimait. Loki. Il était devant lui et il détruisait tout, tout ce qui pouvait nuire à Tony et puis il disparu en moins d'une seconde. Tony tenta de le retenir, en vain.

Il était séparé, coupé du monde. Il restait seul, encore et encore, dans cette stupide pièce qui lui servait de cage, regardant à travers la minuscule fenêtre la Tour se faire détruire en pleurant sa fille, sa petite Thrïa chérie, qui devait être en danger là où elle était, et ses amis, qui allaient mourir dans cette Tour, sous ses yeux, sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire.

"Tony... Thor... Je vous aime..." Susurra le dieu, dans sa solitude insupportable.

Non, hélas, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils lui répondent et lui disent « Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Loki, tout ira parfaitement bien maintenant. »:

Non, parce que ça n'irait plus jamais bien maintenant.

Non, parce que si les Avengers mourraient, il serait seul et ne serait jamais libre.

Non, parce qu'il aurait mal d'avoir fait ce qu'il a fait.

Non, parce qu'il regretterait de ne pas avoir dit ce qui était à ses amis.

Non, parce qu'il regretterait d'avoir été malhonnête avec Thor en ne l'ayant jamais réellement pardonné, jamais donné réellement ce que le dieu du Tonnerre voulait et que Loki ne voulait pas.

Non, parce qu'il regretterait d'avoir joué de Tony pour avoir attiré Thor quand celui-ci serait mort en criant son nom, comme il le faisait quand il faisait des cauchemars ou bien qu'il avait froid.

Non, parce que Loki aurait froid, ou il ferait en sorte de l'avoir.

Et oui, parce que Loki se suiciderait ensuite et qu'il retrouverait ses amis, le seul point positif de sa vie.

Loki ne souffrirait plus, plus jamais. Il serait en paix avec lui-même, dans un monde où ses amis et lui, ainsi que sa petite et lui, seraient réunis à jamais sans plus aucun danger. Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Loki serait heureux de vivre. Pour la première fois depuis quatre mille ans. La toute première fois qu'il pourrait sourire, qu'il pourrait se révéler l'homme qu'il était réellement sans se cacher derrière un masque de paroles, juste, la première fois qu'il serait libre d'être lui-même.

_Ça__ me ferait du bien de me changer les idées et cette occasion est à saisir._

Soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un Iron Man qui volait tant bien que mal à l'extérieur du bâtiment, avec Thor, qui portait Thrïa. Il s'approcha vivement de la petite fenêtre et regarda, curieux de savoir comment s'en sortaient les autres.

_Comment ont ils fait !? Dois je pleurer ou bien sauter de joie ?_

Iron Man se dirigea vers lui et s'arrêta devant la cage.

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Ça faisait si longtemps que Tony n'avait pas vu Loki. Une semaine déjà, c'est fou ce que le temps passait vite quand des tonnes de menaces nous tombait dessus en moins d'une heure d'intervalle.

Le visage de ses rêves. Loki. Ses yeux si brillants d'espoir malgré l'immense danger qui le touchait et l'effleurait de très près, tout cela redonnait même de l'espoir à Tony qui semblait pourtant l'avoir perdu pendant les diverses et variées attaques de Fatalis sur New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, Paris, Tokyo, Hong Kong et il en passait de plus belles !

_C'est fou comme on s'est pas beaucoup reposé, quand j'y pense, toutes les demi-heures, Fatalis attaquait, Fatalis tuait, et on devait être là. Mais ça me fait du bien de le revoir, il m'avait manqué._

Tony toucha alors le visage de Loki de sa main de métal et lui coupa un peu le visage, s'en voulant mais le dieu riait aux éclats. Ça faisait plaisir. Tony admirait ses amis, admirait sa Tour, admirait surtout Loki qui savait toujours sourire même dans les pires moments de sa vie.

Quoique, il avait du vivre pire que ça en toute une vie de dieu déjà bien entamée. Il avait du vivre les pires horreurs que même un dieu n'osait imaginer, alors un humain... Tony se doutait bien que la situation n'était pas si grave que ça pour le dieu, mais c'était quand même pas non plus son plus beau rêve.

Tout explosait, plus rien n'était stable. Les tours chutaient, et les Avengers s'efforçaient de courir après les gens qui se jetaient des immeubles pour sauver leur vie, enfin... Bref, ne disons rien. C'était leur façon de voir les choses, pas celles du milliardaire.

"Perso, je préfère mourir en chutant parce que la tour tombe que de me jeter comme un malade du haut de l'immeuble, si l'issue est la même."

"Tony... Tss... Tu ne dirais pas ça à leur place..."

"Qui te l'as dit, Corne de Bouc ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ?"

"C'est ce qui s'appelle être télépathe, Tony." Le dieu rit à cœur ouvert mais il vit une chose qui le fit arrêter de sourire.

Tony se tourna alors et vit sa Tour chuter.

_Pff... Pas grave, Corne de Bouc... J'en referai une autre._

Tous les Avengers, plus ou moins blessés, cela dépendait, étaient désormais à coté de Tony, regardant Loki avec joie et peine à la fois: Joie de le savoir en vie mais Peine de le voir enfermé comme un clébard à la fourrière.

C'était exactement ça. Le chien savait qu'il allait mourir à la fourrière, dans la cage dans laquelle il était mais il souriait aux passants pour les supplier de l'emmener avec eux. Loki faisait pareil. Il savait que la mort approchait mais il souriait à ses amis pour leur demander de le libérer... ou pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait, d'après vous ?

_Il me ferait presque pleurer. J'ai dis presque. Si il ne m'avait pas mit un gros râteau i mois, j'aurais pleuré._

Victor von Fatalis était derrière les Avengers qui lui firent tous face, Tony et Thor se mettant devant tout le reste, juste en face de Loki pour bien l'empêcher de voir ce qui se passait. Il râla comme toujours mais se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait.

Victor souriait, comme le bâtard qu'il était. Il avait un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres qui étaient déjà hideuses à l'origine mais cela ne faisait qu'amplifier le dégât. Fatalis avait vraiment une sale gueule, pensait Tony, et il avait raison. Heureusement que quand il se battait, Fatalis portait un espèce de masque en métal parce que sinon, c'était l'horreur.

Il avait le visage tout brûlé, il était répugnant et ses yeux bleus sur la peau noircie n'arrangeait pas la chose. C'était vraiment un monstre, mille fois plus que Loki sous forme Jotunn. Au moins, Loki était mignon.

"Tiens, on se retrouve, Tony Stark."

"Oui, en effet, relâche le tout de suite."

"Pas question ! Il va falloir vous battre contre mon tout nouveau robot."

"FUCKING GOD !" Hurla Loki, voyant un immense robot surarmé se présenter devant les Vengeurs.

Tony le regardait avec dégoût. Il était moche ouais, mais Loki semblait le craindre. Pour quelle raison ? Il faisait seulement 20 mètres de haut, et il crachait juste du feu sur les immeubles qui fondaient en... cendres !? Si, si, il fallait bien s'en méfier ! Tony recula brutalement et regarda le monstre.

_Putain ! Il a de sacrées armes, ce tas de ferrailles tout neuf ! Ça va peut-être se corser un peu dans ce cas là..._

"Bon bah on va faire ça." Déclara Tony en remettant sa visière.


End file.
